Harry Potter y el Espejo de Hielo
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: Fict Largo de HP7. HH, RL, GD, RT y todos felices jojo!. La búsquieda de los Horcruxes ha iniciado y hay un espejo que puede facilitarle las cosas a Harry ¿o no?. Teorías desarrolladas, cannon. Acción, Aventura, Romance,happy end, algo más?
1. PRÓLOGO: Más Allá de la Leyenda

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de Dioses nórdicos le pertenecen a... no se, a la mitología escandinava? Cierto personaje le pertenece a JK Rowling y no pretendo lucrar con él (no digo el nombre para no spoilear). La mesita, la silla y la cama de pino me pertenecen, así como el ancianco que está sentado ahí y la puerta que se azota (jijiji). Y ya, porke les cuento la historia de nuevo ¬¬**

**PRÓLOGO**

_"Más allá de la leyenda"_

La tormenta de nieve resonaba por todos lados y era tan densa que obstruía la vista de aquellos que intentaba atravesarla para llegar a algún lugar. Dentro de la casucha vieja de piedra fría se encontraba un anciano con la mirada posada en el hueco de la ventana, no se había molestado en levantarse a cerrarla, no lo había hecho ni siquiera con la puerta que ahora se escuchaba dar azotes estridentemente. Parecía como si estuviera esperando a que alguien apareciera en el horizonte, como si fuera capaz de distinguir si alguien se acercaba o no, pero aún así, le esperaba.

La gente del pueblo no se preocupaba por él, había llegado solo hacía algunos años y jamás se le había visto familia que lo visitara. Siempre solo y descuidado, era como si nunca se diera cuenta de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Algunos aldeanos habían contemplado varias veces cómo se quedaba de pie frente a la puerta de la casa con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija al frente como si estuviera resguardando algo adentro. Pero luego de repente otros días parecía una persona normal que salía a conseguir sus víveres, a veces saludaba a los demás e incluso a veces les sonreía al verlos pasar, pero no hablaba con nadie. Con el paso de los años, la gente se había acostumbrado a él.

Y esta tarde, aparentemente como las demás, mientras esperaba sentado en la vieja silla de madera, la cual era el único mueble dentro de la casa aparte de la mesa roída y la cama de madera de pino, pudo contemplar por fin que, en efecto, alguien lo buscaba. Por fin la persona que había estado esperando se presentaba ante su humilde morada. A pesar de los espeso de la tormenta, a escasos metros de la puerta que se abría y cerraba sin parar, se aproximaba un hombre de estatura promedio. Su andar firme y decidido y su complexión erguida denotaban que se trataba de un hombre en sus treintas o cuarentas. Vestía una capa negra y una capucha que le cubría el rostro, sus manos blancas como la misma nieve asomaban levemente sus dedos tratando de mantener su vestimenta lo más cerca posible del cuerpo.

Estando a escasos dos metros de la puerta, se detuvo, y haciendo un movimiento de mano, la puerta dejó de azotarse. El hombre dentro de la casa, se aferró a su silla pero se resistió a voltear la mirada; había sido como si la puerta hubiera obedecido una orden. Sin pedir permiso, el hombre se invitó a sí mismo dentro y con otro movimiento de mano, la puerta se cerró por completo y luego lo hizo la ventana. Aún de pie, se acercó a la vieja chimenea y la apuntó con un dedo y en segundos aparecieron unos leños que ardían abrasadoramente, calentando la habitación y el ambiente instantáneamente.

-Tú debes ser el último,- dijo el extraño en una lengua extranjera que el anciano no tuvo problemas en entender. Con su edad había logrado aprender alrededor de cincuenta idiomas, y el del extraño era uno de los más comunes. Además había un cierto tono despectivo en su voz, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le hablara así.

-No, yo soy el anterior, señor.- Contestó con nerviosismo el anciano. Sabía que estaba frente a alguien muy importante, así que se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia. Y dado que había sido sirviente toda su vida, sabía que sus frases debían terminar en señor y señora.- Y dudo mucho que jamás haya un último. Creo que más bien usted debería buscar al actual.

-Siéntate,- le ordenó el caballero sin perder su tono anterior.- Aún cuando tú no seas el actual, creo que me puedes ser de gran ayuda.

-Lo ayudaré con gusto, señor.- contestó el anciano haciendo ademán para que se sentara. Invitación que no se tomó la molestia en declinar o aceptar, simplemente lo ignoró.

-Cuéntame acerca del espejo.- Dichas éstas palabras, la actitud del anciano cambió. El hombre frente a él le estaba pidiendo precisamente la única cosa en la que era experto.

-¿Qué es lo que mi señor desea saber?- inquirió humildemente pero aún así su mirada había despedido un brillo que nunca había manifestado. En toda su vida, jamás le había sido útil a nadie, lo mismo que su predecesor y seguramente su sucesor tampoco.

-Todo lo que me puedas decir ¿Es real? ¿En verdad es capaz de hacer lo que he escuchado? ¿En dónde está? ¿Quién lo tiene?...

-Son demasiadas preguntas, mi señor. Y creo que poder contestarle la mayoría de ellas con una simple historia.

-¿Qué historia?

-La historia del espejo, por supuesto.- el anciano invitó a su interlocutor a tomar asiento una vez más y ésta vez no se negó.-Supongo que he de comenzar mi relato en el reino de Asgard, justo en el palacio Valhala…

-Espera un momento,- interrumpió el hombre que para entonces todavía no se quitaba la capucha del rostro.- ¿Acaso piensas contarme historias mitológicas muggles? Te advierto que…

-No es así. Mi señor,- le interrumpió el anciano con toda la cortesía posible.- Se sorprendería usted de toda la verdad que hay en las mitologías y viceversa.

-Como le decía, mi señor. Hemos de situarnos en la tierra de Asgard, en un tiempo tan lejano que a veces parece que nuca existió. Y del cual ahora solo nos quedan leyendas y tal vez las bases de toda una civilización consecuente. Fue en el palacio de Valhala, el cual existió en realidad aunque fue muy diferente a lo que la gente común ahora piensa de él. En dicho palacio vivía el regidor llamado Odín de la tierra entonces conocida como "la tierra de la blanca nieve", pero que con el tiempo se le ha denominado "Tierra de los Dioses" es decir, Asgard.

"Pero no es de Odín de quien usted quiere escuchar, sino de una de las Valkirias. Según se me ha dicho, esta mujer guerrera, era bastante diferente a las demás. Cuenta la historia que ella poseía varios dones que ninguna de sus compañeras poseía, dones que la hacían estar en ventaja no solo por sobre las demás valkirias, sino que del mismo rey también. Mientras que algunos la llamaban sabia, otros decían que sus habilidades no eran buenas. Pero fuera como fuera, ella gustaba de lucrar con dichas habilidades. Hacía cosas a su favor y a favor de aquellos que estaban dispuestos a pagarle por ellos.

"De entre sus tantas habilidades se contaba del don de poder ver cosas a grandes distancias, otros mundos y reinos que carecían de nieve y que jamás habían sido vistos por los hombres de las regiones; también veía la verdad en los ojos de las personas que se paraban frente a ella; sabía cuando alguien mentía y podía acusar sin temor a equivocarse; y entre sus otros dones, podía ordenarle a la materia hacer su voluntad y se corría el rumor de que utilizaba el poder de las runas y aquello que ahora llamamos magia.

"No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Odín escuchara hablar de ella, estaba consciente de la posibilidad de que ella fuera una charlatana (como sus sabios consejeros, Huggin y Munnin se lo hicieron notar); pero también le ilusionaba la posibilidad de que en verdad fuera una poseedora de conocimiento. Y aún mejor, que existiera la manera para que él pudiera lograr las habilidades de la mujer guerrera, así como poder aprender de ella la sabiduría de las runas y la magia. Así que arregló una reunión con ella. No era muy común que el rey pidiera reunirse con ninguna valkiria, y mucho menos a solas; eso llamó mucho la atención de las demás valkirias así como la gente del pueblo, pero nadie se atrevió a mencionar nada que indicara disconformidad. No por miedo, sino por el gran respeto y admiración que le tenían a su regidor.

"Odín, como era sabido, tenía una gran sed de conocimiento. No podía soportar que alguien más tuviera más acceso al conocimiento. Desde sus inicios había gastado gran parte de sus esfuerzos en recolectar escritos, pergaminos, papiros y cuanta cosa tuviera el saber plasmado. A sabiendas de que el ser humano jamás podría recolectar todo eso con mano propia, se creyó que por medio de acciones distintas podría lograrlo. Y la valkiria a su servicio, parecía ser el mejor medio.

"Se llegó el día de la reunión, pero desde el momento en que la valkiria puso pie dentro del palacio, los consejeros de Odín no estuvieron nada felices y no confiaron en la mujer en lo absoluto, así que se dedicaron a seguirle los pasos a donde quiera que ella fuera. No tengo que decir que esto le enfureció bastante a la valkiria y utilizó sus medios para convencer al rey de verse a solas en una habitación privada. Así que el rey Odín se encerró en una de las habitaciones del palacio (nadie nunca supo en cual ya que el palacio tenía quinientas cuarenta habitaciones); y luego de un largo rato, el rey salió anunciando la propuesta que tenía para la valkiria a su servicio. Lo primero que la gente escuchó de los labios de Odín, fue que la llamaba Frigga, cosa bastante rara porque las valkirias carecían de nombre o identidad alguna. Si Odín se había tomado la molestia de ponerle un nombre tal vez le interesaba más de lo que la gente creía. Y así era.

"Resulta que Frigga (como comenzaré a llamarla a partir de ésta parte del relato) le había ofrecido a Odín convidarle gran parte de su conocimiento a cambio de poder compartir el reino con él. Odín consideró que el precio era justo, dado que carecía de esposa alguna y tener una con dichas habilidades le llenaba de ilusión. Al principio, el pueblo se manifestó indeciso en aceptar a la futura nueva soberana, pero terminaron por aceptarla dado que Odín siempre había tomado las decisiones más sabias desde que su padre le había heredado el reino. Sin embargo, Frigga tenía una condición, el ritual para pasarle los conocimientos a Odín se llevaría a cabo luego de la noche de bodas. El rey no tuvo objeción en aceptar sus demandas. Pero como era de esperarse, apresuraron la boda.

"Frigga no era nada tonta, y como ya se habrá dado cuenta, se traía algo entre manos, de lo contrario ¿Por qué no solo pedir dinero y riquezas en lugar del trono? Y por si fuera poco, el día de la primera reunión con el rey, había armado su verdadero plan. Esos consejeros del rey eran en verdad un estorbo, bastante suspicaces como para dejar de Frigga actuara libremente. Así que perpetuó llevar a cabo un ritual que le daría a Odín más sabiduría, y como usted debe saberlo ya, eso no se puede aparecer de la nada. De algún lado tenía que salir…

"Como parte del ritual, Frigga le pidió a Odín uno de sus ojos. Esto era un engaño, en realidad Frigga le había pedido su ojo por dos motivos: uno, para saber de qué tanto era capaz Odín para adquirir el susodicho conocimiento y dos, para intentar otro ritual, uno verdadero, donde ocupaba, aparte de la sangre real, el ojo de un visionario. Y para desgracia de Odín, él cumplía perfectamente los requisitos.

"La noche de bodas, Frigga le dio a beber a Odín de un recipiente de piedra que tenía grabado en su exterior varios símbolos que Odín reconoció como runas. Esto le dio más confianza a Odín, dado que sabía que dichos símbolos contenían poderes más allá de su comprensión, y creía que luego de beber la sustancia plateada, algo dentro de sí se iluminaría y le daría lo comprensión deseada. El resultado, de hecho, fue algo bastante parecido. Luego de beberse el contenido del recipiente, Odín se sintió como si se hubiera leído más de mil libros en solo un minuto, y no solo eso, sino que los había asimilado.

"Lo que no sabía Odín era que lo que Frigga había hecho en realidad era haber vaciado las mentes de los ayudantes de Odín dentro del recipiente de piedra. Dice la historia que los poderes de ella eran suficientes para hacer eso y más. Los cuerpos de los sabios seguían con vida, pero habían perdido la conciencia, así que Frigga los había convertido en cuervos, los cuales acompañaron al rey a donde quiera que éste fuera y mucha gente empezó a especular que su nueva sabiduría le venía de ellos. Lo que es la ironía ¿No lo cree así mi señor? Porque de cierta manera, esa era la verdad. Aunque no fuera como la gente lo imaginaba.

"Transcurrió un poco de tiempo, y el reino parecía estar prosperando. Frigga había dejado pasar un poco de tiempo antes de llevar a cabo el ritual que tenía pensado. El rey era ahora tuerto, pero todos sabían que eso era lo que le había costado su nueva sabiduría, y nadie se atrevía a cuestionar los métodos del rey. Y la mujer que caminaba a su lado todo el tiempo era tan seria y tenía fama de ser sabia de por sí.

"Pero la ambición de Frigga iba mucho más allá. No se había olvidado de su plan, de su ritual ¿Cómo iba a conseguir la sangre real que tanto necesitaba? Sabía que esto no era posible sin engañarlo de nueva cuenta, y también sabía que el nuevo engaño le costaría la vida a su concubino, cosa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. El nuevo ritual le daría algo que ella anhelaba, le daba vida eterna, longevidad y el poder suficiente como para hacer su magia con la intensidad y perdurabilidad inimaginable para el ser humano común. Frigga podría tener la dicha y el placer de decir que pasó de ser una simple valkiria a ser la soberana del mundo, la más poderosa e indestructible ¿Por qué Frigga tenía estas ambiciones? No se sabe, tal vez por el simple hecho de tener la capacidad de hacerlo.

"El nuevo plan de la entonces reina se había planeado cuidadosamente de una forma maquiavélica. Ella había dicho al rey que podía ampliar todo el poder y sabiduría que le había dado antes, así como hacer un ritual que le transferiría los poderes que ella poseía. Odín no era muy distinto a ella, también estaba dispuesta a hacerlo todo con tal de obtener lo que más deseaba. Sin embargo, Frigga le daba demostraciones gota a gota, a veces realizaba pequeños encantamientos con ayuda de las runas y otras tantas utilizaba sus habilidades naturales para asegurarse de que el rey se mantuviera atento y a la expectativa; siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera que ella le pidiera.

"Y se llegó el día, Frigga había estado armando en las afueras del palacio el entorno que necesitaba para su hechizo. A pesar de que era una tierra de nieve eterna, había conseguido que los sirvientes trajeran hacia ella piedras obtenidas de tierras del sur, las había grabado con sus símbolos mágicos y las había colocado en círculo, alrededor del gran árbol que ella misma había hecho crecer utilizando sus habilidades en la parte norte del palacio, lejos de la vista de los curiosos. El árbol tenía hojas diferentes a las de cualquier árbol en todo el reino o lo reinos vecinos y daba un fruto rojo y dulce que parecía como algo mágico hasta para el mismísimo rey. También había conseguido varios ingredientes e instrumentos para manipular la energía que consagraría su ritual y había dicho a Odín que ese sería el ritual que le daría lo que él quería, sin saber éste que lo único que le daría sería la muerte.

"Como última condición, la ex valkiria le pidió que depositara total confianza en ella. El rey, ahora ciego no solo de un ojo sino de ambición, aceptó sin miramientos. Dentro del círculo de piedras, Frigga de dio a comer uno de los frutos del árbol al rey. Le aseguró que esto lo haría invulnerable al dolor y a todo el sufrimiento que la recepción de poder podría traerle. Odín se lo comió sin pensarlo dos veces, para comprobar lo que decía, Frigga le dibujó dos símbolos en la palma de ambas manos con una daga y el rey observó maravillado que lo que ella había dicho era verdad, no sentía dolor alguno. No tengo que decir nuevamente que esto era parte del engaño de la mujer.

"También le dijo a su marido que el último paso para alcanzar lo deseado, era desafiar a la muerte. Lo cual conseguiría colgándose del árbol en medio de las rocas, las cuales, supuestamente, impedirían que su alma abandonara el lugar y terminara por depositarse nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo, habiendo así triunfado sobre la muerte y habiéndose ganado el derecho de poseer todos los poderes que él quisiera. Odín accedió y esa fue su derrota.

"El cuerpo de Odín fue encontrado a la mañana siguiente por uno de los guerreros. Las piedras seguían colocadas alrededor del árbol mientras que Frigga se había encerrado en uno de los aposentos del Valhala. La noticia de que el rey se había suicidado se esparció rápidamente por todo el reino. Frigga se había encargado de que todos lo creyeran así. Pero las Valkirias no eran nada tontas, ellas hablaron con el pueblo sobre la muerte de su queridísimo rey y acusaron a la reina de haberlo inducido a ello, ella, por supuesto, lo negó, y dijo que él mismo había sugerido el ritual y que éste se consumaría en tres semanas. Les aseguró que cumplidas las tres semanas, el rey despertaría de un sueño de muerte y sería más poderoso y sabio de lo que era antes, pero que si se empeñaban en bajarlo, ellas serían las que ocasionarían su muerte.

"La gente no sabía que pensar, ellos no sabían nada de magia ni de rituales ¿Qué pasaría si las palabras de la reina eran ciertas? No querían, por ningún motivo, ser los culpables de la muerte de su soberano. Así que creyeron, reserva aparte, en las palabras de la mujer. Mientras tanto, Frigga se encargaría de ocupar el puesto de su amado esposo y la gente esperaría impaciente a que las tres semanas transcurrieran. Fue idea de uno de los aldeanos el utilizar esas tres semanas haciendo una gran fiesta que culminaría el día en que su rey volviera a ellos. Así que encendieron una enorme hoguera en el centro del palacio donde la gente se reunió a cantar, beber y bailar; celebrando de ésta manera el renacimiento de su rey, mientras que afuera, en las ramas del gigantesco árbol, su rey yacía sin vida, custodiado por los dos cuervos que impedían que otros animales lo hicieran su alimento.

"En la víspera del día veintiuno, la fiesta era de lo más grande. Gentes de otros reinos se habían dado cita para contemplar el evento nunca antes visto o imaginado. Un rey habría burlado a la muerte y sería el más sabio y poderoso que jamás hubiera pisado la tierra. Frigga, por otro lado, se preparaba para huir hacia el norte, en donde perpetuaría su ritual a solas y volvería con todos los poderes, que supuestamente, la gente creía serían de Odín.

"Cuando el sol se empezó a ocultar, la gente se amontonó cerca del árbol, las Valkirias tenían listas sus espadas, con las que cortarían la soga en cuando el rey diera los primeros signos de vida. Sin embargo, le reina no parecía querer asistir a la ceremonia. Los sirvientes no la encontraban por ninguna parte. Y cuando el sol se hubo puesto y el cuerpo del rey en lugar de despertar, seguía colgando inerte de la rama del árbol, todos supieron que habían sido engañados. Al principio nadie quería bajarlo, querían seguir creyendo que él despertaría de un momento a otro, aunque todos sabían ahora a ciencia cierta que eso no sucedería.

"A la mañana siguiente el cuerpo fue descolgado, glorificado e incinerado en la mejor de las ceremonias. Y los frutos del árbol fueron arrancados y quemados en la misma hoguera que habían celebrado durante las tres semanas anteriores. Mientras que un grupo de las Valkirias más hábiles se dio a la búsqueda de la reina fugitiva. Cientos de guerreros perdieron la vida en su búsqueda. A los pocos días, un grupo de valkirias volvió al Valhala con los cuerpos sin vida de varios de éstos. Y los días consecuentes pasó exactamente lo mismo.

" Cabe destacar que la gente había cambiado el nombre de la mujer antes, mientras confiaban en ella, había quienes la llamaban Jörd, dado que la consideraban como su madre, así como Odín era como su padre protector. Sin embargo, tras la traición ya nadie le daba el nombre de Frigga o Jörd, sino que le habían creado un mote nuevo, ahora la llamaban Rind, nombre que le iba mucho mejor, dada la frialdad con la que había perpetuado su plan. Tal vez los nombres no sean importantes, pero si quiere saber de ella a través de las mitologías que se han escrito con el paso de los años, tal vez esto le sirva. Los tres nombres no eran de personas distintas, sino de la misma en diferentes etapas de su vida o tal vez la forma en que se le veía en ciertas épocas.

"Pero no importó cuánto la buscaron los guerreros, parecía haberse perdido entre la nieve. No fue sino hasta que un grupo de valkirias se atrevió a buscar en los hielos del sur, que por fin dieron con su paradero. No la encontraron como esperaban, había sido algo bastante extraño, de hecho. Algunos dicen que la vieron conjurar un hechizo y que de pronto una ventisca hizo a todos retroceder. Que un torbellino de nieve se había formado en el preciso lugar donde ella estaba de pie y luego de unos momentos, todo lo que había quedado había sido un témpano de hielo en su lugar. Otros dicen que el témpano ya estaba ahí y que ellas habían intuido que ella estaba ahí dentro. El caso es que las guerreras no se rindieron, llevaría al Valhala la cabeza de la asesina de su amo, costara lo que costara. Una de ellas empezó a romper el hielo con su espada y varias otras se sumaron a la tarea. Luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda se dieron cuenta que de todo el hielo destrozado, había un trozo muy duro y grande que no pudieron penetrar. A pesar de que no se podía ver a través de él, ellas asumieron que la bruja se encontraba dentro y trasladaron el trozo de vuelta al palacio.

"Cuando ellas llegaron, todos acordaron arrojarla a la misma hoguera que había servido para celebrar a Odín. Llevaba más de dos meses encendidas y no la habían apagado por el luto. Así que pusieron el hielo ahí dentro con la esperanza de que se derritiera y así hacerla pagar por sus crímenes. Cuál va siendo la sorpresa de la gente al notar que lo único que sucedía con éste era que se alisaba y perdía un poco de agua, pero su centro, parecía soportar el calor.

"A pesar de que el hielo fue dejado las tres semanas que Odín había durado colgado del árbol, todos contemplaron con asombro que lo que quedaba era una figura rectangular, totalmente lisa de todos lados y uno de ellos, tan brillante, que la gente podía verse reflejada en él. Intentaron destruirlo con palos, piedras y golpes, pero nada funcionaba. Incluso un herrero llamado Thor se ofreció a golpearlo con su martillo presumiblemente indestructible, pero nada sucedía. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que la mujer debía estar ahí dentro, pero no había forma de sacarla. Como último recurso, accedieron a confinarla dentro de uno de los cuartos del palacio, encerrada bajo llave, de donde supuestamente jamás saldría.

"Pero debe considerar usted, mi señor, que el tiempo borra las cosas, o por lo menos lo hace de las mentes de los humanos. Pasaron un par de siglos solamente. La historia de Rind, como le llamaré a partir de aquí, seguía en boca de la gente. Pero como era de esperarse, las nuevas generaciones estaba escépticas a dar crédito a semejante historia. Lo único que tenían para probarlo, era el árbol que no se había secado jamás en todo ese tiempo y que seguía dando esos frutos rojos que estaban prohibidos para todos y un cuarto cerrado con nueve candados que no había sido abierto en siglos.

"Fue la llegada de una nueva mujer la que ocasionó que la tragedia se volviera a ver en Asgard. La esposa del rey en turno tenía bastante curiosidad con respecto a lo sucedido dos siglos atrás y quería desenterrar la historia. El rey, viudo ya tres veces, gustaba de consentir a sus esposas en turno, porque sabía que tarde que temprano, ellas siempre tendían a vivir menos. La mujer de la cual le hablo ahora, había llegado de tierras lejanas, de un reino muy al sur de éstas tierras y no creía ni temía a las historias que se contaban ahí. Ordenó que uno de los sirvientes cortara uno de los frutos del árbol y le dio una mordida frente a todos para que vieran que era todo un mito. Y en efecto, nada sucedió.

"Lo que no sabían ellos, y creo yo que tampoco lo sabía la reina, era que ella poseía habilidades parecidas a las de Rind. Hambrienta aún de curiosidad, ordenó que el cuarto aquél fuera abierto y con templó maravillada la naturaleza del objeto dentro de ésta. Eso era, a lo que había escuchado, un espejo. Pero era bastante diferente a los que había conocido en su infancia. Éste era muy frío al tacto y al pararse frente a él, percibió algo distinto, como si éste mismo la llamara por su nombre. Y en ese momento algo sucedió, ella había extrañado su tierra incluso antes de dejarla, y todo el tiempo pensaba en ella. Y sucedió que frente a sus ojos pudo ver sus añorados campos verdes y sus montañas altísimas. Casi llorando de felicidad, no le importó lo extraño de la naturaleza del espejo, le pidió que por favor le mostrara a su familia. Pronto vio a su padre y a su madre, a sus hermanos y a sus seres tan apreciados haciendo las cosas que ella ya se imaginaba que estarían haciendo.

"La reina estaba maravillada con su nuevo descubrimiento, pero también le preocupaba su cordura. Así que le pidió a una de las doncellas que se mirara en el espejo y le dijera qué era lo que veía. La doncella, para preocupación de la reina, no veía nada más aparte de a sí misma y el reflejo del cuarto. Intentando buscar una explicación a esto, fue al pueblo a que algún anciano le contara la historia del espejo. Al saber de la creencia de que una antigua reina vivía dentro de él, pensó que tal vez una reina solo se revela ante otra. Así que decidió dejarse las habilidades del espejo para su propio uso y conocimiento.

"La reina vivió feliz por mucho tiempo, su marido el rey era maravilloso y también tenía una hijastra de dieciséis años a la que amaba más como a una hermana. Ocasionalmente bajaba al cuarto del espejo y le pedía favores, ver cosas que conocía y las que no. Parecía que todo estaba bien, pero había algo que no había notado. De pronto, y sin explicación, la reina parecía estar envejeciendo prematuramente.

"Asustada por las imágenes que los demás espejos le mostraban de su rostro, la reina corrió hacia su Rind y le pidió que le mostrara la forma de volver a verse como luicía. La imagen que vio en el espejo fue algo confusa: parada junto a l árbol, contempló a su hijastra mordiendo uno de los frutos del árbol. Obsesionada con la imagen, ella misma salió corriendo del palacio y cortó uno de los frutos y se lo comió dándole grandes mordidas. Luego de esto, regresó al palacio y observó su rostro en el espejo de su cuarto, estaba exactamente igual: viejo y demacrado.

"Varias veces más le hizo la misma pregunta al espejo y seguía mostrándole a la reina la misma imagen, así que concluyó lo que cualquiera hubiera concluido: tenía que darle a su hijastra uno de los frutos del árbol para que sucediera lo que ella quería. Tal vez no tenía idea de lo que le sucedería a la muchacha cuando comiera del fruto, pero tal vez ya no le importaba. Su obsesión era mayor.

"En cuanto la idea le pasó por la cabeza, llamó a la chica para que la acompañara hacia el árbol, cortó uno de los frutos y se lo dio a comer. En cuanto hubo engullido el último bocado, la reina corrió hacia el palacio una vez más, dejando a su hijastra algo desconcertada bajo el árbol. Cuál va siendo su sorpresa al contemplar a la mujer del otro lado de su espejo. Era ella misma pero mucho más joven. La reina pudo contemplar con gran alegría que se veía incluso más joven que antes de llegar a Asgard. Es más, podría jurar que no se veía así desde que tenía dieciséis años...

"Y estando ahí, frente al espejo, fue cuando otra idea le cruzó por la cabeza. El solo pensarlo la horrorizaba. Su camino de regreso al árbol fue mucho más lento que cuando lo dejó. Intentaba convencerse a sí misma que tal vez lo que suponía estaba mal. Quería creer que no había hecho nada malo. Pero apenas dejó el Valhala se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran correctas. Tumbada bajo el árbol yacía el cuerpo inerte de su joven hijastra. Entre los dedos aún sostenía los restos del fruto que acababa de comerse, aún cuando sabía que estaba muerta, tenía la esperanza de que estuviera dormida. Pero no era así. El llanto de la reina fue tan fuerte y cargado de dolor que atrajo la atención de los sirvientes del palacio. La imagen era grotesca y extraña a la vez. No podían reconocer a la reina y al mismo tiempo sabían que tenía que ser ella por su voz y sus ropas.

"Cuando el rey se enteró de esto, acusó a la reina de practicar brujería y de envidiar la belleza de su hija. La condenó sin darle derecho a defenderse y fue ejecutada, aunque se dice que la tristeza ya la había matado desde antes. El árbol fue cortado y el espejo volvió a ser encerrado.

"Muchas historias parecidas ocurrieron en los siglos siguientes. Una y otra vez se tomaban las historias como mitos y se volvía a caer en lo mismo. Una y otra vez, llegaba alguien que era capaz de acceder a los poderes del Rind y su uso les cobraba algo. Hasta este punto de la historia, ya debe comprender, mi señor, varios principios básicos del espejo. Uno: que es muy probable que Rind viva dentro del espejo y siga practicando sus habilidades para beneficio de otras personas; dos: que dichos favores siempre tienen que ser pagados con algo dado que cuando Rind era una valkiria ya lucraba con ellos y no veo por qué ha de perder la costumbre; tres: que de los favores que impliquen otra cosa que no sea ver a través del espejo, no se aparecen de la nada, todos esos "favores" y cosas pedidas tienen que venir de algún lado, ese es el principio del intercambio. Como la sabiduría de Odín que había sido sacada de la mente de los sabios o la juventud de la reina que fue obtenida de la de su misma hijastra. Así pues todas las demás cosas son robadas, por así decirlo, de otro lado.

"Ahora le quedará la duda, mi señor ¿Qué clase de personas pueden acceder al poder del espejo? Tal vez esto no me lo crea ahora, pero hay personas como lo fue Rind, con habilidades diferentes y capaces de hacer cosas que a veces ni ellos mismos saben, son ellos, y nadie más, quienes pueden ver y hacer uso de tal poder. Pero no se mortifique, porque también se sabe que ha habido personas que no son malas ni ambiciosas como la que habita el espejo. Tal es el ejemplo de la reina y así lo es el de un hombre, quien teniendo mejor uso de sus habilidades, se encargó de proteger el espejo dentro del Valhala. Cuando Asgard se convirtió en una ciudad olvidada, en cuento de forasteros, en una mera leyenda, el espejo era lo único verdadero que permanecía. Con todo su poder, su gloria y su maldición.

"Este hombre del que le hablo, era un mago, sí mi señor, un mago. E intentaba prevenir que alguien con ambiciones catastróficas se apoderara de él e hiciera mal uso. Así que s encargó de esconder el Valhala de la vista de todos, incluso de aquellos con sus mismas habilidades. Y conjuró un hechizo que hace que, en dado caso de que un mago o bruja se acerquen al palacio, todas sus habilidades, es decir, magia, se vean reducidas a la nada y así nadie podrá utilizarlo. Colocó hace varios siglos o milenios al primero que estaba encargado de asegurarse de que nadie entrara. Al primero que era como lo fui yo y quien solo podría suceder a una persona. Y yo, en mis últimos años, he sucedido a alguien más antes de morir, cosa que sucederá dentro de poco"

-En eso tienes razón, mi querido anciano- contestó el hombre ahora retirándose la capucha que le cubría el rostro.

El anciano contempló la blancura poco común de su piel y sus ojos negros, tan penetrantes y oscuros como dos trozos de carbón, al igual que su cabello que brillaba inusualmente aún en un clima tan frío. En su expresión había una mueca de satisfacción y al mismo tiempo de desprecio hacia el anciano.

-¿Disculpe usted?- inquirió el viejo algo confundido con la respuesta del hombre frente a él.

-Pero antes de que eso suceda dime ¿Cómo llego al Valhala?

-No lo se, mi señor. No podría decírselo aunque quisiera. Cuando abandonas el palacio nadie te lleva, debes partir y caminar a ver si encuentras algo, un pueblo, una persona o la muerte. Yo mismo estuve vagando en la nieve por meses antes de llegar aquí. Cuando dejé el Valhala y me dijeron que no debía decir... que no debía decir... un momento ¿por qué se lo he contado a usted?- reaccionó finalmente el viejo. A penas se daba cuenta que acababa de hacer algo indebido.

-No te preocupes, esas cosas tienden a suceder con las personas que hablan conmigo...- y entre la expresión seria y ruda del hombre pareció esbozarse una leve sonrisa.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? Se supone que no debo... espere... ¡usted debe ser uno de ellos! ¿No es así? ¡Me ha hechizado para que le diga todo! ¡Usted me ha convencido que era a usted a quien esperaba pero no es así! ¡Usted no es ningún rey! U...

El anciano ya no pudo continuar con sus acusaciones. El hombre frente a él había sacado de adentro de sus ropas una vara del tamaño de un antebrazo y la había apuntado hacia él. Una luz verde y enceguecedora penetró en sus ojos antes de perder el conocimiento, para siempre.

-No soy un rey, claro- agregó ante el cuerpo inerte del hombre en la silla- pero sí soy un príncipe. El príncipe de media sangre.

Dichas sus últimas palabras, guardó la varita dentro de sus ropas, se colocó nuevamente la capucha y partió rumbo al norte. Seguramente en esa dirección encontraría más pistas.

**Fin del prólogo, ¿les gustó? ¡No sean malitos y déjenme un review! Mi salud mental se los agradecerá.**

**TLAL**


	2. CAPÍTULO UNO: La última Oportunidad

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes en este relato le pertenecen a JK Rowling y yo no pretendo lucrar con ellos (por si les kedaba alguna duda). El ùnico beneficio que puedo sacar es improvisar mis "habilidades" de redacción.**

**CAPÌTULO UNO **

"_**La Última Oportunidad de Draco"**_

Imagina una oscuridad tan profunda y perpetua que los ojos se acostumbran a ella, haciendo que la realidad a tu entorno no sea otra cosa que lo que puedes percibir con tus otros sentidos. Cuando tu realidad no es otra cosa que el sonido de una cascada a la distancia que golpea sobre las rocas, castigándolas sin piedad solo por el simple hecho de encontrarse en el camino del agua que no se detiene; el chillido de criaturas nocturnas junto a las cuales te has alojado porque no tienes otro lugar a dónde ir; asustado, lleno e pánico hasta los huesos y tiemblas no solo del frío sino de la certeza de que tus días pueden estar contados y que no tienes salida a tu destino. Detrás de ti escuchas el sonido del aire que se cuela entre los pequeños accesos por los cuales no puede entrar ningún otro ser viviente y el cual empieza a enfriar el agua que se ha quedado en tus ropas al entrar en esa cueva alejada de la civilización.

Imagina por un momento que hayas sido el sirviente de un hombre tan poderoso que puede acabar con tu vida con solo mirarte o levantar una mano. Y que por alguna razón le hayas fallado en la tarea más importante, en la única que recaía en tu espalda. Que no has tenido el valor de enfrentarte a él para decirle que has fallado y que sepas que hay decenas de personas con la habilidad de buscarte hasta debajo de las piedras.

Imagínate que eres Draco Malfoy y que a pesar de la fama y reputación que has querido hacerte durante toda tu vida, no eres más que un niño y buscas desesperadamente poner en alto el nombre que se te ha dado por nacimiento. Viviendo siempre bajo la sombra de tu padre que espera e ti tal vez mucho más de lo que crees poder hacer. Y que no te has trazado ningún límite para poder lograrlo. Desesperado porque crees que tal vez con solo intentarlo una vez más, puedes volver a fallar y te aterra morir. Por eso buscas, por eso cavilas, te obsesionas y piensas y piensas intentando encontrar la luz verdadera a esa oscuridad. Esa oscuridad que sabes no es solo ocasionada por la cueva en la que te encuentras, esa oscuridad que viajará contigo a pesar de que te decidas a salir y enfrentar al sol y a pesar de que éste te queme como bienvenida, la oscuridad se quedará en tus ojos, el frío seguirá en tus huesos y la obsesión persistirá en tu cabeza hasta que te sientas digno de levantar la frente.

-Tengo que… tengo que… tengo que…- te repites a ti mismo una y otra vez mientras te meces de adelante hacia atrás sentado en el suelo frío y húmedo, en una especie de conjuro que tal vez por sí solo encontraría las palabras que complementaran la oración.- Tengo que… tengo que…

De pronto, otro plano de sonidos se aúna al que es ahora tu mundo. Unos pasos delicados y lentos se acercan, haciendo eco en las paredes de la cueva, chapoteando los rastros del agua que logra entrar desde la abertura de la cueva. Sabes de quién se trata, ya ha estado aquí antes y sabes que como las veces anteriores, no quieres hablarle ni que te hable. El olor a combustible y a tela quemada, así como los pequeños tronidos que escuchas, te hacen darte cuenta de que trae consigo una antorcha. Cuando se encuentra más próxima, te alejas de ella con la misma reacción que tendría una cucaracha. Una cucaracha… sí, es así como te sientes ahora.

Aparte de la antorcha percibes otro olor, un olor que hace que tu estómago de vueltas y cual perro hambriento comienzas a salivar. Es comida, lo sabes, pero al igual que antes, hoy tampoco puedes concebir que haya comida en tu boca o pasando por tu garganta. Estás seguro que el nudo en tu garganta no le permitirá acceso, no ahora y tal vez no hasta que tengas por seguro que aún tienes una esperanza. Algo que te haga saber que tal vez no todo está tan perdido como crees. Pero ahora no, no por ahora. Solo quieres que se vaya, que deje de molestarte, de malcriarte como siempre lo hubiera hecho. Te sientes ya un hombre adulto que sabe que no todo se arregla con una canasta de golosinas o una escoba último modelo.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no vuelvas! ¡No me traigas nada! ¡No tengo hambre! ¡No quiero nada!- le gritas creyendo que con esas palabras se alejará.

Pero no lo hará, y lo sabes, ella nunca te dejará. A pesar de tus berrinches de "hombre grande", ella siempre se queda. Se aleja, sí, pero solo unos pasos, los suficientes tal vez para dejarte solo con tus pensamientos. Aparta la flama de tus ojos que para ella son los más bellos sobre la tierra, te cubre con una manta cuando ya te has quedado dormido, dándose cuenta de esto seguramente cuando deja de escuchar tu lastimero canto. A veces la sientes abrazarte entre sueños y pretendes seguir dormido para no aceptar que eso te hace sentir mejor. Y tal vez en el fondo ella lo sabe, pero nunca dice nada.

Siempre está afuera, como centinela, dispuesta a dar su propia vida antes de dejar que alguien profane tu guarida. A veces canta cuando los silencios se hacen muy largos y la escuchas sin decir nada, pretendiendo que tal vez tienes otra vez cinco años. No te importan sus defectos en realidad, a pesar de que a veces se los eches en cara, así como ella nunca ve los tuyos y es por eso que para ella eres perfecto así como eres. Nunca nadie te amará como lo hace ella, aunque no quieras darte cuenta. Auque nunca te hayan enseñado a manifestarlo porque para un Malfoy eso es muestra de debilidad. Es tu madre ¿Quién más puede ser?

-¡Pero han pasado ya dos semanas, bebé!- exclama ella abnegadamente y puedes percibir por el tono de su voz que está llorando, un leve olor a agua salada te lo confirma, -¡Tienes que comer algo!

Escuchas que deja la antorcha colgada lejos del alcance de tus ojos y luego se acerca a ti. El estómago te da vueltas, el olor de la comida, antes antojable, te empieza a dar náuseas. Se inclina hacia ti y pone el plato en el suelo y mientras te acaricia el cabello crespo y tieso por el lodo, con la otra sostiene una cuchara que acerca a tu boca y sabes, aunque no lo veas, que te está regalando una de esas miradas dulces que siempre sabe darte. Esa mirada que nadie excepto tú conoce y que solo tiene reservada para ti.

Pero no quieres nada, no quieres que haga eso. Como si fuera un reflejo, extiendes la mano y le das un manotazo haciendo que la cuchara vuele por los aires. Luego de unos segundos escuchas el metal resonar y hacer eco en la piedra de la cueva. La odias en ese momento, la odias por ser tan tierna y consentidora en ese momento cuando lo que quieres es tener a alguien junto a ti que te enseñe a ser valiente y a afrontar lo que tanto te aterra. Que te diga lo que tienes que hacer en lugar de estarte diciendo día tras día que no abandones tu escondite, a pesar de que no tengas intención de hacerlo.

Aún lleno de ira buscas con el tacto el plato que ha dejado junto a ti y en cuanto sientes el calor de la porcelana, lo sujetas y lo arrojas a estrellarse con uno de los muros. El sonido de la porcelana al quebrarse no es más perturbador que el llanto de tu madre al saber de tu nueva negativa. Se aleja lastimeramente y solloza en la esquina iluminada por la antorcha. Si supieras cómo manifestar tus sentimientos, tal vez tu corazón se habría estrujado, pero solo chasqueas la lengua y saboreas la humedad que se ha acumulado en tu paladar mientras que intentas inútilmente pasarte el trago e saliva que se queda atorado en tu garganta.

Y se quedan los dos en silencio, cada uno sentado en su rincón. El olor de la comida derramada pronto se disfraza con el hedor de los excrementos de los murciélagos que sabes, no están muy lejos de ti. El sonido monótono de los murciélagos chillando pronto comienza a martillar tu cabeza. Estás a punto de comenzar con tu mantra nuevamente cuando escuchas otro sonido que rompe la armonía de tu universo. El eco de un par de pies nuevamente chapoteando en los pequeños charcos de la cueva te comprueban que alguien más se acerca. Exaltado volteas a ver a tu madre y te das cuenta que ella también lo ha notado, su llanto se ha visto interrumpido de golpe y puedes percibir que ella está igual o más angustiada que tú. Puedes incluso escuchar el sonido de tu corazón y el suyo bombeando sangre a una velocidad impresionante.

Ella se pone de pie y saca de entre sus ropas, una varita que apunta directamente hacia la abertura que da a la entrada de la cueva. Y en lugar de hacer lo mismo, te acurrucas y cierras los ojos concentrándote en tu frase favorita "tengo que… tengo que…". Y el miedo te hace completar la frase con una luz que parece más cegadora que la misma antorcha que percibiste al principio.

-Tengo que redimirme- empiezas a balbucear abrazando tus rodillas que apenas sientes por el frío- tengo que completar mi tarea, tengo que darle a mi señor lo que más desea, tengo que darle algo único que nadie le haya dado antes y que solo yo le puedo dar, tengo que darle…- Los pasos se acercan cada vez más.- tengo que conseguirle,- una luz al fondo te dice que no se trata de una antorcha, seguramente es una varita, -Tengo que darle…-seguramente es uno de los sirvientes de tu señor, seguro viene a por ti,- Tengo que darle a Potter- y como esa fuera la idea más genial que jamás se te haya ocurrido, se te ilumina la cara y te enderezar torpemente y gritas- ¡le daré a Potter! ¡Yo le conseguiré a Potter para mi señor!

Sin darte cuenta ya estás de pie. Ni siquiera has recordado que tus rodillas habían estado dormidas por mucho tiempo junto con el resto de t cuerpo. La adrenalina corre por él y te devuelve la vitalidad que habías estado buscando. Tienes que decírselos, tienes que convencerlos: lo harías sin importar cómo. Sabes que tienes muchas armas, muchas cosas con las cuales conseguirlo. Y en cuanto vez a la silueta parada detrás de la luz qua casi te ciega lo ojos de no ser por la sombra que genera tu propia madre, das un paso al frente y te colocas junto a ella, radiante, como si ya tuvieras en tus manos aquellos que estás prometiendo.

-¡Dile al señor oscuro que le daré a Potter! ¡Dile que sé cómo hacerlo y que puedo hacerlo!

Inesperadamente, una risa familiar comienza a hacer eco, no es precisamente quien esperabas que fuera ¿Cómo podía ser esta persona precisamente la encargada de aniquilarte o de ponerte en manos del ser que quería hacerlo? Pero su sonrisa, a pesar de ser viciosa como de costumbre, tiene otros matices que podían no implicar lo que creías. Habías aprendido a escuchar con cuidado en estos pasados días, a percibir las cosas prescindiendo del sentido de la vista, pero de la misma forma, desde antes habías aprendido ya a no confiar. Estás seguro que la expresión de tu rostro rebela desconcierto pero igual buscas entre tus ropas la varita que atacaría a quien fuera, aunque esta persona llevara tu misma sangre.

-Me da gusto saber que todo este tiempo escondido te ha servido al menos para formular un plan- declara la voz de la mujer que ahora bajaba la luz de su cara.

Tu madre baja la suya también y se cruza de brazos. Su expresión totalmente distinta, con esa mirada y ese semblante que tenía para todas las otras personas que no fueran tú o tu padre. Aunque la mirada para tu padre también fuera, ciertamente, totalmente distinta a la que te dedica a ti. Con los labios apretados y las cejas arqueadas mira represivamente a la mujer frente a ella y esboza:

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Entrecierras los ojos intentando distinguir si la mujer que dice tu madre es en verdad Bellatrix, tu tía. Pero solo distingues un aro amarillo a causa del reflejo que te ha dejado la luz. Parpadeas un par de veces y la observas acercarse dentro del aro ahora más opaco. No hay benevolencia en su mirada como tampoco la hay en nadie de tu familia. Pero tampoco crees que su visita tenga algo verdaderamente malo. Ella se acerca un poco y te inspecciona de arriba abajo, seguramente sorprendida por lo flaco y desgarbado que debes verte pero no te importa. Sabes que ella puede ser una buena emisaria para el mensaje que piensas mandarle a tu amo. Si sabes lo que te conviene, no le puedes fallar.

-Te he seguido hasta aquí. Has sido una descuidada, Cissy ¡Cualquiera lo habría hecho!- reprende a tu madre mientras trata de inspeccionar el lugar, pero le cuesta trabajo porque está demasiado oscuro, incluso para una persona que ha estado la mitad de su vida en Azkaban.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta, Bella- replica tu madre sin perder la postura ni el semblante- dime ¿Has venido a llevarte a mi bebé? ¡Porque de ser así yo...!"

-¡Cálmate Cissy!- exclama Bella y puedes ver que la teoría de tu madre, que es en parte la tuya, se puede desmentir al instante.-Podré ser lo que quieras, pero no soy un a traidora de la sangre, pensé que lo sabrías.

-¿Entonces a qué ha venido?- le preguntas con el mismo desconcierto de antes.

-He venido a aliarme a ti, Draco.

No sabes si su respuesta es más desconcertante que su silencio, pero quieres escuchar sus razones antes de emitir un juicio. Tu madre, por otro lado, parece estar mucho más sorprendida. Seguro tiene una razón muy fuerte para estarlo, dado que la conoce mejor que tú. La observas entornar los ojos y luego fruncir el ceño ¿Había escuchado correctamente?

-¿Piensas traicionar al señor oscuro?

De entre todos los Black, Sirius aparte, así como Andrómeda y su casta, el pensar hacer algo que contradijera a Lord Voldemort no parecía una opción en la lista de prioridades. Y mucho menos para Bellatrix Lestrange, quien había aceptado incluso pasar muchos años confinada en Azkaban antes de negar a su amo. Y quien siempre se había desvivido por querer ser reconocida como la sirviente más fiel del señor Oscuro ¿Cómo era posible que ahora quisiera actuar clandestinamente a favor de alguien que le había fallado? Sabes que no lo puedes malinterpretar, sabes que ni Bellatrix ni nadie de los Malfoy metería las manos al fuego ni siquiera por alguien de su propia sangre. Y así te lo confirma.

-No creas que lo hago por ti, Draco- te aclara eso que ya sabes es imposible- Lo hago por mi señor. Estoy segura que está siendo traicionado y manipulado por ese sucio de Severus. No importa que él haya sido quien haya eliminado a Dumbledore, yo sigo creyendo que algo se trae entre manos.

El solo escuchar su nombre nuevamente te llena de rabia. Crees que él ha jugado su propio juego todo el tiempo para poder convertirse en el favorito de Voldemort. Crees que te ha robado ese plan que con tanto esfuerzo habías formulado para poder declararse ganador y recibir la gloria. Todos tus esfuerzos, desvelos y lágrimas, sí lágrimas, se habían ido al caño solo porque Severus Snape había actuado un poco más rápido que tú. Tu cara se endurece con desprecio y odio de solo recordarlo, y pensar que creías que siempre estaría de tu lado...

-¿Y qué ha ganado ese ladrón por la tarea que me ha robado?- espetas amargamente. Tu tía imita tu gesto pero al mismo tiempo se le nota desairada.

-¿Pues qué más ha de ser?- contesta chasqueando la lengua- le ha concedido poderes inimaginables, mucho más grandes que los de cualquiera de sus servidores. Al menos le agradezco que no le haya dado los mismos que él tiene. También le ha encomendado una tarea que solo es digna de sus seguidores de más confianza. Y lo mejor, ser considerado su vasallo más fiel.

Tu madre parece algo incómoda con la situación. Ella misma no se atreve a hablar mal de Severus, porque sabe que el resultado es en parte su culpa. Aún así, el señor Tenebroso no lo ha visto de esa manera y ha interpretado que tú has fallado, sin importarle que hubieras sido tú quien ideó la forma de penetrar en Hogwarts. Tu madre sabe que tal vez Voldemort no te matará, pero también teme por el castigo que pueda darte. Así que prefiere quedarse en silencio, tragándose el trozo de culpa que le corresponde.

-¿Y en dónde está Snape?- preguntas ahora que sabes que puedes confiar en tu interlocutora.

-Nadie lo sabe, y dudo mucho mi señor lo sepa. Parece ser que le ha encomendado una búsqueda y nadie de los otros sabemos de lo que se trata.

-¿o sea que no podrá interferir?

-Parece ser que no...- ella iba a continuar, pero se detiene a escuchar a su alrededor- ¿escuchan esos chillidos? Suena como a...

-Son murciélagos,- le aclaras de inmediato.

-Oh, claro, por un momento pensé que se trataba de una rata.

Escuchas las últimas palabras de tu tía como si las meditaras un poco, agudizas un poco más tu sentido del olfato y un tremendo hedor que no proviene del excremento de los murciélagos, llama tu atención. Huele a mugre, a sudor y a ciudad. Miras a tu tía y sabes que ella también se ha dado cuenta. La observas girarse con una agilidad que no creías ver jamás en ella y de pronto a sus manos viene una rata muy grande de color marrón.

-¡Peter!- exclama ella mientras estruja la rata- ¿cuánto tiempo más creías que podías estar aquí sin ser detectado?

La rata comienza a temblar descontroladamente y de pronto empieza a crecer hasta que es demasiado grande para ser sujetada. Sacas tu varita nuevamente y la apuntas hacia el hombre que se ha manifestado frente a Bellatrix. Miras de reojo que tu madre ha hecho lo mismo y Bellatrix no tarda en hacerlo. Los ojos de Peter Pettigrew suplican por piedad, como siempre lo hacen. Percibes en él el mismo olor a sudor de antes, solo que más concentrado combinado con algo que reconoces como miedo. Y tu tía continúa con el interrogatorio.

-¿Desde a qué hora has estado escuchando?- pregunta ella ahora y notas cómo los ojos de Peter casi se desorbitan.- se que te ha enviado mi amo ¿no es así? ¡¿No es así!

Para este momento ella ya lo ha tomado por las ropas y lo sacude de adelante hacia atrás mientras que Peter chilla como la rata que es. No sientes pena ni compasión por él, de todas las escorias del planeta, su tipo son las que más te llenan de asco. Aunque sí, a veces te gusta servirte de seres como él. Para ser lo que deber ser, primero debes empezar por los de su clase para así luego hacerlo con los demás.

-N-no puedes hacerle esto a nuestro amo, Bellatrix- dice el hombrecillo con una voz entrecortada- ¡Tú sabes cómo es el maestro! ¡Él lo sabe todo! Si se entera…

-¡Pero él no se va a enterar!- exclama ella sacudiéndolo aún más fuerte- No tiene porqué enterarse ¿o sí? ¿Quién se lo va a decir? ¿Tú?

-Pero Bellatrix…- chilla Peter y puedes oler el agua salada que habías olido en tu madre minutos antes, está llorando y eso genera más desprecio de tu parte hacia él- Lo que el señor Oscuro me puede hacer sino le digo…

-No se le compara a lo que te haré en este momento si se lo dices.- La mirada de Bellatrix Lestrange te dice que no está bromeando y haces una nota mental para nunca tener que meterte con ella, al menos no por lo pronto.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- dice Peter mientras se tira al suelo ahogado en llanto como un niño,- yo solo estoy haciendo lo que me pide… y si no… sino lo hago… ¡Con un demonio Bellatrix! Sabes exactamente lo que le pasa a los que no cumplen sus órdenes.

Finaliza mirándote como si pensara que tú estás en una situación aún peor. Y no puedes evitar pensar que si sigue haciéndolo, se dará cuenta de que él mismo tiene más de qué lamentarse en estos momentos.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer contigo, Peter?- inquiere Bellatrix como si le hablara a un hijo descarriado.

-¡Por favor Bellatrix! ¡No me hagas nada! Te juro que… te juro que… ¡Te juro que les ayudaré a hacer lo que planean!- lo notas desesperado, sus palabras parecen dichas al azar, pero tu tía lo considera por un momento.- ¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo también necesito hacer algo para limpiar mi imagen frente a nuestro señor!

-Tu sucia imagen no podrá ser limpiada con nada, Pettigrew- contesta ella indiferente,- se me ocurre que mejor te mato y me planeo algo para hacerle creer al Señor Oscuro que ha sido una redada de orden ¿qué te parece eso?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor no,- Observas cómo el hombrecillo se arrastra y se postra a los pies de la mujer delante de ti y consideras por un momento la oca o mucha utilidad de la que te puede servir.

-Espera, Bellatrix,- dice con un tono más confiado,- Creo que, de hecho, nos puede ser de mucha ayuda. -Pettigrew tiene razón, al igual que nosotros, necesita limpiar su imagen frente al señor y eso puede ser más fuerte que otra cosa ¿No es así?

-S-sí ¡Sí!- te contesta mirándote como si esta vez fueras su salvador.- Yo puedo… yo puedo…

-Podrías empezar por jurar bajo el conjuro irrompible,- complementas recordando los terribles sucesos del año anterior. Sabes que no pueden las promesas hechas bajo éste, no pueden ser rotas por nada. Y que sea lo que sea, el resultado.

Tu madre observa algo distante pero al mismo tiempo sabe que debe ayudarte y ahora poner en tus manos todo el porvenir. Y se acerca para ser testigo y participar en el juramento que vas a pedir. Tu tía también se acerca y apunta su varita hacia ti, lista para sellar cualquier promesa que en ese momento se haga.

-En este momento,- dices ahora con voz pausada y más confiada,- todos los presentes ¿Juran ayudarme en mi plan?

-Lo juramos,- dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

-Que no importa lo que suceda, se hará todo lo que planee y que por ningún medio, lo que sepamos los unos de los otros será conocido por terceros.

-Lo juramos,- repiten una vez más.

-Este juramento ha de ser sellado bajo esta magia,- dice ahora tu tía toando las manos extendidas de los cuatro,- y que la peor de las desgracias caiga sobre aquel que ose quebrar este juramento.

Los cuatro se miran en silencio por unos instantes, saben que no hay vuelta atrás. Sabes que tendrás que llevar tus acciones hasta el límite pero te reconforta el pensar en la recompensa que puedes recibir y sonríes por dentro. La victoria será tuya sin duda.

Imagina que siendo Draco Malfoy te sientas con el poder y la habilidad de derrotar a aquel que ha vencido a tu amo más de una vez. Imagina que a pesar de tus inseguridades tengas que caminar sobre un lago congelado bastante agrietado. Que a pesar de la luz delante de ti aún hay mucha oscuridad por traspasar y que aún cuando llegues a la luz, todavía te queda pensar si eso es lo que querías, si ese es el camino que has elegido o si el camino te ha elegido a ti; si estás tomando decisiones o si estas por lo general te escogen. Ahora abre los ojos, eres tú nuevamente…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO UNO

**Pues ya está, habiendo traspasado mi etapa de hipnotista, les pido ahora POR FAVOR una review! No sean malitos:'(**

**Ya se ke esto me ha kedado a chap 2 del HBP, pero les juro ke tiene relevancia y no es tanto una copia. De las pocas herramientas que me ha dejado la rubia, le agradesco los hechizos y las pociones :p**

**TLAL**


	3. CAPÍTULO DOS: Triple Lío en Privet Drive

**DISCLAIMER: Los personaje y lugares mencionados en éste capítulo son propiedad de JK Rowling tm así como de WB tm y yo no pretendo lucrar con ellos y blah blah blah. Todo eso para ke sepan ke esto es un fict basado en lo ke alguien más escribió.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

"**Triple Lío en Privet Drive"**

Con la rapidez de un bólido, Harry se puso sus jeans, la sudadera y los lentes y bajó casi sin ser visto por las escaleras de la sala del número cuatro de Privet Drive. La puerta había estado siendo aporreada desde hacía cinco minutos y sabía que ninguno de los Dursley se tomaría la molestia de abrirla. Ya se los había comentado hacía dos noches, que una amiga más, aparte del que ya compartía su habitación, estaría de visita desde ese día por la mañana. Y desde entonces parecía que todo les molestara más de lo que ya les molestaban todas las otras que él hacía, fueran mágicas o no.

Y es que no hay que olvidar que desde que Harry Potter hubo puesto pie en esa casa, la vida para los Dursley no podía considerarse como "normal", por mucho que estos se esforzaran por aparentarlo. Y es que el cabello que crece de un día a otro, un cristal que se desvanece, un niño que sale volando de su cuna o que rebota en las escaleras se puede soportar de una u otro manera. Además, se adquiere un poco más de tolerancia cuando a los once años parte rumbo a su escuela y no se sabe de él hasta casi un año después (aunque eso sí, para dar iguales o más de los problemas que ya daba). Incluso se puede soportar (como se soporta una piedra en el zapato) que haya traído a un amigo con él desde que regresó de la escuela, un chico larguchón y pecoso que salta cada vez que suena el teléfono, que apenas sí se sabe combinar la ropa y que saluda a las personas de la televisión como si éstas pudieran verlo. Pero obviamente traer a una más de "ellos" con él ya les había colmado el baso.

Parada en el marco de la puerta, Harry pudo observar el rostro sonriente que lo contemplaba. Su cabello castaño usualmente suelto y enmarañado, se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo (eso sí, abultada y voluminosa), Crookshans (su gato canela de cara aplastada) en sus brazos y su sonrisa amplia y franca le saludaban con alegría. Cuando Hermione se hubo invitado dentro y hubo colocado a su gato en el suelo para que se fuera familiarizando con la casa. Y Harry le hubiera pedido su chaqueta empapada por la lluvia de afuera para colocarla en el armario de la entrada, ambos se refugiaron en un fuerte y largo abrazo, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que se hubieron visto, a pesar que no hubieran sido ni cuatro semanas.

Hermione Granger se encontraba ahí para acompañarlo a él y a Ron durante sus últimos días en Privet Drive hasta su cumpleaños número diecisiete (cuando cumpliría la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico) que sería el día siguiente y luego de eso partirían rumbo a la madriguera para celebrar la boda del hermano mayor de Ron: Bill.

Por fin desprendiéndose de Harry, Hermione miró la casa de los tíos de su mejor amigo más de una forma evaluadora que curiosa. Harry pudo notar en su expresión que ella notaba el mal gusto de los Dursley y que podía distinguir su estilo pretencioso: todos esos estampados florales en tonos pastel de los tapices, los muebles que pacían más bien una copia barata de muebles finos (y que en realidad eso eran), fotografías por todos lados donde Harry brillaba por su ausencia y las cortinas de lino que ahora se movían como fantasmas a causa del viento que se colaba por las ventanas, proveniente de la tormenta que llevaba ya cinco días alojada en toda la nación.. Él sonrió un poco para sus adentros y cuando la miró a los ojos pudo notar que estaban pensando lo mismo. Sin decir más nada soltaron una carcajada y sin más preámbulo tomó su maleta y la condujo hacia su habitación.

Al entrar al cuarto, Harry se sintió un tanto apenado, entre tantas cosas en su cabeza, no había tenido tiempo de poner un poco de orden al caos que imperaba ahí. Hermione entró brincando los obstáculos en el piso que era toda la ropa y los zapatos tirados en el piso, así como todos los libros viejos y pergaminos, vasos sucios, envolturas de golosinas y frituras vacías junto con restos de éstas que se encontraban esparcidos sobre la alfombra gris que parecía no existir porque había muy pocos espacios huecos para apreciarla. Parecía el departamento de un soltero joven, lo cual era en parte verdad. Esta habitación era un total contraste a todo el resto de la casa. Sin embargo, su amiga se limitó a desocupar una de las sillas abarrotadas de libros, se sentó y lo miró en silencio, para sorpresa de Harry, sin decir más nada.

Ahí parado en silencio frente a ella no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar. Habían pasado tantas cosas durante el año anterior que intentaba por todos los medios sacarse de la cabeza las cosas negativas para poder poner su cabeza a pensar en sus deberes. Pero al encontrarse en un callejón sin salida en lo que respecta a Voldemort y los Horcruxes, muy pronto se encontraba recordando a Dumbledore y sus enseñanzas. Había llorado, sí, a solas y antes de dormirse o a veces mientras hacía cualquier labor doméstica o mientras hacía nada en particular y luego, inevitablemente, recordaba a Snape y no podía evitar odiarlo aún más de lo que ya lo hacía antes.

-Disculpa el desorden.- atinó a decir Harry sonriendo nerviosamente, pero Hermione no parecía interesada en el montículo de ropa sucia en el suelo.

-No creo que el desorden de tu habitación sea lo primordial en este momento-contestó ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.- Me preocupa aún más el desorden dentro de ti.

Harry se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. La sonrisa de su rostro se había desvanecido por completo y evitando la mirada de Hermione se acercó a la ventana que desde hacía un buen rato estaba aporreándose contra su propio marco y la cerró. Miró de reojo hacia el otro lado de la habitación a Ron, su mejor amigo, que seguía dormido a pierna suelta en la cama que habían logrado improvisar con la poca magia que podía hacer el pelirrojo y se dispuso a recoger el desorden sin contestar a la pregunta de su amiga.

-Vamos Harry,- agregó ella acercándose a él y sujetando la camisa vede que se disponía a doblar,- no creo que éste sea el mejor de los momentos para cerrarse.

Finalizó dándole una leve mirada al chico que seguía dormido en la cama sin dar señales de quererse despertar y doblando la camisa con sus propias manos esperó la respuesta de Harry, quien para entonces se encontraba ordenando sus ideas. Sabía que sería bastante difícil decir en una sola conversación todo lo que circulaba por su cabeza. Pero Hermione al igual que Ron había sido de las pocas personas que en realidad se preocupaban por él y había decidido permanecer a su lado a pesar de todos los peligros. De cierta manera se lo debía. Así que dejó para luego sus deberes y se sentó en el filo e su propia cama, invitando a Hermione a que volviera a ocupar el asiento frente a ésta, el mismo que ya había arreglado a su llegada.

-No he podido resolver mucho por mi cuenta, en realidad,- contestó Harry recordando todos esos días en los que se la había pasado observando el falso medallón que colgaba de su cuello repitiéndose una y otra vez todo lo que sabía sobre éste sin jamás poder encontrar una respuesta al enigma.- Y tampoco Ron ha sido de gran ayuda ¿sabes? No es que no aprecie que lo intente, pero no hemos logrado conjeturar nada ¿Y tú?

La expresión de Hermione parecía de frustración más que nada y eso desanimó a Harry. De todas las personas que conocía, ella era la única en la que tenía esperanzas de recibir ayuda alguna. Su amiga bajó la mirada mientras que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro negando levemente. De pronto la puerta rechinó un poco y ambos giraron de inmediato a ver quién entraba. Al comprobar que se trataba solo de Crookshanks, se sintieron aliviados. Sobre todo Harry, quien había incluso pedido a Ron que realizara un hechizo para proteger su habitación a prueba de sonidos; pero aún así, la tía petunia no dejaba de querer escuchar lo que él y su pelirrojo amigo decían.

-Qué bueno que eras solo tú, - señaló Harry mientras que el gato color canela se ponía cómodo sobre las piernas de su ama,- Ron y yo hemos pasado las últimas dos semanas cuidándonos de tía Petunia. Se ha vuelto una molestia, siempre está metiendo las narices donde nadie la llama…

-¿Y por qué no hablas con ella?- sugirió Hermione. Pero la simple idea de hacer esto, le daba risa a Harry ¿Dialogar con un Dursley? Era obvio que Hermione no conocía a éste tipo de gente.

-¿Estás loca? A mi tía no le interesa que me moleste o no.

-¡No me refiero a eso!- exclamó su amiga pero sin sonar ofendida,- quiero decir… bueno, que tal vez tu tía pueda darte más información de la que crees.

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-Lo que sucedió en realidad hace dieciséis años, el lugar donde solías vivir, Dumbledore o tus padres ¿tal vez?

Cada una de las palabras de Hermione le había parecido a Harry una más absurda que la otra ¿Cómo podía ella siquiera considerar que su tía podía saber algo al respecto? Y de ser así… era obvio que su tía no se lo diría. Si en dieciséis años jamás había tenido intención de hacerlo ¿Por qué lo haría de buenas a primeras? Definitivamente Hermione tenía que conocer a Petunia Dursley para hacerse una idea más exacta de lo que ella era.

-Creo que no estamos hablando de la misma persona, Hermione- aclaró Harry antes de que su amiga continuara con su labor de convencimiento,- La tía Petunia no puede saber absolutamente nada porque se alejó de mis padres como si tuvieran la peste. Y, honestamente ¿crees que me diría algo de saberlo?

-Pues sería lo menos que podría hacer. Te lo debe,- espetó Hermione con uno de sus tonos que denotaban que estaba hablando seriamente,- además, nunca lo sabrás a menos que se lo preguntes.

-¿Cuántas veces crees que les pregunté por mis padres y me mintieron diciendo que habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico?

-Eso fue antes, Harry. Luego de todo lo que ha sucedido, yo creo que…

-Ahora no, Hermione. Por favor. Cualquier día excepto éste ¿quieres?

-¿Y qué otro día puede ser? Para mañana en la noche ya nos habremos ido y…

-Hoy viene la tía Marge.

Y como si esa hubiera sido la frase más sentenciosa jamás pronunciada por Harry, Hermione guardó silencio. Pareció meditar sus siguientes palabras por un minuto como si intentara formular un mejor plan y volvió a insistir.

-Entonces lo que debes apresurarte antes de que ella llegue ¿No te parece?

Harry abrió la boca como intentando emitir una protesta, pero supo que volverse a negar acarrearía una nueva "brillante idea" de la castaña. Así que mejor apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza dándole a entender que intentaría hacer lo que le pedía. Hermione pareció sonreír algo satisfecha mientras que paseaba la mirada por la habitación. En su rincón, Ron ya se estaba despertando.

Para deleite exclusivo de Hermione, Harry se había pasado todo el desayuno acosando a la Tía Petunia fingiendo interés en todo lo que hacía. Pero ella no era tonta en lo absoluto, sabía que algo se escondía tras ese súbito interés, mas no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que su sobrino quería en realidad. De una y otra forma, Harry había intentado sacar a colación el tema de sus padres ante su tía, y una y otra vez su tía se había deslindado del asunto de una manera olímpica digna de un diez perfecto. Los gruñidos y las malas caras cada que Harry decía "sin querer" el nombre de su madre no pasaban de a percibidos por Hermione o por Ron, quien para entonces ya estaba enterado de lo que Hermione le había pedido a Harry.

Así que algo harto de los redondeos de su tía y de las constantes miradas insistentes de Hermione, Harry decidió que no habría otra forma que preguntárselo a quemarropa. Era mejor hacerlo así y anticiparse a que llegara la tía Marge porque sabía que estando ella, el caos imperaría de inmediato. Así que cuando Harry se aproximó y le exigió que le dijera todo lo posible sobre sus padres, la reacción de ella había sido como si acabara de ver una rata o algo desagradable de lo que hay que huir de inmediato. La olla que había estando lavando cayó dentro del fregadero haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

-Sin dramas, por favor, Petunia,- le había dicho Harry haciéndole saber que no soportaría ni un desplante y llamándola por su nombre como insinuando que ya no lo podía tratar como a un niño.

-¿Y por qué he de obedecer a tus demandas?- espetó su tía bastante indignada y apretando los labios como no queriendo dejar salir esos insultos que siempre morían dentro de ella.

-Porque es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí después de todo lo que me han hecho en esta casa ¿te parece poco?

Petunia parecía haber recibido una fuerte bofetada y se guardó una vez más el enojo que le producía deberle algo a alguien, especialmente a él. Y seguramente recordando el último sermón de Dumbledore para ella y toda su familia, accedió a regañadientes. Tomó fuertemente a Harry por un brazo y lo condujo hacia adentro de la alacena. Harry estaba a punto de reaccionar coléricamente cuando notó que ella misma se introducía para hablar con él en privado.

-Accedo a esto solamente para que ya nunca más me vuelvas a molestar a mí o a mi familia ¿está claro?- gruñó ella bastante seria y Harry comprendió que no estaba bromeando. Aunque después de esto, Harry no tenía ni la más mínima intención de volver a ese horrible lugar.- ahora dime ¿qué quieres saber?

La expresión de Petunia era como si le estuviera haciendo un grandísimo favor y como si tuviera muchísimas cosas mejores que hacer que estar ahí hablando con él. Pero Harry no se dejó intimidar y la miró desafiante.

-Háblame de mi madre,- demandó Harry aunque su voz parecía algo ansiosa,- y ésta vez quiero que lo hagas con la verdad, sin cosas agregadas de tu cosecha.

-Yo jamás he puesto nada de mi cosecha ¿está claro?- declaró ella sonando bastante ofendida,- lo que te he dicho es verdad, tu madre era la señorita perfección y la consentida de nuestros padres. Parecía como si todo lo que hiciera fuera la idea más brillante del mundo y mucha gente a su alrededor actuaba como si música le saliera de los labios y los pájaros cantaran a su alrededor...

-Sin sarcasmos, por favor, Petunia.

-No es sarcasmo, es la verdad ¿O te creías que tus padres eran perfectos? ¡No señor! Lily siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme quedar mal con nuestros padres y disfrutaba haciéndome bromas con sus hechizos baratos de circo, siempre riéndose a mis expensas y presumiendo todo lo que había ganado en la escuela por ser tan buena. Tenía admiradores por doquier que siempre le mandaban aves con cartas o se la pasaban rondando la casa cuando no estaba en clases, todos muy raros y extraños como ella, había incluso uno que rondaba el jardín y una vez me sorprendió con su pálida cara asomada a la ventana de la sala, casi me muero del susto. Tu padre tampoco era muy distinto tampoco, desde el primer día que Lily lo llevó a la casa se desvivía por hacerla reír a mis costillas, se creía que era lo mejor caminando por el planeta y tenía una actitud altanera.

-Mira Petunia, lo que yo necesito es algo útil en lugar de tus críticas malintencionadas.

-¿Y qué será eso?

-Pues no se... dime algo que no me hayas dicho ya ¿Qué hacían de tiempo completo? ¿Llegaste a escuchar algo? Estoy seguro que esa habilidad tuya para escuchar detrás de la puerta te servía para más de una cosa...

-¡No te permito que...!

-¡Me permites todo, Petunia! Ahora dime ¿Cómo es que sabías de los Dementores y de las cartas mucho más de lo necesario? Esa no es la actitud de alguien que prefiere quedarse al margen.

Petunia reflexionó por unos segundos, era evidente que Harry había dado en el clavo a sus suposiciones y que ella en realidad sí sabía más de lo que estaba dispuesta admitir Tal vez en parte por miedo a ser juzgada como una demente y porque en efecto le tenía mucho resentimiento a todo lo que tenía que ver con la magia.

-La única vez que tuve oportunidad de escuchar algo tal vez importante fue en el funeral de nuestros padres ¡hay que ver! Mira que traer esos temas a colación en una situación tan delicada como lo era el funeral de nuestros padres y...

-Sin divagaciones, por favor. Dime lo que me estabas contando.

Petunia apretó los labios bastante dolida por haber sido acallada por un mocoso que no hace mucho solía limpiarle la casa, pero procedió de cualquier manera.

-Era el funeral de nuestros padres y Lily había traído consigo a tu padre. Habían dicho que no podían quedarse por mucho tiempo pero no había pasado ni una hora cuando un par de hombres entraron sin siquiera pedir permiso. Uno de ellos era ese bandido que hace algunos años pareció en el noticiero y el cual decías que era tu padrino. El otro era castaño claro y ambos vestían como si acabaran de salir de un carnaval. Como si se estuvieran disfrazando de gente decente. Los apartaron de la concurrencia y se encerraron en el despacho de mi padre. He de decirte que yo no habría escuchado nada de no ser porque tenía que ir ahí por las charolas de plata para servir las galletas.

Harry dio un respingo de incredulidad. Si algo sabía de la tía Petunia era que siempre se encontraba la excusa perfecta para entrometerse en donde no la llamaban, y estaba seguro que esa no podía ser la excepción.

-En fin,- continuó ella haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de su sobrino,- que escuché claramente lo mortificados que se encontraban porque un tal Señor Oscuro había escuchado una conversación que no debía y que los metía a todos en un lío tremendo. Decían que había criaturas por todos lados que robaban la felicidad de las personas y que se hacían llamar Dementivos. Que intentaban hacer un plan para salvarse el pellejo pero que ellos porque, entre todos los suyos, eran de los que corrían más peligro porque éste señor había interpretado que eran de los más peligrosos. Hablaban de tus padres y de otra pareja cuyos apellidos ya no recuerdo...

-Los Longbottom,- pensó Harry en voz alta.

-Sí, supongo,- agregó no muy segura de su respuesta,- luego de eso comprendí que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarme de ellos lo más posible. Jamás les pregunté por su dirección, si eso es lo que quieres saber, y tampoco me interesé por descubrir sus ocupaciones ni nada por el estilo. Comprendí que eso solo me pondría en peligro a mí y a mi familia. Y como recién me enteraba que Dudley estaba en camino, hice lo que consideré mejor para nuestra seguridad.

Petunia Dursley hizo una pausa para tragar un poco de saliva. Y Harry agradeció el gesto en silencio porque intentaba procesar toda esa información en su cabeza y trataba de relacionarla con todo lo que ya sabía. Había comprendido que quienes habían llegado al funeral no habían sido otros que Remus y Sirius tal vez bastante preocupados por el bienestar de sus mejores amigos. Y que la situación con Voldemort y los Dementores no era más que una instantánea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la actualidad. No hacía mucho había visto en las noticias sobre "la enfermedad de la depresión" que había estado azotando toda la nación y que tenía las instituciones mentales llenas a todo lo que daban. Eso y seguramente varios incidentes con gigantes que fueron bien disfrazados por el ministerio de magia como simples desastres naturales.

-Luego de dos años llegaste tú,- continuó su tía aún pasándose el trago amargo de saliva,- con una carta que decía que mi hermana había muerto junto con su marido y que tú habías sobrevivido de milagro. En parte estaba satisfecha al saber que había hecho lo correcto al alejarme pero de todos modos...

La tía Petunia detuvo su relato como si fuera a decir algo que le doliera mucho. A Harry le parecía algo inaudito pero de todos modos mantuvo su atención en ella. No era como si demostraciones como esas las viera muy seguido.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora es tu turno ¿no es así?- sino fuera porque Harry conocía a su tía bastante bien, habría jurado que había un dejo de preocupación en el tono de su voz. Pero sabía que eso era imposible.

-Así es,- contestó Harry firmemente sin dudarlo,- voy a terminar lo que empezaron mis padres.

Sin decir más, Petunia abrió la puerta de la alacena debajo de las escaleras y salió en silencio. Una vez afuera, Petunia actuó normalmente, como si esa conversación no hubiera existido jamás. Y se dedicó devotamente a preparar la cena para la tía Marge que seguramente estaba por llegar.

La tía Marge llegó a Privet Drive a eso e las cinco de la tarde acompañada de su perrofavorito, Ripper. Hermione y Ron ya habían sido advertidos por Harry sobre el carácter especial de ella y de la importancia del perro para ella luego de haberles explicado el contenido de la conversación con su tía, la cual, a su criterio, no tenía contenido alguno. Les había advertido que tenían que comportarse delante de ella y no mencionar bajo ninguna circunstancia su procedencia mágica. Incluso el tío Vernon se había tomado la libertad de advertirles de una manera bastante altisonante que no soportaría ningún desplante en dado caso de llegarse a suscitar alguno. Pero todas esas precauciones bien o mal aceptadas por ambos magos, no eran del todo bienvenidas en el gato de la chica, quien desde el primer momento dejó entrever su desagrado para con la criatura que la tía Marge cargaba en sus brazos como si se tratara de un hijo suyo.

Ripper había olfateado la presencia de Croockshanks desde el primer momento y lo correteó por las escaleras hasta que el gato canela, haciendo uso de la inteligencia (la cual obviamente el perro no tenía) se había colocado en un sitio alto al cual el perro jamás podría acceder. Incluso, aunque Harry lo hubo considerado en su momento como mero producto de su imaginación, Crookshanks parecía algo indignado por haber sido perseguido como a un vil gato de barrio y se posaba en lo alto del guardarropa de Harry como si estuviera vigilando al perro y como si tramara algo.

La tía Marge se había mostrado bastante complacida con la energía del perro a pesar de la edad que ya manifestaba (de acuerdo a Harry, era ya un perro viejo de más de diez años aunque eso no le quitaba el aspecto bravío y vicioso). Llamó a Ripper para compartir la mesa a la hora de la cena y le advirtió a Hermione que las presas favoritas de su queridísimo can eran los gatos y que a menos que quisiera salir de esa casa con una estola esponjada y de color canela, que no mantuviera alejado de su bebé.

Hermione, por otro lado, a pesar de estar un poco mortificada por la seguridad de su gato, no hizo más que sonreír forzosamente y asentir con la cabeza. Ron miró al perro con desagrado al verlo ocupar la silla a un lado suyo y Harry simplemente no podía esperar a dar por terminada la velada y que todo saliera bien. De hecho, de todos los presentes, a él le había tocado no el regaño mayor, pero sí el más constante. Recordando lo ocurrido la última vez que Harry y Marge su hubieron encontrado, no se cansaban de advertirle que debía controlarse sino quería ser echado sin más consideraciones de las que ya le habían tenido durante los pasados años. Y a sabiendas del tipo de consideraciones a los que los Durley podían referirse, Harry supo que no le quedaba más que hacerse de oídos sordos a todo lo que saliera de la boca de esa mujer sino quería volver a protagonizar otra de esas escenas.

Ya habían empezado con la ronda del postre y Harry empezaba a sentirse aliviado cuando vio que una cola larga y esponjada se desplazaba por la entrada de la cocina. De pronto el pedazo e pastel de moras le supo más seco de lo que ya estaba y sintió que se le atoraba en la garganta. Hermione también se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y buscó desesperadamente la mirada de su amigo. Se miraron en silencio como presintiendo el peligro e hicieron ademán de levantarse antes de que se desatara el pandemonio en el comedor.

Pero ya era un poco tarde para eso, incluso antes que Hermione o Harry lo notaran, Ripper ya se había colocado en su pose de ataque. La tía Marge, Petunia, Vernon, Dudley y Ron ni siquiera se lo esperaban. A Harry le pareció que el mundo se movía en cámara lenta. Croockshanks se quedó sentado del lado opuesto de la mesa donde estaba el perro y le dio una mirada de desdén como si lo retara. Ripper comprendió el mensaje a pesar de su bajo entendimiento y no se lo pensó dos veces.

De pronto todo se movió más rápidamente en la percepción de Harry. Volaron los vasos, las copas y los restos de comida en todas direcciones mientras que el perro se olvidaba de sus modales de etiqueta y saltaba por sobre la mesa para atrapar a Crookshanks. La tía Petunia dio un grito de sorpresa a momento que un trozo e pastel se le embarraba en la nariz y el tío Vernon estaba a punto de emitir una protesta cuando una copa le golpeó en el oído derecho dejándolo parcialmente sordo.

Crookshanks corrió a refugiarse equivocadamente, o eso era lo que a Harry le había parecido en primera instancia, en el regazo de la tía Marge, ocasionando que el perro le saltara también a ella. Pero el gato había sido más hábil y se había retirado antes de que el perro pudiera alcanzarlo ocasionado que mordiera a la mujer en su lugar. Ella comenzó a dar gritos de olor y de sorpresa al darse cuenta que su propio casi hijo le estaba haciendo daño y quiso arremeter contra Hermione pero Ron se lo impidió sujetándole la mano y dándole una mirada amenazadora que Harry nunca antes había visto en él.

El caos reinaba por toda la habitación: el tío Vernon se frotaba el oído como intentando escuchar lo que la Tía Petunia gritaba a tontas y a locas no pudiéndose reponer de la humillación de tener betún embarrado en toda la cara cuando había intentado limpiársela; la tía Marge intentaba abalanzarse hacia Hermione pero Ron la empujaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenía mientras que ella le gritaba que todo era culpa de ese perro suyo ya que el lugar de los perros estaba fuera de la casa; Dudley se había refugiado debajo de la mesa para protegerse de los proyectiles que salían volando de la persecución de Ripper y Crookshanks mientras que Harry perseguía al segundo para evitar que siguieran haciendo más destrozos. Peo a su vez no podía dejar de hacer más él mismo.

Pero y chico detrás del gato lograron acabar con la vajilla de la tía Petunia, según ella era fina de porcelana importada (pero Harry sabía que la había comprado en un mercado de pulgas y había visto cuando ella le había borrado con ayuda de un líquido químico las letras "made in Taiwán"), dos jarrones de la misma naturaleza de la vajilla, tres cuadros, cinco floreros y hasta la lámpara de techo en la que Crookshanks se había refugiado peo fue derribada por el perro para darle alcance, la cual cayó directamente sobre el perro, aplastándolo contra el mismo comedor, terminado con el vidrio y con las pocas cosas que había sobrevivido a la persecución. El sonido estridente que había ocasionado esa acción hizo que todos cesaran de sus acciones. Incluso Dudley salió de debajo del comedor casi temiendo que éste le cayera encima. El único que parecía no darse cuenta era el tío Vernon quién seguía exclamando "¡¿Qué dices!" a la tía Petunia una y otra vez.

La reacción de los Dursley era de esperarse, es por eso que Harry, antes de que siquiera se lo dijeran, corrió hacia su habitación como lo hubiera hecho cuatro años atrás y empacó rápidamente las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban fuera. Ron y Hermione, quien ya cargaba al gato entre sus brazos, lo siguieron bastante asombrados por lo que acababa de suceder. Ron le ayudaba igual o más indignado, mientras que Hermione intentaba disuadirlos de que no se fueran en ese momento; aunque Harry pudo adivinar que ella era la que se quería ir primero que nadie. Recogió todo lo primordial y se olvidó de las cosas que consideraba inútiles, abrió la jaula de Hedwig y le ordenó que partiera rumbo a la madriguera, la única ropa muggle que llevaría era la que traía puesta pues no quería saber más nada de ese mundo y sus túnicas de escuela ya las llevaba en el baúl y cerró todo estridentemente casi al mismo tiempo que sus amigos.

Pocos minutos después los tres bajaron cargando dos baúles cada uno y con Crookshanks por delante, quien parecía caminar con desdén y victorioso e su última hazaña. Alcanzaron a vislumbrar a la tía Marge sentada en el comedor gimoteando más por la suerte de su can que por su brazo herido. Pero los tíos Vernon y Petunia ya los esperaban en la entrada de la casa. Dudley seguramente se había refugiado en su habitación bastante horrorizado por lo que el gato había hecho.

-¿Ya te vas?- inquirió la tía Petunia bastante enfadada y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras que el tío Vernon intentaba inútilmente leerle los labios, aunque seguramente adivinaba lo que decía por su expresión.

-No creo que haya necesidad de prolongar nuestra visita ¿o sí?- en éstos últimos días Harry había adquirido el valor de hablarle a sus únicos relativos con el tono que siempre había querido y era por eso que la respuesta y el tono altanero no sorprendieron ni a Petunia ni a Vernon (aunque es muy probable que Vernon ni siquiera hubiera escuchado las palabras de Harry).

-¡Eres un mocoso malagradecido!- espetó Petuni haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no darle un bofetón,-Mira que después de todo...

-¡Lo que lo han hecho sufrir!- complementó Hermione para sorpresa de todos e incluso para la suya propia.

-¡Era de esperarse!- volvió a reclamar la tía Petunia con el mismo tono de voz.- tus amigos tenían que ser exactamente iguales...

-¡No se atreva a hablarle a Hermione de esa manera!- esta vez quien intervino fue Ron, quien no había dudado ni un segundo en defenderla.-¡Y ahora apártese sino quiere que lo haga yo mismo!

La tía Petunia se hizo a un lado apretando los labios como conteniendo miles de insultos que le venían a la cabeza todos a la vez. El tío Vernon se limitó a mirarlos feo y a gruñirles, tal vez porque no estaba ni enterado de lo que se hablaba.

-Tomaré como pago por los daños el hecho de que ya te vas y nunca más volverás.- finalizó la tía Petunia cuando los tres chicos le pasaron por un lado sin voltearse a mirarla.

Harry se detuvo en seco y volvió sobre sus pasos ignorando el jalón que Hermione le daba a su camisa para que se detuviera. Se paró frente a Petunia y Vernon Dursley y la miró a ella directo a los ojos. Ahora era mucho más alto y fuerte que ella. Y sus amigos temieron de pronto que perdiera la cabeza y la quisiera golpear, así que se mantuvieron alertas para impedírselo de ser necesario. Pero para su sorpresa, Harry sonrió y dijo descaradamente:

-Qué gracioso, ya me voy y finalmente concordamos en algo. Eso era precisamente lo que estaba pensando.

Sin decir más Harry siguió su camino con sus dos mejores amigos a los lados. A pesar de las pertenencias que llevaba dentro de los baúles y de lo mucho que éstos pesaban. Harry supo por vez primera de forma consciente, que lo que más necesitaba no estaba dentro de ellos, sino que en este momento caminaban junto con él. Y que el peso de su amistad no costaba en lo absoluto al ser cargado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la esquina con Magnolia, los tres se detuvieron en seco. Harry se sintió por un momento feliz de por fin dejar atrás todo eso que había cargado por tantos años. Por fin era libre y respiró aliviado, pero también sabía que el destino que le quedaba por delante no podía ser bueno, aunque en comparación, fuera lo que fuera, era preferible.

-¿Y ahora qué?- inquirió Ron colocando sus baúles en el suelo de forma horizontal y sentándose a esperar a la respuesta de su amigo.

Hermione hizo lo mismo y Harry les sonrió.

-Pues ya está, ahora debemos ir a tu casa- contestó refiriéndose a Ron,- primero tenemos una boda y luego seguimos donde nos quedamos ¿No les parece?

Ambos asintieron sonriendo también.

-Podríamos aparecernos ¿no les parece?- les sugirió Hermione, pero Harry y Ron se miraron algo desairados.

-Eso lo puedes hacer tú, si quieres,- contestó Ron- ya que tienes tu permiso. Pero Harry y yo tendremos que utilizar el autobús noctámbulo o algo por el estilo.

-¡De eso ni hablar!- contestó Hermione subiendo un poco el tono pero para nada enfadad,- no pienso llegar yo sola y que me dejen las explicaciones a mí, mejor voy con ustedes.

Sin agregar más, Harry sacó su varita baúl, la sujetó con el brazo derecho y la extendió, inmediatamente después apareció ante ellos un gigantesco autobús de tres pisos color morado. Un chico de cabello castaño y bastante bajo de estatura, con la apariencia de no ser mucho mayor que ellos les dio la bienvenida. Harry comprendió que el antiguo empleado que solía hacer eso, Stan Shunpike, todavía seguía en la prisión Azkaban. Estaban por abordar cuando Ron lo detuvo.

-Por cierto, Harry ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le dijo al momento que se daba un regalo de tamaño mediano y luego le daba un abrazo.

Hermione hizo lo mismo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Mientras que sujetaba a su gato de color canela con la mano derecha.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Harry bastante emocionado,- aunque, no lo tomen a mal, pero el mejor regalo de cumpleaños ya me lo dio Crookshanks... y por increíble que parezca, los Dursley- finalizó acariciando las orejas del minino agradeciéndole.

-¿Suben o no?- inquirió el boletero y los tres amigos interrumpieron la escena emotiva para abordar el autobús.

**FIN DEL CHAP! Ya tenemos al trío de vuelta! Espero ke les haya gustado. REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**TLAL**


	4. CAPÍTULO TRES: Algo nuevo, algo viejo

**DISCLAIMER: El día ke este disclaimer vaya a ser distinto, les aviso. Por lo ponto seguimos iguales. Todo le sigue perteneciendo a ya saben kién.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

** Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul **

**By: TlalGalaxia**

En la mañana del treinta de agosto Harry se encontraba enfrentando la peor de las dificultades. De todas las catástrofes que él podía enfrentar, Harry sabía que si le dieran a escoger él elegiría enfrentarse a Voldemort mil veces a estar en ese momento tratando de resolver la dificultad de atarse la corbata de la túnica de gala, la cual, según la Señora Weasley era requisito para la boda de acuerdo a la familia de la novia. Harry aún no los conocía y desde ahora pensaba que debía tratarse de una familia de lo más pedante, nada que ver con los Weasley, que según él, eran las mejores personas del planeta. Llevaba ya media intentando conseguirlo y en es tiempo lo más que había logrado había sido atarse el dedo al nudo del listón.

Hacía un calor de los mil demonios y ya comenzaba a transpirar. Cuando ya comenzaba a desesperase y a considerar seriamente desistir del requisito sin importarle lo que le dijeran, entró la señora Weasley a toda prisa cargando consigo un par de charolas con bocadillos.

-Harry, querido, necesito que...- bastó una sola mirada para darse cuenta de la dificultad que el chico atravesaba.

Con cuidado depositó las charolas en el mueble junto a la cama de su hijo menor y se aproximó a Harry con sacándose la varita del delantal aún sucio a pesar de que la boda sucedería en menos de una hora. Con un simple movimiento de varita, la corbata de Harry ya estaba en su sitio formando un precioso moño parecido al de los trajes de gala muggles.

-Gracias,- le sonrió Harry algo apenado mientras que se secaba el sudor con la mano, y la señora Weasley le regresó el gesto con una expresión maternal- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito que bajes a ayudarle a Ron con los bocadillos.

-Pensé que Hermione le estaba ayudando,- contestó Harry al momento que tomaba las bandejas de todos modos.

La señora Weasley puso los ojos en blanco de la misma forma en que había visto a Hermione hacerlo más de una vez y Harry comprendió el mensaje de inmediato. Sin decir una palabra más salió lo más rápido que pudo intentando no tirar el contenido en el suelo. Desde que hacía más de una semana, Hermione y Ron habían desatado una batalla campal reprochándose todo lo que podían recordar del otro. Al principio Harry se había extrañado del comportamiento porque las primeras semanas habían transcurrido bien, luego de que Ron la hubiera defendido de la tía Petunia y la tía Marge, ambos habían desarrollado una buena relación (de amistad o lo que fuera) pero de una semana para acá, parecía que no se podían ver ni en pintura. Harry atribuía esto al hecho de que ambos estuvieran todo el tiempo bajo el mismo techo, y no podía hacer más que cuestionarse cómo sería cuando estuvieran casados. La razón aún no la sabía, y la verdad le aterraba el siquiera preguntar porque no quería tomar partido. Además, tenía otras cosas más serias en las cuales pensar por el momento.

Desde el preciso instante en que había puesto un pie en la madriguera no había tenido ni un momento coherente de descanso. Primero, al saberse mayor de edad, estuvo varios días discutiendo con notarios y abogados sobre sus posesiones de las cuales ya tenía derecho a usar con toda libertad. Tuvo que ir a Gringotts varias veces para arreglar y hacer inventarios sobre el contenido de la bóveda de sus padres y sobre la que Sirius le había dejado. Al igual que disponer sobre sus propiedades: la mansión Black y la casa de Godryc's Hollow, sobre las cuales aún no se atrevía a poner un pie aún.

Había dispuesto que la mansión Black siguiera sirviendo como cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, ahora liderada por una especie de cenado que era presidida por un tal Aberfoth, hermano de Albus Dumbledore y que hasta ahora no hubiera tenido el placer de conocer. La casa de sus padres estaba a su disposición desde la semana anterior, pero había postergado la visita para el día siguiente a la boda. Y había consignado todo su dinero en una sola bóveda, la que sus padres le habían dejado al morir. Dejando la de Sirius como alterna por si alguna vez la necesitaba.

Pero si los trámites legales eran de por sí ya un dolor de cabeza, también tenía que lidiar con la prensa que se la pasaba queriendo entrar a hurtadillas en la madriguera para conseguir exclusivas con Harry o siquiera tomarle fotos para dar a conocer al mundo mágico cómo es que vive "el elegido" (como seguían llamándolo neciamente). Y eso no era todo, además de eso, Scrimgeour no había desistido en su acoso y todos los días recibía una lechuza solicitando una entrevista con él (a las cuales obviamente se negaba rotundamente). El cuarto que ocupaba con Ron estaba tan abarrotado de cartas de éstas y de prensa que se parecía mucho al desorden que mantenían en Privet Drive, aunque ésta vez la razón estaba totalmente fuera de sus manos.

Con todas estas cosas por hacer, Harry no había tenido remedio más que delegar la investigación bibliográfica sobre la identidad de quien hubo robado el primer horcrux a Ron y a Hermione, los cuales si de por sí no lograban mucho cuando estaban en paz, con la pelea que se cargaban últimamente había mermado a cero resultados. El medallón que cargaba consigo como letra escarlata de su fracaso seguía ahí como burlándose de él y las iniciales R.A.B. les eran menos familiares que el nombre de Nicolas Flamel en sus tiempos. Lo único productivo que había logrado últimamente era el permiso para aparecerse hacía dos semanas junto con Ron, y considerando todo lo que le quedaba por hacer, era mínimo.

Estaba por salir al patio, cuando una enorme figura negra chocó con él casi derribándolo con todo y charola, pero pudo sostenerse en pie y alcanzó a reconocer a la persona que parecía ir huyendo de alguien más. Era Bill, el susodicho novio y supuestamente hombre más feliz del momento, quien venía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo vio desaparecer justo detrás de la puerta que conducía a la sala y escasos segundos después vio a los gemelos que se acercaban gritando:

-¡Abran paso a la novia!

-¡Novia en camino!

Luego de esto le guiñaron un ojo a Harry y continuaron en dirección a donde Bill se había metido. Era una tradición bastante conocida no solo en el mundo mágico sino en el muggle también, que el novio no debía ver por ningún motivo a la novia antes de la boda a riesgo de tener la peor de las suertes. Cosa que nunca ocasiona tantos alborotos excepto cuando se tiene a una novia francesa cuya tradición señala que la novia debe estar en casa del novio justo las 24 horas previas a la ceremonia. Y por lo tanto mantenía al pobre de Bill evadiéndola a como diera lugar. A alguien se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que en el momento en que vieran a la novia abandonar su habitación, debería gritar "¡aquí viene la novia!" para dar tiempo al novio de correr y esconderse.

Pero al parecer, Fred y George estaban haciendo su agosto de ésta situación, porque Bill apenas abandonaba su propia recámara, cuando escuchaba la alarma. Además, el engaño era bastante efectivo dado que los gemelos estaban utilizando el distorcionador de voz, el más nuevo producto en la tienda Weasley y que podía ser adquirido por solo dos sickles, con una efectividad que podía imitar desde voces de celebridades, de algún conocido del comprador y había incluso una que imitaba la voz del mismo Primer Ministro de Magia. Y lo único que tenías que hacer era colocarte una gargantilla.

Cuando por fin hubo llegado al patio de la madriguera, contempló en parte sorprendido y en parte con desagrado la transformación del mismo. A grandes rasgos se veía todo el esfuerzo para hacerlo parecer el centro del magno evento que estaba por suscitarse: mesas adornadas con manteles bordados y centros de mesa por todos lados colocadas en círculo a lo que simulaba una pista de baile, adornos con listones y flores blancas, figuras de hielo que comenzaban a derretirse ya con el calor del medio día. Dobby, Winky y Kreacher corrían de un lado a otro terminando con los arreglos. También se habían mandado a colocar cuatro pilares de mármol blanco bordeando la pista, que según la señora Weasley simbolizaban la estabilidad de la casa en la que los novios habitarían. Dos que tres fuentes habían sido aparecidas con formas de querubines indicando el lugar donde la boda sería realizada. Se había mandado fabricar un pequeño altar adornado con flores blancas y se habían colocado sillas frente a éste, dejando lugar para el pasillo por donde los novios entrarían.

Ahí caminado de un lado a otro, Harry contempló a una versión de trece años de la novia con un traje en un color berenjena bastante horrible y lleno de volantes, caminar con mucha gracia hacia al altar, simulando lanzar flores en el pasillo. Al parecer llevaba horas haciéndolo y luego visualizó a Hermione poner los ojos en blanco cuando la chiquilla regresó a su lugar inicial para intentarlo de nuevo. Harry se acercó a su amiga y le ofreció un bocadillo intentando no soltar la carcajada al notar que ella vestía un vestido exactamente igual al de la chiquilla aunque con menos volantes. Aparentemente alguien había desechado la idea de los vestidos dorados pálidos a último momento tal vez para hacer lucir mejor a la novia. Hermione le agradeció en silencio que no se hubiera carcajeado en su cara y trató de ignorar que por enésima vez, la chiquilla regresaba al inicio del pasillo.

-Honestamente…- dijo ella volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco,- ¿Qué necesidad tiene de ensayar eso? ¿Se le olvidará en dónde está el principio y en dónde el final en una hora?

Harry sonrió ampliamente y la expresión de Hermione se ablandó. La verdad era que se veía mucho mejor así que con la expresión de ogro que se cargaba desde hacía días. Incluso el horrendo vestido no se veía tan mal si ella relajaba la expresión. Y fue ahora turno de Harry para agradecer el hecho de que los chicos no tuvieran que hacer lucir bien a la novia. Y luego de unos momentos de estar ahí parado sin hacer nada, la vio. Su largo cabello rojo adornado con un par de violetas brillaba con el sol del medio día y su hermoso vestido del color de la berenjena se movía al compás de sus caderas al caminar. Era como ver ángeles caminando por el pasto reseco y parchado. Pero el impacto de las charolas contra el suelo y esparciendo su contenido por todas partes lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Harry!

Escuchó que una voz lo reprendía a lo lejos. Una Hermione una vez más malhumorada lo llamaba a prestar atención a lo que acababa de hacer mientras que con la varita limpiaba la mancha en su vestido (no es que se viera mucho mejor antes). Harry se disculpó brevemente mientras se agachaba a recoger las bandejas ahora vacías. Y luego Hermione se dispuso a limpiarle la túnica de gala.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, Harry,- dijo Hermione mientras se inclinaba para limpiarle la mancha de la pierna derecha con su varita,- si en verdad lamentas tanto estar separado de ella, deberías…

-Lo mismo digo yo, Hermione,- contestó Harry secamente mientras giraba la vista en dirección de Ron, quien se encontraba distribuyendo las copas en las mesas con ayuda de su varita.

La cara de Hermione pareció de pronto hacer juego con el color del vestido. Luego esbozó una risa fingida y miró a Harry como si hubiera dicho algo sin importancia.

-¿Quién? ¿Ronald y yo? ¡Por favor! Él y yo… no…- parecía que algo había llamado la atención de Hermione cuando intentaba completar la frase. Harry se volteó a mirar en dirección de Ron nuevamente, y contempló a una chica rubia de ojos azules, grandes y soñadores que se acercaba para ayudar al pelirrojo chico. Era Luna Lovegood, quien aparentemente no había tenido otro remedio que portar uno de esos horrorosos vestidos de dama de honor dado que la novia no había conseguido que todas sus amigas asistieran. Y la pobre Luna Lovegood tenía la desgracia de ser vecina relativamente cercana a los Weasley y una de las mejores amigas de la cuñada de la novia.

Aunque, a decir verdad, Harry sabía que la apariencia del vestido era lo que menos debía importarle a Luna. Conociéndola como lo hacía desde hacía un poco más de dos años, había llegado a comprender que no tendía a darle a importancia a cosas tan pequeñas como esa. Sin embargo, si a alguien se le ocurría hablar de la conspiración del ministerio para reducir el tamaño de los cuernos de los bicornios… eso era punto y aparte. Fuera lo que fuera, Harry como que comenzaba a sospechar la razón del disgusto entre sus dos mejores amigos.

La expresión de Hermione se endureció casi tanto como lo hacía la de la señora Weasley cuando intentaba sacarles la verdad a los gemelos. Luego tomó a Harry por un brazo y lo condujo a una de las mesas que se encontraban aún vacías. Para entonces varias personas habían llegado ya y habían sido conducidas primero al área de las sillas frente al altar. Su amiga se sentó junto a él y le dio una mirada inquisitiva. Harry supo de inmediato que estaba en problemas serios, porque cuando Hermione se enojaba de veras, le daba por querer resolver los problemas de toda la comunidad mágica, Voldmort incluido.

-Hablemos claro, Harry- le dijo su amiga obligándolo a verla a los ojos- ¿La amas o no?

Harry se quedó mudo ante semejante pregunta. Era verdad que Ginny le gustaba mucho, y que en verdad le importaba demasiado, pero… ¿amarla? Eso era algo que no le había dicho a ella… es más, ni siquiera se lo había cuestionado a sí mismo. Harry tartamudeó un par de veces intentando contestar, sin éxito, al interrogatorio de su amiga, quien parecía más bien estar siendo poseída por Rita Skeeter. Harry giró la cabeza para ver si divisaba una vuelo-pluma y suspiró aliviado al no encontrar ninguna.

-No creo que sea el tiempo ni el lugar para hablar de esto,- logró contestar él mientras que fijaba su vista en los invitados que seguían avanzando en dirección del altar, el cual se estaba abarrotando de diversas cabezas de cabello rojo disueltas entre otras varias, para no tener que miarla a los ojos.

-¿Y entonces cuándo será el tiempo indicado? Para mañana a esta hora ya no estaremos aquí y tal vez no puedas verla otra vez porque…

-Porque estaré muerto.

La respuesta de Harry pareció darle a Hermione como una cachetada. Se quedó por unos segundos abriendo y cerrando la boca como queriendo decir palabras que no conseguía colocar en el orden indicado por primera vez en su vida. Luego frunció el entrecejo y lo miró severamente apretando los labios.

-Harry… no… ¡no se te ocurra volver a mencionarlo siquiera! Sabes perfectamente bien que…

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y tampoco debes pensarlo!

Harry levantó una ceja y ahora era su turno de contemplarla inquisitivamente mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Entonces tampoco tengo derecho de pensar por mi cuenta?

Aparentemente Hermione había comprendido lo absurdo de su comentario y bajó la mirada algo apenada. Su expresión se relajó sonriendo un poco mientras le tomaba la mano para darle confort.

-No, señor Potter, usted no está capacitado para pensar por usted mismo.

Harry soltó una carcajada y Hermione imitó el gesto. Hermione había comenzado a llamarlo "señor Potter" desde el día de su décimo séptimo cumpleaños y últimamente lo utilizaba como mote de cariño. Hicieron tal ruido al reírse que la señora Weasley se acercó para ver si había algún problema, al notar que solo estaban riendo, los reprendió por no estar ayudando con los bocadillos como les había pedido y sin esperar por una segunda advertencia se pusieron manos a la obra.

A la boda asistieron muchos allegados de los Weasley y la familia de Fleur. Quienes, a diferencia de lo que Harry imaginaba que sería, estaba constituida por magos comunes y corrientes en lugar del aire Veela que Fleur y Gabrielle desprendían. Entonces supuso que la sangre de Veela, solo venía por parte de la madre. Lado que según la señora Weasley, no asistiría a la boda porque hacía mucho que Fleur no veía a su mamá. Y de acuerdo a Hermione eso era natural porque las Veelas no tenían un espíritu muy hogareño que digamos, claro que jamás hizo ese comentario frente a ningún Weasley para no echar a perder las festividades. Además, como le había comentado a Harry, Fleur tenía la sangre tan diluida con la mágica, que era muy probable que ella no hubiera heredado esa característica por demás desalentadora.

También habían asistido algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero era comprensible que no todos lo hicieran. Además, con la creciente ola de ataques y muertes, su presencia era más cuestión de seguridad, aunque no podían desaprovechar la ocasión para desearles lo mejor a los novios. Sólo estaban los compañeros del señor Weasley: Tonks, Shackelbolt y uno de los Aurores que Harry había conocido en la visita a la audiencia hacía dos años y de quien no recordaba su nombre. También estaban presentes Lupin, cuyo brazo parecía tener una extensión llamada Tonks, ya que no lo soltaba para nada, la Profesora McGonagall, la señora Figg y Ojo Loco Moody. Y hasta Neville Longbottom con su abuela, quienes habían sido invitados a petición de Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny, dado que los eventos del año anterior lo habían convertido en una persona muy importante dentro del círculo de amigos. Incluso Charley había llegado de Rumania para fungir como padrino de bodas.

Cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto y el reloj marcó las doce en punto, una banda de magos franceses armados con violines, chelos y toda clase de instrumentos de viento dijeron estar listos para empezar con la ceremonia. Para entonces Harry ya sentía que la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo a causa del tremendo sol de verano. Definitivamente las estatuas de hielo habían sido una muy mala idea, porque se habían comenzado a derretir desde hacía un buen rato y en lugar de cisnes o criaturas haladas, parecían más bien monstruos deformes que expedían su aliento frío alrededor del patio.

Rápidamente la señora Weasley llamó a las damas de honor a ponerse a un extremo a lo largo del pasillo, una a una a distancia prudente de la otra, y luego colocó a varios chicos frente a ellas de tal manera que Harry había quedado frente a Ginny al principio del pasillo, luego Ron frente a Hermione y Luna frente a Neville casi al final. Al principio se había pensado que solo Ginny y Gabrielle fueran damas de honor, pero luego vieron que para la tradición del listón ellas no serían suficientes, y fue así como los seis terminaron en esa situación (al pobre de Neville lo habían involucrado porque uno de los primos de Fleur no había podido asistir). Así que el sexteto observó un poco incómodos la forma en que los habían acomodado pero no se atrevieron a decir nada. Harry notó que Ginny tenía la vista clavada en él y se volteó a un lado. Simplemente no podía soportar estar tan cerca de ella. La verdad que le era muy doloroso fingir que no le interesaba nada de ella cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Ginny le sostuvo la mirada y pareció enfadada al notar que Harry no se dignaba a devolvérsela. Luego se giró hacia Luna y caminó hacia a ella.

-¿Te importa si te cambio de lugar?- le dijo en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry pudiera escucharla. La chica asintió y Harry se volteó hacia otro lado pretendiendo no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

-¡Hola, Harry!- le dijo la chica rubia mientras se colocaba frente a él, Harry se limitó a sonreír amablemente mientras que contemplaba con el rabillo del ojo que Ginny seguía de mal humor.

-Supongo que tú también desearías estar con ella…- dijo de pronto Hermione a Ron frunciendo el entrecejo refiriéndose una vez más a Luna Lovegood.

-Pues la vedad que sí.- contestó Ron cruzándose de brazos bastante enfadado.- al menos ella no se la pasa gritando como loca ante cualquier tontería.

-¡Pues concedido!- y sin siquiera preguntarle, Hermione jaló a Luna por el brazo y la colocó en su lugar mientras que ella misma ocupaba el lugar frente a Harry.

-¡Adiós, Harry!- alcanzó a exclamar la chica al momento que era jalada y ahora saludaba a Ron, quien ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

Minutos después, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar interpretada exquisitamente por los músicos acallando los murmullos de las personas en los asientos. Acto seguido entró Gabrielle con una canastilla repleta con pétalos de flores que lanzaba de un lado a otro y al pasar junto a Harry se detuvo un poco y le lanzó un puñado soplándolo hacia él y luego guiñándole el ojo. Harry se quedó boqui abierto mientras la contemplaba avanzar por el pasillo, frente a él, Hemione contenía la risa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Luego entró Bill del brazo de su madre, quien tenía los ojos rojos y parecía querer contener el llanto con cada paso que daba. Cuando hubieron alcanzado el altar y la señora Weasley hubo besado y abrazado a su hijo antes de ocupar su asiento junto al señor Weasley, Harry extendió un listón blanco y la pasó un extremo a Hermione mientras que sostenía el otro, Ron y Neville hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivas parejas y luego la novia entró del brazo de su padre rompiendo los listones a su paso.

La visión de la novia era tan maravillosa, que no creía haber visto nada más bello en su vida. Vestida toda de blanco y con el cabello plateado que brillaba aún más con ese sol, parecía una imagen etérea que seguramente no pertenecía a éste mundo. Y aparentemente Harry no era el único que lo pensaba, de pronto todos se pusieron de pie para poder contemplarla mejor. Incluso Hermione y Ginny, quienes nunca habían gustado de ella, se habían quedado tan maravilladas que parecía que iban a llorar para cuando el señor De la Cour la hubo entregado a Bill, no sin antes darle un beso en cada una de las mejillas tanto a ella como a él.

Durante la ceremonia, Harry y compañía tuvieron que quedarse de pie en sus lugares, pero con ese sol y ese calor, aún cuando se había colocado un toldo con un velo que cubría el área del altar, Harry de pronto comenzó a maldecir las costumbres francesas e hizo una nota mental para nunca visitar ese lugar en su vida. Si de por sí ya era tedioso el tener que soportar la ropa de gala de noche, con ese clima sentía que se ahogaba. Para cuando llegaron al momento de los votos Harry creyó que se iba a desmayar o a quedar dormido, cualquiera de las dos cosas que sucedieran primero era buena. Ya hasta había empezado a cavilar con las dichosas iniciales R.A.B. cuando un golpe en la cara lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Harry! ¡Despierta,- le decía Hermione al momento que Harry se daba cuenta que le había pegado con uno de los adornos que se había arrancado del vestido. Luego se giró hacia el altar y notó que la feliz pareja ya se encaminaba por el pasillo una vez más. Gabrielle venía al frente de ellos, pero ésta vez arrojaba hojas de laurel en lugar de pétalos de flor, los cuales lo novios pisaban a su paso.

La fiesta fue un poco más relajada que la ceremonia, en verdad la demás familia Weasley era tan agradable como los que ya conocían. Pudo ver que en una mesa, el tío Billius adoraba ser el centro de atención contando bromas de las cuales hasta los estirados De la Cour se reían (aunque Harry no estaba seguro si entendían una sola palabra de ello o solo estaban siendo corteses). Por el lado de lo familiares de la novia, se les veía más bien serios y como en pose para no peder la compostura. Eran en su mayoría hombres y las pocas mujeres tenían muy poco en común con Fleur o Gabrielle quien, por cierto, no dejaba de acosar a Harry a donde quiera que fuera para gran pesar de Ginny, la cual se había refugiado en una plática con Neville sobre plantas del medio oriente.

Cuando ya todos hubieron ocupado sus asientos, se llamó a guardar silencio porque los novios estaban a punto de abrir la pista. Bill y Fleur ocuparon el centro de ésta al momento que la banda de cuerdas comenzó a tocar una bella melodía titulada, hasta donde Harry pudo comprender de lo que Hermione decía, "Magia y Corazón". Era una pareja muy hermosa. Ni siquiera las cicatrices en el rostro de Bill opacaban el cuadro. Ambos se movían con bastante gracia y parecían estar en otro mundo, lejos de la gente que los contemplaba con cariño y otros tantos con un poco de envidia de la buena. Harry giró la vista para divisar a los presentes y pudo ver a Tonks refugiada en el hombro de Lupín casi a punto de llorar.

Terminada la primera pieza, todos se levantaron para acompañarlos a la segunda. Ginny llevó a Neville hacia el centro de la pista casi a rastras mientras que Ron hacía lo mismo con Luna, aunque de reojo volteaba a ver la reacción de Hermione. Remus condujo graciosamente a Tonks, quien parecía estarle pisando la punta de los pies con cada paso, pero él no dejaba de sonreír. Los gemelos bailaban con dos chicas que Harry recordaba haber visto como ayudantes de la tienda que tenían en el callejón Diagon, y hasta la profesora McGonagall hacía el esfuerzo en mantener el ritmo junto a Moody y su pata de palo.

-Jaguí ¿bailamós?- le dijo una vocecilla bastante parecida a la de Fleur. Y cuando Harry volteó la vista confirmó que se trataba de Gabrielle, su hermana pequeña.

Casi sin pensarlo sujetó la mano de Hermione, quien estaba bastante distraída con Ron y su pareja como para protestar o siquiera darse cuenta, como que no quiere la cosa y le sonrió a la chica nerviosamente.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Gabrielle…- le dijo fingiendo pena- ya le había prometido a Hermione ésta pieza.

La chica miró a Hermione como si se tratara de un bicho raro y se hizo a un lado.

-No hay pgoglemá,- le contestó antes de que se hubiera perdido de vista,- pegó me debes una pieza ¿Está bien?

Harry asintió levemente mientras que pasaba su mano alrededor de la cintura e su amiga, quien tenía tal cara de enfado que parecía que fuego estaba a punto de salirle por las orejas, no obstante, le puso una mano en el hombro mientras que le sujetaba la otra.

-No creo que puedas estar huyendo de ella toda la noche ¿sabes?- le dijo Hermione mientras que Harry la arrastraba por la pista.

-Ya me inventaré una excusa si me vuelve a invitar…

-No me refería a Gabrielle.- agregó su amiga fríamente y ahora indicándole la posición de Ginny, quien no dejaba de da vueltas sujetada por Neville.

-Bueno…- tartamudeó Harry mientras que él comenzaba a dar vueltas también- la verdad es que no la comprendo del todo… se suponía que teníamos un acuerdo. No comprendo su reacción.

-¿Qué es lo que esperabas? ¡La chica te quiere desde los diez años! Honestamente no comprendo cómo pueden hacerse daño de ésta manera.

-¿No lo comprendes?- señaló ahora Harry girando para tener una mejor vista de su mejor amigo y su rubia acompañante- ¿Desde cuando te gusta a ti Ron?

Hermione se puso roja en toda la expresión que un Weasley podría tener. Perdió el ritmo y le pisó a Harry el pie izquierdo haciéndolo que dejara de bailar y se detuviera soltándose de ella. Cuando Harry le devolvió la mirada ella no parecía dispuesta a volver al baile. Con los brazos cruzados y bastante enojo lo reprendió.

-Tú, Ginny y Ron pueden hacer lo que quieran con su jueguito de celos. Pero yo no me prestaré más para ello ¿está claro? ¡Y búscate a alguien más para huir de Gabrielle también!

Y sin decir más, se alejó de él dejándolo solo en medio de la pista mientras que las demás parejas lo empujaban de un lado a otro obligándolo a abandonarla también justo cuando la segunda pieza, para gracia de Harry, estaba por terminar.

La música se detuvo, ya estaban por servir el banquete y Harry regresó a su mesa. En realidad no sabía de quién quería huir más, si de Gabrielle o de Ginny, dado que en ninguno de los casos sabía cuál sería su reacción. Así que no tuvo otra opción que acompañar a Hermione y su mal humor, quien gruñía cada que divisaba a Ron de cerca charlando abiertamente con Luna. Incluso Harry estaba algo sorprendido ante la soltura de su amigo, aunque, a juzgar por su actitud el año anterior con Lavander, no tendría por qué estarlo.

Varios Elfos domésticos se acercaron llenando las copas de los invitados con exquisito vino francés, regalo del padre de la novia. Luego de la expectativa, Charley se puso de pie e hizo sonar su copa con una de las cucharas para llamar al brindis. Harry nunca antes había estado en una boda, ya sea mágica o no mágica, pero aún así comprendía las reglas y costumbres generales. Y así comenzó el discurso del padrino.

-Cuando era pequeño,- comenzó el segundo vástago de la familia Weasley,- solía meterme en muchos más problemas de los que yo solo podía salirme.

-¡Salud por eso!- gritaron los gemelos al unísono, pero pronto se retractaron ante la mirada inquisidora de su madre. Charley en cambio les sonrió brevemente y continuó con el discurso como si nada.

-Como les decía, me metía en muchos problemas y parece ser que esa es tradición de familia,- continuó dándoles una mirada pícara a sus hermanos,- sin embargo, había algo que me decía que siempre estaría a salvo porque siempre tendría a alguien en quien confiar y quien diera la cara por mí cuando me era imposible hacerlo por mí mismo. Y ese otro no es nadie más que mi hermano mayor, Bill. Sabía que no importaba lo que sucediera, bastaba con mandarle una lechuza y él estaría conmigo siempre listo para sacarme del apuro. Y con esto me refiero también a mis líos con las damas,- enfatizó guiñando el ojo,- Y es por eso que hoy me honra el estar aquí como padrino de bodas. Acompañando a mi hermano mayor en el inicio de una nueva vida al lado de una mujer que se que es la indicad para él porque no ha dudado ni un segundo en atravesar mar y tierra para estar a su lado. Porque nunca lo abandona, en las buenas y en las malas. Por eso es que hoy brindo: por mi hermano mayor Bill y su maravillosa esposa Fleur.

-¡Salud!- contestaron todos al unísono, pero antes que otra cosa sucediera, el novio ya estaba de pie, llamando a un segundo brindis.

-Recuerdo que hace algunos meses me encontraba en una disyuntiva bastante mortificante,- empezó el mayor de los Weasley ataviado en su túnica de gala negra,- la verdad es que no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto al pedirle a Fleur que se casara conmigo dadas las circunstancias…,- un silencio general confirmó que todos sabían que se refería a la guerra que acontecía,- y fue mi hermano Charley quien me dijo: "Hermano, si ella es la indicada, no dejes que el tiempo les pase por encima". Y creo que es el mejor consejo que jamás me dio. Eso me hizo valorar mi vida y lo que me quedaba por delante e incluso cuestionarme si valía la pena dejar que el tiempo pasara para después preguntarme qué habría sido de mí de no haber tomado la decisión. Hoy me complace decirles que ha sido la más acertada y todo se lo debo a quien hoy es mi padrino de bodas. ¡Por Charley! Porque gracias a él hoy puedo decir que he elegido a la mujer de mi vida.

-¡Salud!- se volvió a escuchar por todo el patio de la madriguera.

Y mientras que el calor del vino le recorría a Harry por la garganta no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de Bill y al mismo tiempo reflexionar sobre su situación: "… no dejes que el tiempo les pase por encima". Desgraciadamente eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. De cierta manera le gustaba pensar que él mismo dejaba que el tiempo les pasara para así evitar que ella se encariñara más y al final tuviera que sufrir… no soportaría verla sufrir.

Pasado el brindis se sirvió la cena. Aunque en realidad no era como si Harry tuviera demasiado apetito. Acompañándolo estaba aún Hermione y luego se les unieron los gemelos y sus respectivas parejas y Remus Lupín y Tonks. Y eso fue suficiente para que a Harry le dieran nauseas. Ya solo faltaba que Bill y Fleur vinieran a sentarse para restregarle su felicidad de pareja. Al menos Hermione se encontraba en la misma situación que él, y viéndolo bien, sentirse bien por el sufrimiento ajeno lo hizo sentirse aún más mezquino de lo que ya se sentía. Así que clavó la vista en el plato intentando hacer caso omiso de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Con el mismo entusiasmo con el que se hace una tarea del profesor Binns, Harry contempló el resto de la velada. Había comenzado ya a desvariar con el enigma del horcux falso que seguía en donde mismo (colgado en su cuello), cuando un barullo lo hizo regresar a la realidad: aparentemente Hermione había atrapado el ramo que Fleur recién había arrojado. Y casi todas las presentes la miraban casi envidiosas, casi felices mientras que ella los observaba intentando emular una sonrisa entre la vergüenza y el rojo de su cara. Y cuando Harry se preparaba para una segunda ronda de desvarío, sintió cómo lo jalaban del cuello de la túnica y lo acercaban para recibir el liguero que Bill ahora se encargaba de quitarle a su recientemente flamante esposa.

-¡No! ¡No quiero!- gritó Harry deshaciéndose de los gemelos que lo obligaban. Levantó los brazos para decirles que mejor se mantenía fuera de esas cosas (¿honestamente creían que podía tener ánimos para esos juegos?).

Pero tan pronto como los levantó se dio cuenta de que sí estaba dentro del juego. Un sutil roce en sus dedos lo obligó a mirar la delicada prenda que antes había estado en la pierna de la novia, descansando graciosamente en su mano derecha. Algo confundido miró alrededor intentando comprender qué era lo que había sucedido. Y una vez más, sin previo aviso, fue jalda al centro de la pista. Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que sintió que iba a vomitar. Hacía unos instantes había estado sentado en la mesa con la intención de no hacer nada por lo que quedaba del día, y ahora era el centro de atención en la boda del hermano de su mejor amigo, bailando con su otra mejor amiga, con quien casualmente acababa de disgustarse ¿Podría ser la vida un poco más irónica que esto?

La banda comenzó a tocar un dulce vals y las manos de Hermione se colocaron tensas sobre sus hombros, mientras que las suyas bastante titubeantes encontraron el camino hacia la cintura de la chica. Los pies comenzaron a moverse casi instintivamente. Harry nunca había aprendido a bailar propiamente, y ahora menos, si le agregabas el grado de dificultad que le daba lo incómodo de la situación. Intentaba spnreír por mero beneficio de los invitados que los miraban emocionados. Un flash de luz que casi lo dejó ciego le comprobó que ese momento sería guardado para siempre en algún foto álbum mágico. Y mientras la canción comenzaba a ganar velocidad, pudo sentir que las manos de Hermione se rendían un poco a la celebración. Casi temiendo la peor de las respuestas, miró titubeantemente a los ojos de su amiga solo para contemplar asombrado que ella estaba, en realidad, sonriendo.

-Lo siento tanto, Harry.- le dijo sin molestarse en bajar la voz, suponiendo tal vez que la música disimularía su conversación de los demás,- No debía haberme puesto así por una tontería. No te lo merecías.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, sus pies comenzaron a sentirse más seguros y con su mano derecha sujetó la izquierda de ella, haciéndola girar graciosamente.

-Yo también lo siento,- le contestó regresando a la postura original,- tú tampoco te lo merecías. No debí meterte en mis asuntos, seguro tú también tienes los tuyos.

Hermione lo miró algo sorprendida y luego soltó una carcajada mientras que la pieza alcanzaba el clímax.

-Los dos somos un desastre,- declaró por fin,- Estamos a punto de emprender la odisea más grande de todas y estamos los dos sufriendo por banalidades...

-¿Consideras que el amor es una banalidad?- inquirió Harry algo incrédulo.

Ella se paró en seco al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la música. Luego miró a Harry inquisitivamente para luego sonreír.

-Es que no me habías dicho que se trataba de amor.- finalizó dejando que la risa venciera el muro de sus labios.

Harry se quedó helado mientras la vio alejarse en dirección de Ron. La siguió con la mirada y observó cómo la jalaba dentro de la casa, dejando a Luna con una expresión aún más confundida de lo habitual y a Harry parado en medio de la pista que comenzaba a inundarse de gente que se unía a la celebración.

Sintiéndose como que estaba de más, empezó a retirarse cautelosamente intentando evitar que Gabrielle lo encontrara, por supuesto. Miró en todas direcciones buscando a Ginny con la mirada. Las palabras de Bill resonaban cada vez más en su cabeza. "No dejes que el tiempo les pase por encima". Parecía como si ella no estuviera entre los que celebraban y bailaban. Así que decidió entrar a la casa, seguramente estaría ahí. Pero apenas había dado el primer paso en dirección a la casa, cuando una voz melodiosamente familiar, aunque no en el buen sentido de la palabra, lo llamó por su nombre.

-Haaaaguiiiii!- (o algo parecido)

Era Gabrielle, sin pensárselo demasiado se apresuró a entrar a la casa y buscarse un escondite. El armario de los abrigos en la entrada, parecía una buena idea, pero estaba abarrotado. Así que corrió y se escondió detrás del sillón grande de la sala. Recién estaba olvidando la mala jugada que la vida siempre le daba (con lo del baile y ser el centro de atención aunque así no lo quisiera), cuando sin querer, como siempre sucedía, se encontró en medio de otra en la que hubiera preferido no estar. Sus dos mejores amigos entraron a la habitación aparentemente en medio de una de sus tan estridentes discusiones.

-¡¿Pero por qué tienes que complicarlo siempre todo, Hermione!- Gritó Ron, y Harry no pudo evitar el impulso de mirarlos por una orilla del sillón.

"aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó, suponiendo que esos dos de verdad no tenían remedio.

-¿¡Yo lo complico todo!- exclamó Hermione alzando los brazos al viento en desesperación,- ¿¡Quién es el que tiene que buscar a otras para darme celos cuando lo más sencillo es decidirse por fin a besarme!

El silencio inundó la habitación. Hermione de pronto se llevó las manos a la boca como si acabara de decir una blasfemia de lo más grande mientras que Ron abrió los ojos lo más que pudo haciendo juego con su boca. Harry de pronto comenzó a sospechar, que estar siendo acosado por Gabrielle era una situación mucho menos embarazosa. Sintiendo bastante remordimiento, volvió a esconder la cabeza detrás del sillón, esta era una escena que no quería ver en lo más absoluto.

-Her...Hermione... ¿en verdad quieres que te bese?

Hermione se quedó en silencio por unos instantes antes de replicar.

-¡Oh! ¡Cállate! ¿O en verdad esperas que lo haga todo yo?

Eso fue lo último que Harry escuchó antes de que los gemidos comenzaran. Bastante avergonzado se tapó los oídos para no escucharlos y rogó porque no decidieran llevar el asunto "más allá". Pero como la vida siempre era una ironía para Harry, de pronto un golpe en el sillón le hizo adivinar que eso ya era más que suficiente. Armándose de valor, se escabulló sigilosamente intentando no hacer ruido.

Cuando por fin alcanzó la salida estaba a punto de respirar de alivio, pero unos zapatos de satén negro como de una bailarina de ballet, le indicaron que estaba terriblemente equivocado. Casi petrificado, levantó la vista temiendo ya saber que la que estaba parada frente a él no era otra que la misma de la que había estado huyendo previamente: Gabrielle De la Cour.

-¡Haguí! ¿Qué hacés en el sueló?- inquirió bastante curiosa y divertida a la vez. Asomó la cabeza hacia la habitación de la que Harry venía y éste se puso de pie obstruyéndole el paso. La dignidad de sus amigos estaba ante todo. Aunque su reacción fue algo tardía.

-¿Espiandó a tus amigós, Haguí malo?- le dijo sonriendo pícaramente,- Pegó no debés sentig celós. Si lo que buscás es a alguien que pudiega...- de pronto la chica se acercó lentamente, la garganta de Harry parecía estar atascada,- tal vez yo...- continuó acariciándole la mejilla con el dedo índice ocasionando que a Harry le ardiera la cara,- yo podgía...

Un fuerte impulso lo hizo acercarse a la chica hasta donde sus labios rozaron los de ella. Podía sentir que había algo malo en lo que hacía, pero al mismo tiempo no podía decir qué era. Además, se sentía tan correcto seguir el camino que ya había recorrido, sus ojos brillaban tan inocentes, sus labios lo llamaban, su olor lo inundaba. Gabrielle se encargó del resto. Parecía increíble que una chica de su edad supiera besar tan bien. Sin darse cuenta, ya la había tomado de la cintura y la chica le pasaba las manos por el cabello, incitándolo a seguir.

Algo en el fondo de su cabeza lo llamaba, pero no estaba seguro de lo que se trataba. En realidad no quería saberlo. Simplemente quería seguir besando a Gabielle hasta tal vez perder el aliento. Todo parecía tan perfecto... hasta que un grito lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad.

-¡Harry!

Todo había sido como aquélla vez que su varita se conectó con la de Voldemort y luego perdió la conexión. Las imágenes volvieron a ser nítidas ante sus ojos y podía observar a una Hermione muy malhumorada con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta, ella parecía haber sido la que gritó. Mientras que Ron, parado junto a ella, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos con todas sus fuerzas. Y entonces de sus labios salió la única pregunta inteligible y la más lógica.

-¿Qué pasó?

De pronto Hermione pareció comprenderlo todo. Su expresión se ablandó y se llevó las manos a la cara. Harry estaba de lo más desconcertado.

-¡Oh, Harry! Ginny...

-¿Ginny estuvo aquí?- un golpe en el pecho le hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

-Te vio...- agregó Ron.- te llamó un par de veces pero no le contestaste, así que se fue.

Sin agregar más nada se encaminó en la dirección que Ron le señalaba aún. Pero no había dado más de cinco pasos cuando se detuvo en seco. Regresó por donde se había ido y miró a Hermione, Ron y Gabrielle.

-Creo... que eso fue lo mejor.- Declaró tristemente.

Hermione parecía lista para regañarlo y reprenderlo, pero Ron la detuvo. Eso la calmó un poco, parecía que pensaba que si su propio hermano estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, nada le quedaba por decir. Excepto tal vez... descargarse en alguien más.

-¡Y tú jovencita!- era bastante extraño escuchar a Hermione referirse a alguien de esa manera, pero Gabrielle era en realidad mucho menor que ella. Lo cual le recordaba a Harry la metida de pata que acababa de hacer (aparte de romperle el corazón a Ginny),- ¡espero que te des cuenta del terrible error que acabas de cometer!

En ocasiones como esas, Harry no sabía si asustarse o reírse de la actitud de su mejor amiga. Parecía como algo fuera de éste mundo, o de épocas pasadas, escuchar a Hermione hablar aún de esa manera luego de tantos años. De cierta manera, presentía que si ella llegara a cambiar alguna vez, la extrañaría en serio. Por mucho que alguna vez se hubiera quejado de ello.

-¡Abran paso al pastel!- exclamó Tonks, al momento que el gigantesco postre azul (a petición de la novia para que no opacara el blanco de su vestido) de tres pisos pasaba volando delante de ella mientras que ella lo dirigía con su varita.

Una pequeña niña castaña con flores en la cabeza, aprovechó que la mujer de cabello rosa opaco (arreglado así solo para la ocasión especial) no podía ver lo que había delante de ella. Así que clavó el dedo índice en él y luego lo chupó, para ser reprendida por su madre segundos más tarde.

Y aprovechando la ocasión, Harry se dirigió de vuelta a donde la celebración, siendo seguido por Ron, Hermione y Gabrielle. Fleur y Bill parecían listos ya para terminar con la fiesta cuando estaban por dar las cinco de la tarde.

Tonks acercó el pastel hacia la mesa de los novios y Harry y compañía se sentaron junto a él, excepto Gabrielle, quien estaba por ocupar el asiento en la misma mesa, pero Hermione le dedicó una mirada tan furiosa, que se retiró con una torpe excusa. La verdad era que Harry no podía culparla, Hermione podía ser bastante intimidante si así se lo proponía. Y la lección de no meterse con Hermione era una que no solo Draco Malfoy había prendido durante los pasados años en Hogwarts.

- Harry, creo que tenemos que hablar en cuanto todo esto termine,- le susurró Hermione de pronto, quien se encontraba sentada a su derecha mientras que Ron asentía desde su izquierda.

- Si es sobre Ginny…

-No, no Harry- lo interrumpió su amiga antes de que comenzara a portarse amargo y grosero, como seguramente ella se imaginaba que sucedería dado que estaba molesto por lo sucedido con Ginny y Gabrielle,- se trata del plan.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y la miró bastante desconcertado.

- ¿Cuál plan?

-El plan de no ir a Hogwarts este año.- complementó Ron.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?

-Nada,- volvió a contestar Ron,- es solo que me falta decírselo a mis padres.

De inmediato, Harry comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Hablar de ello con el señor Weasley sería tal vez algo razonable. Pero no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de la señora Weasley. Todavía recordaba aquel vociferador que le había mandado a Ron simplemente por utilizar el auto volador de su padre en segundo año ¿qué es lo que dirá al escuchar que planean explorar todo Reino Unido y tal vez el mundo en busca de los Horcruxes? Seguramente se volvería loca, eso sin contar que posiblemente los encerraría a los tres en el sótano de la casa, prohibiéndoles imperativamente que se metieran en semejante problema.

Un grito casi ensordecedor sacó a Harry se sus cavilaciones. Rápidamente levantó la vista y pudo ver que todos se congelaron en sus posiciones. Incluso Bill, quien estaba a punto de darle a Fleur de la recién cortada primera rebanada del pastel se había detenido en el acto. Temeroso de que se tratara de un ataque de Mortífagos, Harry se puso de pie, sacando la varita que había tenido guardada dentro de la túnica todo el día, y de la cual nunca se despegaba. Recorrió el jardín rápidamente con la mirada y notó quien había gritado era una mujer de la familia de Fleur. Parecía estar sujetando algo en el suelo, pero lo obstruía con el cuerpo y Harry no podía verlo bien. Sin decir más, corrió hacia ella y así lo hicieron Ron y Hermione así como Lupín, Tonks, Minerva y Ojo loco.

Ya más cerca Harry pudo ver que se trataba de una niña castaña con flores en el cabello. Harry la reconoció porque hacía unos momento había estado saltando alrededor del patio y su madre no dejaba de decirle que no se alejara mucho ¿sería posible que la hubieran atacado cerca de ahí?

Lupín se abrió paso entre los presentes y ayudó a la madre a sujetar a la niña. L mujer no dejaba de llorar y exclamar cosas in entendibles para Harry, mientras que Lupín intentaba, sin éxito, varios hechizos de resucitación básicos. Y al ver que ninguno funcionaba intentó hacer reaccionar a la madre.

-¡Dígame por favor! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- ¡Ma petite fille! ¡ma fille! ¡ma fille! qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

- Señora, no le entiendo,- la voz de Lupin se escuchaba angustiada,- ¡Alguien que me pueda traducir, por favor!- exclamó por fin al darse cuenta de que la barrera del idioma podría costarle la vida a una pequeña niña.

-Creo que ella tampoco sabe lo que le pasa,- Declaró Hermione inclinándose para escuchar mejor los balbuceos de la mujer.

-¿Entiendes lo que dice?- Inquirió Lupín como lamentando que de todas las cosas que había estudiado en su juventud, los idiomas no hubieran sido una de ellas.

-Un poco, sí- contestó Hermione volteando a todas direcciones, tal vez buscando a alguien más que pudiera ayudar mejor en la tarea, pero todos parecían bastante asustados para acercarse.

La niña parecía estar sufriendo de convulsiones, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados, como si estuviera dormida. Ahora fue turno de Tonks el acercarse para revisar a la niña, parecía estar buscando algún indicio de lo que la atacó o lo que fuera que le provocara la reacción.

- Debemos llevarla adentro,- dijo ella al fin,- creo que ha sufrido de envenenamiento.

- ¡Molly!- gritó Lupín mientras levantaba a la niña y se dirigía dentro de la casa. -¿Tienes algún antídoto?

La señora Weasley asintió nerviosamente mientras apresuraba el paso en dirección a la casa también seguida de la profesora McGonagall.

-Hermione, lleva a la señora dentro de la casa- le dijo Tonks mientras que ayudaba a la pobre madre a reincorporarse,- Necesito que me ayudes a interrogarla. En un momento te alcanzo.

Hermione movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo casi como un reflejo, y sujetó a la señora sin decir más. Ron y Harry las siguieron también.

- Essayez de vous calmer - decía Hermione una y otra vez en el trayecto a la cocina. Harry no comprendía ni una palabra, pero podía adivinar, por el tono de su amiga, que intentaba tranquilizarla.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la cocina, Hermione puso a calentar un poco de té para la señora. Harry no podía comprender exactamente lo que se sentía sufrir por un hijo, pero comprendía perfectamente lo que sería perder a alguien muy apreciado. Y lamentaba profundamente el no poder expresarlo de una manera que ella lo entendiera.

-Madame, s'il vous plait, écoute moi,- dijo Hermione a la señora mientras que se sentaba junto a ella intentando calmarla,- dites moi ce qui est arrive

- Ma… ma fille… elle s'est évanouie

-¿Pour quoi?

- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a dit : « maman,maman, j'ai sommeil Je pense que je me vais reposer » et juste comme ça, elle c'est evanouie!

-¿Qué dice?- inquirió Ron justo antes de que Harry empezara a preguntar lo mismo.

-Parece ser que no tiene idea de lo que le ha sucedido a su hija. Dice que la niña declaró tener sueño y luego se desmayó.

-¿Con qué podría haberse envenenado?- inquirió Harry tratando de imaginarse qué es lo que ella pudo haber comido que los demás no. Porque de no ser así, todos estarían en la misma situación que la niña- Pregúntale, Hermione, si la niña comió algo aparte de lo que sirvieron en la fiesta.

Hermione se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia la mujer y le preguntó un par de cosas que Harry nuevamente no comprendía. Luego miró a Harry y se encogió de hombros. era muy probable que ella hubiera comido exactamente lo mismo que los demás, auque una alergia se podía rescatar de acuerdo a lo que había dicho Lupín ¿Qué podría ser?

Tonks entró a la cocina avisando que la niña ya estaba fuera de peligro y Hermione le informó lo poco que la madre había podido articular. Aparentemente, las preguntas del trío le parecieron suficientes a Tonks como para delcararlo un interrogatorio y decidió no cuestionar nada más. En cambio, Harry, Hermionem y Ron sí tenían preguntas para ella.

-¿Cómo está la niña? ¿Algún daño secundario?- inquirió Hermione primero.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que le pasó?- complementó Harry.

-¿Podemos ir ya por un poco de pastel?- terció Ron, a lo que sus amigos reprendieron con la mirada. Y Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Tonks ¿será posible que la madre pueda verla?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, claro. Llévenla allá.- Accedió Tonos tomando asiento en el comedor de la cocina.

Cuando Harry y compañía llevaban a la señora a la sala, Lupín, la profesora McGonagall y Moody entraban en la cocina a hacerle compañía a la chica del cabello rosa pálido.

La mujer se sentó junto a su hija, sobre la mesita de café, y acarició la mano de la pequeña con mucho cariño. La señora Weasñey observó la escena bastante conmovida, tal vez pensaba que ella no estaría mucho mejor si quien estuviera sobre el sillón fuera alguno de sus hijos. Y Harry estaba seguro que así sería. De pronto Harry sintió un jalón en la túnica y observó que se trataba de Ron.

-¿Qué te pasa?- demandó Harry algo desconcertado.

-Su boca… ¿Por qué es azul?- inquirió él bastante curioso.

-Es posible que el veneno inhiba la circulación de la sangre en varias zonas del cuerpo. Tal vez los labios…- empezó a decir Hewrmione, pero Ron no parecía muy convencido.

-Parece pintura,- declaró el pelirrojo mientras que Hermione levantaba una ceja bastante desafiante. Harry sabía perfectamente lo que eso quería decir: "¿crees acaso que sabes más que yo?"

-Ron…- suspiró ella cruzándose de brazos- ¿Cómo crees que alguien se va a pintar la boca de a…?

Hermione no terminó de decir la frase cuando Ron ya estaba tocando los labios de la niña con la yema de los dedos. Hermione observó asombrada que el dedo de Ron se había embarrado de algo azul, luego lo olió y declaró:

-Es betún.

Los tres guardaron silencio por unos segundos mientras que la señora Weasley los observaba sin comprender exactamente de lo que hablaban. La respuesta estaba tan obvia que parecía mentira que los tres estuvieran pensando lo mismo. Luego se miraron para confirmar que tenían la misma hipótesis y gritaron en unísono.

-¡El pastel!

Sin decir más, salieron de la sala dejando a la niña con su madre y la señora Weasley atrás. Ahora que lo había pensado, Harry recordaba haber visto a la niña meterle el dedo al betún del pastel y luego haberlo chupado. Miles de preguntas comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza en lo que se abrían camino rumbo al patio de la madriguera.

Se adentraron a la fiesta de nueva cuenta, aunque nadie estaba celebrando en realidad y se aproximaron donde los novios, donde Fleur y Bill intentaban animar a la gente a seguir donde se habían quedado, ya que la niña estaba bien. Harry pensaba gritar "Bill, suelta ese cuchillo!" o algo por el estilo. Pero Ron se le adelantó, sorprendiendo también a Hermione.

Utilizando el impulso que llevaba, Ron se abalanzó sobre el pastel y lo derribó cayendo sobre él. Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca intentando disimular el gesto de sorpresa al igual que casi todos los presentes. Bill aún estaba boquiabierto con el cuchillo en mano cuando logró articular palabras mientras que Fleur abría y cerraba la boca como queriendo decir las palabras que su cabeza aún no procesaba.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco o qué te pasa!- gritó Bill levantando a su hermano del cuello de la túnica.

Hermione se acercó para separarlos y Harry hizo lo mismo jalando a Bill de la manga. Intentaban explicarle pero Bill parecía bastante exaltado. Y era de esperarse, dos percances gigantescos en el día de su boda eran más de lo que un novio que llevaba semanas presionado podía soportar. El señor Weasley se acercó para intentar insertar un poco de cordura y fue Hermione quién tomó la palabra.

Ya sintiendo que Bill no haría ningún alboroto, Harry lo soltó y se alejó un poco del círculo. Se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba demasiado exhausto como para siquiera participar en la charla. Sin decir más, se alejó del bullicio y la confusión y se encaminó al área solitaria del jardín. Los eventos de ese día, aunados con todo lo que le había pasado desde el año anterior estaban robándole más energía de la necesaria. Además, la simple idea de que alguien hubiera puesto veneno en el pastel lo mortificaba de sobremanera. Estaba conciente, como seguramente los demás lo estarían, de que ningún mortífago o enemigo conocido había asistido a la boda ese día. Lo que daba pie e pensar, auque Harry ya no quería pensar, que alguno de los suyos los estaba traicionando. Y para pesar de los Weasley, era bastante probable que se tratara de su nueva familia política. O al menos eso era lo que esperaba Harry, porque de no ser así... le aterraba tener que estarse cuidando la espalda de quienes consideraba sus amigos.

Casi sin pensarlo, Harry se dio cuenta de que se había alejado lo suficiente de los invitados como para que el ruido de la fiesta pareciera un leve murmullo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que había un par de columpios colgados de la rama de un árbol detrás de la casa. Se encaminó hacia ellos y se dejó caer en uno. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de inmediato cuando alguien más ocupó el columpio de al lado. No fue hasta que escuchó su voz que se percató de su presencia.

-Ésta debe ser, oficialmente, la peor fiesta a la que he asistido en mi vida.- dijo ella tratando de iniciar la plática.

-Sí,- asintió Harry sin dejar de mirar el suelo, el cual parecía más atractivo desde que se dio cuenta de que quien le hablaba era Ginny.- Ésta supera, por mucho, la fiesta de los fantasmas a la que fuimos en segundo año...

-¿Fiesta de fantasmas?- inquirió ella bastante curiosa.

-¡Oh! lo siento... tiendo a tomar por sentado que sabes ciertas cosas... pero da igual, basta con decirte que fue una experiencia no muy agradable.

Luego de ese comentario se hizo un silencio abismalmente incómodo entre los dos. Harry empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras que ella se dedicaba a mirar a lo lejos.

-Siento mucho que tuvieras que ver lo de Gabrielle...- declaró Harry por fin sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba hablando precisamente de algo que no quería hablar.

-¿Solo lamentas el hecho de que lo haya visto?- inquirió ella firmemente y Harry comprendió que había cometido un enorme error en la composición de su declaración.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! Lo que quiero decir es que...

-Ya no importa,- lo interrumpió con un tono triste,- de todos modos ya no había nada entre tú y yo ¿no es así?

Harry suspiró hondo tratando de escoger sus siguientes palabras. Ésta vez quería que sonaran exactamente a como él quería decirlas.

-Las cosas no son así y lo sabes,- declaró él volteándose a verla por primera vez desde que había llegado y no pudo evitar el impulso de tomarla de las manos,- Sabes perfectamente que Gabrielle puede tener el mismo efecto en los hombres que su hermana... y eso no cambiará ni un poco lo que tú y yo tenemos.

-¿Y qué es lo que tenemos, Harry?- demandó ella.

-Pues... honestamente... no lo se...

-¡Tienes que saberlo!- exclamó ella ahora soltándose de él- ¡No puedo esperarte por siempre cuando no hay nada seguro!

-¡No pretendo que me esperes!- atajó él y su comentario interrumpió una posible siguiente frase por parte de ella. Por lo que él se suavizó un poco- es decir... lo nuestro ocurrió muy pronto... es muy pronto para ponerle una etiqueta.

-¿Quieres decir que no me amas?

La pregunta de Ginny era bastante directa, pero el problema de Harry era que no tenía una respuesta en ese preciso momento. Y si algo sabía de seguro era que no quería mentirle solo para hacerla sentir bien. Especialmente no, si sabía que existía una posibilidad bastante grade de morir en batalla ¿Para qué darle falsas esperanzas?

-Lo que quiero decir es que me gustas mucho. Y que si llego a enamorarme tal vez lo haga de ti.

-Entonces no me amas.

Las declaraciones de Ginny comenzaban a irritarlo. Ésta era, categóricamente, su primera pelea y lo único que quería hacer era irse de ahí y estar solo.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser blanco o negro?

-¡Porque yo sí te amo!

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y Harry no pudo más. Casi como un instinto, la abrazó jalándola hacia sí para apoyarla en su hombro donde ella sollozó por unos instantes. Luego ella giró su cara y lo vio a los ojos.

-Te amo tanto...

Y eso fue lo último que ella dijo antes de fundirse en un tierno beso que Harry recibió más bien titubeante. Pero luego consideró que tal vez por ahora estaba bien. Sí, solo por hoy...

**Weno, eso fue todo y yo, OFICIALMENTE, odio este chap y las bodas y los ships... Espero ke el siguiente chap me salga más fluido, pero desde ahora digo. Ke si tiene errores, ke si está lento, ke si le falta ligar cosas... ya no kiero moverle! Zz**

**So, así keda, a ver si le gusta a alguien (y me lo dice por review) y si no, me lo dice gentilmente por review TB PLEASE! **

**Espero ke no crean ke los abandoné, pero éste chap me puso a parir chayotes! Espero ke los HR y los HG hayan disfrutado de sus ships.**

**TLAL**


	5. CAPITULO CUATRO:Como fue en un Principio

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hermione :p. Ah si! Y creo ke a una rubia nacida en Inglaterra…**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**Como fue en un Principio **

La mañana después de la boda no fue la mejor en casa de la familia Weasley. Luego de que los novios se retiraron hacia su luna de miel (casi en contra de su voluntad) y que todos los invitados se hubieran ido, el clan Weasley se dio a la tarea de limpiar todo antes de irse a dormir, así que esa mañana parecía como si nada hubiera sucedido. Nada excepto tal vez, los gritos de la señora Weasley…

-¿PERO SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS O QUÈ LES PASA!

Cualquiera habría pensado que se trataba de una Howler, aunque a decir verdad, las Howlers tienden a ser más dulces. Y Harry acababa de darse cuenta, que decirle a la señora Weasley que no piensas represar al colegio y que de paso te vas a ir a perseguir al peor mago de todos los tiempos, a la hora del desayuno no había sido una muy buena idea.

Los primeros en sufrir las consecuencias habían sido los gemelos y su desayuno, el cual salió volando por los aires y se embarró en el techo de la madriguera con el primer grito de su madre. Para su suerte, el señor Weasley reaccionó más rápido y amortiguó la caída de los platos en el suelo, no así la comida que le dio otro sentido a la "decoración de interiores".

-¡Por favor mamá¡Debes entender!- decía Ron una y otra vez sin jamás llegar a completar la frase.

-¿ENTENDER QUÉ¿QUE MI HIJO SE HA VUELTO UN TOTAL IDIOTA¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE…?

-¡Cálmate, Molly!- intentó tranquilizarla el señor Weasley pero pareció que sus intentos solo agravaron la situación.

-¿ESTÁS DE ACUERDO CON ELLOS, ARTHUR¿ESTÁS DE ACUERDO¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE…?

De pronto la señora Weasley se dejó caer en la silla llena de frustración. Parecía que se había quedado sin palabras o tal vez se estaba tomando un descanso. Pero a Harry le parecía que era más bien lo segundo, como seguro lo pensaron los gemelos, quienes se quedaron quietos a la expectativa al igual que todos los demás. Y casi mortificados esperaron por la segunda ronda de gritos, pero eso no sucedió, la segunda vez que la señora Weasley habló, se le escuchaba más bien frustrada.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué tiene que ser así¡Ellos aún son niños! No tienen que salir a pelear mientras estemos nosotros... ¡Se supone que nosotros debemos protegerlos a ellos y no al revés!

-Señora Weasley...- ésta vez fue Harry quien habló,- créame que yo soy el primero en desear que las cosas no fueran así... y no quisiera arrastrar a Ron y a Hermione conmigo en esto que solo me incumbe a mí.

-Eso no es verdad,- interrumpió Hermione,- nos incumbe a todos. Especialmente a Ron y a mí, Harry. Porque somos tus amigos y te queremos.

-Y ya te lo dijimos antes,- complementó Ron,- No nos vas a sacar de ésta así como así. No lo harás tú... ni nadie...

Las últimas palabras de Ron iban dirigidas claramente a su madre, quien había apretado los labios seguramente para retener un sollozo. Desesperadamente buscó la mirada su marido, quien se encontraba debatiéndose entre sus propias sombras. Ginny en su rincón parecía estarse debatiendo a sí misma también.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción,- dijo por fin el señor Weasley atreviéndose a levantar la mirada. Harry detectó un dejo de orgullo en sus ojos ante las últimas palabras de su hijo,- Y no me queda más que ofrecerte, al menos, la incondicional ayuda de la Orden del Fénix.

-Arthur, no...- empezó a musitar la señora Weasley casi suplicando. Pero su marido la detuvo en seco.

-No, Molly. No podemos obligarlos o encerrarlos. Dumbledore confiaba en Harry, y yo también. Además, Ron ya es mayor de edad y no podemos ordenarle nada a Harry o a Hermione por la misma razón.

-¡Pero eso no excluye que la idea sea descabellada¿No confiaba Dumbledore en Snape también¡Y mira lo que pasó¿Y qué saben ellos de destruir a Voldemort?

-Te sorprenderías, Molly,- contestó Harry con un tono tan seguro que la mujer se quedó muda en el acto. Tal vez había sido el efecto de llamarla por su primer nombre, como su igual, en lugar del "Señora Weasley".- además, lo de Snape no pudo saberlo Dumbledore. Él siempre creía en las personas sin importar qué. Pero yo no soy como Snape. Además, también es cierto que necesito a éste par... por mucho que lo haya negado antes. Los necesito porque Ron es mi brazo derecho y Hermione es mi razón y mi conciencia.

Harry notó cómo Ron y Hermione lo miraban conmovidos.

-¿Pero qué hay de su estudios¿Sus exámenes¡Ya están por iniciar su último año¿Cómo pueden perderse de eso?

-La escuela no nos servirá de mucho si estamos muertos.- señaló Hermione para sorpresa de todos los presentes- En verdad debemos aprender a ordenar nuestras prioridades.

Finalizó guiñándole un ojo a sus compañeros.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hacer o decir,- declaró el señor Weasley poniéndose de pie mientras su esposa parecía morderse los labios para ahorrarse el comentario: había perdido.

La expresión de Ginny y los gemelos, por otro lado, era indescriptible. Ella parecía estar en una mezcla de asombro, orgullo y tristeza; mientras que los gemelos simplemente aún no se reponían de la sorpresa. Luego de una par de segundos, los cuales el señor Weasley tan amablemente les dio para reaccionar antes de pasar a los siguiente. Ambos saltaron de sus asientos y corrieron a abrazar a Ron, para sorpresa de éste mismo y de los demás presentes.

-¡Sabíamos que algún día serías bueno para algo!- exclamó George dándole un coscorrón con la mano derecha mientras que Fred le pellizcaba los cachetes. Hermione sonrió y Harry comprendió que esa era la forma que los gemelos tenían para decirle a Ron que estaban orgullosos de él y que lo querían mucho.

-Hacer estupideces no es ninguna habilidad.- señaló la señora Weasley tajantemente, logrando que los gemelos se despegaran de Ron y consiguiendo un silencio bastante incómodo en medio del comedor.

Era probable que la señora Weasley no se metiera en medio de Harry, Ron, Hermione y la puerta de salida. Pero también iba a dejar lo suficientemente claro que no estaba de acuerdo en que hicieran semejante disparate.

-Ya, ya, Molly- intentó tranquilizarla su esposo,- tienes qué acatarlo tarde o temprano. Y por tu propio beneficio, espero que sea más temprano que tarde.

El señor Weasley se dirigió a la sala y todos, incluyendo a la señora Weasley, lo siguieron en silencio. Ni siquiera los gemelos hicieron bromas o se rieron, tal vez comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación. Una vez ahí, Arthur tomó asiento en el sillón individual junto a la chimenea e invitó a los demás a sentarse. Todos accedieron, excepto Molly, quien decidió permanecer de pie junto a su marido.

-Estoy convencido, Harry, que lo que te espera ahí fuera es muchísimo más importante que lo que pudiera enseñarte cualquier profesor en cualquiera de tus clases. Pero también creo que vas a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedas obtener. Así que creo que debes presentarte en la próxima junta de la Orden. Compadecerás ante el cenado y veremos qué se puede hacer. De todos modos ya se había mencionado que eras necesario en las juntas.

-Señor Weasley...- inició Harry tentativamente,- espero que la Orden sepa que no puedo explicarles qué es exactamente lo que pienso hacer... es decir... Dumbledore me dijo que se lo podía decir a Ron y a Hermione...- un bufido desde el asiento de Ginny lo interrumpió, pero lo dejó continuar sin decir más,- pero no creo poder decírselos a los demás... es que... bueno, luego de lo ocurrido ayer en la boda y el pastel... usted sabe...

-Sé por dónde vas, Harry,- le detuvo el señor Weasley bastante empático,- comprendo que tengas dudas y yo las comparto. Pero debes saber que la Orden está dispuesta a escuchar lo que tengas que decir sin obligarte a rebelar lo que no quieres. Estamos para continuar la obra y los planes de Dumbledore, que supongo también quisieras conocer. Y la oferta sigue en pie y es incondicional.

Harry se sintió aliviado ante las últimas palabras del señor Weasley. Ahora la idea no parecía tan mala, después de todo. Miró a Ron y Hermione y asintieron así que él mismo le expresó sin palabras que lo haría.

-Solo que antes debo... debemos hacer un viaje que había estado postergado desde hace unos días ¿Podría encargarse de arreglar la junta en lo que volvemos?

-Por supuesto, Harry.- contestó el señor Weasley bastante sonriente. Sus ojos parecían sonreír también detrás de sus amplias gafas,- tu visita a Godric's Hollow se ha postergado más de lo debido.

-¿Cómo sabe que voy a Godric's Hollow?

-Era de esperarse. De hecho, lo raro es que no hayas ido aún. Si yo fuera tú, también iría. Ahí es donde todo comenzó, y es tal vez ahí donde encontrarás la manera de terminarlo, Harry. Sin embargo, debes saber que si yo lo supongo, lo supone lo Orden y ciertamente el otro bando también. Espero que no te importe llevar escoltas.

-Señor Weasley, yo no...

-Ya se, ya se. Prefieres arreglártelas por ti mismo. Pero te juro que no los verás a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Por favor, es por su bien...- agregó ésta vez mirando a Ron y a Hermione. Harry comprendió que si bien él podía cuidarse a sí mismo, debía proteger a sus testarudos amigos con todo lo que tuviera a la mano, así que asintió.-Toma...

El señor Weasley se sacó un papel de la túnica y se lo extendió a Harry. Cuando lo abrió pudo leer: Calle Walrus Light número siete, Godric's Hollow . Casi sabía de lo que se trataba, pero levantó la mirada para comprobarlo.

-Sí, así es, es la dirección de la casa de tus padres. Y siéntete libre de utilizar mi chimenea para llegar allá. Luego de lo ocurrido hace dieciséis años, todas las protecciones mágicas fueron removidas, y puedes llegar ahí incluso vía flu si tienes la dirección.

-Pues no esperemos más,- dijo Ron bastante entusiasta acercándose a la chimenea.

-Nosotros también vamos,- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo que se ponían de pie.

-Y yo también,- agregó Ginny imitando el gesto. A lo que todos respondieron con un NO al unísono, incluyendo a los mismos gemelos.

-Un momento todos,- declaró Harry por fin,- a Godric's Hollow iremos solo Ron, Hermione y yo. Ustedes dos,- dijo refiriéndose a Fred y a George,- aprecio mucho el gesto pero tienen un negocio que atender. Y su trabajo de mantener el callejón Diagón con vida ya es suficiente. En lo que respecta a ti, Ginny, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes y no pienso exponerte de esa manera.

-¡Eso sin contar que aún es una niña!- exclamó la señora Weasley tajantemente.

-¡No lo soy¡Tengo la edad que Harry tenía cuando dirigió la entrada al ministerio el año pasado¿Y debo recordarles que yo estaba ahí también?

-¡Pero conmigo es diferente!- exclamó Harry bastante exasperado y también cansado de escuchar todas las cosas temerarias que había hecho en su vida, especialmente porque ninguna había sido totalmente voluntaria.

-¿Y por qué lo es!

-¡Porque yo no tengo opción! Porque a pesar de que tu lo veas como grandes hazañas... ¿Crees acaso que no preferiría no tener que hacerlas? Además, eres una chica... podrían utilizarte en mi contra.

-¡Hermione también es una chica¿Por qué ella sí puede ir?

De pronto la discusión se había centrado simplemente entre Harry y Ginny mientras que los demás funcionaban como simples espectadores. Tal vez esperaban que Harry pudiera convencerla.

-Con ella es distinto...

-¿Y por qué!

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!- interrumpió Molly por fin,- ¡La respuesta fue no y sigue siendo no sin importar lo que digas¿Queda claro?

-¡Pero no es justo!

-Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa,- complementó una vez Molly muy a pesar de Ginny, quien parecía no estar dispuesta a rendirse y continuar con la discusión para siempre. Sino fuera porque su padre la atajó también.

-¡Ya basta, Ginny!

La reacción del señor Weasley sorprendió incluso a su esposa, quien trataba de no parecer muy complacida de que su marido hubiera estado de su lado al menos en lo que respectaba a Ginny. Los demás simplemente se habían quedado shockeados, incluyendo a la joven pelirroja, ya que era bien sabido que el señor Weasley jamás en su vida le había levantado la voz a su única hija, su consentida.

Sin decir más, la pelirroja giró sobre sus talones y desapareció en el marco de la puerta. Unas pisadas estrepitosas confirmaron que subió bastante furiosa las escaleras y un portazo no dejó dudas de esa suposición.

-Mejor se apresuran antes de que se les haga más tarde,- señaló el señor Weasley con una leve sonrisa, intentando aparentar que nada había sucedido.

Harry dudó por unos segundos pero se acercó a la chimenea tomando un poco de polvos Flu y leyendo la dirección por última vez antes de pasársela a Hermione, quien no dejaba de mirar en la dirección que Ginny había desaparecido. Harry comprendió que inevitablemente tendría una discusión con su amiga sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Intentando poner todos esos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Arrojó los polvos flu y dijo la dirección de su casa en Godric's Hollow en voz alta. Primero era lo primero.

Viajar con polvos flu se había convertido en algo tan sencillo como caminar para Harry. Había aprendido perfectamente bien su lección a los doce años, que ya nunca se equivocaba y siempre decía las palabras correctas con voz fuerte y articulada para evitarse otro chasco como el de aquella vez. Y es por eso que a pesar de que se sentía abrumado por el simple hecho de estar parado en ese lugar tan extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo, dio un paso al frente para permitir la llegada de Hermione y Ron. La discusión con Ginny lo había hecho olvidar una de las principales razones por las que no había visitado Godric's Hollow en primer lugar, y estar ahí y recordarlo de pronto le impedía pensar correctamente.

No era un sentimiento de tristeza, precisamente. Tampoco era que se sintiera muy emocionado al respecto. Era simplemente algo extraño y ajeno para él. Sobre lo poco que sabía de sus padres más allá de lo que Lupin o Sirius le hubieran dicho en el pasado. Se había convencido a sí mismo que al llegar ahí podría decir con certeza que conocía a sus padres. Pero al mirar alrededor: la chimenea abandonada y fría, las paredes con un tapiz ya roído que en sus buenos tiempos debió ser rojo con detalles dorados, las macetas con restos de plantas secas y los muebles de un color incalculable así como los candelabros embarrados de cera de velas desgastadas hacía más de quince años, le decían que no era nada más que una casa ¿Cómo esperaba honestamente encontrar a sus padres en una casa vacía?

Una mano se posó en su hombro y lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Harry... ¿estás bien?- preguntó Hermione colocándose a un lado suyo sin quitar la mano de donde la había puesto.

-No te escuché llegar,- declaró Harry evadiendo deliberadamente la pregunta de su amiga.

-Ron no tarda en llegar,- agregó ella intentando cambiar el tema y Harry se lo agradeció en silencio.

Cuando Ron hubo aparecido en la vieja chimenea, los tres acordaron explorar juntos la casa. La chimenea se encontraba en la sala junto al recibidor, así que en lugar de regresar a la entrada continuaron su camino hacia adentro a través de un pasillo que parecía contener todas las puertas que llevaban a todas las habitaciones de la casa.

Primero pasaron por un comedor modesto de seis sillas en acabado de abeto. En una esquina también estaba una silla alta para bebé que Harry consideró suya alguna vez. Los adornos en esa parte de la casa eran bastante elegantes, si te los imaginabas sin polvo. A Harry le dio la impresión que era una pequeña (pero muy pequeña) réplica del gran comedor de Hogwarts, el techo era blanco y no colgaba ninguna lámpara de él. Un pequeño beep en su cabeza le decía que había existido una época en la que podía contemplarse el cielo en él.

Echaron un rápido vistazo en la cocina y al cuarto de baño de visitas, que no eran muy diferentes a una cocina o un baño convencional y volvieron al pasillo donde solo quedaba una puerta más y las escaleras al final de éste. Entraron por la puerta restante y contemplaron un despacho atiborrado de libros, premios, trofeos y reconocimientos. Hermione parecía como una niña que acababa de encontrar la alacena de los dulces y corrió hacia los libreros echando un breve vistazo a los títulos que ahí se encontraban. Harry, por su parte, contempló los trofeos y reconocimientos de sus padres en la vitrina. Habían bastantes de Hogwarts, desde las insignias de Head Boy y Head girl, hasta copas de quidditch de su padre y premios por méritos académicos de su madre. Incluso se podían ver otros reconocimientos por parte del ministerio, seguramente ganados fuera de Hogwarts y mientras trabajaban para la Orden o el ministerio. Mientras tanto, Ron esculcaba los cajones del escritorio en el centro de la pieza.

-Hay mucho que ver aquí,- señaló Harry llamando la atención de sus amigos,- pero creo que primero debemos revisar el resto de la casa. Solo para asegurarnos de que está totalmente vacía.

Ron y Hermione asintieron y siguieron a Harry rumbo al pasillo una vez más. Ésta vez solo quedaban las escaleras y Harry se detuvo un poco al contemplarlas. Estaba seguro que su padre había muerto en ésta parte de la casa y esperaba sentir algo o ver un indicio de batalla al menos. Pero no había nada, seguramente los Aurores hubieron limpiado. Hermione sujetó a Harry del hombro, como ya lo hubiera hecho hacía unos instantes en la sala y eso hizo que se sintiera aún más culpable ¿Cómo es que nada de esto le conmovía?

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella. Harry pudo notar un dejo de preocupación en su voz. Seguro ella también sabía o suponía lo que había sucedido en ese lugar ¿Cómo no saberlo si conocía su historia incluso mejor que él mismo?

-Son solo unas escaleras,- declaró él fríamente,- vamos.

Y sin pronunciar otra palabra se dirigieron escaleras arriba donde encontraron un pasillo similar pero que conducía solo a tres puertas en lugar de cinco. Instintivamente tomaron la del fondo que parecía ser la recámara principal. Era una habitación que lo que tenía de amplia, lo tenía de modesta. Una cama grande en el centro con pequeñas cómodas a los lados era el adorno principal. Lo demás era un sillón tinto de cuero, una pequeña mesita cerca de la puerta, el clóset, un espejo de cuerpo entero, una ventana grande y dos puertas al frente que seguro conducían a las habitaciones laterales. De las paredes colgaban cuadros vacíos solamente.

Harry se acercó a una de las cómodas donde había divisado unos cuantos portarretratos. Ahí estaba la ahora muy familiar foto de la boda donde aparecía Sirius con sus padres, quienes parecían haber salido a saludar y sonreían bastante felices. A un lado de ésta estaba la foto de un bebé de pie en su cuna sujetado de los barandalitos y dando pequeños brincos para alcanzar una snitch que volaba a su alrededor. Harry se reconoció a sí mismo de inmediato. La regresó a su lugar y tomó una tercera de dos señores que no conocía, pero por las facciones y la edad, supuso que se trataba de sus abuelos paternos. El abuelo Potter parecía tener el mismo tipo de cabello que él y su padre. La otra foto era la de sus abuelos maternos, a quienes reconoció al instante porque la tía Petunia tenía algunas fotos en Privet Drive, y más de una vez se había metido a hurtadillas a su clóset en busca de una foto de su madre y a lo más que había llegado era una de ellos dos. Aunque ésta era una foto mágica, y se movía como las demás de la cómoda. La última era una foto de escuela donde sus padres aparecían mucho más jóvenes de lo que jamás lo había visto en foto. Su padre se veía bastante a como él mismo se veía ahora, y su madre le saludaba con una sonrisa cálida. Un Sirius de diecisiete años y bastante atractivo estaba apoyado en un Lupín mucho más joven e inocente, mientras que éste intentaba, sin éxito, poner cara de enfado. Peter estaba en la foto también, justo en medio de sus padres y Lupín.

-Oye…- la voz de Ron lo sacó del trance. No se había dado cuenta desde cuando sus amigos habían estado ahí parados uno por cada lado. Bajó la última foto poniéndola en su lugar y sonrió forzadamente.

-Son solo fotos,- declaró antes de alejarse de ahí.

Tomaron la puerta de la izquierda y se toparon con un cuarto de baño de bastantes grandes proporciones el cual atravesaron lentamente pero sin detenerse demasiado. Había un retrete de mármol blanco detrás de un lindo biombo de madera. Un lavamanos incrustado en un mueble del mismo material con acabados de madera de cedro rojo y un espejo de luna sobre él. En una esquina estaba la tina de baño, que parecía más bien una fuente con el espacio suficiente para dos personas. El grifo tenía la forma de un león con la boca abierta de donde seguro salía el agua y también era de piedra. El piso parecía haber sido blanco alguna vez y en el centro se encontraba un bastante roído tapete circular de color rojo y dorado. Había una puerta más que no era la que conducía a la habitación de sus padres y se apresuró a ella.

Era una habitación bastante sencilla con los mismos objetos que la recámara de sus padres pero en proporciones individuales. Una cama, una mesita, un sillón, una cómoda y un clóset. Tomaron la puerta lateral y se encontraron de vuelta en el pasillo de tres puertas donde solo les quedaba una por abrir.

Incluso antes de abrir esa puerta, Harry sabía lo que encontraría ahí. Lo recordaba como en sueños, como si la hubiera visto en otra vida. Solo tocar la perilla le quemaba los dedos. El tapiz con el estampado de gradas de un estadio de quidditch se veía bastante real dentro de la habitación; una cuna en el centro adornada con detalles dorados y rojos y con un móvil con una snitch, dos bludgers y una quaffle colgando sobre ésta. Ahora podía comprender porqué era que en el campo de quidditch se sentía como en casa. Harry se inclinó dentro de la cuna y tomó un pequeño león de peluche que estaba debajo de la pequeña sábana con el escudo de Gryffindor estampado y se sentó en el baúl con juguetes a un lado que tenía más bien la forma del baúl donde se guardan las pelotas de Quidditch en Hogwarts.

Hermione se había entretenido con el librero en la pared opuesta y tomó el primero que vio y se sentó a hojearlo en el sillón frente a la cuna mientras que Ron encontraba una pequeña escoba de juguete que parecía una réplica exacta de una Nimbus 1500, según las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Tu mamá en verdad tenía bueno gusto, Harry.- le dijo Hermione al momento que cerraba el libro en sus manos,- Tiene incluso lecturas muggles entre su colección de libros para niños.

-El que tenía buen gusto es tu papá,- corrigió Ron levantando la pequeña escoba para que Harry la viera mejor,- el detalle es increíble ¡Y mira esto¿Has visto un papel tapiz mejor¿O un móvil?

-Supongo que la decoración fue la mejor manera de mostrarse a sí mismos contigo cuando eras bebé,- declaró Hermione poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Harry.

-Esto explica muchas cosas,- agregó Ron,- Por qué te gusta el quidditch tanto, porqué eres tan bueno para divisar la snitch ¡Incluso explica cómo es que soportas a Hermione!

Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron, lo cual arrancó una sonrisa de los labios de Harry. La primera desde que se había levantado ese día. Seguro que había algo de razón en las palabras de sus dos amigos, incluso en la parte de porqué le agradaba Hermione tanto, pero prefería no decir más al respecto a miedo de recibir otro codazo.

Pero la sonrisa no fue eterna, fueron unos leves segundos solamente. La habitación tenía mucho más que solo recuerdos buenos. Estar parado ahí lo devolvía a muchos años atrás, a la última vez que había estado en ese lugar hacía dieciséis años. Cerró los ojos intentando visualizarlo pero nada venía a su mente, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que esto no era más que una construcción y que era muy probable que hubiera perdido el corazón en el transcurso de su vida. Porque al voltear a ver a sus amigos, los vio casi a punto de llorar y él simplemente no podía. Tal vez se imaginaban lo que Harry estaba pensando, seguramente sabían que uno de ellos podría estar parado en el mismo lugar donde su madre lo estuvo por última vez ¡o incluso donde el mismo Voldemort! Hermione se cubrió las lágrimas con ambas manos mientras que Ron desviaba la mirada a un lado intentando inútilmente que su cara se había puesto totalmente roja. Pero para Harry no había ninguna emoción que expresar. Tantas veces que se había negado a llorar por sus padres… posiblemente nunca más lo haría.

Así que Harry solo atinó a ponerse de pie con el peluche aún en la mano y Salió en dirección escaleras abajo donde sus amigos le alcanzaron solo segundos después. Algo desanimado se dejó caer en una de las sillas del comedor, clavando la cabeza en la mesa ¿Qué es lo que esperaba encontrar en realidad? Una mano compasiva le rozó los dedos con cariño.

-Harry…

-¡Por favor no empieces, Hermione!- gritó Harry retirando la mano y reincorporándose para verla a la cara,- ¡Es solo una casa¡Son solo cosas¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

-Sí, Hermione, ya déjalo en paz ¿quieres?- agregó Ron intentando ser condescendiente con Harry.

-Yo…- dudó Hermione mientras miraba a uno y luego al otro,- yo solo quería… ¡decirles que llegaron Pigwidgeon y Hedwig!

Ron y Harry se miraron bastante apenados.

-Lo siento…- se disculparon ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Como sea,- contestó ella acercándose a las aves que se habían posado en el respaldo de una de las sillas y quitándoles los sobres que cargaban,- Son de Hogwarts,- declaró dándoles un leve vistazo y luego pasándoles una carta a cada uno mientras que ella abría otra.

-Un poco tarde para que nos lleguen las cartas de la escuela ¿no creen?- inquirió Harry abriendo su sobre muy desganadamente.

-Apuesto a que las mandó mi madre,- contestó Ron leyendo la carta en el interior,- de no ser así, nos las habrían traído las lechuzas de Hogwarts en lugar de Pig y Hedwig.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- dijo Harry extrayendo la carta,- Pero ella ya sabía que no íbamos a regresar a Hogwarts ¿Con qué motivo nos las mandó?

-¿Tentarnos?- Inquirió Hermione mostrándoles a ambos una insignia de Head Girl que acababa de sacar del sobre.

-¡Eso es muy bajo incluso para mi madre!- exclamó Ron mientras sujetaba la insignia de Hermione.

-Bueno, eso te tienta a ti, Hermione… pero no veo cómo la mía lo haga.- Dijo Harry mostrando que él también tenía una como la de Hermione.

-¡Wow! Ésta sí que no la vi venir…- la declaración de Ron se veía bastante honesta y tal vez algo resentida, pero Harry no podía más que darle la razón.

-Yo tampoco me lo explico,- declaró,- Yo no he sido prefecto nunca ¿Cómo es que ahora me nombran Head Boy?

- La escuela no hace distinciones entre el puesto que desempeña un prefecto y un capitán de equipo de Quidditch, Harry,- explicó Hermione como siempre,- el año pasado que te nombraron capitán, te pusieron a nuestro mismo nivel. Y un capitán de quidditch tiene las mismas posibilidades de convertirse en Head Boy que un prefecto. Ahí está tu padre, Harry. Él no era prefecto de su generación, lo era el profesor Lupín, y sin embargo, fue Head Boy junto con tu madre.

-Ya veo… pero de todos modos no debió suponer que eso me tentaría más que ir tras Voldemort.

-Tal vez pensó que al tentarme a mí, yo los convencería de hacer otra cosa,- declaró Hermione con una expresión divertida,- lo cual solo señala su mal juicio y lo poco que los conoce a ustedes dos. Ya debería saber que ustedes nunca me escuchan.

Finalizó ella sonriendo. Pero Ron y Harry no compartieron el gesto.

-¿En verdad crees que debemos regresar?-Cuestionó Harry, y Ron parecía estarse preguntando lo mismo.

-Por supuesto que no,- contestó ella firmemente,- ésta vez tú tienes la razón, Harry. Es solo que…,- Hermione acariciaba algo nostálgica la insignia que Ron había dejado en la mesa hacía unos instantes,- voy a extrañar la escuela y todo lo que había ahí. Éste era nuestro año…Pero bueno, - se interrumpió a sí misma colocando su insignia y la de Harry dentro de uno de los sobres,-supongo que debemos escribir una carta para disculparnos con la escuela,- señaló ella corriendo al despacho por un pedazo de pergamino, unas plumas y tinta.

Tardó solo unos cuantos minutos en redactar una carta de casi cincuenta centímetros de largo. Pero para Ron y Harry, quienes habían conocido a Hermione durante casi toda una vida, no era nada sorprendente. Harry ni siquiera se había molestado en leer lo que ella había escrito, confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para saber que sus palabras le serían suficientes a la profesora McGonagall, aunque tal vez no para la señora Weasley… ¿pero qué se le podía hacer?

Cuando Hermione estaba cerrando el sobre que enviaría a Hogwarts, Harry la detuvo brevemente.

-Piénsalo bien, Hermione. Todavía puedes retractarte de venir conmigo y regresar a la escuela.

Hermione lo miró bastante seria por unos segundos pero después sonrió.

-Pídame que le regale el Támesis, señor Potter. Esa sería una petición mucho más fácil de conceder para mí.

Dicho esto, cerró la carta y se la dio a Hedwig para que la llevara a Hogwarts una vez más.

-¿Revisamos los alrededores de la casa?- sugirió Ron, quien seguramente tampoco de estaba de humor para quedarse dentro y seguir discutiendo sobre algo que les deprimiría sin lugar a dudas.

Harry y Hermione asintieron y los tres salieron por la puerta principal rumbo al porche.

Los alrededores de la casa Potter eran mucho más extensos que el interior, como pronto pudieron descubrir. La parte frontal era bastante sencilla, tenía la estructura de una cerca, o más bien restos de una cerca de madera pintada de blanco, un par de jardineras que hoy se encontraban llenas de hierbas malas y restos de pasto seco. Pero la verdadera sorpresa vino al darle vuelta a la casa.

Por la parte trasera había un jardín muy grande con instrumentos para practicar quidditch, un camino señalado por piedras montadas en el piso los llevaba al bosque detrás de la casa. El cual, con el paso de los años, se había ido acercando cada vez más y más a la finca. La curiosidad de Harry crecía más y más con cada paso que daba, mientras que Ron y Hermione lo seguían bastante ansiosos también. Luego de un par de curvas no muy pronunciadas y que solo estaba ahí para evadir los árboles que se les atravesaban en el camino, Harry pudo divisar frente a sí una parte del bosque que en lugar de árboles, tenía plantadas un puñado de piedras. Tan maravillado como desconcertado, Harry se dejó guiar una vez más por su glándula curiosa y se acercó a uno de los monolitos.

-Son tumbas,- señaló Hermione quien a su vez se encontraba inspeccionando una de la derecha.

Harry bajó la mirada y vio que en la parte baja de la piedra se podía leer la siguiente inscripción: Miranda Silvia Potter "Amada madre y perfecta esposa" (1721-1802)

-¡Hey, Harry¡Éste era tu pariente!- exclamó Ron de una tumba más adentro del campo.

-Éste también,- contestó Harry, aunque no estaba seguro de que Ron o Hermione lo hubieran escuchado. Ella seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de conjeturar.

-Es el cementerio de tu familia,- declaró ella comprobando sus sospechas.

-Lo imaginé...

-¿Crees que...?- Hermione parecía como a punto de pedirle un enorme favor, aunque Harry la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle,- ¿Crees que tus padres...?

-¡Hermione!- la calló Ron, pero ya lo había dicho...

Harry la miró severamente como diciendo "¿crees que tengo la más mínima idea?" Hermione comprendió el mensaje y desvió la mirada. Harry se sintió algo culpable y se acercó para incitarla a seguirlo.

-Sólo lo sabremos si vamos a buscar ¿No les parece?... ¡El que las encuentre primero no tiene que limpiar nada!

Y así fue como inició la competencia. Los tres corrían de un lado a otro leyendo los letreros en las piedras verticales. Una y otra vez pasaban a veces hasta por el mismo lugar solo para asegurarse de que ya habían descartado una piedra. Hasta entonces Harry no se había dado cuenta del abolengo de su apellido. De todas las tumbas que había revisado había encontrado la más antigua que databa del siglo XIV. Nunca podría haberse imaginado que el cementerio fuera tan grande. Algunos morían de viejos, pero también había jóvenes y niños. Muy pronto, supo que se había alejado de sus amigos tanto que no los veía, aunque todavía los escuchaba.

Dio la vuelta en uno de los árboles y siguió adelante, no había tantas tumbas pero era muy probable que las de sus padres se encontraran entre ellas. Madeline Potter, amada madre; Jim Potter, joven intrépido; Nancee Potter, alma pura. Avanzó apresuradamente, casi casi podía adivinar que sus padres no se encontraban entre la tumbas a su alrededor, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que se acercaba. Matias Potter, Lorrain Potter, Charles Sigmus Potter, Norah Potter, Glenda Potter…

Su paso era apresurado, casi estaba corriendo. Debajo de un árbol estaba Eunice Potter a un lado de Castulus Potter. Ya casi al borde de la desesperación para ver cuantos le faltaban levantó la vista. Un par de tumbas idénticas en todo detalle en un rincón debajo de un sauce le llamaron la atención. Desde ahí no podía leer los nombres pero estaba seguro de que los había encontrado, corrió con la certeza de que su búsqueda había llegado a su fin. Conforme se acercaba sentía que las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle. Era como una de esas veces cuando sabes que estás a punto de terminar una tarea que te ha tomado toda la noche y solo te faltan dos palabras y simplemente no puedes escribirlas. Rogaba porque sus piernas no fueran a jugarle esa tremenda pasada. La adrenalina le bombeaba el corazón a mil por hora cuando por fin hubo alcanzado su objetivo. Titubeantemente leyó los nombres:

Lily Kathleen Potter

(1958-1981)

"Amada madre, esposa, amiga y bruja excepcional"

James Edward Potter

(1957-1981)

"Amado padre, esposo, amigo y luchador incansable de la justicia"

Extasiado de felicidad por haberlos encontrado se dejó caer de rodilla frente a ambas tumbas, que de cerca confirmaban la impresión de que eran realmente idénticas. Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a sonreír y luego a reír cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Los he encontrado!- exclamó entre risas una y otra vez tratando de asegurarse de que sus amigos se enteraran que habían perdido,- ¡Los he encontrado¡Mamá¡Papá¡Los he encontrado!

Su risa más que eufórica se antojaba a maquiavélica. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba abrazando ambas tumbas, las cuales estaban tan próximas la una de la otra como para permitírselo. Pronto Harry estuvo conciente de su risa, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de hacerlo. También estuvo conciente de las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero le ocurría lo mismo que con la risa ¡era inevitable!

Casi exhausto, se dejó caer de frente y se acostó entre los montículos de ambas tumbas. Se giró para poder divisar el cielo sobre él mientras que con ambas manos se aferraba a la tierra debajo de él. Tanto tiempo buscando su lugar en este mundo… de pronto sentía tener la certeza de que lo había encontrado.

Pronto escuchó pasos que se aproximaban a toda velocidad, seguro eran Ron y Hermione que lo habían escuchado gritar la primera vez, pero no se molestó en ponerse de pie. Simplemente permaneció ahí acostado contemplando el brillo del sol que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles que cubrían esa parte del cementerio.

-¡Los encontraste!- exclamó Hermione emocionada mientras que Ron copiaba el gesto.

Luego ella se sentó en montículo que era la tumba de su madre y le acarició la mano llena de tierra. Ron hizo lo mismo a su izquierda y se quedaron con él en silencio. Harry siempre les agradecería su compañía en esos momentos, pero más que nada, siempre les agradecería esos silencios que le demostraban que lo comprendían mucho más que él a sí mismo.

Pasados unos minutos, Hermione se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra de la túnica.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, pronto va a anochecer y no sabemos cómo es la noche aquí- declaró con ese tono que con el tiempo había perdido sus matices mandones.

-Váyanse ustedes,- contestó Harry sin inmutarse,- yo me quedaré aquí.

-Harry… no puedes pasar la noche aquí,- le reprendió ella cruzándose de brazos,- ¡pueden haber hombres lobos, gente de Voldemort que quiera hacerte daño o ve tú a saber qué criaturas!

-Hermione tiene razón,- agregó Ron tratando de no adquirir el tono de Hermione.

-Podemos volver mañana si quieres,- volvió a decir ella tratando de suavizar aún más el tono,- podemos volver cuantas veces quieras.

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO!- Exclamó Harry girándose una vez más con la cara al suelo.

-Harry… ¡No estás siendo racional!- la voz de Hermione sonaba a aquella que siempre hacía cuando no quería dejar a nadie salirse con la suya.

-¡PUES NO QUIERO¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME VOY A IR!

-¡Ahora estás siendo infantil, Harry!

Tal vez en el fondo, Harry sabía que Hermione tenía la razón. Siempre la tenía, después de todo. Pero no quería, no quería que tuviera la razón y tampoco quería moverse de ese lugar. De alguna forma sentía que si se apartaba de ahí volvería a sentirse como antes, perdido, condenado y por muchas situaciones, infeliz.

Las cosas no habían sido solo cosas. Se había intentado engañar a sí mismo. Todo en la casa eran sus padres mismos hablándole, comunicándose con él como bien había señalado Hermione. Y las tumbas eran el pináculo de ese descubrimiento ¿Cómo podía esperar Hermione que abandonara todo eso?

- Ron, ayúdame a levantarlo.

Pero Ron se quedó ahí parado sin saber qué hacer. El buen Ron…

Hermione bufó, y Harry supo que ahora ella pondría cartas en el asunto. En el momento que sintió la mano de ella cerrándose en su brazo sintió deseos de rebelarse, de sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas al suelo. Sabía perfectamente que si Ron no había movido un dedo para levantarlo, tampoco lo ayudaría a quedarse. Su pobre amigo estaba seguramente en una disyuntiva. Así que tenía que buscar apoyo en otro lado. Y como un niño de dos años, comenzó desesperadamente a llamar a sus padres sujetando fuertemente la tierra que ya tenía en las manos.

Pero Hermione no desistió, y si Harry la conocía lo suficientemente bien como estaba seguro de conocerla, no desistiría así tuviera que hechizarlo.

-¡MAMÁ¡PAPÁ¡NO¡NO LA DEJEN!

En esos pocos instantes, Harry lloró todas las lágrimas que no les había llorado en todos los años que pasó en soledad confinado en la alacena de los Dursley. Lleno de desesperación comenzó a rasgar el suelo. En ese instante creía que si seguía escarbando podría encontrarlos y lo abrazarían como hacía tantos años no lo hacían, y como casi ya no recordaba.

-¡DETENTE, HARRY¡DETENTE!- Exclamaba ella con la voz quebrada.

-¡NO QUIERO¡NO QUIERO¡MAMÁ¡PAPÁ!

No había nada en la faz de la tierra que lo haría desistir. Con los dedos todos rasgados seguía y seguía arañando la tierra sobre las tumbas a pesar del dolor en sus yemas.

-¡TUS PADRES NO ESTÁN AHÍ, HARRY¡ESCÚCHAME¡RON¡AYÚDAME POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS!

Sintió los brazos de Ron cerrarse en su cintura y pronto comprendió que la batalla estaría perdida en cuestión de instantes. Dio otro par de arañazos mientras que apretaba los ojos negándose a volver a la realidad, pero la fuerza de Ron y Hermione pronto lo levantaron y aterrizó sobre su amigo, quien no dejaba de sujetarlo fuertemente. Tenía la sensación de que Hermione le sujetaba la cara, pero no estaba seguro. Había mucha adrenalina corriendo por sus venas en ese momento.

-¡Escúchame, Harry¡Tus padres no están ahí¡No vas a encontrar nada escarbando!

La voz de Hermione era tranquilizadora, sí que lo era, pero no estaba listo para ponerle cordura a su cabeza. No aún.

-Harry…- ahora su amiga comenzaba a hablar en sollozos y algo dentro de Harry comenzó a dar vueltas,- entiende que no te puedo dejar aquí… no sería sano para ti. Siempre he admirado en ti el hecho de que puedas amar a pesar de las circunstancias, y seguro que tus padres lo harían también. No te llevo porque quiera ser mala, créeme. Tus padres no están debajo de la tierra, ellos están aquí.

Y entonces sintió una cálida mano que le tocaba el pecho. Como siempre, tenía razón. La buena Hermione…

Y eso fue lo último que Harry supo de ese día porque de pronto todo comenzó a darle vueltas y a ponerse oscuro. Y entonces recobró la razón. Al desvanecerse…

FIN DEL CHAP!

* * *

**Hola a todos! Antes ke nada, kiero agradecerles ke se chuten mi fict (al menos eso me da algo de razón cuando discuto con mi hermana mayor ke estar pegada a la compu no es pura pérdida de tiempo). Y lo segundo es ke les kiero agradecer como es debido a kienes me han dejado review desde ke inicié el fict por allá del año pasado... Ké escritora más mal agradecida soy! u.u**

**Pero antes de decir los nombres, kiero pasar de lo general a lo particular. Y creo ke en forma general los reviews me están diciendo ke tienen sed de HH, right:p. So, creo ke les debo una explicación al respecto, es decir ¿por ké el HH no se ha visto tan claro?**

**Weno, lo primero es, y creo ke lo será para todos los HH ke kisiéramos escribir un ff HH, es el libro cosa verde esa askerosa e intento de FF "coescrito por JK Rowling y la cosa ke llevaba dentro" (de acuerdo a las palabras exactas de mi kerídima madre, FeaGalaxia :p). Kiero decir, Harry Potter y el Prícipe Mestizo o el misterio del príncipe, o los calzones del príncipe o como sea ke se les haya ocurrido llamarle al final. O como sea! Solo llamémosle HBP y con eso me doy.**

**Pues bueno, lo ke ocurrió es ke luego de escribir ficts y ficts HH (los cuales pueden leer akí mismo) en base a una plataforma tan bien puesta desde PS hasta OOP. Con HBP sufrí de corazonitis rotus acompañado de una Emersonitis aguda (cuyos síontomas consisten en jakeka, vómito, ojos llorosos y malestar general ocasionados por una exposición a la sarta de idioteces y comentarios inmaduros y faltos de buen juicio por parte de unos entrevistadores). Luego de tanto trabajo con los primeros cinco libros, con el sexto me borraron todo! Y tuve ke empezar desde cero. Y es por eso, mis keridos lectores dellusionals HH ke me he visto en la necesidad de reconstruir una relación ke ya era perfecta por sì sola, pero ke su autor original no lo creyó así y tiró el boskejo al bote ese lleno de moscas y basura a un lado de su escritorio.**

**Así pues, ke el HH se verá algo lento pero irá creciendo más y más conforme avancen los capítulos. Es difícil, en verdad, desmentir el libro 6 solo de buenas a primeras. Pero Harry y Hermione ya lo entenderán. El siguiente chap es de Draco, pero como todos los de Draco es corto, así ke esperen el 6 (el chap 6), seguro ke con él kedarán más ke complacidos, o complacidillos al menos :p incluso akí hay matices, si es ke logran verlos... **

**Pero weno, kiero agradecer a:**

**HadaGalaxia y FeaGalaxia, las primeras en postearme mensajillos ¿Y còmo no? Son Familia. Tb a Syzygy-Galaxia y a BET, kienes son familia tb ¿no se nos nota el parecido? Sino en la forma de escribir al menos en el apellido XDDD. Gracias madre, mascota de mi madre, hija mía y hermana (respectivamente) por las consistencia de sus reviews (especialmente Fea y el hada ke me dejan una biblia! XDD Me encanta!). En este momento no puedo contestar cada cosa ke dijeron, pero lo haré de éste en adelante (ustedes comprenderán ke ya me he llevado mucho espacio en contestar :S).**

**A Alkas, a MaryTonks, a hermionedepottergranger, a Juaniweb, a Elegance-Wizangcy y a Ladys Fantasy por sus comentarios y por alegrarme los días de tristeza y depresión con ellos. Aunke sea solo para saludar los parecio en verdad. Por cierto, Elegance, el fict es HH, RL y todavía no decido sobre Ginny... pero ya veremos.**

**Tania Stratman... oh boy! Ésto podría llevarme eternidades y creo ke ya me he extendido demasiado. Solo te diré ke aprecio mucho una crítica constructiva como la tuya. Y ke mi intención no es hacer pensar a la gente de la misma forma en ke yo lo hago. Simplemente agrego mis reflexiones y cada kien puede darle el giro ke kiera. Yo jamás dije ke el fict fuera "anécdota con moraleja" ni nada por el estilo. Yo solo dije ke me gusta dejar una reflexión final. La cual es mía solamente pero kien kiera la puede adoptar (ke para eso la he puesto). Pero weno, como dije, el espacio se me limita. Me complace en verdad ke te agraden los chaps a pesar de todo. Gracias por el review! Lo disfruté mucho! n..n**

**PruePotter! Vaya review! Ver tu nombre me da cierta nostalgia... y cuando hablaste de mi otro fict! n..n (ke no està akí, pero navega en la warner y en mi página :p). Ké weno ke te hayas animado a leer. Honestamente no se cómo se me ocurrió escribir HG en primer lugar, supongo ke estaba despechada... sí, eso era. Espero no deferaudarte ésta vez (no me gusta escribir el mismo final dos veces, so, eso ya es algo ¿no?).**

**Nyissa, juan Pablo y sumire-chan, espero ke los primero de éste mensaje les haya contestado a sus preguntas. Gracias por los reviews! Por cierto, ke el Ginny/Draco es una de mis opciones. Tal vez lo someta a votación ¿Ginny/Draco o Ginny/Neville? Llame ya! XDDDD**

**Natushka ¡no dudes por un segundo ke los junto! (¿crees ke me montarìa todo esto sino? XDDDD). Solo ke tal vez no tan rápido como muchos desean, de acuerdo a lo ke dije arribita... me siento honrada ke mi fict haya merecido un review tuyo (y lo digo en serio!).**

**Pris, gracias por el consejo. Es solo ke yo tiendo a poner diálogos donde los considero necesarios. Es muy probable ke leer narrativa no sea tu fuerte, pero te juro ke la falta de diálogos no fue por falta de ganas, sino porke tenía ke seguir una historia ke ya tengo prediseñada. Además, los diálogos van en aumento con la historia. Si te fijas, akí tengo mucho diálogo. No desesperes n..n**

**Y bueno, creo ke con esto me pongo a mano (en mensajes, digo, porke no creo poder en realidad ponerme a mano de otra forma ke no sea escribiendo...). Si alguien me ha faltado, le pido mi más honesta disculpa y tiene todo mi permiso para mandarme una howler con cruciatus incluido n..n. Muchas gracias y no olviden el review! Prometo personalizar más las respuestas de ahora en adelante :D.**

**Hasta el próximo Chap!**

**TLAL**


	6. CAPÍTULO CINCO: Al Acecho

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes en éste relato son creación de JK Rowling tm y nadie me da ni un centavo por escribir esto. Pero si alguien kisiera darme algo, con un review es suficiente.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

** Al Acecho **

**Por:TlalGalaxia**

Vuelve a dormir, vuelve a soñar, vuelve a ser quien alguna vez fuiste…

En medio de la muchedumbre te escondes para no ser encontrado. Cosa muy sencilla si eres un mago experimentado que ha trabajado con poción multijugos desde hace casi un año. Aparentas más edad cuando deseas obtener algo y aparentas menos, cuando eso que quieres es mucho mayor. Hoy tu caso es el segundo, habías estado esperando por éste día desde hacía más de un mes y hoy es la fecha en que puedes comenzar a instalar tu estrategia.

Escuchaste el sonido de la máquina entrando al pueblo y te acercaste a asegurarte de que tu presa hubiera llegado en el monstruo de metal y vapor. Pero te sorprendes al no encontrar a ninguno de los otros ¿En dónde está Potter? ¿En dónde está Weasley? ¿Y la sangre sucia? Solo unos cuantos habían llegado en el tren… Pero no te preocupas tanto, tu principal presa sí había llegado con los demás pasajeros. Te escondiste entre los que esperaban y te aseguraste de que hubiera tomado el carruaje adecuado. Sabías que ese no era el momento preciso, pero querías verla para recordarte a ti mismo de tu plan. Que no podías echarte atrás y para aumentar el odio que sentías por ella y por el afectado.

Aunque claro que todo esto lo sabes solo si sigues imaginado. Si es que has decidido caer en el estupor de volver a ser quien no eres. Si es que quieres convertirte en un mortífago por un instante y quieres saber lo que es estar al acecho de alguien más. Quieres saber lo que se siente intentar cambiar tu destino por tu bien y por quienes hicieron el pacto contigo.

Bellatrix te había avisado que Severus se había comunicado con el señor Oscuro hacía unos días y que había hablado de un anciano, un castillo y un espejo ¡Ese mal nacido! No vas a permitir que se vuelva a salir con la suya ¡Por supuesto que no! También te dijo que te sigue buscando y que no te ha perdonado. Deja sobreentendido que se está jugando su propio pellejo por seguirte y que más vale que sepas lo que estás haciendo. La miras bastante seguro de ti mismo y le dices que no hay de qué preocuparse, que solo faltan un par de meses para que el plan sea un éxito y entonces todos serán más grandes que Snape a los ojos del señor Oscuro.

Tomas el camino que lleva del pueblo a la escuela y te acercas prudentemente. Sabes que los nuevos sistemas de seguridad detectarán la marca que tienes en el brazo aún cuando no se vea, y serías capturado en un santiamén. Te internas entre los árboles y la observas entrar a Hogwarts. Ni señal de Potter o alguno de sus acólitos ¿De qué privilegios goza ese pelmazo?

Te quedas en silencio unos instantes y la ves apartarse de la muchedumbre que ya entra al castillo. Rodeas por los árboles intentando no pasar el perímetro permitido. Literalmente puedes detectar su aroma y casi escuchar el latido de su corazón. Has pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad y el confinamiento que te resulta bastante fácil de hacer. Ella ha decidido pasear alrededor del lago ya que los casi nulos alumnos de primero lo hubieron atravesado hace más de una hora. La verdad no te sorprende que casi nadie hubiera asistido a Hogwarts este año, luego de que el director… el estómago se te revuelve sólo de recordarlo. Ese Snape de verdad que te las iba a pagar…

En fin, que el número de Alumnos es de esperarse luego de todos los movimientos de tu bando ¿Es éste en realidad tu bando si intenta asesinarte?... ¡Concéntrate! Pronto te encargarás de que vuelvan a creer en ti. Además, están muy ocupados haciéndoles saber a todos los magos y brujas de la comunidad mágica quienes son lo que tienen las cosas bajo control. Seguro que a Lord Voldemort le interesa más utilizar a sus hombres lobos para asesinar a Sangres sucias y traidores de la sangre que los suyos… o al menos eso es lo que esperas.

Según tu propia madre, el plan era deshacerse también de los muggles, quienes solo estorbaban en los planes del señor Oscuro. No terminas de comprender cómo es que tu señor va a lograr semejan te cosa, pero sabiendo que tiene la vida eterna tal vez no tenga prisa…

Tu presa se mueve más cerca de ti y tu instinto te dice que aproveches la ocasión. Pones en práctica las habilidades que has estado practicando y la llamas.

"Ven, ven, niña mía… ven a jugar conmigo en el bosque"

La observas pasear la mirada de un lado a otro desde la orilla del río y en dirección a los árboles, que es donde te escondes. Sin darte cuenta, aportas una postura felina que se prepara para cazar a su presa. Y ella, cual corderillo inocente, se acerca con paso nervioso hacia ti.

"Niña mía… te espero en el bosque"

Sabes que te escucha porque lo has practicado con anterioridad. Y muy pronto se encontrará lo suficientemente cerca para que esté bajo tu control. Sacas la varita y saboreas las palabras del conjuro en la comisura de tus labios. Jamás te habrías imaginado que el plan se llevaría a cabo tan rápido.

Levantas la varita y comienzas a pensar el conjuro, cuando un grito te hace retractarte y dar un paso atrás.

-¡¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí afuera, señorita! ¡Tenemos toque de queda dentro del castillo!

-Lo siento, es que…

-¡No quiero escuchar nada más! ¡Adentro!

Ves a tu presa alejarse de ti y guardas tu varita. Malditos agentes del ministerio… Pero bueno, ya decías tú que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. De todos modos el plan estaba diseñado para otro día. Hoy era demasiado apresurado. Ya estarás en su camino en otra ocasión, en las sombras y en la penumbra cuando sea el momento indicado. Ya podrás saborear en otro momento el dulce sabor de la venganza y la gloria. Pero mientras tanto sabes que te convertirás en su sombra, la seguirás, la cuidarás, ella será lo único en lo que pienses durante los próximos dos meses. Se convertirá en tu obsesión. Tú serás su cazador y ella tu presa…

**Como verán, es un capítulo bastante corto y como ke lleno de paja, Jijijijiji. Me han de disculpa esto, pero es bastante necesario (aunke no lo crean). A veces se siente uno tan bien, ke escribe capítulos en un día o dos. Pero a veces, se emociona uno al recibir X número de reviews y se apura a escribir pero luego ya no hay… y weno, kieras ke no, te desanima. Pero tampoco kiero exigir, así ke ya no volveré a pedir reviews. Comprendo ke muchos capítulos no ameritarán uno. Sin embargo, aún así kiero contestarles a sus reviews de forma general en mi journal:**

**http/tlalgalaxia. encontrarán explicaciones de los capítulos y las respuestas de los reviews. Porke se me ha avisado ke no puedo hacerlo como acostumbraba… Gracias.**

**TLAL**


	7. CAPÍTULO SEIS: El mejor regalo de cumple

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de éste relato no me pertenecen legalmente, sino a JK Rowling TM. Lo único ke es mío es el tiempo ke decido utilizar en hacerlos moverse como me place…**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**El mejor regalo de Cumpleaños**

**POR:_TlalGalaxia_**

Harry se había despertado al amanecer, cosa bastante cómoda incluso en sus años de vivir con los Durley. Porque aunque pareciera difícil de concebir, ni siquiera entonces había despertado con un dolor de espalda mayo o en una posición más incómoda. Tenía el lejano recuerdo de haber tenido un sueño largísimo donde Ginny era la protagonista… o tal vez tenía un papel muy importante. Y es por eso que luego de estar soñando con su roja y sedosa cabellera al viento en diferentes horas del día y de sentirse caminando por los alrededores del castillo; Harry se haya pasmado al encontrarse dentro, ni nada más ni nada menos, de una cuna, la misma que había visto en su propia habitación de infante el día anterior ¿Es que acaso segupia soñando? Pero luego de meditarlo por escasos tres segundos, se dio cuanta de que ese no era al caso. En verdad había despertado dentro de la cuna en el cuarto de bebé. Con los pies pegados al pecho y las manos saliendo por los barrotes. A Harry no se le ocurrió más que gritar pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Ayúdenme!- gritó Harry mientras que intentaba inútilmente salir de ese lugar.

Casi inmediatamente, unas pisadas resonaron en las escaleras de la casa y se aproximaron a la habitación donde se encontraba. Harry giró la cara intentando ver quién había llegado en su auxilio, y pudo distinguir una cabeza pelirroja, mientras que escuchaba su respirar agitado.

-¡Hermione!- gritó éste,- ¡Patches volvió a hacerlo!

Otro par de pies subió velozmente las escaleras y una melena castaña y enmarañada entró casi al instante por el marco de la puerta.

-¡Harry!- gritó ella en una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría abalanzándose a abrazarlo al inclinarse en la barandilla de la cuna.

-Disculparás que no te devuelva el abrazo,- dijo Harry irónicamente,- pero estoy medio atorado aquí dentro.

-Descuida,- contestó ella sacando la varita de sus ropas y alejándose un poco,- te saco en un instante…

Su amiga sacudió la varita un par de veces en el aire de una forma bastante familiar. Segundos después quedó suspendido en el aire y flotó hacia la puerta. Hermione lo conducía a la habitación del otro lado del pasillo y lo depositó en la cama individual del cuarto de las visitas. Ron venía detrás de ella y cerró la puerta al entrar. Luego de un pequeño silencio, vino la pregunta obvia.

-¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo dentro de esa cuna?

-Patches te volvió a meter,- declaró Ron de forma acusadora.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es Patches?

-Tu elfo,- volvió a contestar Ron.

-EL elfo de ésta casa, Ron.- Agregó Hermione de prisa,- Harry no tiene…

-Tiene tres elfos a su servicio, Hermione,- la interrumpió Ron con el mismo tono aunque salpicado de ironía,- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Hermione se limitó a bufar, cruzar los brazos y desviar la mirada.

-¿Alguien me quiere explicar lo de el elfo?- inquirió Harry cada vez más desconcertado.

-Lámalo,- sugirió su pelirrojo amigo,- llámalo y déjalo que te lo explique él. A nosotros no nos ha querido decir nada. Aunque adivinamos algunas…

-¿Y cómo lo llamo?- Harry comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

-Se llama Patches,- dijo Hermione con voz cortante. Era obvio en su mirada y en su reacción que estaba bastante molesta. Pero Harry no podía hacer nada hasta conocer la situación. Así que siguió el consejo de sus amigos.

-¡Patches,- lo llamó una vez y con eso fue suficiente.

Un elfo de orejas largas, nariz respingada y ojos grises apreció de pronto sobre las piernas de Harry con la cabeza inclinada hasta tocar la punta de sus propios pies con la nariz. La verdad es que no era nada sorprendente el ver la aparición de un elfo doméstico. Para Harry era algo más que normal, si considerabas que (como bien había dicho Ron) Harry había tenido ya a su servicio a dos elfos domésticos el año pasado ¿Cómo era que Hermione le había dejado pasar eso?

-Buenos días tenga mi amo,- dijo el elfo de estatura un poco más alargada a la que Harry estaba acostumbrado mientras se desdoblaba pero seguía inclinando la cabeza para verlo con humildad.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca una y otra vez como intentando formular alguna pregunta o alguna oración que tuviera sentido ¿amo? ¿De qué se trataba esto?

-¿Qui… quién se supone que eres tú?- logró cuestionarle Harry por fin.

-Mi nombre es Patches,- declaró el elfo haciendo una reverencia una vez más,- y soy el elfo doméstico de la casa Potter.

-¿Perdón?- Harry se sentó derecho al hacer ésta pregunta,- ¿quieres decir que fuiste sirviente de mis padres?

-Y ahora lo soy de usted, amo Harry.- agregó Patches casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-El pobre Patches estuvo encerrado en el sótano de la casa por dieciséis años, Harry.- reprochó Hermione antes de que Harry pudiera pensar siquiera en las posibilidades que conllevaba la presencia de un nuevo testigo en la casa durante los caóticos eventos de cuando era bebé.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿qué? ¿Cuál sótano?

- En el despacho de tus padres, Harry.- contestó Hermione una vez más acercándose y olvidándose por un momento de lo molesta que estaba,- Ron y yo estábamos limpiando la casa como habíamos quedado. Y debajo del escritorio, Ron encontró una tabla suelta. Entramos y encontramos que tus padres guardaban ahí un laboratorio secreto de pociones. Patches estaba escondido dentro del caldero vacío ¿Y sabes qué fue lo primero que me preguntó? "¿Ya puedo salir?" ¡Luego de dieciséis años!

-¡Ya párale, Hermione!- la interrumpió Ron,- ¡No hagas dramas!

-¡Esto no es ningún drama, Ron! ¿Se dan cuenta al extremo que llega el esclavismo élfico? ¡Esto atenta incluso contra su propia vida y bienestar!

-El elfo no murió, Hermione,- Espetó Ron,- si supieras más del mundo mágico por experiencia. Sabrías que los elfos pueden entrar en estado de hibernación por tanto tiempo como sea necesario. O sea que Patches no tuvo hambre ni sed ni nada. Hasta que lo despertaste.

-¡¿Y debía dejarlo ahí!

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó Harry ya medio mareado de semejante discusión,- ¡No quiero escuchar ni media palabra más! ¡¿Qué no ven que pobre o no, Patches está aquí!

El elfo en cuestión seguía, sin embargo, con los ojos entornados hacia Harry de una manera que ya le empezaba a parecer un tanto incómoda.

-Pero Harry…- empezó Hermione bajando el tono, bastante diferente al que había utilizado en contra de Ron,- Ese pobre elfo ya ha sufrido suficiente. Y yo creo que libre…

-¡Dije que ya basta, Hermione!

La expresión de Hermione al escuchar éstas palabras fue como si acabara de recibir una cachetada o un puñetazo en la nariz. Miró a Harry con severidad por un instante y luego paseó la misma mirada en dirección de Patches y luego Ron, pero casi inmediatamente su semblante cambió. Su cara se ensombreció al bajar la cara. Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación lentamente. No sin antes murmurar algo que a Harry le sonó como a "valiente cumpleaños". Pero no estaba seguro.

-¿Qué dijo?- inquirió Harry no muy seguro a lo que Hermione se había referido. Y si es que había escuchado bien, una de dos, o las matemáticas le fallaban, o era un pésimo amigo que no se sabía los cumpleaños de sus amigos.

-¡Ah sí! se me olvidaba decirte… hoy es el cumpleaños de Hermione.- contestó Ron mientras que el elfo se encogía de hombros.

-¿El cumpleaños de Hermione? ¿Pero qué eso no era hasta dentro de dos semanas?

Ron miró a Harry algo incrédulo pero luego de un instante comprendió que su amigo hablaba en serio.

-Harry… hoy es diecinueve… llevas más de dos semanas en cama.

Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aire y no creía que se tratara solo del peso del elfo en sus piernas… ¿más de dos semanas? Quiso levantarse pero sentía las piernas entumidas y casi imposibles de mover. Eso comprobaba las palabras de Ron. Se tocó la parte posterior de la nuca como queriendo que algo de cordura le llegara con el solo acto. Pero siguió tan en blanco como al principio

-¿Quieres que te lleve abajo?- le sugirió su amigo sacando la varita.

-Patches puede hacerlo si así lo ordena el amo,- se ofreció el elfo intuyendo que su ayuda era por fin requerida.

-Creo… que mejor lo hago yo ¿me alcanzas mi varita?

Harry no tuvo que decir más cuando la varita ya estaba en sus manos luego de que Patches hubiera chasqueado los dedos. Dudando un poco y paseando la mirada de Patches a Ron y luego de vuelta al elfo, preguntó:

-Pero esto no explica qué es lo que estaba haciendo yo en la cuna del cuarto contiguo.

-Eso que te lo diga Patches.

El elfo clavó la mirada aún más hacia abajo que a Harry le pareció que se estaba oliendo los pies o buscándose mugre en las uñas.

-Patches lo siente, amo Harry… pero es que a veces a Patches se le olvida que el amo ya no es el bebé que vio la última vez.

-Cierto…- contestó Harry sin saber aún qué es lo que iba a hacer con esa información. La verdad es que no sabía si debía o no preguntar, luego de lo ocurrido en el cementerio… a él mismo le aterraban sus propias reacciones,- creo que hablaremos de eso más tarde, Patches ¿está bien?

El elfo asintió enérgicamente como sino pudiera contener la emoción de poder volver a servirle a alguien en su triste vida. Y luego desapareció con solo chasquear los dedos una vez más.

-¿Listo para otro round?- dijo Harry tentativamente a Ron mientras que levantaba la varita, aunque había algo de ironía en su voz.

-¿Honestamente?- inquirió Ron,- con Hermione no se puede saber si será round, sermón, lágrimas o simplemente actuar como si nada… lo único que me queda es esperar que algún día las fabriquen con manual.

Harry rió ante la idea de poder contar con el servicio de "chicas a domicilio". Una imagen de Ron desempacando a una Hermione que sentaba en la cama y luego él se sentaba al lado con el manual en las manos, le arrancó lo que fue más bien una carcajada.

-Pues espero que ese manual diga explícitamente lo que debo hacer en caso de que se me olvide comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños,- agregó sacudiendo la varita para aparecerse a sí mismo en la sala de abajo donde lo esperaba una agradable sorpresa.

De pie, casi recién salidos de la chimenea, se encontraban Fred y George sacudiéndose las chaquetas de cuero de Dragón que se habían convertido en su indumentaria habitual cuando no estaban en casa. Y no es que no las hubieran querido usar ahí, sino que la señora Weasley ya estaba hastiada y había llegado a prohibírselos.

-¡Harry!- exclamaron ambos acercándose a Harry, quien se acomodaba en el sillón.

- Parece que llegamos a buena hora,- dijo Fred.

-Ya creíamos que teníamos que volver a jugar al príncipe encantado contigo y besarte nuevamente a ver su despertabas,- complementó George.

A lo que Harry los miró con ojos casi desorbitados. Los gemelos no aguantaron ni un segundo más la broma y rompieron en carcajadas. Harry suspiró aliviado.

-¡Qué alivio!- exclamó Harry,- porque Ginny es la única Weasley a la que estoy dispuesto a besar ¿saben? Y hablando de Ginny…

-Yo creo que mejor nos olvidamos de ella,- contestó Fred sonriendo algo incómodo.

-No es bueno hablar de los que no están presentes,- complementó George y Harry captó el mensaje.

Una cosa era que él y Ginny salieran y luego terminaran cuantas veces fuera. Y que los Weasley quisieran y apreciaran mucho a Harry. Pero no iban a interferir en nada de lo que hicieran como pareja, para bien o para mal. Aunque Harry tenía la sensación, y creía no estar muy lejos de la verdad, de que los gemelos unidos con todos los demás Weasleys estarían dispuestos a romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo si alguien le hacía daño a u hermanita. Y eso incluía a "el elegido".

-Harry ¿estás…?- la voz de Ron había entrado a la habitación rompiendo con la tensión,- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No deberían estar atendiendo su negocio, ganando millones o algo por el estilo?

-Mamá nos mandó,- declaró George.

-Aunque también era nuestra intención venir,- interrumpió Fred,- no nos malinterpreten.

-Es solo que nos gusta dejar que mamá crea que todavía nos puede ordenar y esas cosas.

-Sentimos que a veces se aburre.

-No creo que se aburra demasiado en medio de las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix.- espetó Ron cruzándose de brazos detrás del sillón de Harry.

-Eso dices tú porque no tienes que asistir,- contestó George adoptando la misma actitud que su hermano menor.

-¿Qué quieren decir?- inquirió Harry bastante curioso.

-Bueno… es que técnicamente, las pasadas reuniones han sido repetitivas,- declaró Fred.

-Yo diría que más bien, estábamos esperando a que aparecieras y nos dijeras qué hacer,- agregó su gemelo.

-Pues eso quiere decir que estamos en una situación crítica,- contestó Harry bastante impactado por la información recién recibida ¿Qué demonios podía hacer él ahora por la Orden? ¡Él no era Dumbledore! Ni siquiera podía imaginarse a sí mismo hablándole a los miembros de la Orden como su igual… mucho menos darles órdenes.

-O tal vez solo esperan tener todas las piezas en el tablero antes de establecer una jugada,- dedujo Ron tratando de darle ánimos a Harry. Y Harry tenía que aceptar que a veces lo conseguía, aunque fuera por unos instantes…

-Pues si tantas dudas tienen,- terció la voz de Hermione, quien entró por la misma puerta por la que había entrado Ron,- solo esperen a la noche. Le mandé un patronus y Tonks diciéndole que Harry ya había despertado. Y ella me acaba de mandar otro diciendo que ella y el Lupín estarían aquí para la cena. Hola Fred, hola George, por cierto. Ustedes también pueden quedarse si quieren.

-¡Cena de cumpleaños,- exclamaron ambos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Miren, tenemos que ir a casa a darle a mamá la buena nueva,- dijo Fred.

-Y luego tenemos que ir a la tienda,- agregó George.

-Pero estaremos aquí a la hora de la cena.

-¡Pueden contar con ello!

Dicho esto, ambos desaparecieron con un movimiento de varita.

-Estaré en el sótano si me necesitan,- dijo Hermione antes de desaparecer nuevamente por donde había llegado.

-¿Crees que siga enojada?- preguntó Ron de forma irónica.

-Lo estará más si se entera que pienso decirle a Patches que prepare la cena.

-Haces bien… yo no me comería nada de lo que ninguno de nosotros tres preparara.

-¿Has probado algo de Hermione?

-Sus galletas son tan buenas como bien elaborados eran sus gorros para elfos. Y eso es poco decir.

-Entonces no nos arriesgamos… ¡Patches!

Y mientras que Ron se daba a la tarea de distraer y "acompañar" a Hermione mientras que el elfo se encargaba de organizar la cena de cumpleaños que entre los dos pensaban adjudicarse descaradamente, Harry no pudo hacer más que quedarse sentado en el sillón todo el día. Aunque de cuando en cuando practicaba mover los dedos de sus pies o algún músculo de la cintura para abajo. Ahora más que nunca lamentaba estar peleado con Hermione, seguramente ella conocía algún hechizo para ayudarle…

Y claro, tanto tiempo tirado y abandonado en un sillón te pone a pensar, quieras que no. Primero comenzó a desvariar con el Horcrux que tenía colgado en el cuello. Sujetándolo con una mano lo corría de un lado a otro en la cadenita de la que estaba prendido mientras que intentaba pensar en el lugar donde se suponía, comenzaría a buscar el verdadero. Luego las iniciales RAB vinieron a su mente ¿Ruega Atraparme Bruto?... su cabeza ya había pensado en una infinidad de nombres que últimamente solo le venían incoherencias.

Algo exhausto de eso, dejó que el guardapelo reposara en su pecho una vez más ¿Y en qué emplearía el tiempo ahora? Cerró los ojos por un instante y empezaba a quedarse dormido, cuando sintió que un nombre ocupaba todos los espacios de su cabeza:

Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…

Una y otra vez, escuchaba, leía y sentía ese nombre dándole vueltas por la cabeza. Reaccionando casi instintivamente, Harry se despertó de ese estupor ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Recordó que cuando había estado inconciente, también había soñado con ella ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole? ¿Sería posible que fuera una señal de que estaba haciendo algo equivocado? O aún peor… ¿sería Voldemort intentando entrar en su cabeza? ¿Desenmascarando su subconsciente? ¿Estaría Ginny en realidad en peligro?

Sacudió la cabeza como intentando sacudirse el pensamiento de Ginny de ésta. Y se dio cuenta que ya no escuchaba, ni leía ni sentía el nombre. Era más bien como si solo apareciera en sus sueños… Muy poco original por parte de Voldemort, pensó. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera simplemente su mismo subconsciente gritándole que no se negara a tener a Ginny al lado suyo, pero… de ser así ¿Por qué cada vez que lo meditaba estando despierto, la idea de traerla consigo le seguía pareciendo una idea terrible?

Y así cavilando, Harry no se dio cuenta cuando se hizo de tarde. Y lo único que lo sacó de sus pensamientos fue cuando aparecieron frente a su chimenea Lupín y Tonks con un paquete bajo el brazo cada uno.

-¡Hola, Harry!- saludó Tonks bastante animada, como era su humor casi siempre. Harry no pudo evitar el notar que su cabello, aunque aún corto, era rubio plata y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo.

-¡Hola!- exclamó Harry devolviéndole el saludo a ella y a Lupín, quien simplemente agitaba la mano silenciosamente,- Tonks, te ves… diferente.

-Gracias… ¿te gusta? Apuesto a que a Remus sí ¿verdad cariño?- finalizó mordazmente volteando a ver a su pareja.

-Es una Veela, cariño- declaró Lupín tocándose la frente frustradamente, Harry comprendió que esa no era la primera vez que hablaban de ello y lamentó el haber abierto la bocota,- se supone que las veelas tienen ese efecto.

-Pues no me agradan las veelas ¡no señor!

-Y a mí me agradas más tú con…- Lupín hizo una pausa mientras que la sujetaba tiernamente de ambos brazos buscando tal vez algo con qué complementar la frase,- con… no se. Cuando te arreglas como quieres y no como crees que a mí me gustaría. Me gustas porque pudiendo verte como quieras… siempre prefieres mostrarme tu verdadero tú, que es lo que más amo.- la última frase de Lupín parecía haber muerto en sus labios y Harry casi no la escuchó.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Tonks haciéndose la sorda y la cara de Lupín se uso más roja que el cabello de cualquier Weasley.

La expresión de Tonks se ablandó y cambió su semblante así como su propia apariencia. De pronto se le pusieron los ojos de color gris y el cabello negro azabache. Harry reconoció el sello Black en ella, parentesco que a veces tendía a olvidar. Y por un momento le pareció que a quien besaba Lupín era a su finado padrino, en lugar de Tonks. Harry casi se ahoga con su propia saliva de solo pensarlo.

-¿Y en dónde está la cumpleañera?- inquirió Tonks aún sujetando el brazo de Remus con todas sus fuerzas con una mano mientras que con la otra mostraba un paquete mediano.

Harry se llevó el dedo índice a los labios pidiéndole que no dijera eso otra vez.

-Ron la tiene entretenida para que no vea lo que Patches está haciendo.

-¿Patches?- inquirió Lupín bastante sorprendido,- ¿Está vivo? Como no apareció durante las investigaciones, todos creíamos que había muerto.

-Estaba en el sótano,- declaró Harry,- Hermione lo encontró dentro del caldero donde mi madre solía preparar pociones. Dice que fue ella quien le ordenó quedarse ahí hasta nuevo aviso. Cosa que, como te imaginarás, no sucedió.

-¡Vaya! Estoy… impactado.

-¡Imagínese cómo estoy yo!

Harry buscó una postura más cómoda en el sillón jalando su cuerpo con sus manos, lo cual llamó bastante la atención de sus interlocutores.

-¡Harry! ¿No puedes moverte?- inquirió Tonos bastante preocupada.

-El precio de estar en cama por más de dos semanas,- contestó Harry lo más casualmente posible,- mis músculos están atrofiados, es todo. Solo necesito hacer algunos ejercicios para rehabilitarlos.

-O contar con la ayuda de una auror paramedi experta,- declaró Lupín.

-Así es,- complementó Tonks al momento que se acercaba a Harry varita en mano.

Un par de toques en cada pierna y luego en la cintura y la espalda, dejaron a Harry como nuevo en un dos por tres. Alentado por la misma Tonks, Harry se levantó del sillón y dio unos cuantos pasos para asegurarse de que no le faltaba ningún lugar por rehabilitar y le dio las gracias.

-Ahora… ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?

Harry esperaba que con la cena que le estaba organizando y con los invitados de esa noche, tal vez Hermione ya no estaría tan enojada con él o con Ron. Eso, claro, sino se enteraba que Patches había preparado la cena. Aunque parecía una misión imposible, dado que tampoco le había comprado ningún regalo de cumpleaños aún, y no creía poder conseguirlo en ningún lugar pronto. Tal vez si se lo compensaba después…

Lupín y Tonks se habían encargado de acomodar el comedor. Y cuando los gemelos llegaron con un pastel, regalo de la señora Weasley, el comedor se vio más apropiado para la ocasión. Ellos habían traído también unos explosivos festivos, que al jalarles el listón, explotaban y dejaban salir una docena de globos de colores y un puñado de confeti. Harry explotó un par de esos antes de llamar a sus amigos a cenar. Todo el día ahí metidos, no quería ni imaginarse lo que estaban haciendo… si eso no ponía a Hermione de buenas, no podía imaginarse qué lo haría.

Ya sentados a la mesa, Harry, Tonks, George y Fred casi temían las palabras de Hermione al escucharla acercarse junto con Ron. Pero ella se limitó a sonreír y agradecerles el haberse quedado para la ocasión. A Harry casi se le cae el estómago a los pies cuando vio que quien estaba sirviendo la cena, era Patches. Bastante nervioso observó la reacción de su amiga, pero su semblante era el mismo ¡Vaya que Ron podía obrar milagros! Pensó.

-Así que llevan todo éste tiempo aquí metidos ¿eh?- comenzó Tonks para romper el hielo a la velada,- ¿Se puede saber qué tanto han hecho?

-Practicando las habilidades de limpieza que aprendimos en Grimmaul Place,- contestó Ron sarcásticamente, lo que arrancó las primeras sonrisas de la noche.

-Ya habíamos quedado con Harry que limpiaríamos un poco,- agregó Hermione momentos después,- y al mismo tiempo buscaríamos pistas o cosas útiles.

-¿Y encontraron algo?- inquirió Lupín bastante interesado.

-Polvo y más polvo,- contestó Ron.

-Eso, y un diario,- complementó Hermione.

-¿Un diario?- preguntaron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno… no es un diario exactamente. Es más bien una libreta de apuntes de Lily Potter,- aclaró ella mientras que llenaba su copa de vino tinto.

-¿Y qué dice?- inquirió Harry con extrema curiosidad.

-No mucho, son fórmulas para pociones, hechizos y algunas anotaciones que no estoy segura de lo que se traten. No he tenido mucho tiempo de revisarlo, a decir verdad, apenas lo encontré esta mañana.

-Hermione cree que tal vez posee el último hechizo que tu mamá utilizó, Harry.- complementó Ron cortando su carne,- pero dice que no es seguro probarlos todos sin estar seguros de lo que hacen. Ya sabes, por lo que ocurrió con el libro del príncipe el año pasado…

-No creo que a mi mamá le gustaran el mismo tipo de hechizos que a Snape, Ron.

-Ron no quiso decir eso, Harry- terció Hermione,- lo que pasa es que… bueno, tal vez tu madre estaba trabajando en hechizos y pociones en contra de Voldemort ¿sabes? Y no creo que nada que vaya contra él pueda ser un puñado de flores o algo así.

-Hermione tiene razón,- declaró Lupín incluyéndose en la conversación por primera vez,- recuerdo a Lily en sus últimos días y no dudo que estuviera pensando en medidas desesperadas.

-Todos recurrieron a ellas,- agregó Tonks,- y a veces temo que ahora lo estamos volviendo a hacer…

El comentario de Tonks, aunque cierto, era poco alentador. Y al contemplar la forma en que todos lo miraban, Harry comprendió que tal vez estaban esperando demasiado de él. Cosa para la que sin lugar a dudas no estaba listo. Así que decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Y cómo va el negocio?- preguntó a los gemelos mientras que colocaba su plato vacío hacia el centro de la mesa en espera del postre.

-Las ventas andan algo malas…- respondió George dejando caer el tenedor sobre el plato.

-Suponemos que se debe a que andan varios mortífagos sueltos por ahí,- agregó Fred.

-Incluyendo a Snape.

Las últimas palabras de George habían dado en el clavo una vez más. Y Harry comprendió que si quería cumplir con su objetivo, lo mejor era no andarse con rodeos y ponerse manos a la obra.

-En verdad estoy esperando esa junta con la Orden del Fénix,- declaró Harry,- tal vez entre todos podemos hacer más de lo que creemos. Su padre tiene razón, después de todo.

-Pues mañana hay una junta,- comentó Tonks como que no quiere la cosa,- Remus y yo creemos que podrías presentarte en ella.

-¡Eso sería genial, Harry!- exclamó Ron dándole una palmadita en la espalada, ya que estaba sentado a su derecha.

Hermione, quien se encontraba a la izquierda de Harry y justo frente a Ron, también sonreía y levantaba su copa invitando al brindis.

-¡Salud por que todo salga bien mañana, entonces!

Harry levantó su copa y la hizo sonar con la de ella y pronto las demás copas chocaron también. Aunque fue tan rápido que la copa de Hermione terminó por resbalársele de entre los dedos y cayendo sobre el mantel blando dejando una gran mancha roja en medio. Harry se puso de pie para ayudarle a limpiar mientras que ella sacaba su pañuelo secando el vino derramado.

-No hay problema,- dijo ella limpiando tan rápidamente como pudo.

-No tienes que hacer eso,- declaró Ron invitándola a que se volviera a sentar,- Patches podría limpiarlo en segundos.

Dicho esto, Harry pudo sentir cómo el tiempo se congelaba. Los demás invitados se movían en cámara lenta mientras que Harry intentaba expresarle sin palabras a su coco hueco amigo que acababa de meter la pata con ese comentario. Mensaje que Ron había recibido perfectamente bien, pero no parecía dispuesto por hacer nada al respecto. Hermione, por otro lado, regresó a su asiento intentando esbozar una sonrisa, pero el enojo era evidente al arrojar el pañuelo sobre el plato lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Hermione…- continuó Ron a su discurso y Harry de pronto tuvo un extraño deja vu donde el resultado no sería tan bueno como hubiera querido,- te lo digo desde ahora, si en verdad quieres pertenecer a éste mundo, debes irte acostumbrando a él y no seguir queriendo cambiarlo. Los elfos, por ejemplo ¡a ellos les encanta servir! Nacieron haciendo eso y si se los prohíbes sería como prohibirte a ti leer.

Y casi como si se tratara de una clase ilustrada, Patches apareció con una amplia sonrisa en el comedor con platos para postre, colocándolos al frente de cada uno de los comensales mientras que silbaba una alegre canción que Harry no conocía. Hermione no quiso dejarle todo el trabajo y empezó a acomodar los platos, uno sobre otro y finalmente los puso todos sobre el de Harry, quien no quiso aparentar que estaba del lado de Ron por consideración a Hermione, ya que era su cumpleaños. Así que la ayudó pasándole los platos al elfo.

-Hermione, no lo digo por molestarte…- Ron ya daba indicios de empezar una vez más con la cantaleta y Harry casi sentía deseos de darle un puñetazo para que se aplacara de una buena vez, sino fuera porque el mismo elfo fue el que gritó.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Amo, no!- gritaba con su voz chillona.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Harry casi temiendo que el elfo en cuestión supiera leer la mente y hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando hacía escasos segundos.

-¡¿Por qué! ¡¿Por qué, amo! ¡Patches ha sido un buen elfo!

-¿Qué sucede, Patches?- preguntó ahora Hermione poniéndose en cuclillas para verlo a los ojos que chorreaban lágrimas sin parar.

-¡El amo! ¡El amo Harry le ha dado a Patches una prenda!- exclamó éste mostrando un pañuelo blanco manchado en vino tinto que acababa de sacar de entre los platos que Harry le acababa de entregar.

Hermione se puso de pie de súbito llevándose las manos a la boca. Y Harry apenas comprendía la gravedad del asunto al observar la mirada sombría y acusadora de Ron hacia su amiga.

-¡No me mires así, Ronald!- exclamó ella inclinándose en la mesa antes de que éste empezara a hablar,- ¡Fue un accidente!

-No podías quedarte sin hacer nada al respecto ¿verdad?- inquirió Ron dejando su peso caer sobre el respaldo de su silla y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho,- Viste tu oportunidad y la aprovechaste ¿no es así?.

-¡No fue a propósito!- exclamó Hermione casi ahogándose en sus propias palabras.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo falsa que suena esa declaración luego de todo lo que has estado diciendo durante todo el día? ¿No eras tú la que estuvo toda la mañana y tarde diciendo que la Plataforma élfica era algo serio y que así deberíamos tomárnoslo Harry y yo?

Solo una cosa hacía más ruido que Ron y Hermione, y ese era el pobre elfo que no dejaba de llorar con el pañuelo aún en la mano.

-¡Pero eso es diferente!- trató de defenderse Hermione,- ¡Yo no sería capaz! ¡No contra su voluntad!

-Si alguien es capaz de eso y más, eres tú Hermione ¿No fue tu necedad lo que hizo que Harry se desmayara y permaneciera así por dos semanas?

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió Harry al discurso de Ron una vez más,- Yo no he dicho nada de eso y no pienso reclamárselo, Ron.

-¡Como quieras!- contestó Ron poniéndose de pie al igual que Hermione,- ¡Pero ella lo hizo a propósito! Es demasiado lista para no haberlo hecho. La vi acomodando el pañuelo en medio de los dos platos para que no los vieras al dárselos a Patches.

-¡Solo tú crees eso, Ron,- replicó ella y luego miró a los demás que guardaban silencio. Nadie decía nada para apoyarla o desmentirla,- ¿verdad?...

Remus, Tonks, Fred y George tomaron la mejor de las decisiones de acuerdo a la opinión de Harry: se quedaron callados y no tomaron partido. Si de por sí las cosas ya se estaban poniendo tormentosas… dividir el comedor en dos bandos no era una buena idea. Pero lo que Harry temía más era que el comedor no se dividiera. Porque fuera lo que fuera, la situación en la que se encontraba Hermione era bastante incriminatoria. Aunque Harry estuviera seguro de que en realidad había sido un accidente, como su amiga afirmaba. Así que Ron se aprovechó del silencio.

-¿Lo ves?- le dijo como cantando victoria,- Nadie te creemos porque sabemos lo que en realidad piensas ¿O me vas a decir que no te sientes bien porque Patches ha sido liberado? ¿No habías sido tú quien le pidió a Harry esta mañana que lo hiciera?

-No voy a negar que me siento bien porque Patches ahora puede sentir lo que es la libertad. Dado que lo que temía era a lo que no conocía. Pero yo no puse el pañuelo a propósito.

La reacción de las demás personas a la mesa fue el mejor indicativo para que Hermione supiera que su comentario no había mejorado las cosas en absoluto.

-El problema contigo, Hermione, -continuó Ron,- es que no sabes lo que deberías de éste mundo. Sabes sobre libros y cosas de escuela, pero no puedes hablar del mundo real hasta que en verdad lo conozcas. Todas esas ideas tuyas del esclavismo élfico y los derechos de éstos, lo sacaste de algún estúpido libro muggle tuyo. Como creyendo que a nosotros nos falta volvernos más "civilizados" como ustedes¿Te sientes superior solo por haber crecido entre muggles, aparatos y luz eléctrica?

Hermione se quedó parada y en silencio por algunos segundos. Abría y cerraba la boca como buscando una respuesta o como tratando de decidir si valía la pena o no responder. Ahora todo lo que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Patches, quien había decidido tomar el mismo pañuelo que lo había condenado, para limpiarse las lágrimas y todos los fluidos en su cara.

Finalmente ella decidió que no valía la pena la réplica y giró sobre sus talones abandonando el comedor y en dirección al pasillo. Pronto, ya ni los suspiros del elfo se escuchaban.

-Supongo que el comentario también aplica para mí,- dijo Harry a Ron por fin.

-No, Harry, yo…

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan duro con ella? ¿Qué no se supone que ella es tu…?- Harry hizo una pausa para pensar lo que iba a decir a continuación. Fuera lo que fuera que pensara, nada había sido jamás confirmado,-Olvídalo.

Y mejor desapareció detrás de la puerta que llevaba al pasillo que conectaba todas las habitaciones del primer piso, al igual que Hermione.

Instintivamente se dirigió al estudio. La asociación libros-Hermione tendía a funcionarle la mayoría de las veces. Y ésta no era la excepción. Sentada en la orilla del escritorio, ella ojeaba un libro lila con letras plateadas aún sin poder contener sus sollozos.

-Solo por si te quedaba alguna duda,- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba lentamente y se sentaba a un lado suyo,- no todos en el comedor creemos que lo hiciste a propósito.

-¡Es que no soy una mala persona!- exclamó ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a correrle por las mejillas.

-¡Claro que no!- le contestó Harry abrazándola.

Y dejó que ella hundiera la cara en su hombro.

-Tal vez el problema sea que eres mucho mejor persona que nosotros…,- agregó Harry,- y eso como que a veces incomoda. Además, no creo que Ron haya dicho todas esas cosas en serio.

-Pues a mí me sonaban muy en serio…

-No lo fueron, créeme. A estas alturas, ya deberías conocer a Ron mejor. A veces solo le gusta fanfarronear.

-Pero es que nunca ataca a nadie como me ataca a mí…

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que… ¿nadie te quiere como él?

Harry había escuchado muchas veces de esa lógica que a veces carecía de ella. Y hoy más que nunca sonaban a palabras sin peso alguno. Es más, parecía como un mal chiste de comediante de bar. Incluso Hermione se rió a pesar de las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a hacerse menos.

-¡Órale! ¡Entonces seguro me ama con pasión desmedida!

Y Harry también rió…

-Pues eso dice el dicho ¿no? "siempre hieres a quien más amas, a quien menos deberías herir".

-Eso es una canción, Harry.- rió Hermione una vez más. Ya casi no quedaban rastros de las lágrimas que habían opacado su rostro hacía unos instantes,- ¿Y de casualidad no me lo dices por experiencia propia?

-¿Te refieres a Ginny,- Harry desvió la mirada un poco. Si quería pretender que Ginny no le afectaba en lo absoluto, tenía que mentir. Y eso a veces era imposible con Hermione,- para mí es inevitable. Poner en riesgo a Ginny es poner en riesgo muchísimas cosas. Si ella fuera un poco más como tú…

La sonrisa de Hermione se atenuó un poco para acompañar la mirada insidiosa de la castaña, que era la que siempre hacía cuando intentaba comprender los comentarios entre líneas.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó.

-Bueno… es que… si ella no fuera tan… o si fuera menos… tú sabes.

-No, no se. Dímelo.

Harry se llevó la mano que aún tenía libre a la frente (ya que la otra aún la tenía alrededor de la cintura de su amiga). Era bastante difícil poder explicarlo si no se estaba en sus zapatos. Y honestamente no estaba de humor para darle coherencia a su discurso sobre Ginny.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿te parece?- sugirió él para ahorrarse tanto enredo,- últimamente parece que solo hablamos de Ron y Ginny cuando nos quedamos solos.

-Tienes razón… ¿Por qué será?

-No lo se… ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de tu regalo?

-¿Cuál regalo?

-El que te debo.

-No te preocupes, no esperaba que me hubieras comprado uno ¿Cómo si te la pasaste en cama por dos semanas por mi culpa?

Hermione sonrió muy a pesar de sus palabras. Como queriendo hacer broma al respecto, pero Harry podía adivinar la culpa en su tono. Harry sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Que tampoco te quepa duda que comprendo las intenciones que tuviste el otro día al obligarme a levantarme de las tumbas. No estaba en mis cinco sentidos ese día.

Su amiga volvió a sonreír, pero ésta vez parecía más aliviada.

-Volviendo a lo del regalo… ¿Qué te parece si te regalo lo que quieras de ésta habitación? Seguro que en la limpieza encontraste algo que te gustó. Digo, parece como que tú y mi madre tienen mucho en común.

-No creo que pueda…

-¿Por qué no? Todo lo de aquí es mío legalmente.

-Por cierto… toma,- Hermione le extendió el libro que hacía unos instantes había estado ojeando,- es la libreta de anotaciones de tu mamá.

Harry la tomó cuidadosamente y la abrió. La letra de su mamá era alargada y elegante. Guardaba mucho parecido a la de Hermione, ahora que Harry lo pensaba. Al principio esperaba encontrarse algo como el libro de pociones de Snape, con anotaciones por todos lados y pequeños mensajes. Pero en su lugar, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y casi casi podía pensar que clasificado. Al principio estaban varios hechizos, luego varias hojas en blanco, encantamientos, más hojas en blanco, rituales, una vez más hojas en blanco y al final pociones con su respectivo bonche de páginas vacías.

Empezó a leer una página al azar.

"CÁNTICOS"

Harry jamás había escuchado hablar de ellos. O por lo menos no dentro del mundo mágico. Cada que pensaba en ellos una imagen religiosa venía a su cabeza. Así que siguió leyendo.

"cántico del perdón: Del tiempo de eternidad, del universo general al particular, desde el fondo de mí, perdono a quien atentó contra mí…"

Definitivamente esto era nuevo para él. Empezando por el hecho de que el cántico no necesitaba ser dicho en latín. Y tampoco se leía ninguna especificación de algún movimiento de varita en particular. Además, no podía encontrar algún uso práctico al susodicho "cántico".

Lo cerró con cariño y meditó por unos instantes. Luego le tendió el libro de regreso a Hermione. Ella contempló el libro entornando los ojos pero sin atreverse a tomarlo.

-Tómalo,- le dijo tentativamente,- déjalo como tu regalo.

-No Harry… pero eso era de tu mamá…

-Todos estos libros son de ella… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Pero éste lo escribió tu mamá. Mira…,- agregó poniéndose de pie y tomando un libro que ya estaba medio salido en el librero,- si quieres regalarme alguno, mejor dame éste de "Genética de la Magia", lo he estado hojeando y dice varias cosas interesantes.

-Quédate con ese también. Pero acepta el diario. Seguro tú podrás descifrar más cosas en menos tiempo del que yo. Además, ya sabes cómo me pone tener cosas de mis padres cerca de mí. Quiero llevármelo, pero no se si soporte cargarlo conmigo.

-Entiendo…

Hermione tomó el libro lila con letras plateadas y lo puso sobre el gris con letras negras que decía: Genética de la Magia por Tzin y Julia Galaxy. Harry no sabía que era más extraño, si el tema del libro en sí o el nombre de los autores o autoras (Con un nombre como Tzin nunca podía saberse).

-Pues muchas gracias, Harry. Aunque yo me conformaría con el regalo que me diste en el comedor.

-¿El elfo liberado?

-¡No!- exclamó Hermione en medio de una risa,- a que no te hayas puesto en contra mía. Además, lo del elfo se puede arreglar. El ritual para que vuelva a ser tu sirviente es bastante sencillo, dado que ya una vez lo fue.

-Gracias, pero no creo que lo haga…

-¿Perdón?- Hermione nunca había parecido más interesada en lo que Harry tenía que decir.

-Bueno… es que puedo decirle a Patches que se quede, sin la necesidad de hacerlo mi esclavo ¿No te parece? Algo así como lo es Dobby, no se si me explico.

-Pues es tu decisión,- contestó ella tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, pero una sonrisa amplia y franca le iluminaba el rostro.

FIN DEL CHAP!

**Por fin! Otro chap ke se me va! Para màs comentarios sobre el chap de mi parte y respuestas a los reviews, por favor, vayan a mi blog ke es mi homepage. Gracias! n.n**

**TLAL**


	8. CAPÍTULO SIETE: Pertenencias

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling TM y sigo sin recibir un kinto por esta historia. Sin embargo, agradezco enormemente los comentarios! n.n Grax!**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

**Pertenencias**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Cuando el reloj de la sala en el número trece de Grimmauld Place dio las diez de la mañana, la reunión de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix presidida por Minerva McGonagall en ausencia de Aberforth dio inicio. Al rededor de aquella mesa que tanto había añorado Harry a sus quince años, no había tantas personas como las que Harry se había imaginado. Aparte de McGonagall, quien se encontraba ocupando la silla principal al fondo de la habitación, estaban solamente otras doce personas más.

De su lado derecho estaba "Ojo Loco" Moody seguido de La señora y el señor Weasley, así como Fred, George, Bill y su actual esposa: Fleur. La parte izquierda empezaba con Shacklebolt seguido de un par más de Aurores que fueron presentados como Martha Hopkins y Andrew Wallace, luego estaban dos asientos vacíos, después Lupín y Tonks justo al final de esa orilla. La silla al otro extremo de la mesa le fue asignada a Harry quien la ocupó dubitativamente, ya que prefería utilizar una a un lado de Lupín, pero no pudo rechazar la invitación de McGonagall justo frente a ella. Así que ahora quedaba justamente entre Tonks y Fleur. Ron y Hermione también entraron a la habitación. Pero la reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¿Ahora aceptamos niños en la Orden?- comentó irónicamente Wallace, el auror que Harry acababa de conocer.

-Ron y Hermione son parte primordial de la misión que me encomendó Dumbledore,- espetó Harry fríamente tomando la ofensa por sus amigos.

-Además,- agregó el señor Weasley,- Ron y Hermione ya son mayores de edad.

-Y ya no van a la escuela,- sonrió George.

-Eso bastó para nosotros ¿no?- agregó Fred.

McGonagall contempló a los gemelos con una expresión amargada apretando los labios. Harry hubiera preferido que los gemelos no hubieran comentado eso. Pero para su sorpresa, la actual directora de Hogwarts no dijo nada más y los invitó a ocupar los asientos entre Lupín y Martha Hopkins.

La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie ante su asiento y los demás guardaron silencio esperando a sus instrucciones. Era la primera vez que Harry y sus amigos estaban en una misma habitación con la actual directora de Hogwarts, y eso les ponía nerviosos. seguían esperando una buena reprimenda antes de iniciar la sesión. Pero no fue así. O bien ya lo había superado, o bien Hermione le había mandado una carta de lo más convincente. A Harry le daba la impresión de que era un poco de las dos cosas. Con la misma cara severa con la que impartía sus clases, ella llamó al silencio aunque no hubiera mucha necesidad. Ya hacía buen rato se notaba que todos estaban a la expectativa.

-Inicia la sesión número ciento diecisiete de la Orden del Fénix presidida por mí en ausencia de Aberforth Dumbledore y de una votación definitiva para relevarlo,- inició.

¿Aberforth Dumbledore? Harry recordaba vagamente a Dumbledore mencionando a su hermano en alguna ocasión. No sabía por qué, pero al pensar en él le venía a la cabeza la imagen de una cabra…pero ignorando ese aspecto tan raro, Harry se concentró en el comentario de McGonagall ¿Una votación para relevarlo¿Tendría que ver con las cabras? Como no sea que estuviera en una misión, Harry comprendía por qué querrían relevarlo ¿Qué no se suponía que debía estar ahí?

-Martha ¿podrías leer la orden del día,- demandó lo más cortésmente posible la profesora McGonagall.

-Por supuesto,- contestó la mujer Auror poniéndose de pie con una solemnidad casi exagerada para el gusto de Harry,- Primer asunto: El problema de los agentes encubiertos,- Tonks chascó la lengua a la izquierda de Harry,- segundo: la investigación del caso Weasley,- ésta vez todos los pelirrojos junto con Harry y Hermione fueron los que reaccionaron como Tonks ¿A qué se refieren,- tres: captura de enemigos y cuatro: Harry Potter.

¿Harry Potter? Si algo le faltaba a esa mujer era el tacto para escribir sus notas, pensó Harry. Y al parecer él no era el único que lo consideraba así. Incluso la profesora McGonagall parecía algo molesta por la forma en que había enumerado los asuntos de la junta y la invitó a sentarse nuevamente.

-Muchas gracias, Martha,- dijo recuperando la atención de los presentes,- sobre el asunto de los agentes encubiertos… Nymphadora ¿Qué nos puedes decir al respecto?

Tonks tardó medio segundo en ponerse de pie de un brinco con la misma propiedad que un cadete a un superior en la milicia. A Harry incluso le extrañó que no hubiera protestado por la forma en que McGonagall la había llamado. Pero conociendo a la actual directora de Hogwarts, era más que entendible.

-Profesora Mcgonagall, la situación con nuestros dos agentes descubiertos por el bando enemigo se encuentra en las mismas,- declaró ella utilizando la misma propiedad como si le hablara a una sargento,- Sospechamos que los rehenes fueron llevados a Gales, pero nuestros contactos con los hombres lobo,- la mirada de Tonks se desvió levemente hacia Lupín,- han descubierto que hay un cautiverio para personas importantes capturadas y queremos mantenernos optimistas al respecto.

-Muy bien, Nymphadora. Mantennos al tanto de éste tema. Y llámame Minerva, no estamos en Hogwarts. Shackelbolt. ¿Algo sobre el caso Weasley?

El Auror se puso de pie con bastante propiedad y Harry le pareció que casi hacía una reverencia antes de comenzar a hablar, su actitud se parecía demasiado a la de Martha Hopkins ¿Sería una manía de Aurores o simplemente les gustaba ser pedantes?

- El veneno en el pastel confiscado se encontraba en el betún. Y los encargados de su investigación han declarado que pudo haber sido colocado en cualquier momento y por separado en lugar del momento de la preparación, como se había pensado en un principio.

-¡Pues pog supuesto que no fue dugante ese tiempo!- exclamó Fleur Weasley poniéndose de pie escandalosamente.

Molly, por su parte observó a su nueva nuera con un cariño que Harry jamás había considerado posible. La indignación en la cara de Fleur era casi tan intensa como la reacción en la enfermería de Hogwarts cuando supo que Bill terminaría con el rostro marcado por el resto de sus días.

-Les dijé desde el pgincipió que egan unos tontós si dudabán de Molí o de alguien más de la familia. Si quieguen encontgag a un culpablé, debeguían comenzag con aquellos que no les impogta que muega un Weasley o un Delacour.

-Entre tus opciones solo cabemos los de la Orden del Fénix, Fleur,- señaló Lupín,- ¿No crees que tu acusación abarca muchas posibilidades contra las que sería mejor no levantar el dedo?

-No lo cgeo,- respondió ella cruzando los brazos de una forma altiva,- ¿Es que acasó te has sentidó aludido?

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, franchuta!- replicó Tonks más fiera que un perro rabioso. Harry se sintió tentado a jalarla, pero su expresión le dijo que mejor no, parecía como si le fuera a salir fuego de los ojos,- Si alguien en esta habitación está arriesgando el pellejo por la Orden del Fénix, ese es Remus.

-Segá lo que quiegas, cabeza de betún, pego señalag lo opuesto es inculpag a mi familia o alguno de los Weasley y eso es aún más ilógico ¿no cgees?

-¿A quién llamas cabeza de betún?- espetó Tonks colocando las manos sobre la mesa, parecía bastante lista para darle un bofetón a la nueva señora Weasley.

-¡BASTA YA!- Las interrumpió Minerva bastante enfadada,- ¡Ésta estúpida discusión no nos va a llevar a ningún lado! Y me niego a perder el tiempo en semejantes trivialidades. Así que no quiero escuchar nada más que no sea de utilidad para resolver el punto de la agenda, de lo contrario, concluimos con el tema y dejamos que los expertos hagan conjeturas más sensatas ¿Está claro?

Ambas mujeres volvieron a ocupar sus respectivos asientos con una expresión que denotaba que PARA NADA estaban las cosas bien entre las dos. Lupín y Bill, por otro lado, se miraban como sabiendo que ambos tendrían que escuchar cada uno de labios de su pareja su versión de por qué la otra era una bruja arpía. Y se miraron casi riendo, casi compadeciéndose el uno del otro. Harry tuvo que esforzarse para no soltar la carcajada en ese mismo instante, pero para gracia suya, McGonagall decidió continuar.

-El punto tres de la agenda es con respecto a la captura de tres Mortífagos más,- la profesora se había dirigido al Auror que ya de entrada no le había caído muy bien: Andrew Wallace.

-Fueron llevados directo a Azkaban dado que siguen sin permitirnos el funcionamiento de las celdas especiales en el ministerio,- contestó el hombre sin tomarse la "molestia" de ponerse de pie como lo habían hecho los demás,- sigo insistiendo que ponerlos ahí es como guardar agua dentro de una coladera… pero Scrimgeour se cree que sus medidas son las más sensatas y no quiere escuchar segundas opiniones.

-Ese Scrimgeour debe tiene el cerebro en otra parte que no es justo sobre los hombros,- comentó George.

-Sí, yo diría que está más bien a unos centímetros debajo de su espalda…,- complementó Fred haciendo que Ron soltara en carcajadas igual que Harry.

Pero bastaron las miradas fulminantes de la señora Weasley, la profesora McGonagall y Hermione para que el silencio volviera a la mesa. Los cuatro se disculparon pero una sonrisa aún se asomaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Ante el ego de Scrimgeour no podemos hacer nada,- suspiró McGonagall bastante decepcionada.

Scrimgeour… nada más cierto como lo que habían dicho los gemelos. Ese hombre podría considerarse aún peor que Fudge. Al menos Fudge tenía una justificación: se creía que Dumbledore quería robarle fama y poder. Era un temor entendible (aunque no por eso menos estúpido). El nuevo ministro, por otro lado, lo único que quería cubrir era su ineptitud ¡Y para colmo no quería cooperar con la causa de Orden!

Si tan solo alguien tuviera pode sobre él… la idea estaba tan clara que Harry no supo cómo no se le había ocurrido antes.

-A menos que los requerimietos de la Orden sean tan imperativas que crean que una negociación es muy necesaria,- sugirió Harry tentativamente vacilando al ponerse de pie. Luego de las entradas de los demás, no conocía ninguna forma novedosa de entrar a la conversación como ellos.

Todos los presentes alrededor de la mesa y detrás guardaron silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que estás sugiriendo,- inquirió el señor Wallace con el mismo o más interés que todos los otros presentes.

-Bueno… Scrimgeour ha sugerido una entrevista conmigo desde que hace tres meses,- contestó Harry tratando de sonar como si no le daba demasiada importancia al asunto, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-"Sugerido" es una palabra bastante vaga en comparación al acoso del que sufres donde quiera que estés, Harry,- complementó Ron.- ¿Ya se te olvidaron los paparazzi en la madriguera?

-En todos lados menos en Godric's Hollow,- aclaró Hermione,- aprovecho para agradecerle el apoyo, profesora McGonagall.

¿Agradecerle¡Claro! Ya se le hacía demasiado extraño a Harry que el Ministro de magia se hubiera abstenido de mandar sus citatorios solo porque Harry estaba enfermo o lejos. Seguro la Orden había mandado implantar una protección en la casa de sus padres cuando estuvo todo ese tiempo allá. Harry miró a la profesora McGonagall e imitó el gesto de Hermione agradeciéndole moviendo levemente la cabeza. Ella asintió también con la misma expresión seria de siempre.

-Pero no nos salgamos del tema,- dijo Minerva por fin,- lo que sea que Scrimgeour te esté pidiendo, no es para beneficio de nadie más que para el suyo propio, Potter. Y se que no te puedo ordenar nada, pero deja que te aconseje seguir declinando sus ofertas. Como ya no estás en Godric's Hollow, es posible que más cartas del ministro te lleguen. Aunque no aquí, claro, Grimmauld Place también tiene sus protecciones. Por algo es que no puede ser localizada.

-Yo solo creí que una entrevista a cambio de las celdas que la Orden necesita valdrían la pena…

La profesora McGonagall miró a Harry con una sonrisa maternal que rara vez mostraba ante él. Aunque también debía aceptar que ya antes la había visto, como cuando le había regalado la Nimbus 2000 en primer año, por ejemplo.

-Muchas gracias, Harry, veo que Dumbledore no se equivocó contigo- le contestó ella sin perder la expresión en el rostro,- pero me temo que vamos a declinar tu oferta por el momento. Las celdas del ministerio son para beneficio del mismo ministro. Si no quiere escuchar… pues nosotros no vamos a gastarnos nuestro as debajo de la manga. En otra ocasión es posible que necesitemos favores de él, y espero que tu oferta siga en pie.

-Lo estará.,- se apresuró a contestar Harry para no dejar duda que su prioridad se encontraba en hacer que las cosas marcharan bien.

La Profesora McGonagall asintió y por fin tomó asiento desde que había comenzado a hablar. Harry hizo los mismo.

-Antes de dar por terminada la sesión,- continuó colocando las manos sobre la mesa,- quiero dar a conocer de forma oficial a los nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, aunque no creo que necesiten presentación: Fleur y Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. Desde éste momento forman parte de nuestro equipo y a pesar de que no estamos todos presentes, quiero llamar al juramento. Que se pongan de pie a quienes acabo de nombrar, por favor.

Los cuatro se levantaron lentamente y con algo de nervios e incertidumbre. McGobagall sacó su varita y apuntó al centro de la mesa. Le dio unos cuantos giros y luego de unos instantes de incertidumbre, una figura dorada y resplandeciente salió de ella. A Harry le pareció escuchar un canto bastante familiar mientras que los demás guardaban silencio ceremoniosamente, pero estaba más desconcertado aún con lo que iba a pasar con la invocación en el centro de la mesa.

. Luego, Minerva se puso de pie y elevó las manos al cielo. Harry supo que estaba haciendo alguna especia de conjuro de esos donde ya no se dicen las palabras mágicas. Pero era imposible que supiera de lo que se trataba.

La figura que había salido de la varita de McGonagall comenzó a moverse alrededor de la mesa y de los presentes con una paciencia y lentitud que parecía que los estaba observando, era como una especia de ente vivo. El canto comenzó a cobrar forma y volumen, pero no por eso era insoportable. Al contrario, parecía algo bastante relajante. Harry la vio moverse en dirección a la líder en la mesa y atravesar su cuerpo. Al salir por su espalda parecía un poco más alargado y el sonido comenzó a parecer una especie de canto solemne. Varias palabras comenzaban a formarse en la cabeza de Harry y no estaba seguro si se trataba de sus propios pensamientos o no.

"Si tienes la perspicacia y el valor

Si miras a tu alrededor y crees que las cosas pueden ser mejores

Si crees que pare eso suceda debes dar algo de ti…"

¿Estaba volviéndose loco o en realidad alguien estaba diciendo estas palabras? Miró a su alrededor y nadie estaba moviendo los labios. En su lugar, la figura dorada había comenzado a atravesar los cuerpos de los demás que seguían en sus sillas. Moody se llevó las manos al pecho luego de que lo atravesara, Shacklebolt simplemente cerró los ojos; La señora Weasley sonrió como si hubiera evocado un recuerdo feliz. Y la voz seguía golpeteándole los tímpanos suavemente conforme la masa de energía comenzaba a asimilarse más bien a una snitch alargada.

"enfrentarás tus miedos y demostrarás tu valor

No necesitas volverte indiferente a ellos

Tus extremidades se estremecerán ante ellos y aún así no te moverás

No será el pánico, sino las ganas de hacer lo correcto por sobre lo fácil…"

Atravesó el pecho de Martha Hopkins y ella bajó la cara, Harry no podía dejar de contemplarla con asombro e intimidación las formas alargadas que se formaban a los lados del óvalo; volvió a cruzar la mesa y el señor Weasley sonrió casi igualmente que su esposa y la figura aquella ganó velocidad al precipitarse en el pecho de Wallace, logrando que manifestara una expresión de solemnidad. Y la voz en la cabeza de Harry seguía diciendo frases bastante coherentes pero igual no podía creer que se tratara de sus propios pensamientos.

"…La fe será tu única armadura

Y el valor será tu escudo

Escucharás la voz del lado oscuro de tu corazón

Pero tu voluntad será más fuerte…"

La figura comenzaba a cobrar forma, las extremidades alargadas empezaron a parecerse más a alas que impulsaban la trayectoria de la flama dorada mientras se impulsaba hacia el pecho de Fred, y sin cruzar la mesa hizo su recorrido desde la espalda, saliendo por el de George. Luego vaciló dando vueltas en la mesa y atravesó a Bill. La reacción de los hijos Weasley fue de inclinarse sobre la mesa, como si hubieran perdido el aliento. Parecía que estaba atravesando a todos excepto a quienes se encontraban de pie.

"…deja que la razón ilumine tu camino

Pero no te olvides de las risas

Deja que ambas te acompañen

Ellas te mantendrán vivo cuando sientas que no hay salida…"

Los movimientos de la figura dorada ya comenzaban a parecerse más a los de un ave. De hecho, Harry podía jurar que distinguía un pico en la parte frontal de ésta luego de verla cruzar la mesa casi frente a sus ojos y atravesar a Lupín y finalmente a Tonks antes de regresar al centro de la mesa una vez más.

"No te des por vencido aún cuando estés en el suelo

No te dejes esclavizar aún dentro de una prisión

Aún cuando el miedo te corrompa, se temerario

Y ataca aún más ferozmente si estás herido…"

Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su mismo eje varias veces y antes de reiniciar su trayectoria, ahora hacia el pecho de Ron, luego el de Fleur, luego el de Hermione…

"Que tu boca hable solo con la vedad

Y que siempre concuerde con tus acciones…"

Esas palabras… las palabras en su cabeza… Harry miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que las escuchaba. Estaban tan llenas de sabiduría… de paz… de familiaridad…

Sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir así que cerró los ojos en espera de ello. Una sensación cálida y llena de paz le invadió el pecho de inmediato. Era como tener ganar de llorar y de reír al mismo tiempo. La voz… el canto… parecían ser la misma cosa. Y entonces lo reconoció por fin. Era el canto de un fénix así como la forma final de la energía dorada. Harry abrió los ojos nuevamente y por fin pudo distinguir la figura del ente revoloteando en el centro de la mesa. Era un Fénix de fuego. De pronto, Harry comenzó a sonreír sin saber por qué, era como volver a ver a un viejo amigo, como sentirlo presente, como escucharlo…

"Ningún lugar mejor para guardar a los amigos que tu corazón

Ese no se desgasta y no te abandona hasta el final

Todo lo que necesitas para seguir adelante, ya lo tienes

Valor, fe, esperanza y amor"

De pronto, el fénix se elevó el cielo y atravesó el techo dejando una mancha brillante detrás. Harry no tenía idea de a dónde había ido, pero algo le decía que esto no era el final precisamente. Con una sonrisa emuló un "hasta luego" a su viejo amigo Dumbledore

Cuando todo hubo terminado, casi todos los presentes estaban llorando. Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse el rostro como solía hacerlo. Las lágrima le bañaban las mejillas y no tenía pena en mostrarlo. Ron, en cambio se las limpiaba con las mangas de la túnica.

-Muy bien, ahora son miembros de la Orden de Fénix,- les dijo McGonagall tras un largo suspiro llamándoles a tomar asiento.

Los cuatro se miraron sonrientes a pesar de las lágrimas y accedieron a regresar a sus asientos aún confundidos con lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Por todos los centauros del bosque,- exclamó Ron, parecía tener un impulso de excitación luego de lo ocurrido,- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-El juramento de la Orden de Fénix,- declaró McGonagall con toda la seriedad que pudo manifestar, ella parecía haber sido afectada un poco también por ello.

-¿Era ese… Dumbledore?- quiso saber Hermione.

- Podría decirse, sí- contestó la directora ahora más repuesta.- Ahora que él no está físicamente para tomar el juramento… su esencia queda plasmada en el hechizo. La vedad que esa voz… fue algo… inesperado.

Un silencio se apoderó de la mesa en esos momentos. No era un silencio incómodo, era más bien un momento de reflexión. Harry estaba feliz de haberlo presenciado.

-Y bueno, creo que con esto concluimos la reunión del día de hoy...,- interrumpió McGonagall a las meditaciones de los demás.

-Un momento,- dijero Fred y George al mismo tiempo rompiendo con la quietud.

-¿Es que Harry no va a hablar,- dijo ésta vez solo George.

-Disculpen, Señores Weasley ¿Podría dejarme terminar la frase? Iba a decir que la sesión estaba terminada a menos que alguien tuviera algo qué decir. Sin embargo, no es obligación del señor Potter hablar durante su primera sesión si así no lo quiere ¿Les parece?

Fred y George se miraron bastante decepcionados y de pronto Harry se sintió con la obligación moral y cívica de en realidad ponerse de pie y dirigirles algunas palabras a quienes seguramente estaban deseosos de saber lo que él sabía, luego del mensaje de Dumbledore, algo dentro de él había cambiado, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que era. Y a pesar que no podía decirles absolutamente todo, creyó pertinente por lo menos una breve explicación.

-Profesora McGonagall... creo que sí quiero decir algo.- dijo vacilando al ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Pues adelante.

-Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles al apoyo ofrecido por usted y por quienes ocupan esta mesa.-comenzó tratando de recuperar aún en aliento,- Especialmente porque no hay mucho que pueda revelarles. Supongo que el señor Weasley ya les hizo saber que luego de lo sucedido en la boda...

-¡Y que lo digas! Yo te copmpgendo pegfegtamente y te apoyo en eso,- interrumpió Fleur cruzándose de brazos.

-Cierra el pico ¿Quieres? Harry está hablando.- la calló Tonks acerándose a ella por sobre la mesa y señalándola con su dedo índice. Era evidente que se estaba conteniendo de un comentario aún más fuerte.

-¿A quien cgrees que callas?

-Basta ya, Fleur,- dijo Bill asiéndola por un brazo para que se relajara.- este no es el momento para comentar eso.

Tonks estaba por cantar victoria pero no se había fijado que Lupín se había puesto de pie y estaba detrás de ella hasta que sintió que la sujetaba de los hombros invitándola a retroceder hacia el respaldo de su silla. No estaba enojado, pero quería actuar como mediador.

-Déjalo ya, Nym, por favor.

Cualquier rasgo de aspereza en Tonks se borró del todo mientras que sujetaba las manos de Lupín con las suyas para que permanecieran en ese lugar. Harry continuó.

- Solo quiero decir que… bueno…

-Puedes continuar con confianza, Harry.- lo persuardió McGonagall,- las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix están protegidas con hechizos irrevelables. No hay razón para hesitar.

-¿Irrelevantes?- preguntó Ron bastante pensativo.

-No, Ron,- le contestó Bill,- dijo irrevelables.

-¿A qué se guefiegue con eso?- le preguntó Fleur a su marido, quien se encogió de hombros. La mano de Hermione voló en el aire para contestar a la pregunta.

-Puede hablar, señorita Granger,- le dijo la profesora McGonagall secamente,- ésta no es una clase de Hogwarts, así que no tiene que pedir permiso. Y no es que no pudiera estar en una clase si quisiera...

Hermione se puso de diferentes colores antes de proseguir. Y a Harry le dio la impresión que la profesora McGonagall aún no la perdonaba del todo por haber desertado de Hogwarts, aunque no estaba seguro si el sentimiento también eran los mismos para con él y Ron.

-Los hechizos irrevelables,- comenzó Hermione,- como su nombre lo dice, hacen que lo que se diga en una reunión o una conversación privada, no puedan ser repetidos por ninguno de los presentes. Es decir, revelado a alguien más.

-¿Quieres decir que lo olvidan?- Inquirió Ron.

-No,- volvió a contestar Hermione,- lo recordarás todo perfectamente, pero no podrás repetir nada de lo que escuchaste a personas ajenas a quienes presenciaron la discusión o alguien que no esté atado del todo a quienes formaron parte de ella.

-¿A qué se guefiegue con "atado del todo"?- preguntó ahora Fleur bastante interesada en el tema ahora.

-En pocas palabras,- agregó Lupín bastante serio detrás de Tonks y con ese porte de profesor que tan bien le quedaba,- en nuestro caso, no se puede revelar a nadie que no sea de la Orden del Fénix ¿Para qué creen que sirvió el hechizo que McGonagall acaba de invocar en ustedes? Ese fue su juramento de fidelidad a la orden. Y desde ahora, el hechizo irrevelable actúa sobre ustedes.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que la gente no pueda hacer trampa…- complementó la profesora McGonagall, parecía algo decepcionada ante el hecho que acababa de mencionar.

-¿Alguien ha podido burlarlo?- quiso saber Hermione bastante sorprendida,- ¡Eso no es posible¿Quién podría haberlo hecho?

-Seguro que fue Dumbledore,- declaró Fred, y eso parecía tener bastante sentido.- Si alguien tenía el pode para hacerlo, es él.

-Señor Weasley,- contestó la profesora McGonagall muy molesta,- Tener el poder para hacer las cosas no quiere decir que en realidad la hagan. Para romper este hechizo, se debe primero querer hacerlo. Y dudo mucho que el profesor Dumbledore haya jamás querido burlar la honorabilidad de las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix.

-Lo siento…

-Fue Snape,- dijo Harry de pronto y ni siquiera supo porqué lo había dicho. Pero luego de haberlo hecho, como que tenía más sentido. Especialmente ahora que nadie decía nada para desmentirlo,- Fue Snape ¿verdad?

-Bueno…,- comenzó el señor Weasley bastante nervioso ¿había algo que no querían decirle,- nosotros sospechamos que así era porque sino le pasaba absolutamente nada de información a Voldemort, no habría vivido para contarla…

- Era de esperarse,- bufó Ron dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla,- Ese Snape se la pasaba creando hechizos para romper las reglas.

-¡Mira quien habla de romper las reglas!- espetó la señora Weasley,- ¡Y siéntate bien! Eso es una silla, no una cama.

Ron obedeció a su madre a regañadientes.

-Pero no nos salgamos del tema,- dijo ahora la Profesora McGonagall,- Harry, Entenderemos sino quieres decir nada aún pero debes comprender que para ayudarte, necesitamos saber al menos lo que necesitas.

-La misión que Dumbledore me encomendó me obliga a viajar constantemente,- dijo Harry por fin. Como intentando continuar el discurso que había sido interrumpido,- y es posible que necesite los medios y facilidades para hacerlo. Pero desde ahora les pido que no me manden más escoltas. Agradezco las que mandaron a Godric's Hollow, de verdad que sí, pero no puedo arriesgarlas más. Fue el mismo Dumbledore quien me dijo una vez que había ciertas cosas que tengo que hacer por mí mismo. Y creo que tiene razón...

Ron y Hermione lo miraron algo desairados. Pero Harry le regresó una expresión comprensiva.

-Por supuesto que no estoy hablando de ustedes. Estoy seguro que no me los quitaré de encima ni utilizando hechizos imperdonables.,- Sus amigos sonrieron bastante satisfechos.- Pero no creo que haya necesidad de cargar con más personas que bien podrían estar protegiendo a alguien más. Ron y Hermione son toda la seguridad que necesito ¿No fue eso lo que dijo Dumbldore? Deja que la razón te guíe pero no te olvides de las risas… seguro algo de eso iba para mí. Además, creo que hay familias que necesitan más tener a un auror en la puerta de su casa que yo.

-No creo que sea tema a discusión.- replicó McGonagall con una expresión bastante alarmada. Parecía que creía que Harry estaba desvariando,- si Voldemort está buscando a alguien es a ti...

-Pues yo también lo estoy buscando. Aunque primero debo hacer algunas cosas... además, no es como si voy a andar por las calles con una diana dibujada en la espalda para que los mortífagos jueguen conmigo al tiro al blanco.

La mayoría de los presentes miraron a Harry bastante incrédulos y guardaron silencio.

-Les recuerdo que Harry ha sobrevivido a Voldemort más de una vez,- irrumpió ahora Hermione al silencio sepulcral que se había suscitado,- y en tres de ellas estuvo solo con él al final ¿No creen que lo están subestimando?

-¿Pero por qué negarse a recibir ayuda cuando la puede tener?- inquirió Molly sin disimular su extrema preocupación.

-Ya se los dije,- contestó Harry intentando guardar la paciencia,- recibiré toda la ayuda que voy a necesitar ¿No es Hermione la mejor bruja de nuestra generación? Les aseguro que muchos aurores y mortífagos envidiarían sus habilidades ¡Se sorprenderían de todas las cosas que hizo en Hogwarts¿Y No es Ron quien haría lo que fuera por mí por ser mi amigo¿En dónde voy a encontrar a alguien más leal que él¿O un amigo mejor? Si tuviera que atravesar el mismo infierno, a nadie más que a ellos les confiaría mi espalda.

Hermione se llevó una mano a los labios, Harry supo que estaba a punto de llorar. Ron, por su parte, fijó la mirada en el techo, lo cual quería decir que no quería que vieran que tenía los ojos rojos también.

-¿Existe algo que podamos decir para hacerte cambiar de opinión?- inquirió Remus Lupín aún de pie detrás de Tonks, parecía también preocupado.

-Lo siento, pero no,- contestó Harry bajando la mirada.

-No te disculpes por hacer lo que debes,- dijo el señor Weasley con una seriedad que jamás le había visto,- creo que lo mejor es que sigas con lo que tenías planeado y nos dejes a nosotros la seguridad de los muggles y la comunidad mágica. Dado que Scrimgeur parece no querer hacer nada al respecto…

-¿Hacia dónde te dirigirás ahora, Harry?- preguntó Tonks con curiosidad,- bueno… si es que puedes decirnos…

Harry le dio una mirada al falso Horcrux que colgaba de su cuello y suspiró desairado. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de culpabilidad también. Luego fue Hermione quien habló.

-Necesitamos hacer un poco de investigación antes de continuar,- se excusó ella.

No es que estuviera mintiendo, pero "un poco de investigación" era muy poco en comparación a que no tenían ni idea de por dónde empezar siquiera a buscar la siguiente pista o el Horcrux falso.

-Tal vez nos quedemos aquí por un rato, aprovechando la protección que la casa tiene,- continuó ella. Harry le agradeció en silencio las excusas que estaba fabricando,- tampoco queremos correr riesgos innecesarios. Aprovecharemos los libros de la familia Black... seguro que más de uno nos dará alguna pista más. Bueno… eso si la Orden no tiene ningún problema con eso…

-Por supuesto que no, pueden utilizar Grimmauld Place todo el tiempo que le sea necesario. Legalmente esta es tu casa, Harry - dijo McGonagall levantándose lentamente.- Así que si nadie tiene más que agregar… entonces creo que ya puedo dar por terminada la sesión del día de hoy. Si alguien me necesita, por lo que sea,- y con esto hizo énfasis en Harry,- estaré en Hogwarts. Seguro que ya conocen los retratos que pueden localizarme.

Y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes detenerse en seco y llamar a Harry par hablar con él en privado. Harry la siguió hasta el vestíbulo donde Patches, quien se quedaba con ellos por el momento, le daba el abrigo a la profesora.

-Lo de ir a Hogwarts es en serio, Potter,- le dijo con la misma actitud seria y recta de siempre,- el profesor Dumbledore dejó algunas cosas que creo son para ti. Y ya que has renunciado a la escuela del todo…

-Sabía que me diría algo al respecto,- sonrió Harry acusadoramente.

-Bueno… ¿Qué clase de profesora sería sino lo hiciera? Ron, Hermione y tú me pusieron en un aprieto al hacerme buscar prefectos, un Head Boy y una Head Girl la noche anterior al inicio de clase. Pero no te preocupes, supongo que Nancee Braddock y Robert Drake como prefectos; y Ernie Mcmillan y Hannah Abbot como Head Boy y Girl respectivamente, han sido una buena elección, después de todo.

Harry se sintió aliviado.

-Supongo que me daré una vuelta por Hogwarts en unos días.

-Perfecto. Y que tengan mucha suerte con su… "poco de investigación"- finalizó dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro pero intentando retener una sonrisa.,- Andrew, Martha ¿vienen?

-Gracias,- sonrió Harry antes de verla desaparecer detrás de la puerta de Grimmauld Place seguida de los dos Aurores que acababa de llamar.

Harry sospechaba que McGonagall sabía más de lo que en verdad decía, pero lo callaba por prudencia o educación. No era exactamente como Dumbledore, en casi ningún sentido, pero no creía que hubiera mejor persona para mantener bajo control a la Orden del Fénix. Incluso más que el susodicho Aberforth, quien no había tenido la decencia de presentarse ese día.

Luego de McGonagall y compañía salieron los señores y las señoras Weasley. La más nueva de ellas se despidió con un fuerte apretón de manos y le reiteró que comprendía por qué era que no podía confiar en la orden. A Harry le parecía que para querer agradarle a su suegra, estaba sobreactuando un poco. Justo detrás de ellos salieron los gemelos bastante sonrientes. Y se detuvieron donde Harry seguía de pie para despedir a las visitas.

-Así que piensan viajar mucho ¿eh?- inquirió George con una mirada pícara que Harry no supo si temer o sentir curiosidad al respecto.- viviendo todo tipo de aventuras por ustedes solos…

-George y yo hemos hablado hace unos instantes,- agregó Fred con una expresión idéntica,- y creemos que podemos ayudarles un poco más.

-¿De qué hablan?- Harry se quedó petrificado mientras que los gemelos lo abrazaban uno de cada lado. La sonrisa pícara aún en sus labios…

-Ven a vernos, Harry.- Dijo Fred.

-Antes de su viaje, vengan a la tienda a darnos una visita,- complementó George.

- Tenemos algunos prototipos.

-¡Exclusivos!

-Ni siquiera están a la venta.

Y dicho esto, ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta de la mansión Black volviéndose a colocar las chamarras de piel de dragón que Patches les había traído del armario. Harry se quedó en la misma postura por unos minutos más antes de reaccionar. A pesar de que los gemelos eran unos genios en inventar cosas útiles, Harry también conocía aquellos inventos que, por ejemplo, podían causar acné en partes no muy deseables del cuerpo u ojos morados que no se quitan con nada. No quería ni imaginarse lo que un artefacto fallido marca Weasley podría ocasionarle… especialmente si eran solo los prototipos. De hecho, fueron Remus y Tonks acompañados de Shackelbolt quienes lo despertaron de sus vacilaciones cuando iban de salida.

-Tenemos misiones que cumplir, Harry,- le dijo Tonks tomándole la mano cariñosamente,- Pero intentaremos venir aquí esporádicamente.

-Te quedas en un lugar seguro, Harry,- se despidió también Lupín dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.- esto te pertenece también. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-¡Nos vemos, Harry!- exclamó Shacklebolt sonrientemente y despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano.

Harry esperó unos instantes parado en el mismo sitio tratando de asimilar qué era lo que iba a hacer primero. El reloj de la estancia marcaba las 12 apenas. Y algo le decía que éste podría ser el día más largo de su vida. No solo por lo que tenía que hacer, sino por lo que había dicho Lupín "ahora esto te pertenece". Tan rápido como un relámpago, Harry recordó la razón por lo que todo esto le pertenecía y la razón por qué no había puesto un pie en Grimmauld Place desde hacía más de un año, y ninguna de las dos era nada placentera.

Era verdad que había decidido dejar todo el pasado en el pasado. Pero eso no quitaba que lo extrañase. Intentado contenerse, apretó las manos y los labios para no ponerse sentimental. Ésta vez tenía que aguantar y no desmoronarse como lo había hecho en la casa de sus padres por el bien de sus amigos y el suyo propio. Intentó pensar que al dejar las cosas atrás podía ayudar a mucha más gente que aún contaba con él. Que haría válida esa confianza y que no los defraudaría como había defraudado a Sirius.

Sirius…

Una lágrima empezaba a asomársele en el rabillo del ojo, pero la contuvo al escuchar las pisadas de sus amigos que se acercaban a él.

-Al fin nos han dejado solos en esta gigantesca casa ¿eh?- dijo Hermione antes de pararse junto a Harry y con Ron detrás de ella.

-¿Montamos un fiestón?- sugirió Ron pícaramente. Y hasta Hermione sonrió.

-Veo que ya hicieron las paces…

-Sí, bueno…- comenzó Hermione,- en situaciones como estas no podemos darnos el lujo de enojarnos por… pequeñeces.

-Ya ves cómo es Hermione, que siempre hace tormentas en vasos de agua…

-Tú te callas,- contestó ella fríamente.

-Sí, está bien, me callo.- Ron bajó la mirada como esclavo obediente, y Harry casi suelta la carcajada al divisar la sonrisa disimulada que escondía de ella. Hermione parecía complacida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo ¿Estaba Ron aprendiendo por fin a tratar con Hermione?

-¿Por dónde creen que debemos empezar?- preguntó Hermione ante le inminencia de la casa.

-Creo que debemos empezar al menos por lo que tenemos idea dónde estaba y cómo se ve,- contestó Harry.

-¿El guardapelo?- inquirió Ron y los tres parecían concordar con que esa era le mejor idea.

-Vamos,- agregó Hermione,- seguro que los Black deben tener algo sobre un artefacto Slytherin ¿A que si?

Y los tres se dirigieron a la biblioteca con bastante entusiasmo y ánimo.

FIN DEL CHAP!

**Hola a todos! Antes ke nada kiero disculparme por tardar tanto en subir éste chap. Pero las reuniones de la Orden siempre se me han dado fatal . . En un intento porke hablen todos siempre termino haciéndome bolas y se cargan las conversaciones. Espero ke les resulte entretenido y desgraciadamente éste tampoco es un capítulo muy informativo aunke sí tiene ciertas relevancias… Weno, pero ya me dejo de cosas. Para más información sobre el chap y respuestas a los reviews, pásense a mi homepage. GRAX! n.n**

**TLAL**


	9. CAPÍTULO OCHO: Los dos medallones

**DISCLAIMER: Ummm, pues nada, ya saben ¿no? Los personajes de este relato no me pertenecen y bla blah bla… la rubia tiene todo el derecho sobre esta historia (lo cual es una pena) y puede borrar éste y todos los relatos basados en sus obras de too el sitio ¿ya mencione ke esa es una pena? **

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

**LOS DOS MEDALLONES **

**POR: TlalGalaxia **

Caminando por las calles de Hogsmeade te paseas como si se tratara de un día de verano cualquiera. Sabes que no son tiempos de paz o de total seguridad, especialmente no para ti ni con tu actual forma y mucho menos con la original. Pero igual caminas apacible e irradiando felicidad dado que sabes que tu plan va viento en popa. Solo unos días más, solo unos detalles mas… piensas mientras que miras a tu alrededor cómo casi todos los establecimientos están abandonados, cerrados o casi vacíos en su defecto.

Escuchas cómo unas pisadas rápidas se acercan a ti, pero no disminuyes el paso.

-¡Señor Dukes¡Señor Dukes!

Ese no es tu nombre pero sabes que se refiere a ti. Así que te detienes lentamente y volteas a verlo intentando esbozar una sonrisa. El joven de no más de veinte años se detiene frente a ti y se inclina para recuperar el aliento. Lo conoces de vista, aunque no sabes su nombre. Es el ayudante de la tienda de plumas a dos lugares de tu actual morada.

-Señor Dukes… ¿No cree que es muy peligroso que ande por la calle solo?- puedes ver la preocupación en su mirada y sientes lástima por él. Seguramente le tiene verdadero aprecio al verdadero señor Dukes…

-Pero si apenas son las seis…- replicas esforzándote por no elevar tu tono y gritarle que eso no era de su incumbencia.

-Lo se, señor Dukes, pero usted sabe que hoy en día ya no es cuestión de qué hora es… sino de los tiempos que son. No se olvide que los dementores andan por las calles a todas horas. Y no creo que los mortífagos estén descansando tampoco… casi creo que sería mejor que cerrara su negocio…

-¿Intentas dejar a los niños de Hogwarts sin sus dulces a una semana de Halloween?

-N-no… pues no. Pero es que ya nada es seguro ¿Cree que McGonagall deje salir a sus alumnos el día de Halloween con los tiempos como están?

-Esperemos que si,- y en verdad lo dices en serio.

Sería un desastre si McGonagall decidía no permitir a los alumnos visitar Hogsmeade en una semana. Ya que sabes que tú no puedes poner un pie sobre el castillo sin ser detectado, eso sería bastante malo para tu plan. Esa maldita marca….

-Pero de todos modos, señor Dukes, eso no quita que no debería estar fuera de su establecimiento ¿Qué no ha escuchado las noticias?

-Ya casi no les pongo atención.

-Pues debería. Así sabría que ahora los ataques también pueden llegarle por correo ¿No escuchó la noticia de la anciana que recibió una carta hechizada? La pobre mujer sigue en San Mungo.

-Algo escuché de eso ¿Pero quién querría atacar a un anciano como yo? Además, escuché que la mujer era sangre su… quiero decir, descendiente de muggles.

-Tal vez… pero creo que los ataques solo empiezan ahí. Seguramente muy pronto Quien-Usted-Sabe se interesará también por aquellos que no estamos de su lado ¿No cree?

Sabes que las palabras del joven tienen mucha más razón de lo que el quisiera. Pero no te preocupa, porque tú no pertenecías al mismo grupo que los demás mortales. Tú estabas por sobre ellos y muy pronto regresarías al servicio de tu amo. Te vanaglorias en pensar que no eres del grupo "que no está de su lado".

-Supongo que tienes razón…- le dices sin ganas de seguir esa discusión sin sentido,- tal vez sí debería regresar a mi tienda…

-Lo acompaño,- te dice tomándote del brazo para encaminarte. Y lo dejas hacerlo porque en realidad no estabas haciendo nada importante.

A los pocos minutos llegan a la puerta de Honeydukes donde te deposita con una amabilidad que te causa náuseas. Le agradeces levemente con una palmada en la espalda (por la cual tuviste que luchar para que no se convirtiera en un golpe) y entras lentamente a la tienda. No quieres levantar sospechas.

-¿Tan rápido vuelves, querido?- te dice la voz de una anciana del otro lado del mostrador.

Cierras los ojos intentando olvidarte que quien está ahí no es quien dice ser, al igual que tú. Y levantas la tabla del mostrador para pasar y ponerte a su lado. Ella te besa la frente con mucho cariño y tú te la limpias en protesta "ya no soy un niño" murmuras mientras te adentras a la bodega de la tienda.

-¿Querido?- te llama mientras camina torpemente detrás de ti,- ¿sabes que se nos está acabando la poción?

-¿No ha venido mi tía con más?- preguntas deteniéndote en seco y haciendo que ella haga lo mismo.

-Supongo que debe complicársele escapar del amo sin levantar sospechas.

-¿Y Pettigrew?

-No lo se… desde que Snape no anda por aquí, parece estar más ocupado… tal vez el amo le ha dado otra misión.

-¿Cómo crees¿Para qué sirve Pettigrew?- protestas echando a andar una vez más bajando por las escaleras que conducen a la bodega del sótano.

-Pues si nos sirve a nosotros, seguro a alguien más también.- contesta la anciana siguiéndote los pasos.

Saltas varias cajas de paletas de sangre y una que otra calaverita de azúcar que no te has tomado la molestia de colocar en su lugar. Algo que delataría tu identidad ante cualquiera que entrara ahí. Pero ¡vamos! Sabes perfectamente que nadie entraría ahí y saldría vivo para contarlo.

-Pues si ninguno de los dos vuelve…- declaras deteniéndote en seco ante dos bultos en el suelo,- tendremos que deshacernos de éstos dos y cambiar la coartada.

Los bultos comienzan a gemir y a gruñir. Parece que quieren decirte algo pero no pueden dado que los has amordazado. Quienes están en el suelo son la misma imagen tuya y de la mujer parada detrás de ti. Solo que ellos miran con miedo y tú y tu madre lo hacen con malicia. Si las cosas seguían como estaban… seguramente alguien moriría…

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¡Nooooooo!

-¿Harry¡Harry¿Qué te pasa?

Harry se despertó bañado en sudor con un libro abierto sobre el rostro luego de un largo sueño que ahora no podía recordar en lo absoluto. Ron le llamaba intentando hacerlo reaccionar mientras que Hermione lo miraba inquisitivamente.

-¿No me digas que te volviste a quedar dormido, Harry?- inquirió ella bastante molesta detrás de la pila de libros que estaba revisando.- ¡No es posible¡Llevamos casi un mes dentro de esta casa y no hemos avanzado en lo absoluto ¿Y todavía te quedas dormido?

-¿Y qué caso tiene?- se quejó Ron dejando caer su libro sobre la mesa del comedor de la mansión Black donde se habían instalado dado que era más espaciosa.

Al principio habían comenzado en la biblioteca, pero luego de la primera semana, la habitación era tal desastre que por momentos se encontraban hojeando libros que ya habían visto hacía dos o tres días. Así que Hermione se había inventado un "sistema" que consistía en poner libros nuevos en un lado del comedor, los libros más o menos útiles del otro lado. Y los inútiles terminaban tirados en el piso. Claro, bajo la promesa de recogerlos al final. Aunque últimamente quien hacía esto era Patches, el elfo doméstico contratado por Harry luego de haber sido liberado por error por Hermione.

-Si tienes una mejor idea, Ron- espetó Hermione arqueando la ceja,- te recomiendo que las digas ahora. Porque si mal no recuerdo, todos acordamos que investigar aquí era la más genial de las ideas ¿no?

- Si tan solo hubiera alguna forma de hacer un hechizo que conecte el medallón falso de Harry con el verdadero…

-¿No se supone que eso es lo que estamos buscando?- inquirió Hermione lamentando también no conocer ningún hechizo parecido.

-¿No podríamos pedirle ayuda a la Orden con esto?- volvió a quejarse el pelirrojo.

-No,- contestó Harry en seco,- hacer eso sería tener que decirles más de lo que deben saber. Y ya sabes que la sospecha de un traidor no se ha disipado en lo absoluto.

-Lo se, lo se… es solo que ¿No crees que con solo echarle un vistazo al colguije ese podrían decirnos al menos de lo que se trata? Es decir… ¡Hasta a mi me parece familiar!

Hermione le dio a Ron una mirada represiva de "ponte a trabajar".

Ron chasqueó la lengua tomando otros de los libros sin revisar y abriéndolo en una página cualquiera. A Harry empezaba a llegarle un olor a problemas, así que clavó la vista en el libro que le había cubierto la cara hacía unos instantes. E intentando recordar la pesadilla que lo había hecho gritar (lo cual le costaba mucho trabajo últimamente) intentó ignorar a su amiga mientras que miraba estrictamente a su amigo una vez más.

-¿Acaso crees que así encontraremos algo?- lo reprendió ella,- ¿Cuántos libros has revisado así, Ronald?

-Solo éste.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque de no ser así tendremos que volver a empezar por tu culpa ¡Y eso no es nada gracioso!

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz¡Es solamente un estúpido álbum de fotos familiar!- Espetó Ron bajando la vista hacia la foto de un tipo de cabello negro y barba hasta el pecho que en su vida había visto.

-¿Un álbum de la familia Black?- quiso saber Harry agradecido con la excusa de poder hacer algo más que perderse en la narración de "cómo desangrar un corazón de Dragón" - ¿a ver?

Hermione no parecía nada contenta, pero eso solo incitó a que Ron mostrara más entusiasmo mientras que él y Harry hojeaban el susodicho álbum. Había una foto de la señora Black en la página opuesta. Ron y Harry la reconocieron de inmediato ¿Cómo olvidar el rostro gritón del pasillo principal? Ron volvió a darle vuelta y vieron a tres hombres bastante parecidos.

-¿Quiénes crees que sean?- quiso saber Ron señalándolos.

-No lo se… se parecen mucho a Sirius, si me preguntas. Pero ninguno de ellos es él.

-Sí, tienes razón ¿Será su papá y sus tíos?

-Eso parece.

-¡Hey¡A esta sí que la conozco¿No es ella la madre de Malfoy?

-Sí, y esta de la derecha es su hermana Bellatrix…- la garganta de Harry se hizo nudo solo al pronunciar su nombre. Había pasado tanto tiempo que ya casi se le olvidaba. Pero no por eso la odiaba menos.

-¿Y ésta otra¿Quién será?- Ron no conocía nada de la familia Black. O al menos no como Harry. Así que estaba feliz de poder compartirle información sin ser interrumpido por Hermione, quien parecía estar en las mismas que Ron. Y ahora parecía estar interesada en el contenido de álbum.

- Ella es Andrómeda, la prima favorita de Sirius y mamá de Tonks.

Ron hizo conjeturas mientras su vista se perdía en el techo. Luego agregó…

-¿Eso quiere decir que Malfoy es pariente de Sirius, Tonks y de un posible hijo de Lupín?

-Para su desgracia, sí,- contestó Harry lamentando el parentesco de Draco con su querido y finado padrino.

Ron volvió a dar vuelta a la página y rápidamente señaló a un niño de diez años en la foto.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó casi riéndose.

Harry miró rápidamente y comprendió por qué su amigo sonreía. El Sirius de la foto no podía ser más adorable y menos parecido al Sirius que había conocido en sus últimos años de vida, aunque indudablemente era él. Vestido con una túnica de gala y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, Sirius miraba hacia la foto como si quisiera matar al fotógrafo. A su lado, estaba otro niño un poco menor con la misma indumentaria pero con expresión más dócil. Y detrás de ellos, la tan familiar señora Black junto a un tipo que tenía un gran parecido con Sirius como casi todo el resto de los hombres que habían visto en todo el álbum.

-¿Es esa la familia completa?- quiso saber Hermione quien ya se encontraba detrás de ellos. Los libros que había estado hojeando se quedaron atrás.

-Sí,- contestó Harry decidiendo no reprenderla por abandonar sus libros también,- la señora y el señor Black. Éste es Sirius, como dijo Ron, y el de al lado es su hermano.

-¿Hermano?- inquirió Hermione,- no sabía que Sirius tuviera un…

-Tenía,- le corrigió Harry,- su hermano murió durante la batalla anterior.

-¿Pertenecía a la Orden?- quiso saber Ron.

-No. Era un mortífago.

Ron y Hermione se miraron bastante mortificados. Harry les sonrió en ademán de que no se preocuparan.

-No pasa nada, sea lo que sea, Regulus seguro se lo tenía bien merecido.

-¿Regulus?- preguntó Hermione bastante interesada,- ¿El hermano de Sirius se llamaba Regulus?

Harry asintió bastante nervioso ¿Qué tramaba Hermione?

-Pueeees, s-sí. Eso creo…

-¿Regulus Black?- volvió a preguntar ella.

-Hasta donde yo se, así es ¿Por qué?

-¿Y tiene Regulus un segundo nombre?

-¿Por qué haces esas preguntas, Hermione?- preguntó ahora Ron imitando la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de Harry.

Hermione tomó el álbum de las manos de Ron y se regresó hasta la primera página. Luego pasó a la segunda y a la tercera… ahí se detuvo de súbito. Ron y Harry se miraron intentando comprobar si alguno entendía algo. Las expresiones en sus caras hablaban por sí mismas. Lo que fuera que se le acabara de ocurrir a Hermione, no lo sabrían a menos que ella misma decidiera decírselos.

-Veamos… ¡todo mundo tiene segundo nombre!- murmuró casi para ella misma mientras que con el dedo seguía la lectura de la página,- aquí hay un fragmento del árbol de la familia ¡Qué suerte! Han puesto los segundos nombres. Veamos... Todo viene de Phineas Nigellus Black, quien se casó con Ursula Flint Tuvieron cuatro hijos y la línea de Sirius es la de Sirius Norman casado con Hesper. Quienes tuvieron tres hijos: Arcturus Nigellus, Lycoris y Regulus; Arcturus tuvo dos hijos con Melania: Lucretia y Orion Norman. El padre de Sirius es Orion ¿verdad?- sin esperar respuesta, siguió la línea con el dedo índice una vez más,- ¡ugh! Orion se casó con su prima...

Ron y Harry se miraron asqueados ante la declaración de su amiga. Pero la dejaron continuar aún ansioso por saber hacia donde llevaban sus deducciones.

-Orion Norman tuvo dos hijos: Sirius Domitilus…

-¡Domitilus!- exclamó Ron en medio de una carcajada.

-¡Cálmate, Billius!- espetó Hermione tratando de contener la risa ante la reacción de Ron, quien guardó silencio casi de inmediato

-Ahora comprendo el odio de Sirius para con sus padres,- declaró Harry también riendo,- el pobre...

- el otro hijo,- continuó Hermione contundentemente para llamar la atención de sus amigos,- se llamaba Regulus Arcturus Black. Quien casualmente murió hace casi diecisiete años…

Harry dejó de reír casi de inmediato. Ron miró a uno luego al otro sin entender ni jota mientras que ellos parecían decirse miles de cosas solo con la mirada.

-¿Podría explicarme alguien de lo que se trata?

Harry se dio a Ron una mirada significativa mientras que Hermione devolvía el álbum al comedor.

-Regulus Arcturus Black,- sentenció Hermione arqueando una ceja.

Ron la miró por unos instantes sin comprender la expresión de su amiga. Luego de un par de segundos su cerebro por fin carburó. Su cara se iluminó y tomó el foto álbum de la mesa para ver el árbol genealógico.

-¡Encontramos a RAB!- Exclamó releyendo el nombre varias veces para cerciorarse que no se habían equivocado.

-Bueno…- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior,- eso todavía no podemos saberlo. Todavía tenemos que comprobar si fue él en realidad quien robó el guardapelo.

-¿Qué otras pruebas necesitas, Hermione?- inquirió Ron intentando compensar su lapsus brutus,- sabemos que era mortífago y que sirvió a Voldemort durante la época de la primera batalla. Sabemos que hizo algo tan malo que fue asesinado. Y sobre todo… ¡sus iniciales son RAB¿Qué más necesitas?

-Una coartada, un motivo y, sobre todo, el verdadero medallón.

Ron cerró la boca y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras se apoyaba sobre el respaldo de su silla. Hermione hizo lo mismo mientras intentaba asimilar lo que debía hacer con la información recién obtenida. Harry, por su parte, observaba detenidamente el medallón mientras cavilaba en el recuerdo de Regulus y la nota de RAB. Lo había memorizado por completo después de leerlo cerca de mil veces ya…

**_Para el Señor Oscuro  
Se que estaré muerto mucho antes de que lea esto  
pero quiero que sepa que he descubierto su secreto.  
he robado el verdadero Horcrux e intento destruirlo tan pronto como pueda _**

**_Me enfrento a la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando encuentre a su rival  
será mortal otra vez.  
R.A.B. _**

RAB había mencionado conocer el secreto de Voldemort... la cabeza de Harry hizo clic al momento que se puso de pie. Ron y Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos cuando salió del comedor y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Harry los escuchó correr inmediatamente después detrás de él. Si Regulus era el más probable RAB que habían encontrado, tenía que comprobarlo.

Llegando ya al segundo piso, Harry abrió la primera puerta que encontró y entró a la habitación. Se apresuró a la cómoda, revisó los cajones, vació el ropero, maldijo una diez veces y luego regresó al pasillo tomando la puerta de la habitación de en frente haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Ron y Hermione parecían bastante consternados ante la actitud de su amigo. Seguro pensaban que se estaba volviendo loco luego de tantas horas leyendo en el comedor.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Harry?- quiso saber Hermione. Harry no vio otra cosa que confusión en su mirada, algo no muy común en ella.

-Tienes que decirnos si quieres que te ayudemos,- agregó Ron haciéndole segunda a la castaña.

Harry se detuvo por un instante y luego miró a sus amigos.

-El cuarto de Régulus,- dijo por fin,- debemos encontrar la habitación de Régulus y comprobar si en realidad hemos avanzado lo que creemos haber avanzado. Y sino es así, descartarlo por completo. No podemos darnos el lujo de creernos vencedores cuando es probable que no sea así.

Hermione y Ron asintieron. Harry no tenía que decir nada más, habían comprendido su preocupación de inmediato. Luego de un mes encerrados y haberse hecho falsas esperanzas con casi una decena de nombres que luego no concordaban… tener algo tan gordo como lo era el nombre de Regulus Black, y que luego resultara un a pista falsa… sería fatal.

-¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando, entonces?- preguntó Ron sacando el contenido de la cómoda opuesta a la que Harry revisaba.

-Lo que sea que vincule a Regulus con el medallón,- contestó Harry hojeando un libro que había sacado del mueble,- en la nota de RAB dice conocer su secreto. Seguro tiene notas o apuntes sobre los Horcruxes, cómo destruirlos o tal vez el posible paradero del verdadero medallón.

-Tienes razón,- contestó Hermione apresuradamente como no creyendo que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes,- pero creo que terminaremos más rápido si cada uno revisa una habitación. Estaré en la habitación contigua.

Sin decir más, la chica desapareció tras el marco de la puerta. Ron se puso de pie también y se dirigió a la puerta también.

-Creo que Hermione tiene razón,- dijo éste antes de salir de la habitación.

Pronto, Harry terminó con los muebles de esa habitación y se dirigió a una en la que no estuviera ninguno de sus amigos y volvió a comenzar con la rutina de los muebles, los roperos, los libreros y las cómodas. La verdad era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cual era la habitación de Regulus. Así que tendrían que revisarlas todas de ser necesario.

Pero pronto no hubo necesidad de eso. La voz de Ron lo llamó a lo lejos.

-¡Harry¡Lo encontré¡Harry!

Ron tardó más en gritar que Harry en llegar a su lado. Segundos después llegó Hermione también a la habitación del final del pasillo, donde entró junto con Harry cuando Ron estaba revisando el ropero de la habitación.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Harry acercándose a él,- ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

-Mira el cuadro de aquella pared,- dijo revisando los papeles dentro del ropero.

Harry se apresuró a la pared que Ron le había señalado con un ademán y leyó el documento dentro de un cuadro enmarcado con madera fina.

**Hogwarts **

**La Escuela**** de Magia y Hechicería **

**Acredita a Regulus A. Black por haber obtenido calificaciones aprobatorias en cuatro exámenes de nivel NEWT… **

Harry dejó de leer. Era muy probable que esa fuera la habitación. Ahora solo quedaba ayudar a Ron a saber si había algo dentro de ella que colocara a Regulus en la cueva de donde fue robado del medallón hace más de dieciséis años. Hermione terminó de leer el diploma y también se unió a la tarea. La mayoría de las cosas parecían ser papeles de los años de escuela. Harry se apresuró a la cómoda e intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Sacó la varita y murmuró "alohamora", la cerradura cedió. Debió suponerlo… con cuatro NEWTS seguramente Regulus no era un mago brillante que conociera demasiados hechizos, ni siquiera los más sencillos, aún cuando haya sido sirviente de Voldemort.

Dentro del cajón estaba un libro de color negro con letras doradas en la pasta, una llave y unos cuantos pergaminos y cartas viejas. Harry tomó el libro y lo abrió en la primera página…

**_4 de febrero de 1981 _**

_He decidido empezar este diario para dejar evidencia suficiente para cuando yo no esté aquí y alguien más pueda continuar con mi labor. Mi nombre es Regulus Arcturus Black y poseo dentro de mi cabeza el secreto más grande del señor oscuro. También soy conocido por ser un Mortífago, sin embargo… he visto cosas que no muchos soportarían ver sin volverse locos. _

_El señor Oscuro posee poderes más allá de lo que cualquier mago pudiera jamás imaginar. Pero la forma en que los obtuvo fue de la forma más monstruosa y vil que alguien se puede imaginar. Podría asegurar que él se encuentra en un estatus más allá de los seres humanos. Y de acuerdo a lo que acabo de descubrir, es probable que sea inmortal. Eso, a menos que mi plan funcione y mi contribución, aunque desesperada, me ayude a reivindicarme y lograr el perdón de todos aquellos a quienes he traicionado. _

_Dejo este escrito a mi hermano Sirius, quien seguramente es el más probable en encontrarlo. Lo que estás a punto de leer, hermano, será seguramente lo que garantice la victoria de tu gente. Y espero que sea así, porque de lograr su cometido el señor Oscuro… todos estaremos perdidos. _

_RAB _

Harry terminó de leer la primera página y contempló a lo lejos cómo Ron y Hermione seguían revisando los escritos de escuela del finado Regulus. Hermione lo miró de reojo antes de volverse para tomar otro pergamino, pero luego se detuvo en seco y posó la mirada en él.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- quiso saber casi adivinando que él ya había encontrado algo.

Harry levantó el diario y se lo mostró. Ella jaló a Ron de la manga de la túnica y ambos se acercaron para saber de lo que se trataba.

-Es una bitácora de Regulus,- dijo poniendo el libro en manos de ella,- o mejor dicho… de RAB.

-¿RAB?- Inquirió ella.

-O al menos así es como firma al final de la primera página…

Hermione se apresuró a donde Harry le había señalado y comprobó sus palabras. Dejó que Ron viera también la inconfundible firma y la caligrafía de la página que era exactamente igual a la de la nota que Harry solía cargar siempre en los bolsillos. Los tres no estaban seguros si ese era un motivo para sonreír o no. Así que se quedaron serios por unos instantes.

-Entonces hemos encontrado a RAB…- señaló Hermione regresándole el diario a Harry.

-¿Crees que diga lo que hizo con el medallón?- preguntó Ron incitando a Harry para que siguiera con la lectura del diario.

Harry volvió a abrir el libro y se brincó varias páginas hasta llegar a la última donde un reporte mucho más pequeño que el primero se mostraba con una caligrafía mucho más apresurada y separada. Era como le hubiera temblado la mano al escribirla. Harry comenzó a leer en voz alta para que sus amigos pudieran escucharle.

**_27 de Mayo de 1981 _**

_Escribo éstas palabras apresuradamente, hermano, y espero que no sean las últimas. He decidido dejar el medallón dentro de ésta casa que sigue estando bajo la protección que nuestro padre puso sobre ella. Sigo sin poder abrirlo o activarlo siquiera, pero espero poder volver por él para poder destruirlo como sigue siendo mi propósito. Hasta ahora solo he conseguido colocarlo dentro de la vitrina del salón, donde estoy seguro que pasará desapercibido confundido con todos los demás artículos con el sello de la casa de Slytherin que la familia ha acumulado a lo largo de los años. _

_Si mi plan fracasa y muero en el intento de conseguir lo que necesito para destruirlo. Confío en que conseguirás la forma de hacerlo por ti mismo o que alguien más lo haga por ti. Hasta siempre, hermano. _

_RAB _

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Ron quitándole el libro a Harry y buscando entre las páginas de adelante.

Pero no había nada más.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que si eso es todo?- lo reprendió Hermione,- ¡con esto tenemos para avanzar con la investigación al menos guante la siguiente semana!

-Dice haber dejado el medallón aquí en Grimmauld Place…- señaló Harry aún asimilando la información recién obtenida.

-Cierto,- complementó Hermione,- ¿Creen que siga aquí?

De pronto, Ron se quedó serio, con la vista clavada en el falso Horcrux que colgaba del cuello de Harry. Lo examinó por unos instantes antes de que su rostro recuperara expresión. Parecía contento con la conclusión a la que había llegado.

-Harry… ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el medallón me resultaba familiar incluso a mí?

-Aja.

-Pues creo que no estaba tan equivocado ¡En verdad lo he visto antes!

-¿Dónde?- preguntaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-¡En el salón!- exclamó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al lugar que acababa de mencionar.

Harry tomó el libro negro, los pergaminos y se metió la llave al bolsillo antes de seguir a su amigo al lado de Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Ron se apresuró a la vitrina al fondo de éste y abrió una de las puertecillas. Movió varias cosas en el estante de en medio y luego se puso a revisar rápidamente los de arriba y luego los de abajo con extrema meticulosidad. Harry y Hermione esperaron detrás de él can ansias. Luego de unos minutos, Ron se volvió hacia ellos y los miró con desconcierto.

-No está…- declaró como no creyendo que eso fuera posible.

-¿Cómo que no está?- exclamó Hermione haciéndolo a un lado y revisando por ella misma cada uno de lo estantes obteniendo el mismo éxito que el pelirrojo,- Pero… ¿Cuándo lo viste? Solo hemos estado aquí nosotros tres y Tonks, Lupín, Shacklebolt y tus padres han venido solo unas cuantas veces. No creo que ninguno de ellos lo hubiera tomado…

-Claro que no,- contestó Ron,- el problema es que el medallón lo vi muchísimo antes de eso.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Harry.

-ummmm… cuando limpiamos la casa en el verano de hace dos años,- recordó Ron con bastante seguridad como para dudar de sus palabras,- estaba aquí dentro. Recuerdo que quisimos abrirlo y nos fue imposible. Así que Sirius decidió que lo mejor era ponerlo de vuelta en la vitrina temiendo que pudiera contener algún hechizo.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Hermione recordando de repente,- recuerdo que todos intentamos abrirlo antes de dejarlo ahí de nuevo.

-Tienen razón…,- declaró Harry teniendo leves destellos en su memoria de haberlo visto el mismo día en que Sirius le mostró el árbol genealógico de su familia,- ¿Pero a dónde se ha ido? No creo que Sirius hay decidido tirarlo después de todo ¿o si?

-No lo creo…- contestó ella. Y Ron parecía estar de acuerdo con eso al igual que Harry.

-¿Pudiera ser que lo hubiera cambiado de lugar?- inquirió Harry no queriendo creer que el medallón pudiera estar perdido a tan poco de haberlo podido encontrar.

-¡Kreacher!- Exclamó Ron de pronto casi asustando a Hermione y Harry.

-¿Qué hay con él?- quiso saber Hermione. Con ese mismo gesto que siempre ponía cada que alguien quería decir algo en contra de los Elfos domésticos.

-¿Pues no era él quien se la pasaba rescatando todo objeto de la familia Black incluso del mismo cesto de la basura?

-Ron tiene razón, Hermione. Recuerdo que tenía su "cueva" llena de objetos con el sello Black o Slytherin. El medallón parece ser una buena pieza para su gusto ¿No crees?

Hermione asintió casi a la fuerza. Por mucho que le agradaran los Elfos domésticos, ésta vez tenía que aceptar que Kreacher podía haber incurrido en el hurto de la pieza que tanto habían estado buscando. Así que no objetó cuando Harry se puso a llamarlo a grito pelado. Llamado que respondió casi al instante apareciéndose en medio de la sala de la casa Black.

-¿Llamó usted, mi amo?- preguntó el elfo casi forzadamente e inclinándose de una manera tan exagerada que parecía más bien una burla que una manera de respeto.

-Kreacher,- le dijo con una voz seca,- necesito que me digas en dónde ha puesto el medallón que estaba en ésta vitrina.

Harry no quería dejar abierta la posibilidad de que Kreacher negara haberlo tomado. Había decidido mejor hacerle creer que ya sabía que lo había tomado. Estaba seguro que eso les ahorraría tiempo y una posible tortura. Pero no contaba con la respuesta de Kreacher.

-Kreacher no sabe de lo que el amo habla… y aunque supiera no se lo diría a usted que es un traidor de la sangre… y menos en presencia de una sangre sucia…

El elfo parecía seguir teniendo la manía de maldecir por lo bajo a cuanta gente se dejara. Y es que el odio tan bien inculcado por la señora Black estaba arraigado en el fondo de la criatura. Tal vez hasta los mismos genes. O eso es lo que Harry pensaba al menos.

-¡No me vengas con sandeces¿O me vas a decir que no tienes nada de la familia Black escondido dentro de la cueva esa que tenías por madriguera?

Kreacher miró a Harry con tal desprecio que podría decirse que era descendiente directo de la familia Malfoy. Pero eso no intimidaba a Harry. Estaba por demás acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de miradas incluso de cosas más importantes que un simple elfo doméstico. También agradecía que Hermione no pudiera leer sus pensamientos en ese preciso momento.

-¡Muéstrame tu madriguera!

Le ordenó fríamente. El elfo no pudo negarse ante una orden directa, así que se dirigió rumbo a la cocina no sin antes maldecir, sin importarle que los tres chicos detrás de él lo escucharan, lo sucio de su sangre y otras tantas groserías que Harry no estaba seguro de haber escuchado antes. Cuando llegó a la entrada del lugar se detuvo en seco e hizo otra reverencia forzada.

-Hela aquí, mi amo- dijo apretando los dientes.

-Saca todo lo que tengas ahí dentro,- el elfo se quedó quieto por unos instantes,- ¡ahora!

Media hora después, el piso de la cocina estaba cubierto de cuadros, cortinas viejas, trozos de tapiz, sábanas, cerámicas, esculturas, libros y otras tantas cosas de entre las cuales no se daba seña alguna de lo que Harry y compañía estaban buscando.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Así es, mi amo.

Ron se acercó al nido de basura donde Kreacher solía vivir y se cercioró de que, en realidad, no quedara nada más dentro. Los tres chicos frente al elfo se dieron miradas de sospecha. Kreacher parecía saber más de lo que decía. Así que Harry tendría que utiliza su poder sobre él así como su ingenio para poder sacarle la verdad.

-Dime quien se ha llevado el guardapelo,- le ordenó,- ¡y no me mientas!

El elfo se quedó callado volteando la mirada hacia los lados como pretendiendo no haber escuchado. O como queriendo matar un poco el tiempo. Harry no tenía mucha paciencia.

-¡Dímelo ahora!

Kreacher parecía sorprendido ante la orden de Harry.

-¿Desea el amo que se lo diga en este preciso momento?- le preguntó pretendiendo haber malinterpretado las palabras de Harry.

Ron tenía menos paciencia que Harry. Apartando a Harry hacia un lado, sujetó al elfo de lo primero que pudo. Y para desgracia de Kreacher, esto era el pellejo que le colgaba del pecho. Lo sacudió varias veces y lo miró fúricamente.

-¡Deja de hacerte el tonto y dinos en dónde has puesto el maldito medallón!

-¡Ron¡No!- gritó Hermione intentando quitárselo de las manos,- ¡Bájalo!

Harry contempló por unos instantes cómo Ron lo zarandeaba un par de veces más antes de soltarlo para que Hermione volviera a colocarlo en el suelo. El elfo estaba indignado y le lanzó a Ron la más furiosa de sus miradas.

-¡Y no me mires así! Porque la próxima vez, ni siquiera las súplicas de Hermione me impedirán que te arranque el pellejo hasta que hables.

-Vamos, Kreacher…- insistió Hermione utilizando una voz dulce que mucho contrastaba con la de Ron,- tienes que decirnos si viste a alguien tomar el guardapelo o si lo tomaste tú. Si te demoras más, Ron puede perder la cabeza y no creo poder ayudarte esta vez…

Harry había escuchado alguna vez en la televisión el término para lo que Hermione y Ron estaban haciendo con Kreacher. Si mal no recordaba, esa era la técnica llamada "el policia bueno y el policía malo". Aunque jamás pensó que el papel del malo le viniera tan bien a Ron, lo más lógico hubiera sido pensar que sería al revés…

-Kreacher no tiene lo que la sangre sucia y los traidores de la sangre buscan…- dijo casi para sí,- ¿Por qué le preguntan a Kreacher si Kreacher no lo tiene¿Por qué no le preguntan al ladrón que saqueó la casa de mi señora hace más de un año?

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron intrigados ante la declaración de Kreacher ¿Ladrón¿En la casa Black¿Saqueo?... la respuesta era tan obvia que no demoró mucho en llegarles.

-¡Mundungus!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

**FIN DEL CHAP! Comentarios sobre el chap y respuestas a la reviews. En mi livejournal, please. **

**TLAL **


	10. CAPÍTULO NUEVE: Azkaban

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes ni los lugares son producto de mi imaginación, sino de JK Rowling. Me gusta moverlos, eso sì, jugar con ellos y ponerlos a hablar (y decir pavadas), pero mis ideas no van a parar a la cabeza de la rubia. Pero por ahora es weno ponerlo en algún lugar y saber ke alguien los sigue así. Gracias por tomar prestados mis sentidos para vivir una aventura ke solo vive dentro de mi cabeza. **

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE **

**Azkaban **

**POR: TlalGalaxia **

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaron cautelosamente pasando por la puerta que se había abierto en la parte trasera del Caldero Chorreante. Las calles del callejón Diagón nunca se habían visto tan desoladas y vacías. Muchos establecimientos habían cerrado sus puertas y solo lo fundamental permanecía abierto bajo ciertas restricciones. Gringotts, el banco de los magos, tenía instalado un sistema de seguridad que más bien parecía una prisión de alta seguridad. Las tiendas donde se vendían varitas y túnicas tenían el letrero de "abierto" a pesar de tener las puertas cerradas y no abrían a menos que los clientes se identificaran e hicieran pruebas sencillas para comprobar que no se trataba de un engaño.

A pocos pasos de su objetivo, Hermione observaba con mucha tristeza que la librería había sellado la puerta principal con tablillas y un enorme letrero de CLAUSURADO le atravesaba de lado a lado. Harry la contempló con compasión y la alentó a seguir cuando notó que le temblaban los labios. Luego de unos instantes, el letrero fluorescente les dijo que ya habían llegado.

Ron se acercó decididamente y golpeó la puerta un par de veces hasta que una voz familiar le hubo contestado.

-¿Contraseña?- dijo la voz.

- Somos Hemione, Harry y yo seguidos de media Orden incubierta.

- ¡Ron!- lo reprendió Hermione con un pellizco,- ¡no se supone que digas eso!

-¿Pero qué puede pasar? Son solo Fred y George…

-¡Piensa, Ron!- volvió a decir ella,- ¿Qué pasaría si quienes están detrás de la puerta no son tus hermanos sino mortífagos que se hacen pasar por ellos? Se supone que el sistema de detección es para ambos lados, quienes tocan y quienes reciben a la gente ¿No te has leído el panfleto?

-¿Te refieres al que está repartiendo el inepto de Scrimgeour?

-Inepto o no… algo de razón tiene ¿Verdad, Harry¡Apóyame!

Harry abrió la boca no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir. Para su suerte, la puerta se abrió y le salvó casi la vida.

-Muy bien, pasen.- dijo Fred deteniendo la puerta para que el trío pasara,- con discusiones como esa ante nuestra puerta ya ni siquiera ocupan contraseña o comprobar la identidad.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron tal vez considerando que semejante respuesta también podía ser solo de uno de los gemelos Weasley. Ya adentro, detrás del mostrador, el otro gemelo les saludó con un además de mano.

-¡Harry!- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa,- nos dio mucho escuchar que habías aceptado nuestra propuesta.

-En cuanto nos llegó la lechuza nos pusimos a reunir toda serie de inventos,- agregó Fred acercándose a la cortina que conducía a la bodega,- pero no perdamos más tiempo, vengan, lo mejor está de este lado.

El trío obedeció de inmediato seguido de George, quien puso llave a la caja registradora antes de seguirles.

En la parte de atrás, donde los gemelos guardaban los artefactos y bromas de mejor efecto (y algunas tal vez un poco ilegales), ellos se detuvieron en el estante del fondo. Luego sacaron la varita, y sin decir palabras, las giraron al mismo tiempo. El estante comenzó a moverse y casi como la estrada al callejón Diagón, se abrió una nueva puerta a la que invitaron a pasar al trío que los contemplaba bastante asombrados. Incluso Hermione no podía cerrar la boca de la sorpresa. Harry fue el primero en pasar y al hacerlo, se encendió una antorcha en la entrada iluminando una improvisada habitación que era mucho más grande que la misma tienda.

-Esto es asombroso,- dijo Hermione no pudiendo contenerse más. Harry y Ron asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Justo en el centro de la habitación estaba una mesa grande con muchos aparatos que Harry no tenía idea de lo que hacían. Y las cuatro paredes tenían estantes llenos de otros más. Ron se acercó a curiosear en ellos un poco mientras que Harry y Hermione miaban a los gemelos con expectativa.

-Si rompes algo, lo pagas, hermanito- dijo George al notar que Ron sujetaba un caldero sobre su cabeza para verlo mejor.

-Y te recomendaría que no introdujeras nada dentro,- complementó Fred,- esos calderos se activan solos sin necesidad de fuego.

Como si hubiera estado tocando un animal ponzoñoso, Ron dejó el caldero de vuelta en el estante de donde lo había tomado.

-¿Qué les parece si mejor resolvemos el tema que nos tiene aquí?- volvió a decir Fred frotándose las manos con ansias.

-Está bien,- contestó Harry.

-¿George?

A la orden de su hermano, George ya había sacado de dentro de un estante una caja del tamaño de la de una de zapatos y la había colocado en el centro de la mesa. Fred se acercó a ella y la abrió sacando su contenido cuidadosamente. Harry no supo qué pensar cuando vio que lo que tenía dentro no era otra cosa que un par de zapatos.

-Ya tengo zapatos, gracias- atinó a comentar Harry.

-¡Pero seguro que no tienes un par como este!- aseguró Fred.

-¿Ah no?- quiso saber Harry.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- repuso George,- ¡Estos son zapatos todo terreno!

A Harry le extrañó escuchar ese término en el mundo mágico. Más de alguna vez lo había escuchado, sí, pero solamente en los comerciales de la televisión que ansiaban llantas o autos muggles. Y para ser sincero, jamás había sabido a lo que se referían con ese término. La cara del trío indicó que el nombre del artículo no explicaba lo que hacía, así que Fred les explicó gustoso.

-Pues como su nombre lo dice, estos zapatos son ideales para cualquier tipo de terreno al que tengan que caminar. George y yo estuvimos pensando en qué podríamos darles, pero como no nos pueden decir a dónde van…

-Supusimos que hacer objetos "para toda ocasión" sería lo más indicado,- complementó George.- te sirven tanto para andar en la ciudad como en el campo o la nieve. Cualquier tipo de suelo, este par no te defraudará.

Harry se acercó bastante asombrado y los sujetó con ambas manos como si se trataran de un tesoro invaluable (lo cual seguramente ya eran).

-¿Y me quedarán?- preguntó dubitativo.

-No te preocupes, son autoajustables también- contestó George.

-Incluso para pies enormes como los de Ron,- complementó Fred, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia a su hermano aludido,- para quien tenemos un par también.

-Y para ti también Hermione.

Ron y Hermione se aproximaron a la mesa y tomaron los otros dos pares que George les extendía.

-¡Vamos¡Pruébenselos!

-Disculparán la pobre variedad del diseño,- Volvió a decir Fred mientras que el trío se daba a la tarea de colocárselos,- pero creímos que tenían que verse como cualquier otro tipo de zapato. Así pasan desapercibidos y nadie sabe a dónde se dirigen o de dónde vienen.

-¡Son geniales!- exclamó Hermione emocionada notando lo cómodos que eran y cómo se ajustaban al tamaño de sus pies. Harry y Ron asintieron notando lo mismo también.

-Pero eso no es todo,- dijo Fred haciéndole otra señal a George, quien ahora puso en la mesa una mochila de escuela,- también nos encargamos de seleccionarles varios artículos que seguro les serán bastante útiles ¿George?

George sacó de la mochila las tan conocidas orejas entendibles y las modeló cual edecán en una exposición. Y luego hizo lo mismo con los demás objetos que Fred se encargaba de nombrar uno a uno.

-No deben faltarles las indispensables orejas extensibles, la oscuridad portátil, fuegos pirotécnicos para pedir ayuda o para marcar un punto, nunca se sabe… aunque estos tienen la modalidad que no parecen simples juegos, sino que se pueden disfrazar de canicas o de objetos pequeños que se pueden guardar fácilmente en el bolsillo. Espejos de triple vista…

Harry levantó una ceja casi adivinando de lo que se trataban. Una vez Sirius le había regalado uno que tenía su pareja. El de triple vista debería tener la misma función pero para tres personas, obviamente.

-Solo tienes que decir el nombre de quien quieres ver y listo. Esto es por si tienen que separarse y espero que no sea así. Pero hay que estar prevenidos. Y bueno, básicamente colocamos un poco de todo lo que se encuentra en esta tienda por si acaso.

-Luego de lo de Draco aprendimos que nuestra mercancía puede tener usos ilimitados,- complementó George regresando todas las cosas a la mochila y extendiéndosela a Harry. Luego sacó otro par idéntico y se las dio a Ron y Hermione.

-¡Y ahora viene lo mejor!- exclamó Fred intentando darle un toque de misterio al asunto,- ¿George?

Fred tomó de las manos de su hermano una cajita alargada como de joyería y la abrió frente al trío. Harry contempló dentro una gargantilla con un medallón discreto de plata con un dibujo de un hipogrifo en él. No estaba seguro que ese fuera el mejor momento para hacer regalos.

-¿No es esa la gargantilla distorcionadora de voz que usaron en la boda de Bill y Fleur?- inquirió Hermione acercándose para verla mejor.

-¡Exactamente!- Exclamó Fred sacándola de su caja,- y solo por eso te dejaré conservarla. Pero antes de que te la lleves, debes saber los cambios que George y yo le hemos hecho. Verás, utilizarla para imitar voces puede ser bastante útil en un aprieto, pero luego nos pusimos a pensar si podíamos hacer algo más con ella para que fuera verdaderamente indispensable.

-La idea nos llegó cuando llegó un cliente extranjero que no hablaba nuestro idioma,- complementó George.

-Así es,- agregó Fred,- George y yo tuvimos verdaderas dificultades atendiéndolo. Y luego recordamos la gargantilla.

-¿Qué tal si la gargantilla además de imitar la voz…?

-¿…Pudiera imitar el idioma?

Hermione dejó que su quijada cayera sin el menos disimulo. En verdad parecía sorprendida con las ideas a las que los gemelos podían llegar.

-Así que ésta gargantilla tiene dos funciones,- continuó Fred,- si dejas el medallón de frente con la imagen del hipogrifo, podrás hacer la imitación de voz que quieras con un hechizo sencillo que se hace con tu varita. Las instrucciones vienen en la caja. Pero si llegas a tener algún problema de comunicación, solo tienes que voltear la medalla hacia tu pecho y hacer el segundo hechizo del instructivo. En realidad es muy facil.

-Le hemos agregado todos los idiomas europeos, por supuesto, pero también varias criaturas mágicas. Incluye sirenio, troll, veela, bañes y otros cuantos más.

-¡Vaya!- exlamó Hermione aún sorprendida,- ¡Ésta vez sí que han sobrepasado mis expectativas!

-Gracias, gracias. Pero eso no es todo ¿Qué caso tiene hablar un idioma si no puedes entenderlo? Para eso hemos diseñado… esto.

George le extendió a Hermione un par de pendientes de plata que combinaban con la gargantilla.

-Solo necesitas frotarlos dos veces para que tus oídos puedan comprender cada una de las palabras dichas por tu interlocutor extranjero.

-Y eso también aplica para acentos extraños de nuestra propia lengua.

-Es verdad. Como el acento de Escocia o Gales ¿Y qué es eso que se habla en Estados Unidos¡Honestamente¿Qué manía tienen con las "eres"? estamos convencidos que esa es una lengua extraña…

-Sin duda- contestó Fred. Hermione estaba que no cabía de su asombro.

-Disculparán que no hayamos hecho otro para ustedes,- dijo George mirando a Harry y a Ron,- pero apenas alcanzamos a terminar este prototipo.

-Además, los pendientes le van mejor a Hermione que a ustedes,- rió Fed.

-¡Y para finalizar!- exclamó George sacando una caja mucho más grande que ninguna de las anteriores,- Esto es exclusivo para Ron y Hermione, disculpa Harry pero tu ya tienes algo que puede hacer lo que estos bebés hacen.

Del interior de la caja, George sacó varias prendas de vestir y accesorios de uso común que colocó sobre la mesa.

-Prendas con campos de invisibilidad,- explicó Fred,- tenemos sombreros, diademas, brazaletes, gafas y cinturones.

-No tenemos capas porque la patente ya estaba registrada y nos cobraban muchos impuestos por usar la idea…- aclaró George algo desilusionado,- pero estos objetos tienen un efecto parecido.

Hermione tomó una diadema que le acomodó el cabello bastante bien. Harry pensó que con eso, los pendientes y la gargantilla, su amiga se veía mucho más femenina y mejor en general. Ron dudó por unos instantes pero finalmente se decidió por el cinturón.

-Claro que necesitarán de una varita para activarlos, a diferencia de la capa de Harry, pero pueden cargarlos con ustedes todo el tiempo sin despertar sospechas.

-Y supongo que eso es todo,- finalizó Fred bastante satisfecho de todas las cosas que les había dado en esperanza de haber contribuido al menos en algo con la misión en la que no podían participar.

Harry miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas tenían el tiempo justo para llegar a su cita en el caldero chorreante. Así que se apresuró a agradecer y a despedirse.

-Todas estas cosas son geniales, en serio- dijo colgándose la mochila al hombro,- no se como agradecerles…

-Hazlo pateándole el trasero a Voldemort por nosotros, por favor- contestó George conduciéndoles de vuelta a la salida.

-Y si alguno de los buenos te pregunta de dónde sacaste todas estas cosas tan geniales, no dudes en mandarles para acá. Les haremos una rebaja especial si mencionan tu nombre,- agregó Fred guiñando el ojo.

El trío se despidió de los gemelos bastante agradecidos. Ellos se negaron a aceptar los galeones que Harry les ofrecía diciendo que ya luego que toda esa guerra terminara harían cuentas para ver quien le debía más a quien. Y antes de verlos partir, ambos le dieron un abrazo a cada uno. Incluso a Ron, quien lejos de verse incómodo les sonrió y les aseguró que estaría de vuelta sano y salvo.

De regreso en el caldero Chorreante, Harry y compañía se dirigieron a la mesa donde Lupín ya les esperaba. Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, de la nada apareció Tonks y corrió hacia él para darle un abrazo y un breve beso que puso al antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del color de un tomate.

-¡Tonks!- exclamó sorprendido,- ¿No se supone que estás de incógnito?

-Vamos, Remus…- replicó paseando su dedo índice a lo largo de la nariz de Lupín haciéndolo estremecerse,- No seas tan severo conmigo.

-Eh oh…- balbuceó intentando recuperar la compostura, lo que arrancó sonrisas de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Hermione,- ¿Listos para irnos?

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Harry ansioso sintiéndose más cerca del paradero del verdadero medallón.

Lupín los invitó a sentarse en la mesa que él había estado ocupando y esperó pacientemente a que todos ocuparan sus asientos. Tonks también los acompañó y luego regresaron a su forma visible Shacklebolt y Wallace quienes hicieron lo mismo. Luego, Remus se sacó de dentro del saco un reloj de cadena y un cenicero.

-¡Profesor Lupin¿Usted fuma?- lo reprendió Hermione.

-No, no... ya no...- aclaró dándole una leve mirada a Tonks. -Pero vamos todos, sujétenlo que está por accionarse.

Todos comprendieron de inmediato que debía tratarse de un traslador y obedecieron en el acto. Fue solo cuestión de segundos antes de comenzar a sentirse jalados del ombligo se una forma que a Harry le seguía ocasionando nauseas. Pero lo bueno de los trasladores era que tardaban muy poco en llegar a su destino. Luego de varias veces de utilizarlos, Harry les habìa tomado práctica y habìa llegado con bien a un lugar que no reconoció como una prisión. Parecían estar en una playa rocosa sin señales de Azkaban por ningún lado.

-¿En dónde estamos?- quiso saber Harry.

-Lo más cerca que los pude traer de Azkaban sin el total consentimiento de Scrimgeour,- contestó buscando otra cosa de dentro de su túnica.

-¿Y no nos podemos aparecer allá?- sugirió Hermione.

-No, Azkaban tiene el mismo tipo de protección que Hogwarts. Aquí es lo más cerca que se puede llegar con magia.

-Eso hasta yo lo se,- agregó Ron con risa pícara, Harry supo que estaba bromeando, pero a Hermione no le había parecido tan gracioso- ¿No deberías haberlo leído en algún lado ya?

-No lo se ¿Debería?- sí, definitivo, ya se había molestado...

-¿Piensan comenzar a pelearse ahora?- preguntó Harry con un tono de advertencia. Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza pero se miraron reprochándose. Harry no podía comprender que se pelearan por cualquier cosa por insignificante y aún así...

-Muy bien,- interrumpió Lupin,- Shacklebolt, Tonks y Wallace traen consigo escobas reducidas todo el tiempo...

-Sí, nunca se sabe...- confirmó Shacklebolt.

-Y yo he traído la mía ¿Trajeron las suyas como les pedí?

-Solo Ron y yo, Hermione no tiene...- contestò Harry sacando su saeta de fuego del bolsillo de su pantalón y regresándola a su tamaño natural,- pero acordamos que viajaría con Ron cuando fuera necesario...

-Ni loca me subo a la misma escoba de Ron, Ron no es exactamente un As de la escoba, eso hasta yo lo se...- contestó ella cruzándose de brazos ocasionando que el pelirrojo se pusiera como un rábano.

Harry pensó que Ron debía habérselo visto venir, luego del comentario de Azkaban... pero tenía tanta prisa que no le importó sugerir una solución rápida.

-Hermione puede vernir conmigo en ese caso. A menos que tenga alguna objeción con mi manera de volar...

-Ninguna,- contestó ella observando a Ron con el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Puedo viajar contigo?- Preguntò Tonks a Lupín.

- Emm... claro...- replicó Lupín carraspeando un poco ¿Era solo él o Tonks andaba muy sugestiva últimamente?

-Puedes conducir mi escoba...- agregó ella,- es más rápida y resistente. No es que quiera que el viaje dure menos... pero supongo que Harry debe tener prisa.

Lupín asintió y todos se prepararon para emprender el viaje. Hermione se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas de la cintura de Harry, lo cual fue un poco incómodo al principio. Pero mientras comenzaron a ganar altura y velocidad, a Harry casi ya no le importaba. Hacía tanto que no se montaba a una escoba... que casi se le olvidaba lo bien que se sentía y que esa era una de las razones por las que amaba el quidditch tanto. O tal vez era que Hermione se había relajado un poco y ya no lo apretaba tanto. A un lado suyo, Harry pudo observar a Tonks en la misma condición que Hermione, solo que ella parecía estar disfrutándolo mucho más que su amiga al reposar su mejilla en el hombro de Lupín.

Recordadando a Ginny, Harry fantaseó un poco con las manos que lo sujetaban firmemente por la cintura y la respiración que sentía cerca de la nuca pero al voltear a su izquierda y ver la expresión de Ron... decidió concentrarse mejor en el objetivo que era la prisión de Azkaban, así como la cita que tenían con Mundungus Fletcher.

Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos llegaron con los problemas normales que el clima del Reino Unido les ocasionaba con sus constantes lluvias. Harry agradeció que no se tratara de uno de esos chubascos que se acostumbraban en esa época del año.

Shacklebolt había sido el primero en aterrizar seguido de Wallace y de Ron. Lupín y Harry demoraron un poco más teniendo extremo cuidado con quienes les acompañaban sujetadas fuertemente de ellos. Y utilizando hechizos sencillos procedieron a secar sus ropas y a encoger sus escobas una vez más. Justo a la entrada de Azkaban les esperaba el guardia del lugar con un enorme libro y una pluma para registrar a todos los que entraban y asegurarse que esos mismos fueran los que salían. Una técnica muy poco eficaz, según recordaba Harry haciendo referencia rápida a Barty Crouch Junior.

El grupo se registró tan rápido como le fue posible y procedieron a donde el carcelero les indicaba. En su camino, Harry pudo ver la cara de quienes pagana sus culpas y no tan culpas. Varios de los mortífagos a los que había logrado poner tras las rejas ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarlo. Harry dudaba mucho que se tratara de miedo lo que había en sus ojos. Pero era bien sabido que la gente se volvía loca al estar en Azkaban. Aunque siempre había pensado que se debía a los dementores ¿sería que no eran los dementores sino el encierro lo que lograba eso?

De todos los hombres y contadas mujeres encerrados, solo uno se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a Harry. Y cuando Harry le reconoció, no le pareció extraño en lo absoluto.

-¡Eh¡Harry!- le llamó el joven con una actitud nada parecida a la de los demás encarcelados,- ¡Harry Potter! Me conoces ¿No es verdad?

-Ignóralo,- le ordenó Wallace decidido a seguir adelante.

-¡Vamos, Harry¿Es que piensas ayudar a toda la comunidad mágica excepto a mí?

Harry se detuvo en seco dudando si regresar sobre sus pasos o pasarse de largo. Desde el momento que supo que Stan Shumpike había sido enviado a Azkaban, había estado seguro de su inocencia, pero siempre había pensado que no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Sin embargo, ahora que él le hablaba y le pedía ayuda deliberadamente, no podía decir que no. Simplemente iba en contra de su propia naturaleza.

-Señor Potter,- le llamó Wallace una vez más,- se le hará tarde para la visita que se le tiene preparada.

-Solo será un momento…- se disculpó levemente antes de acelerar el paso hacia la puerta de la celda de Stan.

-Gracias por escucharme,- le sonrió torpemente el joven ex boletero del autobús noctámbulo pasando las manos a través de los barrotes para saludar a Harry,- en verdad necesito toda la ayuda que me puedas dar…

-¿Pero en qué te puedo ayudar yo?- quiso saber Harry.

-En estos momentos, cualquiera que quiera ayudarme es suficiente para mí.

-Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta. Exactamente ¿qué es lo que esperas que pueda hacer por ti?

-Necesito que le hables al primer ministro sobre mí, tú sabes que yo jamás podría haber… es decir ¿Cómo podría haber estado hablando en serio? O sea… es que yo n-no…

-Te creo,- se limitó a contestar Harry.

Siempre lo había sabido. Stan era del tipo de sujetos que alardeaban de cosas que en realidad solo hacían en sueños. Y solo él había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para ponerse a hablar de pertenecer y saber los secretos de Voldemort en plena guerra fría…

-En verdad te creo,- le reafirmó Harry intentando sonreír para reconfortarlo,- pero lamento decirte que yo no tengo poder sobre el primer ministro de magia, lo siento…

-Pero… tú eres el elegido ¿O no¡Tu palabra debe valer oro¡Eso debería importarle al primer ministro!

Stan parecía desesperado por que Harry lo escuchara. Como último recurso había decidido apoderarse del brazo de Harry, creyendo que con eso, la reacción de Harry sería distinta.

-Lamento informarte,- contestó Harry forcejeando con el joven detrás de las rejas,- que mis influencias para con el ministerio no son para nada buenas. Es más, son nulas. El ministro y yo no…

-¡Pero es que tienes qué ayudarme!- Stan comenzó a llorar deliberadamente mientras que se negaba a soltar el brazo de Harry. Lo estaba lastimando,- ¡No sabes lo que es estar aquí¡Es horrible¡Hace frío! No nos tratan muy bien y los tipos… los tipos de las otras celdas… ¡Dan miedo!

Harry jaló con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin pudo deshacerse del joven que le hablaba. Miró a su alrededor aunque sabía que no tenía que hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente quienes estaban compartiendo piso y cárcel con Stan. Él mismo había dado varios nombres y estaban ahí por su causa. Si alguno de los presentes se enteraba que él estaba ahí… Pero ahora que lo pensaba… Stan había estado llamando y gritando su nombre los pasados minutos ¿Cómo es que no había obtenido ni la más mínima reacción¿Tenían las celdas acaso hechizos a prueba de sonidos?

-Lo siento mucho, Stan- se disculpó Harry frotándose el brazo adolorido,- haré lo que pueda, pero me buscaría a otra persona que fuera más influyente que yo… en serio.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí?- ésta vez Stan no intentó disimular las lágrimas que le escurrían sin parar.

-Haré lo que pueda…- dijo caminando hacia atrás lentamente,- pero no puedo prometerte nada, lo siento.

Harry agitó la mano débilmente despidiéndose del pobre Stan Shunpike. En verdad le daba mucha pena ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? Giró sobre sus talos y pronto se reunió con el grupo que lo esperaba para ir a ver a Mundungus. Hermione le sonrió de una manera que le hizo recordar el sermón de "la manía por salvar a la gente". Harry le regresó la sonrisa en complicidad como diciendo "sí ¿Y qué?". Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras que lo acompañaba a lo largo del pasillo que los conduciría a su objetivo.

En su camino, Harry vio varias cara de mortífagos conocidos por él, pero ninguno parecía reaccionar al verlo. Estuvo por detenerse al ver la celda de Lucius Malfoy, pero fue Lupín esta vez quien lo hizo seguir caminando.

-Ya no podemos perder más tiempo,- le dijo amablemente.

Harry supo que tenía razón, pero seguía intrigado por saber qué es lo que sucedía con la gente dentro de esa cárcel. No era que le importara mucho lo que le pasara a Lucius Malfoy o a ninguno de los otros mortífagos, pero le partía el corazón el solo pensar por lo que Sirius debía haber pasado. O cualquier otra persona inocente que hubiera llegado ahí por error.

-Llegamos,- dijo el carcelero interrumpiendo las divagaciones de Harry.- ¡Fletcher¡Tu visita está aquí!- agregó golpeando los barrotes de la celda.

-¡No tiene que hacer eso!- lo reprendió Hermione bastante indignada.

-Como sea…- le contestó él encogiéndose de hombros,- volveré en media hora.

Harry observó al carcelero alejarse y se acercó a los barrotes de la celda desde donde podía ver a Mundungus sentado en su cama de paja. Luego se giró para ver a Lupín, Tonks, Wallace y Shackebolt y les hizo una seña con la cabeza.

-Estaremos cerca, Harry- le dijo Lupín entendiendo que quería algo de privacidad con Mundungus y retirándose un poco, solo a la distancia prudente para poder verlo pero que la conversación fuera lo más privada posible.

Desde un principio, Harry les habìa dejado claro que los únicos que podían estar presentes en la conversación eran Ron y Hermione. Y que los tendrían que quedarse fuera del asunto dado que no les podía rebelar aún lo que estaba buscando. Y dado que la Orden había ofrecido al ayuda incondicional, no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptarlo sin réplicas.

-Dung, tenemos que hablar contigo,- le dijo apoyándose en los barrotes de la celda.

-Sí, eso fue lo que entendí,- contestó desde su lugar y sin intenciones aparentes de moverse,- Seré un ladrón pero no soy un idiota ¿sabes?

-Es bueno escucharte decir eso,- le aclaró Harry,- porque es precisamente de tu fase de "amigo de lo ajeno" de lo que vengo a hablarte…

-Por eso ya me han juzgado, muchas gracias.

-No me refiero a tu juicio.- aclaró Harry metiendo la mano por el cuello de su traje y sacando la cadena del medallón falso,- ¿Reconoces esto?

Mundungus levantó la cabeza para mirar lo que Harry le estaba mostrando y luego la dejó caer una vez más.

-Jamás lo había visto.

-¿Estás seguro?- insistió Harry,- míralo bien ¿Seguro que no lo habías visto antes?

-Segurísimo.

-¿Estás seguro que de todas las cosas que te parecieron de valor y le robaste a Sirius no se encontraba un medallón como este?

-Afirmativo.

-¿Quieres decir que cuando le robaste a Sirius los cubiertos de plata que se encontraban en la misma vitrina donde estaba este medallón, ni siquiera consideraste la posibilidad de llevártelo?

-Lo consideré, pero no lo tomé.

-¿Cómo es eso?- quiso saber Hermione cruzada de brazos e interviniendo en el interrogatorio,- dijiste que no lo habías visto… y ahora dices que sí lo viste pero no lo tomaste… ¿Por qué la contradicción?

-Es que se me había olvidado que lo había visto.

-¿No se te habrá olvidado también que lo tomaste?- preguntó Hermione una vez más.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a recordar?- preguntó ahora Ron tronándose los dedos.

-No están hablando en serio ¿verdad?- rió Mundungus.

-¿Acaso ves que alguno de nosotros se está riendo?- agregó Harry de forma amenazadora.- ¿Ves a esos tipos allá? No creo que a Shacklebolt le moleste hacer labor de convencimiento tampoco…

-¡Pero yo ya no lo tengo conmigo!

-¿O sea que sí lo tomaste?- preguntó Hermione acercándose también a los barrotes al lado de Harry.

-Y… yo… n-no… no quise decir eso…

-¿Qué hiciste con el medallón?- preguntó Harry por fin.

-Es que yo no lo tengo…

-¿Qué hiciste con el medallón?- insistió levantando la voz levemente.

-Se lo vendí a un tipo… la verdad no parecía tener tanto valor…

-¿A quién se lo vendiste?

-No tenía idea que fuera tan importante…

-¡Dung¡Dime a quién se lo vendiste! Esto es muy importante…

-Solo me dieron cincuenta galeones por él, jamás habría creído que…

-¡Mundungus!- ésta vez Harry gritó a lo más que le dio la voz haciendo que hasta Lupín y compañía reaccionara, pero Ron los detuvo para que no se acercaran,- no te lo preguntaré una vez más… ¡A quién el vendiste el medallón!

-¡Aberforth¡Aberforth Dumbledore me dio cincuenta galeones por él!

Harry, Ron y Herione se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta de Mundungus Fletcher ¿Aberforth Dumbledore?

-¿El hermano del profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó Harry apenas recuperándose de su asombro,- pero… ¿cómo¿Cuándo¿Por qué…?

-Calma, Harry,- se apresuró a decir Hermione dándole leves palmaditas en el hombro,- esto debe ser un error. Seguramente Mundungus lo está inventando.

-No lo estoy inventando, señorita,- le corrigió Mundungus bastante indignado,- pueden darme a beber veritaserum si quieren, y la respuesta será la misma. Ese medallón viejo y polvoso se lo vendí a Aberforth Dumbledore en Cabeza de puerco hace varios meses ya. Justa antes de que me metieran aquí, de hecho.

-¿Y en dónde encuentro a este Aberforth?

-¿Eres sordo? Te dije que en cabeza de puerco.

-Sí escuché esa parte, pero no me digas que se la pasa todos los días ahí.

-De hecho, sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Acaso nadie te lo ha dicho? El hermano de Albus, o sea, Aberforth, es el barman y propietario de Cabeza de Puerco. Para estar rodeado de gente de la Orden… ya deberías saberlo.

-Te juro por Merlín,- comenzó Harry a decir en tono amenazador,- que si lo que me dijiste no es verdad, volveré pero no me molestaré en trae el veritaserum. Será en luna llena y me aseguraré que Lupín venga conmigo.

-Todo lo que dije es cierto,- dijo nerviosamente mirando de reojo a Lupín.

-Por tu bien, espero que sea cierto.

Y luego Harry se dio la media vuelta seguido de Hermione y Ron. Ahora era el turno de Aberforth Dumbledore para ser interrogado. Harry no tenía mucho tiempo que perder.

FIN DEL CHAP!

**UFF! POR FIN! > NO ME PUEDO CREER KE HAYA TERMINADO EL CHAP 9! > LO SIENTO MUCHO POR EL TIEMPO KE ME HA TOMADO, PARA MAYOR INFORMACIÒN, LEAN MI JOURNAL KE NO ES OTRA COSA KE EL LINK DE MI HOMEPAGE AL HACERLE CLICK A MI NOM DE PLUM, O SEA, MI NIK :P. ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS, KE ME HACEN ESCRIBIR MÀS SEGUIDO Y MÀS PRONTO (YA SE KE HABÌA DICHO KE YA NO LOS IBA A PEDIR, PERO ES VERDAD, A MENOS REVIEWS… MENOS SENTIMIENTO DE COMPORMISO > ). WENO, SI TIENEN DUDAS, TB ME LAS DEJAN EN REVIEWS. LAS CONTESTARÈ GUSTOSA EN EL JOURNAL **

**TLAL **


	11. CAPITULO DIEZ: Hogsmeade

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

"**La Última Parada"**

**Por:** _TlalGalaxia_

Te despiertas tan temprano por la mañana que hasta te sientes orgulloso de tì mismo dado que nunca antes lo habías acostumbrado. Decides ponerte esa ropa de anciano que tanto odias pero estás feliz porque sabes que ese serà el último día que lo harás y te diriges a la tienda que has tomado como tuya durante las pasadas semanas y colocas un letrero en el escaparate.

**NO PUEDE HABER HALLOWEEN SIN DULCES**

Sabes que te han advertido que no abrieras la tienda, pero has logrado que varios establecimientos más decidieran abrir por lo menos en ese día. Has logrado que McGonagall deje salir de Hogwarts a alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo grado acompañados de maestros y asistentes del ministerio que los acompañarían de regreso al castillo. Pero solo esperas pacientemente a la llegada de una alumna. Solamente una...

Harry caminaba cautelosamente en dirección del bar "cabeza de puerco" en Hogsmeade, el poblado mágico cercano a Hogwarts y el primero del que jamás había escuchado hablar. La razón por la que se dirigía a ese lugar acompañado de sus mejores amigos así como un par de miembros de la Orden del Fénix de forma encubierta, era el medallón falso que colgaba de su cuello y del cual estaba empeñado en encontrar su igual idéntico y verdadero. Sin embargo, y por una extraña razón, su mente estaba en otra parte.

La noche anterior, al igual que todas las demás desde hacía casi un par de meses, había tenido un sueño que parecería de lo más normal en él. Pero luego de haberse presentado tan persistentemente todos esos días, comenzaba a inquietarle. La noche anterior, al igual que las demás, había soñado con la hija menor del matrimonio Weasley, y su ex novia, Ginny Weasley. Y vamos, que lo más normal sería que la soñara de una manera idealizada, sonriendo con su bello y sedoso cabello al viento o tal vez portándose más cariñosa… pero noche tras noche parecía como si solo se dedicara a observarla y jamás le hablara. Y lo que era peor, no se trataba de cobardía o timidez, parecía más bien como si la acosara. Como si estuviera listo para saltarle encima en cualquier momento. Y esa era, entre otras, la principal razón por la que aún no se atrevía a contárselo a ninguno de sus amigos. Y mucho menos a Ron, quien seguramente pensaría que se estaba volviendo un depravado de lo peor que trataba de aprovecharse de su hermanita. Y por alguna razón no esperaba que Hermione se lo tomara mejor.

En esas estaba su revuelta cabeza cuando de pronto una llamada de atención de Ron, su mejor amigo, lo sacó del trance.

-Ya llegamos,- le dijo dándole un zape en la cabeza.

-¡Au!- exclamó Harry frotándose la nuca,- ¡No tenías que hacer eso!

-Lo siento, pero en verdad parecías estar en otra parte ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Harry pensó por un instante en la respuesta y decidió mejor no contestar. Hermione también se acercó algo preocupada.

-Es cierto,- le dijo,- te veías demasiado distraído. Y recuerda que caminar por estas calles no es tan seguro para darnos esos lujos. Aún cuando Shacklebolt y Tonks vengan con nosotros.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó Harry dándose cuenta que ella tenía razón. Y que los pensamientos que había estado teniendo estaban algo fuera de lugar.

-No es para que te disculpes,- rió ella,- será mejor que entremos ya.

No era la primera vez que Harry ponía un pie en Cabeza de Puerco, sin embargo aquellos días en los que pretendían hacer un movimiento contra las reglas de la escuela se veían tan lejanos e inofensivos ahora. Es decir, en comparación a lo que se imaginaba que les esperaba. Harry dio un leve suspiro mirando la mesa ahora vacía donde había concurrido el DA y siguió a Shacklebolt que se dirigía a la barra del bar. El hombre que había atendido a Harry y compañía hacía casi dos años era el mismo. Y ahora que lo miraba y sabía de quien se trataba, no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta del parentesco entre ese hombre y Dumbledore. Es más, podría asegurar que se trataba de una versión más joven del anticuo director de Hogwarts, como alguna vez lo había visto en el pensadero de Snape, solo que con un semblante que lo hacía totalmente distinto.

No había nada de bondad y benevolencia en la expresión del anciano que lo esperaba expectante del otro lado de la barra. Parecía más bien tener una mirada aguda que examina y juzga de inmediato. Con el ceño fruncido nada propio de Albus y una complexión, que si bien alta y bastante similar con su hermano mayor, tenía un aire decadente que combinaba con su establecimiento y su indumentaria.

-Por fin has venido, Potter…- dijo con una voz seca y áspera que le hizo darse cuenta por qué no había reparado en el parentesco con su antiguo mentor,- creo que será mejor que pases a mi antesala, seguro ya debes haber aprendido la lección que este no es un lugar muy seguro para convesar…

Harry asintió levemente y el anciano levantó una tabla en la barra para invitarlo a pasar. Shacklebolt y Tonks asintieron dándole permiso a proceder y Harry invitó a Ron y a Hermione a que lo siguieran también.

La susodicha antesala de Aberforth Dumbledore no era más que un cuarto pequeño que parecía ser más bien la bodega donde se guardaba al licor y varios cacharros viejos que Harry no adivinó lo que eran. No muy lejos, Harry pudo distinguir el sonido de las cabras. Eso explicaba el olor del lugar. El anciano los invitó a sentarse en unos improvisados asientos que hizo atrayendo cajas de madera alrededor de un sillón viejo y roído. Harry, Hermione y Ron accedieron algo titubeantes, pero Tonks y Shacklebolt prefirieron quedarse de pie. Entonces el anciano atrajo en medio del círculo de cajas otra más que funcionaría como mesa de centro. Y con otro toque de su varita apareció un par de vasos de aspecto no muy higiénico.

-¿Qué les ofrezco de beber?- el tono de Aberforth no sonaba servicial en absoluto. Era más bien la pregunta monótona que repetía a diario y la decía mecánicamente,- ¿Qué tal cerveza de mantequilla? La traemos directa de su empaque natural.

Y sin dar tiempo a que contestaran, el anciano apareció la bebida amarillenta dentro de los vasos. Ron, quien estaba exhausto de la caminata desde el punto de aparición a Hogsmeade, se apresuró a darle un gran trago.

-¿Empaque natural?- preguntó Hermione como no pudiendo concebir la idea que un producto que debe ser fermentado, venga de un empaque natural,- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¡Pues sacándola directamente de la cabra, claro está!- exclamó Aberforth como no pudiendo concebir tanta ignorancia. Hermione lo observó bastante ofendida, nadie antes la había ofendido por ignorante.

-¿Ordeña cerveza de mantequilla directamente de las cabras? ¿De las ubres de las cabras?- hermione observaba cada vez más asqueada el vaso que no se había atrevido a tomar.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué les enseñan hoy en día en la escuela? ¡Pues claro que si!

Harry se apresuró a depositar de nuevo sobre la mesa de centro al baso que estaba a punto de acercar a sus labios. Ron por su parte, no pudo contener su sorpresa escupiendo lo que aún tenía en la boca dentro del vaso una vez más. Hermione se estremeció de nauseas y Aberforth los miró claramente ofendidos.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?- dijo el viejo observando a ron limpiarse la lengua con la manga de la túnica,- eso ahorra tiempo de fermentación y dinero en el proceso de fabricación. Claro que al principio me costó mucho que la cerveza saliera directamente de las ubres ya que el proceso se realizaba más bien en el estómago de la cabra, pero el resultado era aún bueno…

-¿Y de dónde salía antes sino de las ubres?

Aberforth le dedicó una mirada a Hermione como diciendo ¿No es acaso obvio? Hermione comprendió y lamentó haberlo preguntado siquiera. Ron parpadeó un par de veces como no dándose cuenta de lo que el viejo había querido decir y miró a Hermione. Ella se inclinó y le susurró al oído "¿de dónde más salen los líquidos de una cabra?". Y la cara de Ron comenzó a adquirir un color verdoso enfermo. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa etapa del experimento sucedió antes de él y el DA ir a Cabeza de puerco. Pero prefirió ser positivo y no preguntar.

-Pero bueno…- dijo Harry por fin dando por terminada la procedencia de las bebidas del bar,- no venimos aquí para hablar de eso.

-Eso es obvio,- señaló Aberforth reclinándose en el respaldo de su asiento,- ¿Vienes acaso a pedirme que presida las reuniones de la Orden también?

-Con todo respeto, señor Dumbledore,- se apresuró a contestar Tonks,- eso no sería necesario si accediera a darnos toda la información que su hermano dejó para su exclusivo conocimiento. Asumimos que usted sabes más de lo que dice ¿O es que estamos equivocados?

-Sabemos que usted no nos traicionaría,- agregó Shacklebolt como queriendo suavizar las palabras de Tonks,- pero su silencio nos está costando mucho.

-Pues entonces ya deben dejar de preocuparse,- contestó él con un tono que era difícil distinguir si estaba enojado o si simplemente era su forma de hablar,- tengo ahora fente a mí a la única persona a la que tengo autorizado rebelar todo lo que se. Y con quien estoy dispuesto a hablar en este momento. A solas.

Shacklebolt y Tonks se dieron miradas significativas. Luego miraron a Ron y Hermione e hicieron ademán para que todos abandonaran la sala. Harry estiró los brazos y detuvo a sus dos amigos.

-Dumbledore me autorizó para contarles absolutamente todo a mis dos mejores amigos,- dijo seriamente para sorpresa de Aberforth. Luego miró a los dos aurores que ya se encontraban en el marco de la puerta devolviéndole la mirada,- lo siento…- dijo débilmente.

-Esperaremos afuera,- le sonrió Tonks para tranquilizarlo.

Cuando ella y Shacklebolt se hubieron marchado. Aberforth se apresuró a desaparecer las bebidas que hacía unos instantes había aparecido.

-Supongo que ya nadie va a beber esto,- dijo algo resentido,- no es que no esté acostumbrado. Esa gente de patentes en verdad llega a ser algo tozuda cuando se trata de normas de saneamiento. Y yo digo ¿Qué más da si sabe bien? Siempre ha sido lo mismo… cuando en la escuela comencé a trabajar con bebidas sencillas como té y café de las cabras, se espantaron porque decían que estaba recurriendo a maltrato animal ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Maltrato animal? ¿yo? ¡Si yo siempre he creído que las cabras son animales maravillosos! Bastante útiles y multifuncionales… expulsarme por eso… a mi… maltrato animal…

La mirada y la voz de Aberforth comenzaban a nublarse un poco. A Harry le dio la impresión que este sujeto no estaba totalmente cuerdo. Pero considerando que su hermano no era el rey de la cordura… brillante, eso si, como decían los gemelos. Pero medio loco, eso sin duda ¿Sería posible que Aberforth no fuera tan distinto a su hermano? Cuando Harry reaccionó de sus cavilaciones se dio cuenta que Aberforth aún seguía sumido en sus recuerdos y gruñidos.

-… como si yo fuera a dañarlas… quienes me dan de comer…

-¡EJEM!- Lo interrumpió Ron intentando contener la risa. Hermione también lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez todavía no podía creer que un hombre como ese la hubiera llamado ignorante indirectamente.

-¿En qué estaba?- reaccionó Aberforth de golpe.

-Me iba a decir la información que Dumbledore dejó para mí,- contestó Harry seriamente. Por alguna extraña razón no podía reírse de él de la misma manera que Ron.

-¡Ah! Cierto…- Aberforth se apresuró a buscar entre sus ropas y sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela.

Harry se apresuró a tomarla y la abrió con gran expectativa ¿Podría ser que se tratara de…?

-¿Un silbato?- inquirió Harry bastante desconcertado.

-¡Hombre! ¡No lo digas con ese tono! ¡Esa cosa salvó mi vida!

Harry, Ron y Hermione no podían cambiar la expresión de incredulidad de sus rostros. Como esperando a que Aberforth les dijera algo más que les ayudara en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes.

-¿Y?- dijo Hermione bastante ansiosa.

-¿Y qué?- contestó el anciano frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué más?- volvió a preguntar ella.

-¿Qué más de qué?

-¿Qué más dejó Albus para mí?- preguntó ahora Harry.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Aberforth Dumbledore poniendo los ojos en blanco de una manera que ni Hermione podría igualar,- Estos jóvenes de hoy… ¡Hay que decírselo todo! ¿No fueron ustedes quienes descubrieron la cámara secreta en segundo año? ¿Es que no pueden averiguarlo por ustedes mismos?

-¿Y para qué si usted puede decírnoslo?- contestó Ron con ese tono despreocupado que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Aberforth no cabía de su asombro.

-Estamos algo cortos de tiempo,- agregó Hermione,- ¿Es que no ha leído el profeta? Entre más tardemos en realizar el plan, más desaparecidos habrá ¿No le preocupa eso? ¡Ellos pueden esta muertos ya!

-¡Está bien!- gruñó el anciano,- se los diré. Tiene que ver con esa cosa falsa que cuelga de tu cuello…

¡Por fin! Ahora Aberforth les diría algo que en verdad les interesaba…

-¿Entonces es verdad que usted tiene el original?- se apresuró a preguntar Harry.

-Tanto como tenerlo ahora conmigo… no.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Ron de desesperación y dejándose caer en su asiento olvidándose que no era más que una caja sin respaldo y cayendo de espaldas en el suelo.

-¿Quiere decir que esta cosa me llevará al verdadero Horcrux?- inquirió Harry mirando fijamente el silbato que hacía unos instantes le había entregado y queriendo terminar con esa conversación de una vez por todas si es que no les iba a llevar a ningún otro lado.

-No, esa cosa impedirá que mueras cuando lo hayas encontrado.

-¿Y usted sabe en dónde está?- preguntó Ron sentándose de nuevo sobre la caja de madera y frotándose la espalda de dolor.

-¡Por supuesto! Tanto como que yo mismo lo escondí.

-¿Y por qué lo escondió en lugar de dárselo a Albus?- quiso saber Harry.

-Por órdenes suyas. Verán… Albus había pasado mucho tiempo intentando encontrar todos los Horcruxes, pero solo había logrado conseguir uno. El anillo aquel que seguramente alguna vez le vieron portar y el que le ocasionó que casi se cortara una mano…- Aberforth hizo una pequeña pausa como intentando no pensar mucho en su hermano y queriendo concentrarse más en los hechos,- Espero que no crean que era mi costumbre dedicarme al mercado negro, no. La verdad que para lo único que yo siempre he tenido cabeza es para mejorar la vida de los magos y brujas haciendo creaciones que facilitaran trabajos pesados. Y ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero tengo en mi haber una infinidad de inventos que no tienen tanto que ver con las cabras y que seguramente revolucionarán al mundo mágico.

-¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó Hermione casi automáticamente para satisfacer su sed de conocimientos y su espíritu indagador.

-Como las toallas impermeables para poder limpiarlas fácilmente, el detector de flatulencias para que no te echen la culpa cuando no has sido tu, un traje de baño con calefacción para ir a la playa incluso en invierno…

-Qué inventos tan… innovadores,- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente y lamentando una vez más el haber siquiera preguntado. Harry se dio cuenta que los gemelos Weasley tenían todo el mercado para sí mismos si los demás inventores eran como este hombre…

-Y volviendo a los de los Horcruxes…- dijo Harry para evitar que Aberforth se adentrara una vez más es sus peroratas sin sentido.

-Claro, claro, tiempo medido… entiendo… pues bueno. Que mi hermano creía que tal vez alguno de los Horcruxes podría encontrarse en el mercado sin saberlo. Era una posibilidad insignificante, pero ya saben cómo era mi hermano. No quería que nada se le pasara de largo. Así que me encomendó la tarea de negociar con esa gente que se dedica a la compra y venta de objetos mágicos. Legales o ilegales…

-Gente como Mundungus.- dijo Ron tomando interés en el relato.

-Exacto, gente como Mundungus precisamente se encargó de correr el rumor que podían comprar o vender objetos aquí. Y al mismo tiempo se dedicaban a traerme cosas. Albus confiaba en mi juicio, así que me dejaba comprar y vender lo que yo creía podía ser importante. Cuando Mundungus vino a mí con un medallón como ese que traes ahora en el cuello, de inmediato supe que tenía que tratarse de algo importante y se lo mostré a mi hermano. Él no estaba seguro si era algo de lo que estaba buscando así que me pidió que lo escondiera en un lugar seguro. Como sabía que tú estabas en Hogwarts… y si ya habías encontrado la Piedra Filosofal y la Cámara de los secretos una vez… me dijo que tal vez Hogwarts no sería un lugar tan seguro, después de todo. Además, en esa época, Umbridge se encontraba a cargo del colegio y no quería correr riesgos. Fue entonces cuando Hagrid vino con ese silbato y me dijo que tenía una idea para esconder ese objeto del que Albus le había comentado. Cabe destacar que él no tenía idea de lo que se trataba. Y no creo que lo sepa ahora.

-¿Y en dónde lo pusiste?- se apresuró a preguntar Ron bastante impaciente por saber.

-¡A eso voy! Pues bueno… luego de lo ocurrido con Umbridge y ustedes hace un poco más de un año, Hagrid pensó que el último lugar a donde alguien querría entrar sería el bosque prohibido. Así que me acompañó hasta un lugar apartado. Ahí dentro, no me lo van a creer, encontramos un nido infestado de arañas gigantescas…

-Te creemos,- dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo intercambiando una mirada. Hermione también asintió ya que sabía la historia de lo que había ocurrido cuando estaban en segundo año por boca de sus amigos.

-Muy bien,- dijo Aberforth aclarándose la garganta,- pues una vez allí, Hagrid habló con la araña más grande de todas y la convenció para que me dejara depositar el medallón dentro de su nido.

-¿Dentro del nido?- dijo Ron tembloroso y difícilmente pasando saliva.

-Así es, Hagrid estaba seguro que nadie se atrevería a entrar ahí.

-Y estaba en lo cierto,- volvió a decir Ron no pudiendo disimular su nerviosismo.

-Cuando hubimos regresado de ese viaje, Hagrid me dijo que el silbato que me había dado era para poder ahuyentar a las arañas en dado caso que me viera forzado a entrar de nuevo y él no estuviera para acompañarme. Cosa que no pensaba hacer hasta hace unos meses, cuando descubrimos que Snape había sido un traidor todo el tiempo. Y yo tuve que volver para asegurarme que el medallón seguía ahí. Esa vez Hagrid me acompañó, pero de poco me sirvió su compañía. Al parecer, la araña más grande había muerto y las demás no seguían las órdenes de Hagrid. Entramos para asegurarnos que seguía ahí con ayuda del silbato. Solo basta con soplarlo constantemente y las arañas se alejan de ti unos cuantos metros. Aunque no se van, sí se apartan lo suficiente para dejarte pasar.

-¿Y usted pretende que vayamos donde las arañas?- inquirió Ron comenzando a temblar casi inconscientemente.- ¿Nosotros solos?

-Antes de partir rumbo a donde creía que se encontraba otro de los objetos que buscaba, Albus me dijo que era muy probable que ese medallón fuera pieza clave. Y me ordenó no rebelar su ubicación o existencia a nadie. Salvo que si algo le pasara a él, estaba autorizado a decírtelo solo a ti, Potter. Y eso solamente si estaba comprobado que estabas de nuestro lado luego de lo que seguramente sabía que iba a suceder. Estoy seguro que lo sabía, había algo en su mirada la última vez que lo vi…

-¿Quiere decir que Albus sabía que iba a morir?- inquirió Hermione.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se apresuró a contestar Ron,- de haberlo sabido habría hecho algo para impedirlo ¿Cómo iba a saber que Snape nos traicionaría? Ese viejo confiaba demasiado en la gente…

Harry guardó silencio por unos instantes intentando asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Incluso esas últimas palabras de Aberforth y los comentarios de Ron y Hermione. Sobre todo en lo que había dicho Hermione… ¿Sabía Dumbledore que iba a morir? Parecía tener sentido ahora. El que lo hubiera llevado consigo en esa que posiblemente sabía que sería su última aventura. Tal vez pensaba que ya después no tendría la posibilidad de enseñarle nada… pero se negaba a creerlo, simplemente no podía.

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo qué perder. Debemos ir a por ese Horcrux de inmediato ¿Viene con nosotros, señor Dumbledore?

-Yo... los siento mucho muchacho,- y por primera vez el tono de Aberforth sonó distinto,- estas cosas nunca han sido mi estilo. No creo tener ni la fuerza ni la voluntad. Si antes llegué a hacer algo o a participar en reuniones de la Orden del Fénix fue porque mi hermano me lo pedía. Pero en realidad yo soy un cobarde, jamás me atreví a desarrollar mis poderes que por genética estaban predestinados a ser grandes ya que tenía miedo a la responsabilidad de utilizarlos... nunca fui como Albus...

Harry de pronto comprendió muchas cosas. Según Albus, su hermano jamás había terminado la escuela y era posible que le hubieran expulsado en primer año. Incluso el mismo Albus dudaba que su hermano fuera capaz de escribir siquiera. Y las declaraciones del mismo parecían confirmar muchas cosas. Una vez Moody le había dicho que solo había visto a Aberforth una vez en su vida y se daba cuenta la razón de eso ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas que habían crecido juntas fueran tan distintas? Harry no podía evitar en los Weasley, que si bien tenían diferencias de carácter, parecían estar cortados con la misma tijera, con los mismo valores... bueno, casi todos. Pero aún así, Aberforth el ignorante, el que nunca había ido a la escuela y se negaba a abrir un libro, era capaz de realizar los hechizos que un mago promedio realizaba sin problemas. Hechizos sin decir palabras... mover objetos... aparecer cosas... ¡Hacer inventos ingenioso! (inútiles, sí, pero ingeniosos sin duda).

-Puedes decirle a los miembros de la Orden que te he dicho todo lo que se. Y eso es verdad. Así ya pueden dejar de llamarme a sus reuniones clandestinas y prescindir totalmente de mí. Diles que he dicho que pueden nombrar presidente de la Orden a quien más les plazca y que no duden que estoy de su lado, pero que no pueden contar conmigo. Albus habrá sido mi hermano, pero yo no soy como él y nunca podría serlo...

-¿Qué se siente el saber que podría haberlo sido? ¿Qué podría haber sido incluso mejor que su hermano y no lo es?- quiso saber Hermione quien había escuchado atentamente la declaración de Aberforth y ahora lo observaba como intentando oscultar en sus intenciones y simplemente no pudiendo creer que la gente no fuera capaz de explotar sus habilidades.

-Se siente un enorme alivio, jovencita. Como no tienes idea.

-Pero... usted dice que genéticamente tenía el mismo potencial de su hermano ¿no es así?

-No precisamente el mismo. Pero hasta cierto punto...

Harry no terminaba de comprender a lo que se estaban refiriendo con eso de genéticamente y potenciales. Pero parecía que ellos dos sí. Así que los dejó hablar, tal vez luego Hermione les explicaría con peras y manzanas a él y a Ron.

-¿Y entonces por qué decidió no hacer algo al respecto? Quiero decir... ¿Por qué no mejorar? ¿Por qué no ir a la escuela?

-¿Por qué no están ustedes en la escuela en este momento?

-Nuestras razones son totalmente distintas.- alegó Hermione como queriendo hacerle saber que a ella sí le dolía no estar en la escuela, muy al con contrario de él, como ella suponía.

-Tal vez tengas razón...- contestó el anciano bastante serio,- pero sería difícil que comprendieras mis razones ¿Tienes idea de lo que es tener a un hermano mayor como Albus?

-Yo no tengo hermanos...

Harry tampoco tenía, así que decidió permanecer en silencio.

-Pues yo tengo cinco hermanos mayores,- dijo Ron mostrándose serio por primera vez,- tengo cinco hermanos que son geniales en lo que hacen. Que fueron condecorados cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, fueron prefectos o capitanes de Quidditch, populares y grandes empresarios. Y no por eso decidí quedarme en casa a experimentar con cabras. Comprendo cómo debe sentirse, pero eso no lo justifica.

Hermione observaba a Ron con una expresión extraña. Parecía casi orgullosa de él. Harry por un instante se encontró deseando que ella lo mirara de esa manera... Una risa seca y áspera lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lejos de sentirse ofendido, parecía bastante divertido con lo que Ron había dicho.

-No me lo vayas a tomar a mal, chico. Pero mis miedos no eran como los tuyos. Mi temor no consistía en no llegar a ser tan bueno como mi hermano mayor. Al contrario, tenía llegar a ser tan bueno como él. Es más, de haber llegado a ser la mitad de bueno de lo que él fue me habría muerto de pánico. No se trata de sentimientos entre hermanos, sino el hecho de cargar una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es el ser capaz de mejorar las cosas, de cambiar el mundo y aún así...

-No estar seguro si tendrás el valor o la capacidad de realizarlas.- complementó Harry.

-Así es, ver todo lo que Dumbledore era capaz de hacer no me atemorizaba por ello en sí, sino por todas las responsabilidades que ello le conllevaba.

-Entiendo,- dijo Harry sinceramente. Más de una vez había pensado lo mismo sobre el poder que Voldemort podría haberle heredado en ese hechizo mal conjurado.

Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Le había quedado perfectamente claro que no iban a contar con la ayuda del hermano de su difunto mentor. Y a pesar de todas las características que éste había presentado, no podía evitar el sentirse un poco desilusionado. Saliendo de la bodega y pasando por la barra, Harry divisó a Tonks y a Shacklebolt que parecían haberse tomado propia la tarea de atender el bar en lo que Aberforth les atendía. Harry les hizo una señal y pronto se aproximaron a él.

-¿Qué pasó, Harry?- preguntó Tonks.

-Debemos ir a Hogwarts inmediatamente.

-¿Te dio la información?- quiso saber ahora Shacklebolt.

-Me dio todo lo que necesito,- contestó Harry mostrándoles la pequeña bolsa de tela que contenía el silbato dentro,- no creo que haya necesidad de molestarlo más.

Aberforth se encontraba saliendo de la bodega detrás de Ron y Hermione cuando Harry estaba diciendo esto y le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento. Aunque Harry no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse al respecto.

-¿Entonces nos vamos ya?- los invitó Shacklebolt tal vez no comprendiendo exactamente lo que Harry había querido decir con no molestarlo más.

-S-sí,- asintió Harry despidiéndose de Aberforth al mismo tiempo agitando la mano.

Y entonces Aberforth sonrió por vez primera. Con esa calidez y sinceridad como Albus Dumbledore siempre lo hacía y no pudo evitar pensar en él.

-Muchas gracias por todo, le dijo al alejarse.

-Era mi deber, no me lo agradezcas ¿Sabes Harry?

Harry se detuvo y se giró para devolverle la mirada.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te pareces...?

-Sí, a mi padre pero con los ojos de mi madre...

-No, te pareces a mi hermano.

Y mientras Harry compañía emprendían el camino rumbo a Hogwarts, empezó a pensar por primera vez que tal vez sí podían lograrlo. Que tal vez sí tenían una oportunidad en contra de Voldemort. Sin quererlo, Aberforth le había mandado el rayo de esperanza que tanto le faltaba.

FIN DEL CHAP!

Aj! no puedo creerlo! ¿còmo es ke tardè todo este tiempo en actualizar? Oh! Ahora recuerdo... weno, no es el lugar ni el momento para explicar todo eso. Si kieren màs información pueden visitar mi homepage pinchando en mi penname. Y si no les ineteresa y simplemente kieren comentar sobre el chap. NO DUDEN EN HACERLO! PLEASEEEE? Ya se ke no tengo derecho a pedir nada luego de 4 meses de no venir... pero weno, la verdad ke estoy feliz de los reviews del chap anterior nn. Espero ke les haya gustado este y lean las respuestas a sus reviews en mi homepage too.

**TLAL**

PS: Fea, madre, tiembla! Ke he logrado pasar la barrera de Aberforth! Muahahahahaha! (evil laughter).


	12. CAPÍTULO ONCE: Nido de Arañas, Halloween

**DISCLAIMER: Ya saben, un tanto de lo mismo… no se olviden, de JK Rowling…**

**Off-Topic: Antes el mensaje en esta parte del fict era bastante deprimente y bastante auto compareciente. Por lo tanto decidí cambiarlo a algo mucho más positivo. La verdad era algo bastante cierto. Y tiene que ver con el poco apoyo recibido en lo ke respectaba a la carrera por Halloween. Pero en especial a causa de la Familia Galaxia. Pero weno, ya lo hablaré con ellas cuando se de la oportunidad.**

**Ahora solo me queda pedirles un favor a todos mis lectores. Y es por el bien de mi salud mental. Por favor, aunque sea por esta vez ¿Podrían dejarme un review? Aunque sea cortito, solo para saber que si en verdad me están leyendo y así sacarme los demonios ke me dicen ke, en efecto, nadie estaba de mi lado. Solo un review para saber de ustedes. Pueden decirme los ke les gustò, lo ke no les ha gustado (aunke sea de otros chaps) o lo ke les gustaría ¡Incluso para votar por el GD o el GN!**

"**Apoyen al verdadero amor!! Un review en EEDH por el HH!" (porke se nace HH o simplemente no se es).**

**Y ahora si…**

* * *

Dedico este capítulo... ¿Por qué no? A la Familia Galaxia

(tal vez se den cuenta que es más que una dedicatoria)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

**Nido de Arañas, Noche de Halloween.**

**POR: Tlal, sí, TlalGalaxia**

Estaba tan oscuro que era casi imposible ver más allá de sus narices. Ron estaba teniendo dificultades para avanzar sin tropezarse constantemente. Y es que con unos pies tan grandes como los suyos, aunque a veces le costara aceptarlo, tendían a entorpecerle el caminar a cualquiera y mucho más si se caminaba a oscuras en un bosque tan grande como ese. Llevaban caminado quizás unos veinte minutos y ya estaba lamentando el haberse atrevido a entrar a ese lugar sin la compañía de ningún Auror ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Harry? Cuando le daba por decir cosas como que debían hacer cosas por sí mismo justo cuando esas cosas eran las más peligrosas… a Ron a veces le parecía que tenía igual o menos criterio que Hermione ¿En qué cabeza cabía semejante idea?

Según Ron no debían ser más de las cuatro de la tarde, pero el bosque prohibido era tan oscuro y frío a cualquier hora del día que no era difícil confundir a cualquiera que no trajera un reloj consigo o que no tuviera sentido del tiempo. Ron no era uno de esos, se podría decir que ese era uno de sus talentos ocultos. Era capaz de saber la hora sin necesidad de consultar un reloj, pero rara vez se le reconocía algún mérito. Sabía que era su destino el permanecer bajo esa perspectiva a los ojos de los demás. Cuando se es tan cercano a alguien que brilla tanto, no queda de otra más que hacer sombra o brillar a sus expensas.

Y no es que Ron envidiara a Harry por eso. No señor. Hacía mucho que se había hecho a la idea. Y no podía evitar apreciar a Harry como si se tratara de un hermano. Era solo que en algunas ocasiones…

-Harry… ¿falta mucho para llegar?- preguntó Hermione.

…Era dolorosamente molesto ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba a él? Ella sabía perfectamente quién había estado con Harry la primera vez que habían ido a visitar a Aragog. A veces Hermione era mucho más difícil de comprender que un Elfo hablando sirenio…

Ron recordaba perfectamente bien la última conversación que había tenido con Hermione para hablar de "su relación". Justo después del incidente del cumpleaños de ella. Habían acordado que dejarían que las cosas fluyeran por sí solas. Pero la fluidez de las cosas no había ido en la dirección en que él se esperaba. Es más, casi podría decir que no habían fluido en lo absoluto. Y lo peor era que parecía que ella se sentía aliviada al respecto ¿Por qué? Habría jurado que el día de la boda de Bill había sucedido algo… que en verdad había logrado avanzar… ¿Entonces por qué¿Por qué Hermione no lo había buscado más? Ahora las cosas eran mucho más confusas que antes ¿Eran algo o no? Hasta las últimas noticias parecía que no… ¿Se suponía que diera él siguiente paso¿O debería más bien esperar a que ella le diera una señal¿Y si lo hacía y ella se asustaba y salía corriendo?

Ron no comprendía cómo las relaciones tendían a complicarse tanto. Ahí estaban Harry y Ginny, por ejemplo. Se suponía que Ginny había amado a Harry desde el momento en que lo había visto. Harry no, pero el año anterior parecía haber desarrollado sentimientos como por arte de magia. Luego al final del año habían terminado por el bien de Ginny, pero de todos modos se amaban. O eso era lo que había entendido el día de la boda de Bill. Pero su opinión había cambiado luego de lo que había sucedido hacía unos instantes cuando Harry había visto a Ginny en su camino de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts. Ella iba en dirección contraria acompañada de Neville, habían intercambiado miradas… y habían pasado totalmente el uno del otro.

Simplemente no podía comprenderlo… ¿Ni un suspiro¿Ni un saludo? Era verdad que Harry se había estado comportando extraño, pero le había parecido una reacción de lo más fría ¿Sería posible que él mismo algún día tuviera semejantes reacciones para con Hermione? Era extraño cómo ahora no le parecía una idea tan descabellada después de todo…

-Manténganse alertas- les advirtió Harry apretando el paso y de paso sacando a Ron de su sopor,- ya saben que las Arañas no son lo único que debe preocuparnos dentro de este bosque.

-Y yo sigo sin comprender por qué es que tuvimos que venir solos…

-¡RON¡Harry ya te lo ha explicado mil veces¿Podrías dejar de quejarte?

- Ojalá que sigas diciendo lo mismo cuando…

Un gruñido feroz parecido al de un hombre lobo interrumpió la frase de Ron así como el andar del trío.

-¿Qué fue eso?- quiso saber Hermione con una voz temblorosa al mismo tiempo que se asía del brazo de Harry.

"¡Oye¿No se supone que deberías sujetarte de mí?" pensó Ron con el ceño fruncido. Harry levantó la varita que cargaba en su mano libre con un gesto amenazador.

-¿No sería mejor si encendiéramos las varitas?- sugirió Ron.

-La luz nos delataría,- explicó Harry.

-Harry tiene razón, Ron- complementó Hermione.

Sí, claro… Harry siempre había de tener razón.

-Espero, por el bien de todos, que ambos tengan razón. Y que la oscuridad del bosque no esté ayudando a encubrir a cualquier cosa que bien podría estarnos acechando.

Harry avanzó de nuevo hacia la misma dirección y los demás no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo. Se encontraban a escasos pasos de la primera pieza que les ayudaría a complementar el rompecabezas. Ron estaba ansioso por seguir, porque claro que tenía una buena razón para seguir al lado del Harry. No importaba lo mucho que se quejara, jamás podría dejarlo solo, jamás podría quedarse atrás a sabiendas que podría estar en peligro inminente. Era como había dicho Hermione una vez. El tiempo para echarse atrás ya había pasado. Y la razón era tan sencilla como cursi. Harry era su amigo y siempre había sabido que a los amigos se les debe lealtad. Y luego de conocer a Harry como su amigo, no solamente lo sabía, sino que lo sentía. Aún así eso no quería decir que algunas decisiones no fueran las más adecuadas de acuerdo a su criterio.

El camino comenzaba a parecerle escalofriantemente familiar a pesar de la oscuridad. Luego de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para acceder a Hogwarts sin ser detectados por los demás alumnos, Ron creía que lo mejor hubiera sido mantenerse lejos de ese lugar. Estaba casi seguro que ya se encontraban bastante cerca. Sabía que tenía la voluntad, pero su fobia por expectativa de lo que estaba por ver le cosquilleaba en la piel. Le fue difícil seguir adelante sin sentir que los pies se le ponían cada vez más y más pesados. Pero ninguno de sus amigos se echó para atrás.

De pronto, vio pasar a una sombra corriendo. Estaba seguro que ya los habían detectado.

-Creo que es hora de empezar a utilizar ese silbato, Harry- le dijo Ron con voz temblorosa.

Harry introdujo la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba puesto y extrajo el silbato que Aberforth le había dado. No se había dado tiempo de verificar que en realidad funcionara, pero supuso que tendría que confiar en él aunque fuera la primera y la única vez que debía hacerlo. Sin detener el paso, Harry comenzó a soplar pero ningún sonido salió. Harry se sintió bastante desconcertado y volvió a soplar… el mismo resultado ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Ron comenzó a temblar aún más ¡Ese viejo loco¿En que acaso les había tomado el pelo? Seguro se estaba riendo de lo lindo de solo pensar en el lío que los había metido con su "¡Todo se los tengo qué decir¿Qué les enseñan ahora en Hogwarts?".

-Sabía que algo como esto pasaría,- lloriqueó Ron.

Hermione le hizo ademán para que se callara y luego le arrebató el silbato a Harry.

-Cuando quieres que las cosas se hagan bien…- dijo llevándose el silbato a la boca.

Pero obtuvo el mismo fatídico resultado. Ron estaba más que dispuesto a salir corriendo de ahí. Pero Harry no se detuvo. Y como Harry era el que mandaba…

-Ha-harry… ¿ti-tienes a-algún plan?- tartamudeó ahora Hermione caminando cautelosamente detrás de él.

-¡Ja!- se burló Ron,- ¿Y tú te mofabas de mi miedo a las arañas?

Hermione se detuvo en seco y jaló a Ron por el cuello del abrigo obligándolo a agacharse hasta la altura de ella. Y la diferencia era muchísima en verdad. Luego le sujetó la cara y lo hizo girar hacia un costado. Una araña de un metro de largo colgaba de uno de los altísimos y tenebrosos árboles cercanos. A Ron se le erizó la piel.

-Arañas de ese tamaño, Ronald, a cualquiera le dan miedo ¿No te parece?

Ron tenía toda la intención de asentir ante el comentario de Hermione. Pero no estaba seguro de haber conseguido moverse un milímetro luego de ver a semejante criatura. Y Harry no parecía dispuesto a regresar ahora que habían recorrido todo ese camino.

-¡La cueva está ahí!- exclamó Harry apoderándose de la mano de Hermione para animarla a seguir adelante.

Hermione hizo lo mismo con el brazo de Ron. Provocando que se le olvidara un poco la razón por la que temblaba antes. Y Harry aprovechó esa pequeña oleada de valor para acercarse más a la cueva.

Pero otra sorpresa les aguardaba ahora. De dentro del orificio en la colina comenzaron a salir decenas de arañas. Tal vez cientos. De todos los tamaños y siempre una más atemorizante que la otra. El cuerpo de Ron se tensó y no se sintió capaz de dar un solo paso más a pesar de que Hermione tiraba de él con todas sus fuerzas. Harry le gritaba algo, pero era incapaz de escucharlo. Todo lo que podía ver eran esas patas larguísimas y peludas que le impedían pensar en otra cosa. Harry y Hermione parecían desesperados ante la inercia de Ron y parecían estar ideando algo para ayudarlo. Hermione había sacado su varita y conjurado un hechizo que lo hizo elevarse por los aires jalándolo hacia donde ella corría detrás de Harry en dirección a la entrada de la cueva. Harry lanzaba hechizos expelliarmus a diestra y siniestra para apartarlas del camino.

Dentro de la cueva, las cosas no eran mucho mejores. A pesar de su estado de shock, Ron podía darse cuenta a la perfección que el lugar estaba atestado de arañas gigantescas que parecían listas para atacarles. Harry no podría controlar la situación por mucho tiempo por sí solo. Así que Hermione tuvo que bajar a Ron y empezar a hacer lo mismo para ayudarse a abrir camino. En lo frío del suelo, Ron sintió de pronto algo peludo que le rozaba los pies. Una sensación de repulsión y escalofríos le recorrió por toda la piel obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Por fin te decides a darnos la mano?- dijo Harry irónicamente mientras que las arañas se amontonaban sobre él.

Hermione intentaba ayudarlo desesperadamente, pero ella misma también tenía otras más de las cuales encargarse. Ron se dio cuenta que aún cuando intentara ayudarles con su varita, pronto se encontrarían en la misma situación. Lo mejor era salir de ahí y pedir ayuda… mientras tanto, Harry se encontraba perdiendo la batalla contra casi cincuenta arañas. Ron se acercó hacia él haciendo volar tantas arañas como pudo. El miedo seguía ahí, pero había decidido ignorarlo por el bien de todos.

Luego de unos instantes, Harry cayó exhausto dejando caer también el inservible silbato al los pies de Ron. Era su única oportunidad, Hermione había logrado conjurar una especie de escudo protector alrededor suyo, pero parecía estar cediendo y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Ron estaba actuando sin pensar. Como siempre.

Tomó el silbato y lo puso en sus labios. Las arañas aprovecharon que había dejado de lanzar conjuros y se habían lanzado en su contra. El solo sentir el contacto de sus patas con su piel le evocaba las sensaciones más desagradables. Luego sopló con todas sus fuerzas y todo su miedo. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor al momento que se dejaba caer por el peso de todas las criaturas sobre él.

Pero entonces algo sucedió. A pesar de que no se había escuchado ningún sonido saliendo del silbato, las arañas comenzaron a alejarse como si huyeran despavoridas. Ron tomó un poco más de valor ante este hecho y volvió a soplar aún con más fuerzas. El efecto fue casi instantáneo. Las arañas que atacaban a Harry y a Hermione también se alejaban a toda prisa. Así que Ron se aproximó a Harry ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Pero tan pronto como dejó de soplar, las arañas parecían acercarse de nuevo. Así que Ron volvió a utilizarlo soplando constantemente.

-Vamos, Harry,- dijo Hermione jalándolo de la manga del abrigo,- debemos apresurarnos a encontrar ese medallón antes que se le acabe el aire al Ron.

Ron asintió sin dejar de soplar haciendo pausas pequeñas, durantes las cuales las arañas parecían dispuestas a volver a la carga. Harry avanzó cautelosamente buscando el lugar en el que Aberoth podría haber escondido el verdadero medallón. Se detuvo por un instante en el orificio más estrecho y recordó que ahí era donde Aragog había habitado cuando vivía. Harry supuso que ese sería el lugar más probable. Le hizo una seña a Ron para que se acercara y éste lo hizo aún soplando el silbato. Decenas de arañas de grandes proporciones salieron de prisa pasándole por ambos costados. Ron sintió escalofríos que casi lo paralizan, pero decidió quedarse en donde estaba. Entonces Harry entró sin pensárselo dos veces. Hermione iba detrás y Ron hizo lo propio asegurándose que las arañas no los siguieran.

Solo tuvieron que caminar un par de metros más antes de llegar al fondo de la cueva. Y justo ahí, sobre una piedra plana, yacía el que suponían era el verdadero guardapelo. Harry se acercó lentamente, como si meditara lo que iba a hacer.

-Esto parece demasiado sencillo, Harry.- le advirtió Hermione,- ¿No crees que haya truco?

-En eso estaba pensando,- asintió Harry.

Ron sintió que le comenzaban a doler las quijadas de tanto estar soplando. Así que les hizo ademán para que se apresuraran a tomar una decisión. Harry tomó el medallón y lo puso en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Entonces la cueva comenzó a estremecerse.

-¡Parece ser un hechizo detector de presencia!- exclamó Hermione,- la falta de peso del medallón hace que se active un sistema de seguridad.

-¡LO SE!- Exclamó Harry sintiendo cómo la tierra comenzaba a cimbrarse,- ¡CORRAN!

No tenían que decírselo dos veces. Ron empezó a correr sin dejar de soplar mientras que escuchaba los pasos de sus compañeros que venían justo detrás. Las Arañas también se apresuraron a huír del derrumbe y parecía importarles ya muy poco el sonido que Ron emitía con el silbato. Muy pronto se encontraron en la salida principal del la cueva. Ahí fue donde disminuyó un poco la velocidad para ver en dónde venían Harry y Hermione. Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos se encontraba cerca ¡No los veía por ningún lado! Quiso regresar pero la cueva ya se estaba colapsando en su totalidad. Ron retrocedió lo suficiente para que no le cayera nada encima. El sonido de las piedras y la tierra cerrándose era angustiante. Peo Ron sabía que no podía hacer nada en absoluto.

Luego de unos minutos, se hizo la calma. Ron esperó unos segundos para ver si sus amigos salían de alguno de los lados pero nada sucedía. El silencio era mucho peor que el estruendo de las cosas cayendo de hacía unos instantes. Así que se atrevió a acercarse con el silbato aún apretado en su mano derecha, por si acaso.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó él esperando que aún tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo,- ¡Harry!

Ya estaba comenzando a temer lo peor ¿Y si les había pasado algo¿Y si estaban sepultados¿Cuánto tiempo podría una persona soportar con tan poco aire? Sabía que pensar esas cosas no era nada bueno. Pero ante el silencio de sus amigos, no podía evitarlo ¿Y si Harry…¿Qué pasaría si la única esperanza del mundo mágico perecía mucho antes de poder haber hecho algo? Eso significaría que el único con el conocimiento de lo que debía hacerse era él. El shock de saber eso lo abrumaba ¡Por supuesto que no estaba listo para encargarse de semejante tarea! Hasta entonces, Ron nunca había considerado que algo como eso pudiera suceder. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta del peso que cargaba y de la gran responsabilidad y confianza que Harry había depositado en él.

Una enorme presión en el pecho le impedía respirar correctamente. Un miedo aún más grande que el que le ocasionaban las arañas se había apoderado de él. Pero sabía que si no hacía algo ahora, tal vez luego sería demasiado tarde.

Armándose se valor, sacó su varita y comenzó a mover rocas y tierra por igual utilizando el único hechizo que se le ocurría en ese momento.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!- gritaba una y otra vez no queriendo desistir hasta que hubiera encontrado a Harry y a Hermione.

Y entonces algo sucedió. Algo que había deseado y que siempre esperaba desde el fondo de su ser. Una gran fuente de luz comenzó a salir de entre la tierra abriéndose paso. Ron ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando notó que la fuente de luz luego tomaba la forma de un ciervo. Bastante aliviado suspiró y luego corrió hacia el orificio. Cuando se asomó se sintió aún más feliz de ver a Harry escalando como podía con Hermione sujetada de uno de sus brazos. Estaba bastante sucia y despeinada, parecía haber perdido la diadema que sus hermanos le habían regalado el día anterior y Harry no podía tener peor apariencia, además que tosía sin para seguramente a causa de todo el polvo que había tenido que respirar. Ron se inclinó y sujetó a Hermione para ayudar a Harry con la tarea. Segundos después, su amigo pudo salir por fin.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Ron revisando que Hermione aún respirara y que tuviera pulso.

-Hermione tropezó,- explicó él dejando de toser,- cuando me detuve a ayudarla, el techo se desplomó sobre nosotros.

¿Hermione tropezó¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

-Harry yo…- comenzó a tartamudear Ron, la culpa comenzaba a invadirlo,- lo siento tanto… yo debí…

-No te preocupes,- lo disculpó Harry al instante,- no es tu culpa, estabas preocupado por salir de ahí. Cualquiera lo habría estado…

Ron sabía que era verdad. Aún así, Harry se había preocupado por Hermione antes de su propio bienestar. De alguna forma, eso lo hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo.

-De no haber sido por el escudo que Hermione alcanzó a conjurar antes de que cayera el techo…- continuó Harry,- posiblemente no la habríamos librado.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- exclamó Ron. Pero había algo en sus palabras que no se habían sentido tan naturales. Casi estaba seguro de saber lo que era…

Harry se acercó a Hermione cuando ya se sintió repuesto y apuntó su varita hacia ella arrodillándose al costado opuesto del que Ron se encontraba.

-¡Enervate!

El efecto fue casi instantáneo. Hermione comenzó a toser todo el polvo que se le había metido en los pulmones y parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar por completo. Luego se dirigió a Harry y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Oh¡Harry!

Ron los contempló abrazarse por unos instantes sintiéndose bastante incómodo. Por un instante las palabras "Harry ama a Ginny y Hermione ama a mí" revolotearon en su cabeza sin saber por qué ¿Es que se estaba sintiendo inseguro de su mejor amigo? Bueno… no es que fuera la primera vez. Es más, desde un principio. Cuando los tres habían comenzado a llamarse a sí mismos amigos, Ron siempre había pensado que ella y Harry terminarían juntos. Pero luego nada había pasado y él… pues él había desarrollado sentimientos por ella que hasta ahora parecían llevarlos a ninguna parte. O al menos eso era lo que se sentía ahora. Y en lo que respectaba a Harry y Hermione... pues ellos eran como hermanos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo Tonk con un tono de desesperación al momento que se aproximaba corriendo al lugar seguida de Shacklebolt y Hagrid.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- quiso saber Hagrid apresurándose hacia donde Harry aún sostenía a Hermione.

-Estamos bien,- contestó Hermione poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Harry,- pero… ¡Oh¡Hagrid¡Tus arañas¡Lo sentimos tanto!

-No se preocupen por ellas,- sonrió Hagrid levemente,- ustedes saben tan bien como yo que ellas no me pertenecían. Eran las hijas de Aragog pero nunca se comportaban como mascotas mías.

Ron no puedo evitar tener el pensamiento sarcástico ¿Y qué mascota suya se comportaba como tal? Pero por primera vez reprimió sus pensamientos.

-¿Y qué pasará con ellas ahora que no tienen cueva?- quiso saber Harry.

-Posiblemente decidan habitar en los árboles,- contestó Hagrid despreocupado,- o tal vez emigren a otro lugar donde encuentren una cueva lo suficientemente grande.

A Ron no le aliviaba ninguna de las posibilidades, así que hizo una nota mental para mantenerse alejado del bosque prohibido por lo que le quedaba de vida.

-Ahora vayamos al castillo para que se muden de ropa,- les apresuró Shacklebolt.

-Pero no podemos ir al castillo,- se apresuró a contestar Harry,- se supone que nosotros ya no somos alumnos. Y además está la fiesta ahí.

-Y no olvidemos el lío que armaría la presencia de Harry en Hogwarts,- advirtió Hermione poniendo los ojos al cielo como recordando a todas las cuiquillas que el año anterior habían hecho hasta lo imposible con tal de que él se enamorara de ellas,- sobre todo ahora que se sabe que es soltero otra vez.

-¿Se sabe?- quiso saber Ron.

-¡Pues claro! Tu hermana se encargó de esparcir la noticia.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó ahora Harry, parecía algo enfadado.

¡Sí! Harry ama a Ginny y Hermione…

-¡Obvio!- contestó Hermione poniendo la mirada al cielo una vez más,- ¿No se supone que terminaste con ella para protegerla¿De qué habría servido eso si nadie lo sabía?

-Claro…- contestó Harry con un dejo de decepción.

-Pero volviendo a lo de la fiesta,- interrumpió Tonks a la charla del trío,- ¿No les parece que es la coartada perfecta¡Es una fiesta de disfraces!

¿Una fiesta de disfraces? La cabeza de Ron con daba para comprender el término.

-Una fiesta de disfraces es una fiesta a donde todo mundo va disfrazado, Ronald,- explicó Hermione en uno de esos tonos molestos que sabía tener.

-¿Y por qué tienes que explicármelo solo a mí?- inquirió bastante ofendido.

-¡Porque es obvio que eres el único que no comprende!

-¿Y qué sentido tiene disfrazarse para ir a una fiesta?

-Antes de que comiencen a discutir,- los interrumpió Harry esta vez,- me gustaría escuchar lo que Tonks tiene que decirnos.

-Muchas gracias, Harry,- dijo Tonks,- pues el plan es bastante sencillo. Los disfrazamos para entrar, pasan desapercibidos por los demás estudiantes, hablamos con McGonagall y vemos qué es lo que sigue. Supongo que consiguieron lo que estaban buscando.

-Esperamos que sí…- contestó Harry poniendo la mano sobre el bolsillo del abrigo donde guardaba al guardapelo que había conseguido dentro de la cueva.

-¡Entonces andando!- sugirió Hagrid guiando al camino con la lámpara que traía en la mano.

El grupo tardó mucho menos en salir de lo que habían demorado Harry y compañía en entrar. De inmediato se dirigieron a la choza de Hagrid en busca de algo que pudiera funcionarles como disfraz. Tonks y Shacklebolt esperaron pacientemente en las gigantescas sillas del comedor, que ahora se encontraba ocupado por un par de calabazas gigantescas que Hagrid había adornado para la ocasión. Mientras, Hermione, Ron y Harry se deban a la tarea de ayudarle a buscar algo que pudiera servirles.

Hermione tomó una sábana blanca del closet y se la echó a Ron encima.

-Tú puedes ir de fantasma,- le dijo sonriendo.

Ron no comprendía el chiste.

-¿En qué se supone que me parezco a un fantasma de esta manera?- quiso saber de inmediato. Lo que arrancó una carcajada de Harry y ella rió al mismo tiempo.

Tonks, Shacklebolt y Hagrid tampoco parecían haber entendido el chiste ¡Muchas gracias!

-Tienes razón,- dijo Hermione quitándole la sábana,- no se parecen en nada.

Aún había miradas de complicidad entre Harry y Hermione que a Ron no le agradaban en lo absoluto. Odiaba cuando sucedía eso. Solo porque los dos habían crecido en el mundo muggle… no les daba derecho a burlarse así de él.

-Hagrid,- dijo ahora Harry,- ¿Qué piensas hacer con esas calabazas que tienes en la mesa?

-Eran para decorar el castillo. Pero me sobraron esas dos ¿Por qué?

Harry caminó alrededor de la mesa como evaluando el tamaño de las calabazas.

-Son bastante grandes.- señaló él.

-Que bueno que te das cuenta,- contestó Hagrid no pudiendo ocultar el orgullo que el comentario le infringía,- año con año me propongo hacerlas crecer más grandes. Este año me han quedado tan grandes que fácilmente cabe una persona dentro.

-Exacto,- dijo Harry.

Hermione sonrió como comprendiendo a lo que iba Harry. Y Ron también había comprendido, pero la idea no le agradaba demasiado.

-¡No me voy a meter en una calabaza!- exclamó decididamente,- es… es… ¡pegajosa!

-Podemos usar un hechizo impermeable,- sugirió Hermione.

-¡Pero son muy pesadas!- volvió a quejarse Ron.

-Lo solucionamos con un hechizo de transfiguración,- contestó Hermione como enamorada cada vez más de la idea,- cambiaremos la materia de la que está hecha por una más ligera.

-¡Es ridículo!

-En un hechizo bastante sencillo, Ronald.

-No me refiero al hechizo, sino al disfraz de calabaza ¡No me lo pienso poner!

Hermione puso la mirada al cielo una vez más. Ron aún no acababa de comprender cómo es que se gustaban tanto si siempre terminaban discutiendo por todo.

-¿Y de qué vas a ir¿Del hombre invisible?- le dijo irónicamente cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione había dado en el clavo.

-¡Aún traigo el cinturón que me dieron Fred y George!- contestó Ron no pudiendo esconder su felicidad,- Harry puede ponerse su capa de invisibilidad y la única ridícula aquí serás tu ¡ja!

-No traje mi capa de invisibilidad,- contestó Harry serenamente.

-¿Qué?

-Que no traje mi capa de invisibilidad. La olvidé.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó Hermione. Parecía más bien preocupada,- sabes que eso podría ser tu seguro de vida.

-Da igual,- sonrió Harry,- además, el disfraz de calabaza como que me agrada.

Hermione sonrió una vez más y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Ron avanzó libremente mientras que Harry y Hermione caminaban con dificultad dentro de las calabazas. Hagrid había abierto un par de orificios en la parte de atrás para que pudieran meter los pies y otros dos a los costados para que sacaran las manos. Pero las calabazas eran tan anchas que solo sobre salían lo antebrazos. La cabeza salía de la parte de arriba y se habían colocado ese trozo de la calabaza a modo de sombrero. Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos a que a Ron se le pasara el ataque de risa. Pero ¿quién podía culparlo¡Se veían ridículos! Pasar desapercibidos era lo último que sucedería, Ron podía apostar los tres sickles que tenía de ahorros a eso.

Entraron al castillo desde el área del campo de Quidditch, donde una auror les obstruyó el camino. Percance que fue solucionado cuando Tonks intervino y le dijo que venían con ella desde Hogsmeade. Dado que McGonagall había dado permiso a varios alumnos a que salieran esa tarde, los dejó pasar.

-Llegan tarde,- les dijo con un tono aburrido,- el baile empezó hace casi una hora.

¡Listo! Ya estaban adentro, ahora solo quedaba dirigirse a la dirección en lo que Tonks y Shacklebolt iban a por McGonagall. Seguramente ella también quería escuchar noticias de lo que había ocurrido en el bosque. Pero otro percance se les vino encima.

-¿En dónde estaban?- dijo una chica disfrazada de sirena y acercándose a brincos debido a que la cola le impedía caminar propiamente,- ¡El concurso de disfraces de comida ya empezó!

¿Disfraces de comida? Ron tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para que no se escucharan las carcajadas.

-¡Sus disfraces son geniales¡Seguro que ganan!

Y sin darles oportunidad de réplica, los llevó jalando (¿o rodando?) rumbo al gran comedor. Ron sabía que no podía perdérselo.

Al entrar al salón, Ron no pudo evitar el maravillarse de lo distinto que era a las demás noches de Halloween que había asistido en sus días como estudiante de Hogwarts. Se parecía bastante a la vez que habían organizado el baile del torneo de los tres magos. Solo que esta vez la decoración era muy propia de la celebración. Flotando a la altura del techo se podía admirar las calabazas gigantescas que flotaban con varias velas encendidas dentro. Ron por un momento se imaginó que Harry y Hermione podían ser confundidos con calabazas que cayeron y que podrían ponerlos a flotar. Soltó una carcajada sin poder contenerse. La mesa con comida se había colocado en un extremo de la habitación y el centro se había despejado para que los alumnos bailaran y se mezclaran en la celebración. A Ron le parecía genial que la gente aún pudiera celebrar a pesar de los eventos del año pasado y del peligro que les acechaba fuera de Hogwarts.

Viendo cómo la sirena no soltaba prenda de Harry y Hermione, Ron se acercó divertido a la mesa de la comida pasando a través de unas chicas disfrazadas de mariposas; una de Hufflepuff que iba de verde y la otra de Ravenclaw que iba de morado que discutían sobre un reto en Simland. Ron pensó que tal vez se trataba de un libro o algo, pero decidió pasar de ellas ¡Tenía tanta hambre!

Sin fijarse mucho en lo que estaba tomando de la mesa, empezó a echarse bocados tan grandes como los que le cabían en la boca. La comida de Hogwarts nunca había sabido tan deliciosa. Y eso era mucho decir, considerando que siempre había considerado que nadie cocinaba mejor que los elfos de Hogwarts. Salvo, tal vez, su madre. Agradeció el hecho de que Hermione no pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos. Seguramente comenzaría a marearlo una vez más con el choro del PEDO. Y la verdad es que no estaba de humor para eso. Mejor dicho, nunca estaba de humor para eso.

Y a todo esto… ¿En dónde estaba Ginny? Seguramente también se divertiría de lo lindo si es que veía a Harry vestido así. No podía esperar a ver la cara de Harry al esterarse que ella lo había visto.

-¡Hola, Ron!- le dijo una voz que hizo que se atragantara con la comida ¿Quién demonios lo había visto?

Bajó la mirada, como siempre tenía que hacer cuando quería ver a alguien a los ojos, y pudo ver a una chica en su disfraz de abejorro. Ron pasó bocado a duras penas y la miró bastante desconcertado.

-¿Por fin regresas a Hogwarts?

Ron se quedó en silencio no sabiendo si debía contestarle o no. Buscó a Harry y a Hermione con la mirada, pero la chica del disfraz de sirena se había encargado de subirlos a una tarima entre una cebolla, un jitomate y una chica bastante extraña de lentes que estaba vestida de cereza y que cargaba una canasta de picarones.

-¿Sigues atragantado?- le preguntó tomando un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla a la cual le espantaba insistentemente un hada bastante enojada que sostenía un racimo de cerezas con una mano y con la otra levantaba el puño de una forma poco gentil,- toma.

Ron le recibió la bebida y tomó un gran sorbo. El Hada había comenzado a revolotearle alrededor de la cabeza. Así que Ron aprovechó para quitarle las cerezas y comérselas de un bocado ¡vaya¡Qué bien que sabía con cerveza! El hada se fue llorando, tal vez a ahogarse en algún otro tarro...

-¿Cómo es que puedes verme?- preguntó Ron por fin cuando pudo articular palabras.

-El antifaz,- dijo la chica sonriendo orgullosamente,- sirve para ver Windlupucks, ya sabes, seres invisibles que se esconden en la comida. Así que funciona con cualquier cosa. Vi que no traías disfraz y supuse que venías disfrazado de ti mismo. Pero ahora se que te disfrazaste de hombre invisible ¿No es así?

-¿Luna?- dijo Ron dubitativo, aunque no era difícil de adivinar luego que hubiera dicho lo de los "Windulupus" esos.

-¿Tú tampoco me reconociste¡Ah qué bien! Parece que los demás tampoco me reconocen. Ya que no me hablan. Aunque… no es nada fuera de lo normal.

Ron se sintió apenado por Luna. Pero no se atrevió a agregar nada.

-Parece ser que Harry y Hermione se divierten de lo lindo en el concurso de disfraces de comida ¿verdad?

Una vez más, Ron estaba oficialmente sorprendido ante un comentario de Luna.

-Yo también estoy esperando mi turno para el concurso de animales… aunque el conejo de allá parece que lleva las de ganar.

Ron volteó hacia donde Luna le señalaba y observó a una chica con disfraz de conejo blanco que reía a carcajadas "juas! Juas! Juas!" reía sin parar. Llevaba en su mano una canasta repleta de picarones.

-¿Qué se traen con los picarones este año?- quiso saber Ron.

-¡Ah! Es cosa de ella y su hermana, la chica del disfraz de cereza. Quieren ver quien los vende más pronto. Yo te diría que los del conejo saben mejor, creo que tiene la receta original…

A Ron no se le apetecían ni los unos ni los otros. La verdad era que todavía no terminaba de entender lo que eran los picarones. Y en lo que lo averiguaba… mejor prefería abstenerse.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo Ron de repente.

-¡Claro!

-¿Podrías no decirle a nadie que me has visto o que reconoces a Harry y a Hermione?

-¡Ah¡Vienen de incógnito!

-Sí… algo así.

-No te preocupes, su secreto está a salvo conmigo. Aunque no tendrías de qué preocuparte. No es como si mucha gente escuchara lo que tengo que decir de cualquier forma…

Era la segunda vez que Luna hacía un comentario que hacía que el estómago le diera vueltas.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?- dijo ella sonriendo sinceramente.

Ron admiraba su capacidad de ver las cosas positivas todo el tiempo. En verdad. La gente a veces no era muy justa con Luna, él mismo la había usado una vez para darle celos a Hermione. En verdad que no era justo...

De pronto, todos comenzaban a aplaudir. Al parecer el concurso de disfraces de comida había concluido. La ganadora era la cereza con la canasta de picarones. Harry y Hermione habían aprovechado el tumulto para desaparecerse de la tarima en la que los habían subido. Ron se disculpó con Luna para seguirlos, pero luego regresó sobre sus pasos para decirle algo más.

-Mira… no se si vaya estar por aquí luego de esto que tengo que hacer pero…

-Claro que bailaré contigo después, Ronald,- sonrió ella.

Eso no era lo que pensaba decirle, pero bueno…

Ron se apresuró hacia la salida por la que Harry y Hermione habían escapado y los alcanzó casi de inmediato.

-¿En dónde te habías metido?- lo reprendió Hermione,- ¡debiste habernos ayudado!

-¡Ah no! A mí ni me mires. Fueron ustedes los que quisieron ponerse esos disfraces. Además ¿Qué podía hacer yo sin ser detectado? Es una lástima que no hayan ganado… la verdad que sus disfraces eran mucho mejores.

-Mejor vayamos ya a la dirección,- los apresuró Harry,- McGonagall debe estarnos esperando.

El trío se apresuró a la estatua del águila que marcaba la entrada a la oficina de la ahora directora de Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall. En su camino para allá les preocupaba el no saber la contraseña, pero para su suerte, Shacklebolt los estaba esperando ahí.

-¿Qué los demoró tanto?- quiso saber.

-Después te explicamos,- contestó Harry algo enfadado,- entremos ahí para quitarnos esto.

Shacklebolt dijo la contraseña que era "Galletas de Avena" ¿Qué se traían los directores con las contraseñas de comida? Quiso saber Ron. Luego subieron apresuradamente la escalinata en forma de caracol hasta la oficina que estaba abierta. Aún así tocaron antes de entrar.

-Pasen,- dijo ella indicándoles que tomaran asiento luego de que hubieran entrado.

No había casi nada distinto en esa oficina a cuando Dumbledore era el director. Tal vez solo faltaba la mesita con los artefactos extraños que Dumbledore utilizaba para poner en orden sus ideas. Pero de ahí en más, todo era exactamente igual. Todos los retratos estaban en su lugar, los muebles, los libros, la espada de Gryffindor, los diplomas, los escudos de las casas y el de Hogwarts. También faltaba Fawkes, pero Ron no esperaba que estuviera ahí si Dumbledore no estaba. Le parecía que no podía estar el uno sin el otro. Y así era.

-Tenemos un par de pendientes que arreglar,- les dijo McGonagall adoptando un tono serio y sombrío,- sin embargo, quiero escuchar lo que me tienen que decir antes de pasar a ese tema. Ya que dudo que puedan concentrarse si les digo lo que tengo que decirles.

Harry no parecía comprender del todo al igual que Ron y Hermione. Pero asintió de cualquier manera. Luego de que Harry y Hermione se hubieran deshecho de su disfraz y Ron hubiera vuelto a su modo visible, se sentaron en las sillas forradas de piel que los tres conocían perfectamente bien. Esta vez dejaron que Harry hablara.

-Hemos encontrado lo que parece ser una pieza clave para el plan que Dumbledore me dejó antes de morir…,- dijo Harry con un tono algo incómodo,- aún no sabemos qué hacer con él o cómo destruirlo.

-¿Planean destruirlo?- quiso saber McGonagall bastante seria.

-DEBEMOS destruirlo,- remarcó Harry,- pero aún no hemos pensado cómo. Y tampoco sabemos si seremos capaces de hacerlo. Hasta donde se, cuando Dumbledore destruyó uno como este, perdió una mano.

McGonagall arqueó una ceja ¿Sería posible que ella tuviera información de lo que estaban hablando? La información de que la mano de Dumbledore se había quemado de la manera en que alguna vez había notado a causa de la destrucción de un Horcrux, también era nueva para Ron. Pero eso no lograba hacerlo vacilar en su objetivo. Luego de los ocurrido en el bosque prohibido lo había hecho decidir que no vacilaría nunca más.

-Cuentas con todo el apoyo de la Orden del Fénix para lo que sea, Potter.

-Claro que Harry y yo pensamos que cargar con esto tan valioso e importante por ahí no es bastante seguro ¿sabe?-dijo ahora Hermione.

¿Harry y yo? Ron parecía algo ofendido, pero Harry le dio una mirada como diciendo "¡claro que pensábamos decírtelo!". Ron decidió dejarlo pasar. Una más, una menos…

-Comprendo,- asintió McGonagall,- ¿Quieren que lo guarde aquí en Hogwarts?

-No precisamente,- contestó Harry. Parecía que ya tenían un plan establecido.- la verdad que tampoco creemos que sea seguro solamente dejarlo aquí. Y nos preguntábamos si…

-Si existiera la posibilidad,- complementó Hermione,- de que pudiéramos quedarnos en Hogwarts mientras decidimos nuestro siguiente movimiento.

-Dado que técnicamente no tenemos idea de lo que vamos a hacer ahora que hemos encontrado esto,- volvió a decir Harry,- debemos buscar más objetos como este y al mismo tiempo encontrar la forma de destruirles.

-Ni una sola pista,- volvió a decir Hermione.

McGonagall arqueó las cejas de una manera que parecía casi imposible. Y Ron comprendió la razón de inmediato. Para que Hermione dijera que no tenía ni idea, debían estar hablando en serio. Pero luego su expresión se le relajó un poco y miró a Harry como la vez que los había nombrado parte de la Orden del Fénix hacía un mes.

-Considerando que fueron ustedes quienes encontraron la piedra filosofal y llegaron a ella hace seis años, a pesar de que todos los profesores de este instituto habíamos cooperado para esconderla,- comenzó a decir McGonagall de una manera casi orgullosa y casi reprendiéndoles,- y luego descubrieron la cámara de los secretos que había estado décadas escondida sin que nadie supiera de su existencia; también lograron salvar la vida de un hombre y de un hipógrifo cuando nadie parecía capaz de hacer algo al respecto; se ayudaron entre ustedes para que Harry saliera bien librado de la competencia de los tres magos; llegaron al ministerio de Magia y sobrevivieron un ataque de Mortífagos que varios Aurores jamás se habrían soñado capaces y participaron de manera activa en la defensa de Hogwarts contra el ataque del año pasado… no podría dudar, ni por un segundo, que ustedes juntos son capaces de resolver cualquier tipo de adversidad que se les avecine.

McGonagall no era la primera persona que les decía eso en lo que iba del mes. E incluso Ron comenzaba a creer que en realidad tenían la posibilidad de lograrlo. Que todo lo que bastaba para que el mago más temido de todos los tiempos fuera derrocado, era que ellos tres se mantuvieran juntos sin importar lo que pasara. McGonagall tenía razón, podían hacer lo que fuera siempre y cuando se mantuvieran unidos.

-Así que cuentan con mi total aprobación para quedarse en Hogwarts. Y si así lo desean, no veo por qué no podrían continuar sus estudios. Estoy segura que con ayuda de la señorita Granger se pondrán al corriente en un santiamén.

-¡SÍ!- Exclamó Hermione con una felicidad que no pudo disimular.

Ron no pudo más que dedicarle una mirada de "Nuca cambiarás, Hermione". Mientras que Harry sonreía y parecía estar diciendo "Nuca cambies, Hermione".

-Es decir,- volvió a decir la Directora,- creo que necesitan una coartada para estar aquí. Y si solo los ven ir y venir de la escuela sin hacer algo, es posible que empiecen a sospechar. Y es lo que menos queremos ¿No es así?

Incluso Ron tuvo que asentir ante esa declaración.

-Muy bien,- dijo la profesora poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al armario a un lado de la entrada de la oficina,- habiendo aclarado eso, creo que debemos pasar al segundo punto a tratar. Harry, tengo algo para ti.

Harry se puso de pie también y siguió a la profesora hasta allá. Ron se volteó para mirar de lo que se trataba.

-El profesor Dumbledore dejó unas cuantas de cosas para ti antes de morir,- dijo,- ya te lo había dicho el día que nos vimos en Grimmauld Place. Así que solamente te hago entrega de los siguientes objetos.

Harry extendió las manos y recibió un frasco de cristal con algo brilloso de color plateado que apenas se apreciaba por lo fino de su grosor. A Ron le pareció haber visto algo parecido antes. Pero no estaba seguro. El segundo objeto era una carta sellada con el emblema de Hogwarts y la tercera era la espada de Gryffindor. Harry contempló ese último objeto con sumo cuidado, parecía como si no se creyera que se la hubieran dejado a él.

-Yo no puedo tomar esto,- dijo con humildad,- esto es patrimonio de la escuela.

-Y yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, Potter,- dijo Minerva,- pero ese fue el deseo del profesor Dumbledore y aunque parezca descabellado. Sigo creyendo en su criterio. Aún cuando no se haya dignado a aparecer en su retrato…

-Su… ¿retrato?- preguntó Ron.

-¡Claro!- dijo Harry no pudiendo disimular la sonrisa que se le dibujaba de repente en el rostro,- ¡todos los ex directores de Hogwarts tienen un retrato que piensa y habla como el verdadero¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

-De todos modos no tiene caso,- lo interrumpió McGonagall,- desde el momento en que el retrato fue activado, desapareció de su marco y no ha regresado.

Harry parecía bastante decepcionado. Pero no dijo nada más.

-Necesitarás un pensadero para ver eso,- dijo Minerva cambiando el tema de la conversación,- mañana puedes pedirle uno al Profesor Sulghorn, ya le haré saber por la mañana que puede facilitarte uno. Seguramente estará feliz de saber que estás de vuelta. El hombre parecía devastado cuando se enteró que no vendrías a Hogwarts. Lo mismo cuando supo que Hermione tampoco. Ese hombre… sino fuera porque Dumbledore lo contrató… aunque si pudiera decir lo que pienso de cada persona que Albus contrató… pero bueno, ya nos los aburro ni lo abrumo más. Seguro deben estar cansados ¿Por qué no van a la torre de Gryffindor y descansan? Sus camas siguen intactas como las dejaron al final del año pasado. La contraseña es… "sala cadula, pata de mula",- luego puso los ojos en blanco como solo Hermione sabía hacerlo y agregó,- es la última vez que dejo que Collin Creeve elija la contraseña. Es tan… tan…

-¿Muggle?- complementó Harry casi no pudiendo evitar el reírse.

-Exacto,- contestó,- en este momento mandaré una lechuza a Grimmauld Place para que les manden sus cosas a primera hora en la mañana. Tal vez sus viejos compañeros de Gryffindor estén felices de verlos y les puedan proporcionar una pijama para pasar la noche ¿Ya tienen pensado lo que les van a decir?

-¿Qué hemos decidido volver?- sugirió Ron sin muchas ganas de ponerse a pensar en ello en ese momento.

-Suena bien,- contestó la Directora,- ¿Y qué contestarán si les preguntan lo que habían estado haciendo en su ausencia de Hogwarts?

Los tres se miraron en silencio. Y esta vez fue Tonks quien habló. Ya hasta se habían olvidado que ella y Shacklebolt estaban ahí.

-Díganles que estaban ayudando a la Orden del Fénix en lo que podían, pero que descubrieron que podían hacer más si permanecían en la escuela y seguían estudiando.

-Parece razonable,- dijo Hermione.

A Ron le parecía la excusa que Hermione daría que todos le creerían ¿pero quién iba a creer eso de él o de Harry?

-Ahora sí ¡A la cama! Con un poco de suerte se ahorran las explicaciones por esta noche.- ordenó McGonagall.

El trío se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta dejando a McGonagall con Tonks y Shacklebolt. Pero Harry se regresó. Ron decidió adelantarse junto con Hermione, pero luego recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Luna y le dijo que se fuera sola. Hermione accedió y Ron accionó su cinturón de invisibilidad.

Cuando Ron entró al salón ya quedaban muy pocas personas en el lugar. Luna seguía sentada cerca de la mesa de comida mirando alrededor. Ron se acercó lentamente y le tendió la mano. No estaba seguro si lo hacía por compasión o no. Pero sabía que era lo correcto. Luna sonrió y accedió a bailar con él. De pronto, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos. Ron quiso decir algo pero al escuchar la risa de los presentes, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Todos se burlaban que Luna estaba bailando sola. Él quiso desactivar el cinturón pero ella lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes, Ron,- le dijo serenamente con una expresión que no le había visto jamás,-con que yo sepa la verdad, me es más que suficiente.

Algo dentro de Ron se movió, algo extraño. No sabía ni como explicarlo. Pero algo sí sabía. No podía haber escogido mejor chica en el salón con la cual bailar. Aún cuando esa chica trajera puesto un traje de abejorro y siempre dijera cosas extrañas.

Terminada la pieza, Ron decidió terminar con la escena por el bien de Luna y la invitó a abandonar el gran comedor. Luna accedió con unos modales bastantes femeninos, como bastante absorta en su papel, algo que le parecía gracioso pero de una forma tierna. Luego la acompañó hasta la torre de Ravenclaw y la dejó cerca de las escaleras. Luna se despidió agitando la mano al momento que se quitaba el gorro rayado dejando que su rubia cabellera plateada le cayera sobre los hombros. Y Ron sintió un impulso que por un instante no pudo detener. Como si se tratara de una costumbre o algo que se sentía tentado a hacer ¿Tal vez para compensar las burlas del gran comedor¿O es que estaba pensando más bien en Hermione¿Se pondría celosa si lo viera en este momento? Ron se inclinó hacia ella entrecerrando los ojos…

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó ella limpiándose con las mangas del disfraz.

Ron dejó escapar una risita divertida. Luego le dio un beso en la frente y se fue caminando como si nada. Luna tampoco parecía extrañada en lo absoluto y se marchó sin decir más.

Camino a la torre de Gryffindor, Ron se sentía bastante extraño ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Por un lado había estado todo el día pensando en su relación con Hermione. Comparando que era mucho más débil que la amistad que tenía con Harry. Y por otro lado había tenido, prácticamente, una cita con Luna Lovegood. Y no era que tuviera la misma opinión con respecto a ella… no, no era eso. Era solo que… no podía concebir que algo estuviera sucediendo. Porque... pues él estaba enamorado de Hermione y Hermione de él ¿Qué no?

"claro que nada está sucediendo" se dijo Ron aproximándose al pasillo que lo conduciría al retrato de la señora Gorda. "Todo esto está sucediendo por despecho. Si tan solo Hermione fuera un poco más como Luna…" Ron casi se carcajeó ante la mera posibilidad ¡Pero si Hermione y Luna eran totalmente opuestas! Era como pedir que la noche se pareciera un poco más al día ¿Y entonces por qué se encontraba deseando esto¿Cuál era exactamente la cualidad de Luna que Ron estaba pidiendo en Hermione? Tal vez era solamente la capacidad de tener una conversación sin terminar discutiendo… sí, eso era. Y todo eso le parecía en verdad una pena.

Y estaba justo por llegar a la torre de Gryffindor cuando vio a Harry aproximarse apresuradamente a él. Entonces recordó lo del medallón, la cueva de las arañas, el legado de Dumbledore ¿En qué demonios andaba metiendo su mente¡Se suponía que ahora no estaban para eso! Pero había algo en la mirada de Harry que le decía que algo estaba en verdad mal.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó bastante angustiado ¿Sería posible que Hermione en realidad lo hubiera visto?

-Es…- dijo Harry disimulando la mirada hacia abajo, parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas,- es…

-¡Vamos¡Dilo ya!

-¡ES GINNY!

Ron se puso helado ¿Ginny? Detrás de Harry, Hermione se aproximaba con una expresión pálida. Junto a ella estaba Neville que parecía estar adquiriendo un color verdoso, o tal ves era solo el efecto de su disfraz de cactus...

-¿Qué le ha sucedido a Ginny¿Le has hecho algo?- le preguntó a Harry no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ¿Debería enojarse con él?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre, Ronald?- le reprendió Hermione.

-Ha sido mi culpa…- dijo Neville y parecía que iba a llorar.

-¡¿Pero qué le pasó?!

-Estábamos en Hogsmeade, bueno… fuimos juntos. Porque ya sabes, no le gusta andar sola por ahí… y… yo le dije que iría a comprar un libro. Pero ella mi dijo que quería comprar unos cuantos dulces para enviarle a sus padres por Halloween y…

-¿Qué más?- de toda la paja que Neville le había dicho, todavía no le decía lo más importante ¿A qué esperaba?

-Bueno, como ya no la vi… pensé que se había regresado a Hogwarts y… ay Merlín… ¡no debí haberme regresado así!- sollozó Neville,- yo creí que estaría aquí. Y me la pasé buscándola durante toda la fiesta pero creía que tal vez estaba bailando con algún chico…

-Cuando Neville me vio en la sala común,- comenzó a Decir Hermione viendo que el chico parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse,- me pidió que me fijara en las habitaciones de las chicas pero no estaba. McGonagall ya vino a hablar con nosotras y preguntó a los guardias por ella. Pero parece ser que no regresó de Hogsmeade.

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era la tercera vez en lo que iba del día que le sucedía. Se sorprendió ante la capacidad propia de soportar las crisis y no volverse loco. Sin embargo, sabia que tenia que hacer algo ahora.

-¡Tengo que ir a buscarla!- los apresuró a decir Ron dispuesto a salir corriendo en ese mismo momento.

-¡Yo voy contigo!- se ofreció Harry al instante.

-¡Yo también iré!- terció Neville,- al fin que es mi culpa…

-¡De aquí no sale nadie!- dijo la Profesora McGonagall que venía saliendo de la torre de Gryffindor,- yo en este momento alertaré a todo miembro disponible de la Orden del Fénix y llamaré incluso al ministerio de ser necesario… aunque eso me cueste que cierren Hogwarts… pero ustedes… ¡Especialmente ustedes tres!- dijo señalando a Harry, Ron y Hermione,- no salen esta noche ¿Es que no tienen mayor criterio¡Es obvio que se la han llevado en espera que ustedes vayan a buscarla! Y salir a esta hora… ¡es inaudito!

-Pero…- quiso decir Harry.

-¡Hagan lo que les digo! Además, ustedes ya tienen una misión lo suficientemente pesada como para querer jugar al detective en otro caso. Además, ni siquiera estamos seguros si fue raptada o no. Lo único que sabemos es que no ha regresado.

-Ginny no haría algo así,- declaró Ron.

-La señorita Ginevra no ha tenido el mejor de los comportamientos en lo que va del año,- espetó la Directora. Y Neville parecía estar asintiendo muy a pesar de sí mismo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se regalaron miradas de complicidad ¿Se suponía que debían quedarse con los brazos cruzados? Sin embargo… debían aceptar que McGonagall tenía algo de razón al decir que en dado caso de haber sido secuestrada, todo pintaba a ser una trampa. Sabiendo que no tenían las armas para luchar contra eso los tres decidieron entrar a la sala común, sabiendo que sería imposible conciliar el sueño. Para Ron ese había sido el día más largo de su vida. Un día que parecía poder dividirse perfectamente en eternidades que no tenían nada que ver la una con la otra.

* * *

FIN DEL CHAP!!!

* * *

**Por fin he terminado!!! I won!! I won!! I won!! No Fea, ke no es trampa. Es solo ke… si te fijas, este día ya era lo suficientemente largo como para ponerme a explicar los usos del medallón. No te parece? Le dedico este chap a mi Familia Galaxia ke deseaba verme perder y ke nunca me lee. Un beso.**

**Para más comentarios, explicación del chap y respuestas a los reviews, por favor vayan a mi home page (pinchando mi nombre de usuario, pues). Y NO SE OLVIDEN DEL REVIEW!!! PLEASE??? ES POR UNA BUENA CAUSA!!**

"**Un review en EEDH por el HH!!!" (Mira ke hasta rima!! XD)**

**TLAL**


	13. CAPÍTUILO DOCE: Recuerdos y Revelaciones

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling y a WB. Avebury sí existe y se encuentra, claro, en Inglaterra. Merlín debe ser mito popular, pero seguro se hacen a la idea ke no le he inventado yo :p**

* * *

**OOS: Hola a todos, muchísimas gracias por los reviews ke me dejaron en el chap anterior. Me ayudaron como no tienen idea. Esta vez he venido a molestarles con otro problema. Sucede ke yo había decidido ke el ship faltante en mi fict fuera GD, pero mi kerida madre Fea Galaxia me ha dicho ke Draco es Gay ¬¬ y ke debería serlo en mi fict dado ke esa su naturaleza. Claro está ke me he negado a escribirlo así, pero verán... ella es mi madre kieran ke no. Y me ha dicho ke debería hacer una encuesta. Y ke si 20 personas no contradicen eso, mejor debería escribir a Draco solo y Gay en lugar de darle el suplicio de ponerlo con Ginny. Creo ke en eso tiene algo de razón, además ke le he dado un fuerte golpe al escribir RT. Pero yo estoy convencida ke los demás estarían más felices con el DG ¿O no? Por favor! Help! No se como le ha hecho, pero me ha hecho prometerle ke si 21 personas no la contradicen, Draco es más gay ke Elton John.**_

* * *

_

_Dedico este capítulo a Fea, mi madre Galaxia, ya que a pesar de todo siempre es mi caja de resonancia. Y porque muchas cosas en este capítulo las sacamos entre las dos, en esas horas de la madrugada sin más que hacer. Por ayudarme a escribir la genética de la Magia y por dejar Stonehenge para que no se repitiera con Avebury_

* * *

**CAPITULO DOCE**

"**Recuerdos y Revelaciones"**

**BY: TlalGalaxia**

Entras por última vez a la habitación que tantas veces ocupaste al acecho para asegurarte que tu presa sigue ahí. El efecto de la poción está por terminarse, pero ya no te importa mucho. Aún así, has vendado los ojos de la pelirroja chica que parece estar inconsciente en el suelo.

-Debemos limpiarlo todo,- dice la mujer al pie de las escaleras que llevan a la tienda que ocupaste todos esos días.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan pulcra, hermana?- dice tu madre no muy contenta de lo que acaban de hacer.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de limpieza, Sissy,- contesta la otra mordazmente y enseñándole la varita,- debemos deshacernos de todo. No testigos, no evidencia, nada.

Tú dudas por un instante y tu madre te mira cuestionante ¿Tendrás los pantalones para terminar lo que iniciaste o no? Le regresas la mirada más fría de tu repertorio. No serías un digno representante de tu linaje sino lo hicieras.

-Haz lo que tengas qué hacer,- dices echándote al hombro a la chica aún inconsciente. Luego subes las escaleras intentando no escuchar los gemidos de los ancianos en el sótano. En la puerta de la entrada, Pettigrew te mira solícito.

-¿A dónde vamos, amo?

-Al último lugar donde la buscarían.

Abandonas la dulcería lo más rápido que puedes intentando ignorar la explosión que cubre tu retirada.

-¡Honey Dukes se ha incendiado!- gritó Harry poniéndose de pie en mitad de la sala común de Gryffindor. No se había percatado de la hora en que se había quedado dormido. Y al parecer tampoco Ron y Hermione, quienes se encontraban en el mismo lugar bajo la misma situación. Ella estaba recostada a lo largo de un sofá largo, y Ron intentaba hacer lo suyo en la silla frente a la chimenea. Harry había despertado en el tapete frente a la misma y a un lado de Neville, no seguro de qué lugar había ocupado antes de caer ahí.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- le preguntó Neville, ya que sus gritos lo había despertado primero a él.

Pudo observar también que Hermione se despertaba desde su sillón. Aunque Ron parecía no haberse dado cuenta. O tal vez simplemente necesitaba más tiempo para despertar del todo.

-Honey Dukes... el señor Dukes...

-Tranquilízate, Harry,- intentó calmarlo Hermione,- fue solo un sueño. O una pesadilla, más bien. De cualquier forma, no es real.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro...- había algo en el sueño, cierta familiaridad, como si ya hubiera tenido ese tipo de sueños antes. Se parecía tanto a otros aún cuando no fueran exactamente el mismo. Pero... ¿qué?

-¿Crees que se trate de una de esas visiones que Voldemort te mandaba en quinto año?- inquirió Hermione.

-No estoy seguro... ni siquiera se si son más que sueños. Pero se parecen tanto a mis sueños con Ginny...

-¿Sueños con Ginny?- preguntó Neville bastante interesado.

-N-no... no es eso,- quiso decir Harry, pero de pronto, los sueños que había estado teniendo parecían concordar con lo ocurrido,- a menos... a menos que...

-¿A menos que qué?- lo apresuró Hermione.

-Aquí no,- la vetó Harry,- creo que debemos ir a con McGonagall. Alguien podría despertar y ponerse muy curioso. Vamos.

Harry, Neville y Hermione se pusieron de pie al instante. Al parecer Ron estaba en realidad dormido. Hermione se acercó a él.

-¡Vamos!- lo despertó sacudiéndolo.

-¡¿A dónde?!- contestó sobresaltado y limpiándose el hilo de baba en la mejilla.

-Te explicaremos camino allá,- contestó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco y empujándolo para que se apresurara

Cuando llegaron al despacho de la Profesora McGonagall, ni siquiera se preocuparon por tocar. Aún así, parecía como si McGonagall ya los estuviera esperando ¿Es que era cosa de los directores el aparentar que siempre se sabe más de lo que se cree? Antes de que los cuatro chicos pudieran hablar, McGonagall los invitó a sentarse y les ofreció una de las galletas de jengibre que Harry conocía muy bien, ésta vez no se negó a aceptarla, dado que ya sabía que terminaría por tomarla de todas formas. Algo que Ron, Hermione y Neville recién aprendían.

-¿Dice que soñó que Honey Dukes se incendiaba, entonces?- cuestionó Minerva con esa expresión dura que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Así es,- asintió Harry.

-Pues creo que debería aplicar para el empleo de la profesora Trelawney, entonces,- agregó la directora poniendo sobre la mesa la edición más nueva del Profeta,- esta madrugada, la dulcería de Hogsmeade ardió en llamas luego de una enorme explosión. Pero supongo que luego de lo que tengo qué decirle, un incendio en la población será lo de menos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- quiso saber Hermione no pudiendo concebir que pudiera haber algo peor a todo lo que ya había sucedido.

-Esta mañana interceptamos su correo, Señor Potter,- dijo extendiéndole un pergamino que había sido obviamente abierto,- ya sabe, debemos hacer ciertas cosas por seguridad. Aunque no siempre sean suficientes...

Harry estaba a punto de decirle que lo de Ginny no había sido su culpa, pero ella se limitó a hacerle una seña para que se apresurara a abrir el pergamino que estaba dirigido a él. Harry accedió al instante. El pergamino tenía una letra tan horrible, que parecía haber sido escrita con los pies. Harry tuvo bastantes contratiempos intentando adivinar lo que decía la primera palabra, pero finalmente leyó el siguiente mensaje:

Si kieres bolber a ver a tu nobia, confirma este mensaje entrega inmediata y llo confirmare lujar de entrega. Sin trucos. Solo tu, yo y la chica (trae tu barita)

Cuando Ron, Hermione y Neville hubieron terminado de leerlo por arriba de su hombro, ninguno parecía contento en lo absoluto.

-Es una trampa tan tonta y obvia...- dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y quién escribió la nota?- agregó Ron,- ¿Goyle?

Neville, en cambio, se había quedado con el trozo de pergamino y lo observaba cuidadosamente.

-Esta nota fue escrita así intencionalmente,- sentenció,- y creo que la verdadera trampa está mucho más oculta de lo que creemos.

McGonagall asintió bastante satisfecha ante las conclusiones de Neville.

-El señor Longbottom tiene razón,- dijo,- jamás debemos subestimar al enemigo. Es posible que el verdadero no quiera ser encontrado y escondiendo su caligrafía, pretende esconderse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, creo que debería seguir su primer instinto, señor Potter. Espero que pueda darse cuenta por sí mismo lo mala que es la idea de ir a la cita.

Harry sabía que Neville y la profesora McGonagall tenían toda la razón. Sin embargo... era su culpa que Ginny se encontrara en esa situación ¿Y si luego era demasiado tarde?

-Se que crees que si no haces algo ahora, luego será demasiado tarde,- le dijo Hermione como leyendo sus pensamientos,- pero si no vas... creo que los idiotas sería ellos al hacerle algo a cambio de nada. Y si Neville y la profesora tienen razón, estoy seguro que no harán algo ahora. Ella es lo único que tienen para llegar a ti.

-Lo se,- contestó finalmente Harry,- y no es que no tenga ganas de ir a por ella,- enfatizó mirando a Ron,- pero creo haber aprendido mis errores del pasado. Y Hermione tiene razón… lo mejor es no ir.

Harry sabía que lo que acababa de decir era lo mejor. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos que reconsiderara. Que lo mejor era ir a la cita e intentar rescatarla aunque fuera el solo. Tal vez luego podría pensar en ello. Luego, cuando nadie estuviera intentando convencerlo de lo contrario...

-Bien dicho, señor Potter,- agregó la profesora McGonagall,- Haré que esta nota sea revisada por miembros de la Orden del Fénix e intentaremos rastrear a la señorita Weasley. Albus estaría orgulloso de su buen juicio, Potter…

Y entonces un silencio incómodo se hizo en medio de la sala al ser pronunciado ese nombre. Harry desvió la mirada hacia el retrato que seguía vacío. Aparentemente seguía sin aparecer…

-Y hablando de Albus,- dijo la profesora intentando cambiarles la idea a sus alumnos,- creo que es buen momento para poner sus cabezas a trabajar en algo más…

Y dirigiéndose al armario junto al escritorio, sacó el tan ya familiar pensadero que muchas veces había utilizado Harry.

-El profesor Slughorn me hizo el favor de traerme esto esta mañana, solo hace unos momentos, de hecho…- dijo forcejeando con el objeto de piedra tallada para ponerlo sobre el escritorio,- creo que no necesita de mi ayuda para utilizarlo ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza y la profesora se retiró del lugar.

-Tengo que dar una ronda por la escuela... y mandar la nota a los señores Weasley.

Ron la miró desairado. Seguramente gran parte de la culpa por lo ocurrido recaía sobre él también.

-Vendré en un par de horas,- finalizó la profesora McGonagall cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Harry revisó el bolsillo de su abrigo y notó que aún traía consigo la carta de Dumbledore y el frasco con los recuerdos plateados que McGonagall le había dado el día anterior. Luego le dio una mirada a Neville. Éste comprendió al instante.

-Estaré en el gran comedor,- dijo tímidamente mientras se aproximaba a la salida.

-Neville... en verdad lo siento, yo...- comenzó a decir Harry, pero fue atajado por el mismo Neville.

-No hay problema, yo comprendo.

-Mira, llévate esto,- le dijo Harry extendiéndole la nota de los secuestradores,- tal vez puedas pensar en algo que podamos hacer. Es decir... otra cosa en lugar de tener que ir a la cita ¿Qué te parece?

Neville le sonrió no pudiendo esconder la alegría que le daba sentirse parte de algo. Dobló el papel cuidadosamente y lo guardó dentro del bolsillo oculto en su túnica. Para luego salir de la dirección dejando al trío listo para lo que tenían que hacer.

Harry tomó la extraña carta de color dorado que el profesor Dumbledore le había dejado y rompió el sello con las uñas. Y antes de poder hacer algo más, fue sorprendido por el documento que empezó a flotar en frente de él, brillante y limpio. Ninguna letra parecía estar escrita en él. Y luego una voz bastante familiar comenzó a hablar.

"He decidido dejarte este mensaje, Harry, a consideración tuya y seguramente de tus amigos. Ya que no creo justo tener que atosigarlos para leer mi muy complicada caligrafía. Que si bien a veces aburre con las florituras en ella, lo más probable es que para cuando termines de leer la carta, necesites lentes más gruesos de los que ya usas. En pocas palabras, es realmente ilegible.

"Te preguntarás el motivo de esta carta, Harry. Y con justa razón. Si es que este mensaje ha llegado a tus manos, lo más probable es que yo no esté contigo, lo cual lamento muchísimo, en verdad. Espero puedas perdonar mi ausencia y a cambio, intentaré compensarte eso con una última ayuda que seguramente no tuve tiempo de darte la última vez que nos vimos

"¿Recuerdas aquella historia que te dije te contaría en un momento más apropiado? Ahora no puedo contártela. Y disculparás que el retrato de mi persona en la dirección no se encuentre presente en estos momentos, pero por ahora se encuentra realizando otra misión que, de tener éxito, te ayudará más adelante. Sin embargo ¿Qué puede ser mejor que las palabras que pueda dejarte en este trozo de pergamino? Pues claro, que puedas verlo por ti mismo, Harry.

"Espero que hayas traído las rosetas de maíz y que disfrutes de la función. Tal vez descubras mucho más de lo que crees si prestas atención. Saluda a Minerva de mi parte, seguramente debe estar haciendo un trabajo excepcional.

Albus Dumbledore 

Éstas últimas letras aparecieron en el aire dibujadas en color dorado. Y, en efecto, escritas con tantas florituras que Harry tuvo que regresarse un par de veces para asegurarse que eso era lo que había leído.

-Pues a lo que nos truje,- dijo Ron acercándose al pensadero e invitando a Harry para que iniciaran con eso,- ¿Cómo funciona esta cosa?

Harry se acercó con el frasco de los recuerdos de Dumbledore aún en la mano. No estaba seguro dado que el ritual era siempre preparado por alguien más antes de que el llegara, pero creía que con solo vaciar el contenido del frasco en el recipiente de piedra sería más que suficiente. Así que lo hizo de esa manera y esperó a obtener algún resultado. Pero luego de unos segundos, nada sucedió.

-¿Estás seguro que sabes cómo funciona, Harry? - quiso saber Hermione con ese tono que denotaba que ella sabía la respuesta de antemano.

-Déjate de teatros y ponlo a funcionar, Hermione- le contestó Ron antes de que Harry pudiera formular palabras,- sabes cómo hacerlo ¿o no?

Hermione se acercó al pensadero algo molesta. Pero orgullosa a la vez de poder sacar a sus amigos de apuros una vez más. Luego levantó la varita sobre el recipiente, tocó con ella cuatro de las runas dibujadas en él y luego los recuerdos dentro de éste comenzaron a brillar intensamente hasta que adquirieron una textura acuosa. Hermione sonrió aún más satisfecha y le cedió el paso a Harry para que dirigiera la travesía.

Harry asomó la cabeza invitando a sus compañeros, quienes lo siguieron sin chistar. Muy pronto tuvo esa sensación tan familiar antes de encontrarse en un lugar totalmente extraño para él invadió su cuerpo.

Caminando por las calles de una población que Harry no conocía y a mitad de la noche (o al menos eso era lo que parecía dado que las luces de las casas se encontraban totalmente apagadas), se encontraba Albus Dumbledore. No parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Entonando una cancioncilla entre dientes caminaba por esa calle como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Aunque realmente, Harry recordaba muy pocas ocasiones en las que el antiguo director de Hogwarts se hubiera comportado verdaderamente serio. Y ni siquiera en los momentos de mayor peligro para él cabían del todo en la lista.

Sabiendo que si se apartaba mucho de la persona de quien era el recuerdo, podrían perder la visión neta del recuerdo. Harry les pidió a Hermione y a Ron que lo siguieran detrás del profesor Dumbledore. Llegando a un punto no muy específico del pueblo, el profesor se detuvo mirando cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Luego sacó uno de los artefactos plateados que Harry reconoció haber visto en alguna ocasión en su despacho. Parecía estar midiendo algo. Lo levantó un par de veces sobre su cabeza sin dejar de zumbar para sí mismo, luego caminó un par de metros más sin dejar de levantarlo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione contemplaron maravillados el espectáculo ¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de hacer?

Luego, cuando parecía que había encontrado el lugar adecuado. El profesor Dumbledore levantó las manos al cielo con los ojos cerrados. La sonrisa en su rostro no había desaparecido ni por un instante. Harry y Ron estaban con la boca abierta. Hermione, agudizando la mirada, no quería perder detalle alguno de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y entonces el profesor habló por fin:

"En el pasado y en el presente

todo es una sola cosa

todos los lugares convergen en un punto

donde el tiempo no existe

porque este es el mismo lugar de ayer

y el mañana podrá saber del futuro

sean las barreras desbordadas"

Su voz era pausada, lenta y firme. La sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido.

De pronto el cielo se volvió cristalino y la atmósfera un poco más densa. Harry miró a su alrededor, y las casas y calles habían desaparecido. Miró a Hermione para encontrar una respuesta, pero ella le hizo saber que no la tenía. Al menos no en ese momento. A lo lejos... cientos de piedras parecían estar bordeando el lugar donde había estado el pueblo.

-Esto parece Stonehenge,- dijo Ron sintiéndose orgulloso de poder hacer un comentario de información antes que Hermione.

-Esto no es Stonehenge, Ronald,- lo atajó al instante dejando al pelirrojo algo decepcionado,- Stonehenge es mucho más pequeño... por el número de piedras alrededor... y los círculos más pequeños en el centro... creo que estamos en Avebury.

Harry había escuchado historias extrañas de Avebury desde su juventud que tenían que ver con extraterrestres y campos de trigo con imágenes trazadas por esas criaturas en sus naves alienígenas... Había crecido como muggle en el Reino Unido ¿no? aunque también estaban esas historias que contaban a personas que juraban que el lugar era mágico, al parecer esos eran los menos equivocados ahora que veía a Dumbledore hacer magia en medio de ese lugar.

Luego Albus bajó los brazos y esperó. Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaron también.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sucediera algo. Desde el centro de uno de los círculos internos, salió la figura de un hombre delgado, alto y canoso vestido en una túnica de mago llena de estrellas blancas y en color azul. Harry consideró que podría tratarse de algún hermano perdido del profesor Dumbledore por su parecido con éste, pero se parecía a alguien que creía haber visto una vez anterior. El profesor Dumbledore levantó la mirada y sonrió cuando le vio acercarse cargando un bastón que le llegaba a la altura de la punta del sobrero de mago. Y al tenerlo a escasos pasos, le extendió la mano como muestra de cordialidad.

Y entonces el anciano recién aparecido habló.

-Albus Dumbledore ¿No es así?- le preguntó estrechando su mano con la misma familiaridad,- te vi en mis runas.

El profesor Dumbledore sonrió aún más.

-Y yo a usted en el libro de historia.

-Supongo que si,- suspiró el otro anciano,- me complace ver que aún en tu época se realiza magia antigua.

-¿Es antigua aún para usted?- quiso saber el profesor Dumbleore. Harry estaba sorprendido ya que nunca lo había escuchado hacer una pregunta. Siempre tendía a deducir las cosas por sí solo…

-Lo es, lo es. Es magia de mis antepasados y de los tuyos también. Fue magia creada rudimentariamente, por lo tanto, es más poderosa pero menos controlable. Supongo que la varita que guaras dentro de tu túnica es la evolución de mi bastón ¿No es así?

El profesor Dumbledore asintió.

-¿Y ese anillo?- quiso saber el otro anciano,- percibo magia muy oscura dentro de él.

-Es un Horcrux,- contestó Dumbledore extendiéndole la mano para que lo viera.

Era el anillo de Gaunt que Harry recordaba haber visto en la mano de Dumbledore antes de quemársele la mano. Esa era justamente la historia que Dumbledore había dejado para luego. Y suponía que estaba por ver la forma en que lo había destruido. Hermione y Ron miraban a Harry solo para comprobar lo que acababa de decir el antiguo profesor de Hogwarts. Harry asintió y los invitó a seguir observando. Era momento de aprender.

-Ya veo…- contestó el otro anciano,- así que después de mi época seguirán existiendo los magos tenebrosos…

-Y seguramente antes debieron existir unos cuantos también.

-Tienes razón. Todo en este mundo tiene su complemento. No puede existir nada sin su antítesis. Aunque tal vez no siempre esté en este mundo…

Dumbledore asintió como meditando en las palabras del otro mago, quien ahora fija su atención en el anillo en la mano de Dumbledore.

-Se por qué has venido aquí,- le dijo,- y se también por qué me has llamado.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Merlín

¿Merlín¿Era ese…? Hermione parecía más emocionada que cualquiera de los presentes.

-Pero ese es un anillo bastante antiguo,- continuó Merlín pasándose los dedos sobre la barbilla,- y la magia en él es demasiado oscura y antigua para ser destruido así como así. Aunque supongo que esto tú ya lo sabes ¿No es así?

El Profesor Dumbledore no contestó, pero su sonrisa lo decía todo.

-Así como debo suponer que sabes que solo se puede combatir al fuego con fuego. Eso me recuerda a ka vez que tuve que viajar hasta la tierra de fuego para conseguir un espejo que sellara la fechoría de otro parecido a este.

-Creo estar familiarizado con la historia,- contestó Dumbledore invitándolo a continuar.

-Sí, supongo que si. Sin embargo… cuando los objetos son fabricados por un mago tenebroso, tiende a asegurarse de que éste sea único en su tipo.

-Así es,- acertó Dumbledore.

Harry por fin estaba cayendo en cuenta de muchas cosas de las que se había aprendido el año anterior.

-Sin embargo,- continuó Merlín,- todas han de tener algo en común. Y esto es, precisamente, el hechizo que las creó. El objeto que tienes ahí es único en forma, pero no es único en su tipo. Y su elemento en común es la magia antigua con el que fue realizado ¿estás de acuerdo?

Dumbledore asintió nuevamente. Parecía como si ambos hombres hablaran el mismo idioma. Harry difícilmente les seguía la pista, pero confiaba en que la concentración que divisaba en Hermione le rindiera los frutos suficientes para poder llegar a alguna conclusión útil.

-Y esa es la razón por la que has venido aquí: magia antigua. La única forma de deshacer la magia antigua es realizando un hechizo antiguo que funcione a la inversa. Sin embargo, el poder con que ese anillo fue hecho, al igual que todos sus hermanos, precisa de mucho más que un solo hechizo. En dado caso que puedas realizar un buen hechizo de destrucción, siempre necesitarás un lugar cargado con magia. Un lugar como este que amplifique y mejore la realización de dichos rituales.

-Un simple "lo se todo" habría resumido esta conversación,- contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y dejar pasar mi oportunidad de presumir mis habilidades deductivas?

Luego del comentario, dejaron pasar un momento antes de ponerse serios a la tarea.

-Pero me has llamado por alguna razón,- dijo Merlín acercándose a una de las dos formaciones de piedras que simulaban pequeños círculos dentro del círculo más grande,- y el hecho de que estés parado aquí, debe tener una razón en específico. El poder de Avebury es inmenso. Y debe ser justamente lo que estás buscando. Sin embargo, corrígeme si me equivoco, no estás seguro de cómo utilizar su poder.

-No hay nada qué corregir,- contestó Dumbledore observando cuidadosamente cómo su interlocutor tocaba cada una de las piedras del círculo pequeño con su bastón.

-Pero al igual que la vida es un ciclo… no debemos olvidar que la magia puede ser un ciclo también. Avebury ha estado guardando su poder durante siglos. Y pasarán exactamente los mismos siglos antes de que vuelva a tener el mismo poder. Esto debes saberlo perfectamente bien, Albus. Cuando un algo, animado o inanimado y mágico, deja reposar sus poderes dentro de sí durante cierto periodo de tiempo, la magia madura y crece dentro de si. Entonces, cuando la magia es finalmente utilizada, es mucho más poderosa.

-Te refieres al ayuno del mago.

-Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que es eso. Pero al igual que un mago puede ayunar de magia, existen lugares mágicos por sí solos y si han dejado de utilizarse para esos fines, comienzan a adquirir más y más poder. Es por eso que el cántico del tiempo fue un éxito. Y aún así, Avebury y tú tienen la magia suficiente para llevar a cabo tu plan.

Para ese entonces, Merlín ya se había pasado hacia el segundo pequeño círculo de piedras a un lado del primero y dentro del círculo mayor también; Dumbledore se había quedado en el primero. Justo acababa de tocar la última piedra de ese juego, cuando la tierra comenzó a cimbrarse. Harry, Ron y Hermione por poco y salen corriendo, pero Harry les recordó que no había ningún peligro para ellos ya que eran solo espectadores. Y luego un espectáculo sin igual se suscitó ante sus ojos.

Los dos círculos pequeños de piedras se elevaron por los aires y comenzaron a girar lentamente en dirección de las manecillas del reloj con ambos hombres dentro de ellos, uno en cada uno; adquiriendo poco a poco un brillo de color azul. Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry y le señaló el círculo mayor que una vez había bordeado la población de Avebury y que se distinguían a lo lejos de donde se encontraban parados. Esas rocas también flotaban en el aire y giraban en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj emitiendo un brillo igual a las de los pequeños círculos.

-Esto no va a ser sencillo,- gritó Merlín para que al profesor Dumbledore pudiera escucharlo desde donde se encontraba.- Y tampoco te garantizo que vaya a ser indoloro.

-Es lo bueno de no tener expectativas,- exclamó Dumbledore intentando parecer positivo y no perdiendo la sonrisa que le caracteizaba.

Y entonces Merlín elevó las manos al cielo con el bastón aún en su mano derecha.

"Por la magia que yace en estas tierras

Y por la magia dentro de estas piedras

Una vez uno, dos veces dos, tres veces tres

Cuatro veces cuatro, cinco veces cinco, seis veces seis

Y siete veces siete complementan el círculo de la magia

Acudan aquí hadas de los aires

Ardan aquí, salamandras de poder

Canten conmigo, sirenas de las aguas

Y marchen junto a mí, duendes de los bosques.

Por los cuatro elementos del mundo.

Magia de nuestros ancestros,

Magia de magia

Acude a mi canto y manifiéstate

Construye oh magia antigua el opuesto que tu hermana ha hecho

Deshaz oh magia antigua, el mal que el hombre hace.

En éste círculo de magia eterna"

Para cuando Merlín terminó de recitar su conjuro, las piedras giraban frenéticamente alrededor de los dos magos. Y el círculo más grande hacía lo mismo en dirección contraria. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban anonadados. Jamás habían presenciado muestra de magia parecida. Los tres se estremecieron cuando un rayo de luz blanca salió del bastón de Merlín en dirección al cielo. Y segundos después, un segundo rayo igual cayó del cielo en dirección al círculo en el que el profesor Dumbledore se encontraba. Era un espectáculo nunca antes visto.

-¡Albus!- exclamó Merlín sin bajar el bastón,-la buena noticia en que ese rayo de luz será suficiente para destruir el anillo. La mala es que el hechizo no funciona si el anillo no tiene un portador.

-No mentías cuando decías que sería doloroso ¿verdad?- bromeó Dumbledore acercando la mano al rayo de luz blanca.

-Desgraciadamente no, colega. La magia antigua siempre ha de necesitar una prenda.

El profesor Dumbledore metió por fin la mano en la fuente de luz. Y la expresión en su rostro hablaba más que mil alaridos. Harry pudo adivinar lo mucho que debía doler el tener la mano ahí y admiró el coraje de su antiguo mentor para mantenerla ahí. Y entonces el anillo de Gaunt comenzó a brillar. Al parecer eso era lo que le hacía más daño, pero aún así no desistió. Y entonces una aparición llamó la atención de Harry y compañía.

La figura de un joven hombre como de unos veinte años, se encontraba de pie junto a Dumbledore. Harry no tuvo que mirarlo demasiado antes de adivinar que ese hombre no era otro que Voldemot en su juventud. Seguramente el trozo de su alma que s había desprendido al realizar el Horcrux de ese anillo. La expresión de dolor en su rostro denotaba que el conjuro estaba funcionando. Pero parecía no querer irse así como así.

-¡Detente, anciano!- gritó el espectro de Ton Riddle,- ¡Jamás lo lograrás sin dar algo de ti antes¿Me oyes¡Perderás la mano antes de que puedas destruirme!

-Mi mano bien vale la pena a cambio de tu caída, Tom,- dijo Dumbledore sin exaltarse. Aunque Harry pudo detectar las gotas de sudor asomándole en la frente.

El anillo para ese entonces se encontraba ardiendo en la mano del profesor Dumbledore con una flama negra que contrastaba con la luz azul del conjuro de Merlín. Seguramente debía estar sufriendo mucho. Pero si Harry lo conocía bien, como sabía que lo hacía, él no desistiría hasta haber realizado su plan. Pronto, el fuego en el dedo de Dumbledore se extendió hacia toda la palma de su mano.

-¡Albus!- exclamó Merlín desde su círculo de piedras,- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Dumbledore no pudiendo mentir ante su situación,- pero no te detengas aún. No lo hagas hasta que yo te lo diga.

Harry estaba preocupado por el profesor Dumbledore. Creía que de haber estado ahí en el tiempo real, seguramente habría podido hacer algo para reducir su dolor. Pero muy en el fondo le dolía el saber que esa esperanza no era para nada cierta. Harry miró a sus amigos y observó el miedo en los ojos de Ron y las lágrimas en los de Hermione. Sabía lo que debían estar pensando "¿Debemos acaso pasar por lo mismo para poder destruir los otros objetos que vamos a buscar?". Harry no tenía forma de negar la respuesta a la pregunta, y en verdad le preocupaba tener que arrastrar a sus amigos a eso. Pero a pesar de todo el miedo, estaba seguro que no había forma en que ellos se alejaran así como así.

Y entonces el profesor se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas sin retirar el anillo de la luz blanca. El fantasma de Ton Riddle había desaparecido casi del todo para entonces. Incluso Merlín parecía exhausto, y el poder de las piedras parecía estarse desgastando ya. Dumbledore apretó la mano libre como dándose fuerzas para soportar. Se le veía tan indefenso y adolorido. Harry lo había visto así solo una vez anteriormente. Y esa era la vez que lo había acompañado en la búsqueda del Horcrux que ahora colgaba de su cuello. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo ese sufrimiento se terminara pronto. Hermione ahora lo sujetaba del brazo con tanta fuerza que se le comenzaba a entumir. Pero no podía interesarle menos.

Y entonces el fantasma de Lord Voldemort desapareció por fin. Dumbledore retiró la mano del fuego blanco sacudiéndose el fuego negro que ahora la estaba calcinando y gritó Merlín que se detuviera. Muy pronto la velocidad de las piedras se redujo poco a poco hasta detenerse suspendidas en el aire. Luego Merlín dio un par de golpecitos en el suelo con su bastón y las piedras regresaron graciosamente al suelo, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Pero mucho había sucedido. La mano del profesor Dumbledore estaba achicharrada y había adquirido ese aspecto muerto que había lucido en sus últimos años. Sin embargo, la mirada de triunfo en los ojos de Dumbledore no tenía precio. Sabía que había tenido éxito y eso era mucho más importante que lo que sucedía con su mano. Merlín se acercó a él y lo ayudó a reincorporarse. Observaba bastante preocupado la herida en su mano derecha.

-Tal vez pueda darte algo para eso antes de que te vayas,- le dijo seriamente.

-No te preocupes,- le dijo dándole unas palmaditas con su mano buena,- tengo un ave Fénix en casa que puede ayudarme con esto. Aunque supongo que ya nunca volverá a ser como era…

-Así es. Tu mano ha sido la prenda que has pagado por destruir ese anillo. Pero ha valido la pena ¿No es así?

-Definitivamente ha valido todo sacrificio. Especialmente por el aprendizaje que esta experiencia dejará- agregó mirando alrededor.

¿Sería posible que el profesor Dumbledore supiera que terminaría por dejarle ese recuerdo a Harry? Era posible que si.

-Me encantaría quedarme aquí y charlar contigo sobre nuestras experiencias, Albus- agregó Merlín,- pero parece ser que la magia de Avebury se ha desgastado demasiado. Y pasarán unos cuantos siglos antes de que vuelva a adquirir el mismo poder.

-Tal vez te vea mucho antes, querido amigo,- sonrió Dumbledore viendo cómo la imagen de Merlín comenzaba a desvanecerse ante sus ojos.

-Espero que encuentres la forma de destruir a los hermanos de ese anillo,- le contestó con una voz que comenzaba a sonar distante.

-Estoy seguro que la encontrarán. Avebury no es el único lugar en el mundo con magia antigua ¿No es así?

Merlín sonrió y asintió antes de desaparecer junto con la formación de piedras. Muy pronto el pueblo regresó a su lugar. Bastó con que Dumbledore sacudiera la varita un par de veces para que las cosas volvieran a moverse y todo regresara a la normalidad.

Y entonces todo se puso oscuro. Harry conocía esa experiencia y esperó pacientemente, auque no mucho. Instantes después, un nuevo lugar se mostró ante sus ojos. Se encontraban de regreso en la oficina de McGonagall, solo que había algo en ella que la hacía un poco distinta y mucho más familiar que antes de entrar en el pensadero. El canto de Fawkes le dio a Harry la pista que estaba buscando. Luego el ver al profesor Dumbledore sentado en la silla del director le comprobó sus sospechas. Estaban en la oficina del director, pero en alguno de los recuerdos de Dumbledore.

Sentado frente al director se encontraba otro hombre de gran parecido con éste. Harry, Ron y Hermione identificaron de inmediato al viejo Aberforth, con quien habían tenido el placer de conversar justo el día anterior. Y de pie junto a la puerta se encontraba otro hombre que le provocó nauseas. El solo contemplar su nariz ganchuda y su cabello grasiento, le daban ganas de agarrarlo a golpes. Tomó solo una advertencia de Hermione para saber que no tenía caso pelearse con un recuerdo que no podía tocar.

-¿Está seguro que no quiere que le haga una poción para eso, señor?- preguntó Snape con ese tono de voz que de solo escucharlo le dio escalofríos. El muy hipócrita.

-No te molestes, Severus,- le contestó Dumbledore serenamente,- Fawkes ya ha hecho todo lo que se podía hacer con ella. Por ahora creo que lo mejor será que vayas a cuidar de ese ahijado tuyo antes de que vuelva a meter la pata.

El profesor Snape asintió algo molesto pero resignado antes de retirarse de la habitación. Harry apretó los nudillos al verlo desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Si tan solo tuviera la más mínima idea de en dónde se encontraba en esos momentos…

-Así que destruir la cosa esa te ha costado una mano ¿eh?- dijo Aberforth con ese tono desganado y gruñón que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Una mano y toda la magia de Avebury, así es.

-Eso quiere decir que has terminado con casi toda la magia antigua del Reino Unido ¿No es así?

-Tú lo has dicho. Casi toda la magia antigua.

-Claro, su supieras cómo desencadenar la magia que Hogwarts tiene, te habías ahorrado ese viaje…

-Hogwarts aún tiene muchísimos secretos que yo no conozco, es verdad. Y eso que he estado aquí más de cien años. Sin embargo, tal vez no sea mi tarea encontrarlos todos.

-¿Y crees que alguien más sí lo hará?

-Eso espero.

-¿Estamos hablando de ese mocoso otra vez?

-Harry se merece mucho más crédito del que le das, Forthie.

-Y yo creo que tú le das demasiado, Bubus.

-En fin…- suspiró el profesor Dumbledore hundiéndose en su silla,- esa no es la razón por la que te he llamado.

-Espero que no.

-Esto es mucho más serio, y espero que me escuches.

-Siempre lo hago.

-No, en serio. Espero que esta vez me escuches de verdad.

-¡Un solo error, Albus! Uno solo y ya me das el mismo sermón durante cien años…

-No es sermón, Forthie. Te lo digo de esta manera para que te enteres que esto es tan serio, que no habrá vuelta atrás.

Las palabras y la mirada de Albus Dumbledore parecían tan serias que incluso su hermano no pudo evitar el dejar de tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera como lo había estado haciendo.

-Necesito que me prometas que rebelarás todo lo que has estado haciendo para mi y lo que suceda de ahora en adelante a Harry Potter, en dado caso que me sea imposible arreglarles una reunión.

-¿Y por qué te ha de ser imposible? Es más, si eso es lo que quieres. Y gracias Merlín, por fin me darás la oportunidad de ser libre de todo este peso. Llámalo de una vez y le soltaré toda la sopa.

-No es tan simple Forthie. Además, aún no es el tiempo indicado. Primero necesito pasar un poco de tiempo con él para prepararlo. Cuando sea el tiempo indicado, lo sabrás.

-¿En verdad lo sabré o es este solo una especia de código secreto que debo adivinar? Porque sabes lo mucho que me gustan los acertijos…

-Podrías considerarlo así,- le sonrió el entonces director de Hogwarts.

-Está bien, como quieras, Bubus.

-Pero no lo digas así, necesito que me lo jures, Forthie.

-¡Claro que lo haré¿He dejado acaso de hacer las cosas que me pides de tan buena manera?

El profesor Dumbledore le dio una mirada severa a su hermano menor.

-Digo… cuando es importante,- se corrigió Aberforth.

-Júralo, Forthie.

-Está bien, lo juro.

-Por nuestros hermanos.

Aberforth se puso serio. Como si hasta entonces hubiera comprendido la seriedad del asunto. Harry se sorprendió mucho al saber que el profesor Dumbledore tuviera más hermanos que el que ahora ocupaba la silla de visitas de su oficina. Y al parecer Ron y Hermione lo estaban tan bien, ya que no se atrevieron a decir ni una sola palabra al respecto.

-Odio que me hagas jurar por nuestros hermanos, Albus- gruñó Aberforth,- ¿No pueden acaso descansar en paz en lugar de estarlos metiendo siempre en nuestros asuntos?

-La memoria de nuestros hermanos es importante, Forthie,- le dijo Albus poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su hermano,- es por eso que se que si me haces un juramento en su nombre, ya no tendré nada de qué preocuparme.

El cantinero de Cabeza de puerco tomó un largo respiro antes de contestar.

-Yo, Aberforth Ishtar Precea Dumbledore, juro en el nombre de Percival Wulfric Brian Ishtar y Precea Dumbledore, que le rebelaré a Harry James Potter todos los secretos que mi hermano Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore me ha confiado con respecto a las acciones de la Orden del Fénix en dado caso que él no sea capaz de organizarnos una reunión decente ¿Feliz?

-Bastante.- contestó con una amplia sonrisa y dándole unas palmaditas a su hermano con la mano que no se encontraba lastimada.

-Y yo no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo es que yo he tenido que tomar los nombres de nuestras hermanas y tú el de nuestros hermanos en lugar de compartirlos…

-Porque tú eras el consentido de Precea e Ishtar y me rogaste quedártelos cuando éramos más jóvenes.

-Yo solo tenía tres años entonces…

-Y los niños son más honestos con sus sentimientos, Forthie.

-Sí, claro, esa siempre ha sido tu excusa…

-Venga ya, Forthie ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una partida de Ajedrez mágico?

-Ya me cansé de ganarte todo el tiempo, Bubus. Además, tengo un bar que atender. Y seguramente tú, primogénito Dumbledore, tendrás muchas cosas más importantes que hacer que perder tu tiempo intentando ganarme.

-Pasar tiempo contigo nunca ha sido una pérdida de tiempo para mí. Nunca lo olvides.

-Sobre todo cuando es la única que te queda cuando una dictadora loca logra que te expulsen de tu puesto aquí.

-Ese tiempo juntos también fue valioso, aunque no lo creas, Forthie.

-Como sea,- gruñó Aberfoth acercándose a la chimenea,- de cualquier forma también me alegra que vuelvas a estar aquí donde perteneces, Bubus. Yo se que eres feliz aquí.

Y dicho esto, desapareció tras el fuego verde de la chimenea dejando a un sonriente Albus Dumbledore detrás tarareando una canción para si que Fawkes imitó con mucho agrado.

Y entonces todo se puso negro de nuevo, devolviéndolos a la misma habitación. Solo que esta vez sin Fawkes y sin Dumbledore. Harry se sintió un poco triste por un instante. Ron y Hermione, en cambio, parecían aun un poco mareados con la experiencia que acababan de vivir. Harry esperó unos instantes antes de decidirse a decir una palabra.

-Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar antes de sacar deducciones.

-Creo que tenemos mucho por investigar, Harry- aclaró Hermione estableciendo que no estaba dispuesta a dar una opinión antes de asegurarse de lo que iba a decir.

-Libros y más libros…- renegó Ron.

-No te preocupes Ronald,- lo atajó ella,- yo sola puedo hacer la investigación si tanto te molesta. Sin embargo… lo que sí puedo decir ahora es que las misiones que estamos por realizar son factibles. Difíciles, eso sí, pero factibles al fin y al cabo.

-Hermione, nos tomará siglos antes de poder igualar la demostración de magia que vimos en Avebury,- replicó Ron. Y Harry estaba más que de acuerdo con él aunque no lo haya exteriorizado.

-No dirías eso su supieras lo que yo se.

-Que Merlín ayude a aquel que intente saber lo que tu sabes, Hermione.

-Pues no sería tan difícil si no te la pasaras quejándote cada vez que sugiero ir a la biblioteca, Ron.

-Basta lo dos,- interrumpió Harry antes de que comenzaran a sacarse los ojos,- Hermione, si tienes algo qué decir, te ruego que lo digas ahora. Sin embargo, y no es por ofender, creo que saber las cosas en teoría no hace que podamos realizarlas en la práctica.

Hermione los miró a ambos con un dejo de decepción y molestia antes de contestar.

-Esperaba que al menos tuvieran la decencia de escuchar la teoría antes de formular sus opiniones al respecto. Digo, al menos esa consideración me habría hecho sentir que en realidad soy útil y no la loca de los libros que solo escuchan cuando no les queda de otra.

Finalizó antes de salir de la habitación bastante enfadada y dejando a Harry sintiéndose como una miserable cucaracha. Rara vez Harry se arrepentía de sus palabras. Y esta era indudablemente una de esas. Ron en cambio, simplemente se encogió de hombres y musitó algo que sonó a "¡mujeres!" antes de apresurarse a la puerta.

-¿Vienes? Voy al gran comedor a ver si alcanzo algo de la cena.

Harry lo meditó por unos instantes. En verdad estaba hambriento luego de todo lo que habían hecho durante el día. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él lo jalaba en otra dirección.

-Adelántate tu,- le dijo acompañándolo a la salida,- creo que primero iré a la biblioteca a ver en qué puedo ayudar.

-Pues que sea tu calvario,- contestó Ron riendo,- yo prefiero comer a estar escuchando gritos de una chica histérica. Si fueras más sabio, te alejarías de ella hasta que se le pasara.

Tal vez Ron tenía razón en eso, pero esa no era razón suficiente para hacer a Harry cambiar de opinión. Se dejó guiar por sus instintos una vez más. Aunque bien sabía que muchas veces sus instintos lo metían en más problemas de los que podía salirse.

Cuando Harry llegó a la biblioteca, se sorprendió al no encontrarla en su mesa favorita de siempre. Que parecía permanecer vacía ahora que ella no asistía a clases regularmente. En cambio, todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo. Claro… se le había olvidado que ya no eran estudiantes regulares y comprendía el inmenso shock que debía ocasionarles el verlo ahí parado. A Harry Potter "El elegido". Por un instante se encontró deseando tener consigo una capa de invisibilidad o que Hogwarts no tuviera ese hechizo que le impedía aparecerse en otro lado.

-¡Harry¡Por aquí!

Era Neville quien le llamaba desde una de las mesas más apartadas. Harry se apresuró hacia allá intentando ignorar las miradas de los demás alumnos de Hogwarts ¿Y en dónde demonios se había metido Hermione¿Sería posible que se encontrara llorando en alguno de los baños de chicas? Harry consideró seriamente la posibilidad y casi se regresa sobre sus pasos para ir a buscarla, pero luego pensó que era muy poco probable, así que siguió andando.

-¿Cómo les fue con si "misión"?- dijo con un tono que lo hacía sentirse importante solo de sentirse parte, aunque fuera externa, de ese grupo selecto.

-Bien… supongo.- musitó Harry mirando a su alrededor por si acaso Hermione entraba.

-Me alegro,- sonrió Neville,- Y no te preocupes, no haré más preguntas de lo que me quieras decir. Sin embargo, quería decirte algo que se me ocurrió para ayudarte.

Harry lo miró difícilmente pudiendo ocultar su asombro ¿Cómo podía Neville ayudarlo en lo que necesitaba hacer? Él pareció comprender el mensaje implícito y se corrigió de inmediato.

-Me refiero a lo de Ginny.

¡Claro¡Hablaba de Ginny¿Cómo es que no se le había ocurrido?

-En fin, que luego de saber que Honey Dukes había sido incendiada recordé que ella me había dicho que quería comprar unos cuantos dulces para Ron, ya que sabía lo mucho que le gustaban y seguramente no había tenido tiempo de comprarlos por él mismo… en fin, que dadas las circunstancias, casi estoy seguro que la desaparición de Ginny y el incendio de Honey Dukes debe tener alguna conexión.

Entonces Hermione entró por la puerta cargando entre sus brazos un par de libros y al hombro su vieja mochila de útiles. Su rostro se veía en realidad triste. Harry su puso de pie, el estómago le daba vueltas. Pobre Hermione, en verdad había sido duro con ella hacía unos instantes.

-¿Harry?- lo llamó Neville.

-¿Sì?- respondió Harry apenas prestándole atención. En verdad tenía que hablar con ella y explicarle.

-¿Qué opinas de mi teoría?- quiso saber su joven compañero de cuarto.

-Me parece brillante,- contestó Harry dejando salir las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente,- hablamos de eso después ¿Te parece?

Neville asintió torpemente. Harry se dirigió a la mesa favorita de Hermione que recién ocupaba y que ahora se encontraba abarrotando dedicadamente con los libros que había traído y todos los pergaminos que había encontrado en su habitación, o al menos eso era lo que le había parecido a Harry.

-¿Me puedo sentar?- preguntó dubitativo.

-Es un país libre,- contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. Posiblemente Ron tenía razón después de todo.

-Mira, Hermione…- comenzó decir escogiendo cuidadosamente cada palabra que iba a salir de su boca,- siento mucho lo que sucedió en la oficina de McGonagall,- y en verdad lo sentía,- supongo que todos estamos un poco… presionados por todo lo que está sucediendo. Y luego de lo que vimos en el pensadero… bueno… parece casi imposible que nosotros, con nuestra edad y poca experiencia, podamos lograr hacer tales cosas.

-Pero es que no tiene por qué ser así,- lo corrigió Hermione mostrándole uno de los libros que había traído consigo y al parecer menos enfadada ¿Tal vez satisfecha con la disculpa de Harry?- mira, es como lo que dijo Merlín allá en Avebury… todo tiene un ciclo, la vida y la magia hacen círculos como el mismo Avebury. Este libro son los hechizos de de tu madre, Harry ¿Y sabes lo que son? Son cánticos.

Harry seguía sin comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que su amiga acababa de decirle. Hermione sabía esto.

-Lo que Dumbledore conjuró en Avebury antes de que aparecieran las piedras en su totalidad, era un cántico. Y lo que hizo Merlín para aparecer el fuego blanco, también era un cántico.

-¿Quieres decir que mi madre tiene esos hechizos… es decir… cánticos, como tú les llamas, escritos en este libro de apuntes?-inquirió Harry.

-No precisamente, Harry. Los cánticos tienen la propiedad de ser únicos en su especie. Solo los magos muy avanzados y experimentados pueden realizarlos. Y aún así la edad no es un factor determinante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- Existen algunos magos que tienen la capacidad de crear conjuros a su gusto y conveniencia. No son muy comunes en realidad, pero sí que los hay. Ellos pueden acomodar las palabras de tal manera que la magia que generan puede no existir o haber sido utilizada por nadie más ¿Crees conocer a alguien con esas características?

-¿Te refieres a Snape?

-No, Harry. Seguramente Snape tenía algo de eso. Pero los cánticos son algo un poco más complicado. Ellos llaman a la magia antigua y rara vez se utilizan varitas para hacerlos. Un ejemplo de magia antigua es el que tu madre realizó la noche en que... bueno, tú sabes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- quiso saber Harry sabiendo que Hermione se refería a la noche en que sobrevivió al ataque de Lord Voldemort.

-Bueno, ya lo había sospechado antes, Harry. Desde que me diste este libro de apuntes no he dejado de leerlo. Y es tan complicado que casi estaba obsesionado con él. La naturaleza y la explicación de los cánticos son bastante complicadas cuando no se ha visto ninguno en acción. Pero luego de lo que vimos en el pensadero, tuve una experiencia de lo más reveladora. Y bueno… haciendo investigaciones durante las vacaciones leí los reportes del profeta sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche y de acuerdo al priori incantatem realizado en la varita de tu madre, no realizó ningún hechizo para protegerse ¿No te parece extraño?

-Dumbledore dijo que la cicatriz y el hecho de que el Avada Kedavra de Voldemort no había funcionado era porque mi madre había conjurado un hechizo sobre mi…

-Exacto, y tu madre tenía decenas de cánticos escritos es este libro. Supongo que fue su última oportunidad… tal vez era la última opción que le quedaba en dado caso de que eso sucediera…

-Pero… todo esto… ¿Qué esperanza nos da? Es decir… dijiste que debía animarme pero me dices estas cosas que solo hacen ciertos magos.

-Pero Harry, TÙ eres uno de esos magos.

Harry miró a Hermione bastante incrédulo.

-Es en serio, Harry,- agregó sacando el segundo libro que había traído consigo. Era el libro de "Genética de la Magia" que ella había aceptado como regalo de cumpleaños en lugar del libro de apuntes de Lily Potter,- creo que de alguna manera… genéticamente eres como tu madre.

¿Genéticamente¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Hermione?

-De acuerdo a este libro,- continuó Hermione,- la magia de los magos se puede definir de acuerdo al primer mago de su linaje. Es decir, al primer mago que haya nacido de muggles,- Harry seguía atónito,- ya se lo que vas a decir, pero creo que ahora tiene más sentido, Harry. Claro que tu caso parece ser una de esas pocas excepciones, pero si ya ha habido antes… ¿Por qué no otra vez?

-Sigo sin entender.

-Mira,- se apresuró a sacar un trozo de pergamino en blanco y una pluma y tinta, luego dibujó un óvalo y dijo,- imagina que éste es el primer eslabón de una cadena, una cadena de personas, cada eslabón es una generación.,- dicho esto dibujó más óvalos enlazados con el primero-. De acuerdo a teorías de genética de la magia, se dice que el primer eslabón de cualquier familia mágica es forzosamente un nacido de familia muggle.

Harry casi ni estaba respirando por temor a hacer un sonido que interrumpiera esa conversación. Hermione continuó.

-Según las investigadoras de este tratado, el primer mago de la cadena tiende a manifestar ciertas habilidades que, casualmente, se distinguen por el color de los ojos del mago en cuestión. Y ese primer eslabón tiende a ser el mago más poderoso de la cadena. A menos que su sangre se mezcle con la de otros magos más poderosos, pues. Tu madre, por ejemplo, fue el primer eslabón de su cadena. Y el color de sus ojos denotaron sus habilidades mágicas casi únicas en su especie.

-¿Qué tipo de habilidades?- quiso saber Harry.

-Las escritoras mencionan que ese color no es muy común. Al parecer, cuando se es el primero y se tiene ojos así, tu poder tiene más que ver con la magia antigua y con la protección. Lo raro aquí, es que las autoras dicen que los descendientes rara vez manifiestan el mismo color de ojos, dado que el ciclo del poder y color no se manifiesta sino hasta la séptima generación. Y es entonces cuando la cadena se regenera.

-¿Quieres decir que la séptima generación es tan poderosa como la primera?

-O más, dependiendo del tipo de sangre con la que se haya mezclado.

-¿Cómo puedes guardar todas esas cosas dentro de tu cabeza y no volverte loca?- preguntó Harry no dejando de sorprenderse ante la habilidad de su amiga.

-No lo se,- sonrió ella,- tal vez sea mi habilidad genética.

Harry la miró con bastante curiosidad.

-Es verdad, eso quiere decir que tú eres el primer eslabón de tu cadena ¿No es así?

-Sí, pero no hay nada de qué emocionarse,- contestó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco pero sin dejar de reír,- el hecho de ser primero en la cadena no quiere decir que seas más poderoso que otros magos que ocupen tercera o cuarta generación de su cadena. Solo quiere decir que serás el más fuerte que tu linaje conocerá.

-A menos que te cases con un mago más poderoso,- complementó Harry para sorpresa de Hermione.

-Exacto. Ahora lo extraño es saber por qué tus ojos son como los de tu madre si eres de una generación inmediata...

Harry miró a Hermione hacer anotaciones y garabatos en los pergaminos. En verdad se esforzaba mucho más de lo necesario...

-Seguramente encontraremos la respuesta a eso. Y ya veremos si en realidad puedo hacer todo eso que dices,- Hermione levantó la mirada bastante sorprendida,- no es que lo dude, no me lo tomes a mal. El problema es que dudo más de mí que de ti.

Hermione sonrió.

-Eso sí que es curioso, señor Potter. Porque a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

Y entonces Harry sintió el impulso de hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho... sintió deseos de ponerse a leer un libro. El libro de Genética de la Magia que Hermione lo había mostrado antes.

FIN DEL CHAP!

**JOJOJOJOO! Ké dijeron! Eh? El impulso es pariente del monstruo de las entrañas de Harry? NOOOO!! (Not yet but soon). Pòr fin he terminado! Sin kerer me he tardado! Y casi me atraso! u.u Aùn asì... espero a llegar a Navidad antes de Navidad! Here we go!**

**TB kiero agradecer una vez más y de forma general todo el apoyo para el chap anterior de este, su FF. Las respuestas personalizadas estàn, como siempre, en mi blog (homepage, ya saben cómo llegar). La verdad que esa cantidad de reviews me hicieron escribir con más ganas e incluso un chap mucho màs largo e informativo ¿Ves cómo la cooperación mutua es necesaria? XDDDDDD Weno, por este espacio es todo. Para saber màs, no olviden ir al blog ;) (ya saben cómo llegar, supongo).**

**Y no olviden el Review o votar por el GD o Draco Mariposita!! (jojojojjo!)**

**TLAL**


	14. CAPITULO TRECE: En Casa

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM. Yo no gano un quinto por escribirla (¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo para que no quepa duda?)**

**CAPITULO TRECE**

"**En Casa"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Los pasillos en el castillo estaban tan oscuros que apenas podía ver por donde andaba. Harry se dio luz con la varita y apresuró el paso intentando no perder de vista a la persona a quien seguía. El joven delante de Harry se detuvo de pronto junto a la puerta principal del castillo y miró hacia ambos lados antes de abrirla. Harry dudó unos segundos antes de seguirle. Afuera la luna se escondía detrás de las nubes señalándole a Harry la razón de la oscuridad.

De pronto, Harry reconoció el camino; lo había recorrido muchísimas veces cuando tenía doce años. El joven se había detenido justo en frente de la puerta del baño de las niñas en el segundo piso. Harry lo siguió aún sin estar seguro por qué y lo contempló a través de su propio reflejo en el espejo frente al lavabo con la inscripción de Slytherin. Él parecía bastante contento por alguna razón que Harry desconocía.

Y luego el sueño se volvió oscuro sin que Harry pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Solo se escuchaba el llanto y los gritos ahogados de una joven bastante familiar.

Harry tomó la jarra con leche del centro de la mesa de Gryffindor y vertió un poco en su plato de cereal. Era la primera vez que se despertaba sintiéndose como en casa. Era un sentimiento extraño, sin duda. Ya que para Harry, el único lugar al que podía llamar hogar era también aquel contra el que luchaba día a día. Había pasado todo el rato desde que se había levantado intentando recordar su sueño de la noche anterior o si éste había tenido alguna relación con Ginny, pero le parecía que había soñado con el color negro toda la noche porque por más que intentaba no podía recordar siquiera si se había tratado de un buen sueño o uno malo. Tal vez sería bueno hablar con Ron o Hermione al respecto. Ya fuera sobre ese sueño borroso o los anteriores con Ginny y su posible secuestrador ¿Cómo es que siempre olvidaba lo que había soñado a pesar de recordar siempre con quién? Exceptuando, tal vez, el sueño de la noche anterior…

Miró a Ron que se encontraba devorando un plato de huevos con tocino acompañados de un vaso de jugo de naranja ¿Qué diría él acerca de los sueños que había estado teniendo con respecto a su hermana? No estaba muy seguro si se lo tomaría tan a la ligera luego de que ella fuera secuestrada hacía dos noches…

Luego miró a Hermione, quien leía absorta el periódico dándole sorbos esporádicos a su vaso de leche. Tal vez ella pudiera darle un consejo que le fuera útil. Tenía la esperanza que tal vez ella encontrara el relato de los sueños lo suficientemente importantes como para prestar atención al pequeño detalle de que de haberlos contado a alguien a tiempo, Ginny aún seguiría a salvo ¿Hermione o Ron? ¿Con quién debía hablar primero?

Y finalmente miró alrededor antes de decidirse a probar bocado. Era demasiado temprano para que hubiera demasiada gente en el Gran comedor, gracias Merlín.

-¿Gué gase bebebos a ba bimeba hoba?- preguntó Ron a Harry aún con la boca llena.

Harry miró el horario que McGonagall le había hecho llegar esa mañana. Al parecer esa mujer se había tomado muy en serio la misión de convertir a Harry en un Auror aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en Hogwarts. Y Ron había decidido tomar las mismas clases porque él iría a donde Harry fuera. Así que sus horarios consistían en cuatro materias solamente distribuidas intensivamente durante toda la semana. Harry leyó el horario…

-Transfiguraciones a la primera hora hasta… ¡¿Hasta medio día?!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Ron escupiendo lo que traía en la boca en el plato.

-¡Ron!- lo reprendió Hermione mirándolo con asco,- ¡No hagas eso!

-¡Pero… ¿Cómo que tres horas con McGonagall?!

-¡Pues era de esperarse!- los reprendió Hermione no creyendo que ambos reaccionaran así,- se supone que ustedes quieren ser Aurores ¿No? Y se supone que los aurores no deben tener problema alguno al transfigurarse ¡Honestamente! ¿Cómo creían que iban a lograr lo que querían sin trabajo extra? ¡Necesitan pasar los EXTASIS de esas materias con la mejor calificación para poder ir a la escuela de Aurores! ¡Honestamente…!

-Pero tres horas en un día me parece excesivo…- se quejó Ron una vez más.

-Creo que Hermione tiene razón,- dijo Harry luego de pensárselo.

-Muchas gracias, Harry- contestó ella bastante complacida antes de terminarse su vaso de leche.

-¿Y a ti qué te picó?- quiso saber Ron confundido ante la reacción de su amigo.

-Pues es que tiene razón, Ron- se defendió Harry ante la mirada asesina de su amigo,- ¿No te movió el tapete lo que vimos ayer en el pensadero? Creo que debemos aprovechar toda oportunidad que se nos presente para aprender o perfeccionar nuestra magia.

Los ojos de Hermione resplandecieron como solecitos al escuchar lo que Harry había dicho. Parecía como si casi se fuera a abalanzar a besarlo. Ron no estaba contento.

-Después del almuerzo tenemos Pociones con Slughorn…- dijo Ron después con las mismas ganas con que se limpia el retrete,- Y son otras tres horas...

-Alégrate, Ron,- le dijo Harry revisando el horario rápidamente,- son solo dos clases por día, salvo Hermione, que tendrá que tomar hasta tres clases por día porque ha elegido más materias que tú o que yo. Luego de eso…

-Debemos hacer toneladas de tarea y estudiar como desquiciados,- complementó Ron sin cambiar el tono,- yo se lo pesado que es este año, Harry. Todos mis hermanos casi se vuelven locos un poco antes de Salir de Hogwarts. Y no culpo a los gemelos por abandonar. Tal vez debimos habérnoslo pensado bien antes de decidir quedarnos…

-Estás bromeando ¿Verdad?- lo reprendió Hermione.

-No lo se…- contestó el pelirrojo desplomándose sobre su silla,- pero les aseguro que los deberes de la escuela y lo de ya-saben-ustedes nos va a traer de cabeza. Incluso tú, Hermione, sentirás deseos de abandonar.

-Eso no sucederá.

-Eso dices ahora. Pero cuando los exámenes estén por llegar y nosotros no hayamos hecho más que investigar la forma de destruir ese medallón, me darás la razón.

Hermione bufó pero no se dignó a contestarle. A Harry le pareció un avance considerable a su relación. Aunque el saber eso no le generaba precisamente un sentimiento de felicidad ¿Es que estaba acaso celoso de que ellos pudieran arreglar sus problemas y él y Ginny no tuvieran la oportunidad? Si tan solo pudiera recordar ese sueño… tal vez podría decirle a McGonagall en qué lugar buscar a Ginny y entonces tener la posibilidad de hablar con ella y reparar lo que se había roto…

-¿Cuándo es que tenemos Encantamientos y Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras?- quiso saber Harry con la esperanza de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Martes, Jueves y Sábado- contestó Neville sentándose a la mesa justo al lado de Hermione. Parecía que la gente en el castillo ya se estaba levantando. Lo mejor sería apresurarse a desayunar para evitar un barullo cuando todos lo vieran.

-Hola, Neville.- saludó Hermione antes de sumergirse en el periódico nuevamente. Como si no quisiera que Ron recordara que habían discutido por las clases de Hogwarts o que hiciera una rabieta por lo que acababa de decirle Neville.

-¡¿Tenemos clases los sábados?!- gritó Ron llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el gran comedor.

-De por sí no dejaban de mirarles…- suspiró Neville cuando notó que todos los alumnos, sin excepción, estaban atentos a lo que sucedía en la parte de la mesa de Gryffindor en la que estaban sentados Harry y compañía.

Hasta entonces Harry no se había dado cuenta que todos les observaban. Suponía que era normal… ya se acostumbrarían. O al menos eso era lo que esperaba que sucediera.

-¿Y cuál es la versión oficial?- Le preguntó Harry a Neville.

-¿De qué?

-De nuestro regreso a Hogwarts ¿Cuáles son los rumores?

-La desaparición de Ginny,- declaró Neville con amargura.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la mesa.

Luego un flash de luz que casi los deja ciegos les hizo recobrar la conciencia.

-¡Hola, Harry!- saludó Colleen Creeve con ese entusiasmo que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Eh… hola Coleen,- saludó Harry aún lampareado por el flash de la cámara.

-¿Te molesta si publico esta foto en el periódico escolar? La noticia de tu regreso es una primicia que todos querrán leer.

-Creo que ya es bastante obvio que hemos regresado,- señaló Ron aludiendo a todas las personas que les veían y murmuraban desde sus asientos,- ¿No te parece?

-Por supuesto, pero a nuestros lectores les interesará leer el artículo que explica la razón por la que has vuelto, Harry.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es esa?- quiso saber Hermione bastante incrédula ante las habilidades deductivas de Coleen.

-Pues ha venido a descubrir al secuestrador de su amada, rescatarla y cobrar venganza. Por supuesto.

Harry le dio a Neville una mirada significativa ¿Quién demonios esparcía estos rumores? pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Pues no sabía que la escuela contaba con periódico escolar…- señaló Harry.

-Ahora sí, lo hemos fundado mi hermano y yo este año con la ayuda de nuestra editora experta.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente,- ¿Y quién podrá ser esa genial editora?

-Pues yo, ¿Quién más sino?- dijo una sexta uniéndose a la conversación.

Harry giró la cabeza para descubrir que quien había hablado era nada más ni nada menos que Luna Lovegood, la hija del editor de la revista con peor reputación en el mundo mágico por sus contenidos extraordinarios y amiga de Harry desde hace dos años por varias razones increíbles. Primero, por haber estado con él y sus amigos en la visita al ministerio de Magia y haberles ayudado a escapar. Segundo, por haber ayudado a Harry a contar la verdad en la revista de su padre, que si bien se encargaba de reportar casos extraordinarios que Hermione más de una vez había catalogado como patrañas, había sido su puerta de salida cuando todos lo creían demente. Y tercero, por haber sido una de las dos personas que habían respondido al llamado de las monedas encantadas el día en que Hogwarts había sido invadido por Mortífagos al finalizar el curso anterior.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, a Harry no le quedaba más que aceptar que ella estaba en lo cierto ¿Quién más sino ella podía hacerse cargo del periódico?

-Hola, Luna,- saludaron todos a la vez.

Luna agitó brevemente la mano antes de sentarse junto a Ron.

-Es bueno verlos de vuelta por aquí,- dijo ella.

A Harry le pareció que era sincera, y agradeció que al menos el pequeño grupo que lo acompañara a la mesa no lo mirara como un bicho raro o se secreteara cosas entre risitas como las chicas en la mesa de Ravenclaw…

-Gracias, Luna- dijo Harry apenas poniendo atención a sus propias palabras ya que varias personas se acercaban hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Hola Harry,- dijo una chica de Gryffindor estrechándole la mano. Ella parecía ser de quinto año. Harry la había saludado casi por impulso.

-¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?- preguntó Hermione a la defensiva de esas chicas. Harry también sabía que no estaban ahí solo por saludar.

-No estamos hablando contigo, Granger- contestó una de ellas en tono grosero.

-¡Oye!- dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo. La chica se arrepintió al instante.

-Disculpa, Harry, pero es que nos urge hablar contigo acerca de algo importante.- dijo la chica que lo había saludado de mano en primera instancia.

-Suéltalo ya, Belden,- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto también te incumbe a ti, Weasley,- agregó la chica sentándose a un lado de Harry.- En dado caso que no sepas quienes somos, te diré que somos las nuevas integrantes del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindore.

Harry las miró evaluadoramente. Sí, eran chicas atléticas y fuertes.

-Y lo creas o no, nuestra alineación esperaba mantener la racha de victorias consecutivas que tú habías impuesto,- continuó la chica,- pero entonces nos enteramos de lo de anoche. Es decir… lo que le sucedió a Ginny. Merlín quiera que no le haya pasado nada malo pero… también están nuestras obligaciones como miembros del equipo y bueno… Ginny era nuestra buscadora estrella. Y como ella era tu novia creímos que tal vez tú podrías…

-¿Intentas decirnos que en una retorcida lógica Harry debería volver a ser buscador de Quidditch solo porque Ginny fue secuestrada y ella era su pareja?- Inquirió Neville bastante ofendido.

-Eso es más que obvio,- contestó Luna apenas mirando a las chicas que parecían haberse tornado rojo tomate ante la deducción de Neville.

-Dicho así suena frívolo…- se defendió la chica no pudiendo creer que personas como Neville y Luna la pusieran en evidencia. A Harry le parecía que era una idiota de verdad solo por pensar eso.

-Claro,- contestó Ron sarcásticamente,- porque si adornas las palabras se vuelve menos frívolo de lo que es…

Belden parecía lista para soltarle un bofetón. Especialmente cuando notó que los murmullos a su alrededor iban en aumento. Incluso a Harry le pareció extraña esa situación.

Ante tanto barullo en su mesa, Harry no podía pensar correctamente. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que el ruido también provenía de las mesas vecinas. Sin darse cuenta, ya todos habían bajado a desayunar y Harry parecía ser su tema favorito de conversación. No era difícil de adivinar cuando los alumnos de Slytherin volteaban de cuando en cuando con miradas de odio, algo bastante normal pero ahora más obvio que nunca; en la mesa de Ravenclaw, las chicas lo miraban con timidez, entre risillas y las mejillas sonrojadas se susurraban cosas al oído mientras lo veían de reojo; y los de Hufflepuff cuyas miradas vidriosas y sonrisas nerviosas le hacían pensar que le saltarían en cualquier momento para pedirle un autógrafo o una foto con ellos ¿Es que acaso ya se les había olvidado que de acuerdo a sus palabras Potter Apesta? Y para colmo, las personas de su propia casa parecían estar listos para hacer fila y saludarlo, cuando en años anteriores se le había tratado de muchas formas, menos de lo que ahora parecía ser un héroe para ellos.

Claro que todo eso debería parecerle normal luego que el año anterior la prensa se encargó de sacarlo del hoyo proclamándolo "el elegido". A Harry le parecía una tomada de pelo cómo es que un día eres un mentiroso que hace trampa para entrar a un torneo y salía con su mejor amiga; luego se decía que era un exagerado que quería llamar la atención en clase y que estaba trastornado; para luego, de buenas a primeras, soltar que eres el mago más cool de todos los tiempos y que eres la esperanza que el mundo mágico estaba buscando ¡Salve, oh, Harry Potter!

Y en lo que respectaba a esas tres chiquillas idiotas que se autoproclamaban la nueva alineación del quidditch de Hogwarts, podían irse por donde habían venido ¿Es que acaso esperaban que él pudiera pensar en el quidditch con todo eso que ya traía encima?

-Opino que deberían dejarnos en paz,- sentenció Harry poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida más cercana. Ya había tenido demasiado por una mañana.

Durante todo el recorrido a la salida pudo sentir las miradas de sus compañeros siguiéndolo hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

Harry caminó en dirección de las aulas en el segundo piso sabiendo que iba un poco temprano para las clases, pero no le importó quedarse en un salón vacío por un buen rato antes de atreverse a hablar con alguien. Abrió la primera puerta que encontró sin molestarse siquiera en intentar comprobar si ahí se impartía alguna de las clases que debía tomar. Cogió una silla frente a un pupitre y descansó la frente sobre sus propios brazos. Tal vez con un poco de soledad podría recordar ese sueño…

-Llegas temprano,- dijo seguramente el profesor de esa aula. Harry no se podía creer que esa voz fuera de…

-Profesor Lupín,- sonrió Harry casi sin darse cuenta.

El profesor Remus Lupín le sonreía también desde el el fondo de la habitación con toda la propiedad y que le caracterizaba. Harry se puso de pie lentamente y se acercó. Notó que traía un libro en las manos y las gafas puestas. Algo bastante típico de él.

-¿Está aquí para ver lo de Ginny?

El profesor Lupín cerró el libro y se quitó las gafas antes de contestar.

-Bueno, claro que me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasó con Ginny Weasley, pero también estoy aquí para asistir al profesor Fitwick en sus investigaciones.

¿Asistir a Flitwick en sus investigaciones? ¿Y eso desde cuando?

-Pero yo creí que estaba en una misión de la Orden del Fénix…- replicó Harry no encontrando la explicación de Lupín de lo más lógica.

-Y lo estoy.

Harry seguía en las mismas.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-No sería un buen agente secreto si te lo contara ¿No te parece?

Harry asintió torpemente. No estaba seguro de por qué actuaba así. Tal vez la presencia de Lupín en Hogwarts le daba una especie de alivio que jamás creyó sentir ¿Sería posible que fuera él la persona que había estado buscando para platicarle sus sueños? Harry no estaba seguro del todo, pero no podía descartar la posibilidad.

-¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí a estas horas? No tienes clases de encantamientos hoy ¿O si?

-Escapaba,- contestó Harry sincerándose con alguien ajeno a sus amigos por primera vez.

-Comprendo,- sonrió Lupín sentándose en uno de los pupitres del frente e invitando a Harry a hacer lo mismo,- a veces los jóvenes tienden a ser demasiado…

-Imbéciles.

-No, Harry. Lo que quiero decir es que como jóvenes no toman conciencia de sus actos. Hacen y dicen cosas sin tener la más mínima consideración si eso hiere a alguien o si les afectará a sí mismos. La mayor parte del tiempo están tan absortos en sí mismos que se les olvida mirar alrededor.

-¿Intenta acaso decirme algo?- claro que la pedrada le daba de lleno a hacerle una segunda cicatriz en la frente.

-No precisamente, Harry. Lo que quiero decir es que no deberías tomarte muy en serio lo que opinen o digan tus compañeros de escuela. Deberías estar consciente que ya estás en otro nivel. Tus preocupaciones no son las mismas y tus deberes tampoco lo son.

Harry guardó silencio por unos instantes. Las palabras de Lupín le habían resonado en las profundidades de su cabeza ¿Cómo es que dejaba que pequeñeces como un puñado de estudiantes bobos le arruinaran el día? ¿Cómo podían esas cosas sacarlo del camino y sus verdaderas obligaciones? Lupín tenía razón, no podía pasarse el resto de sus días ignorando lo que era en verdad importante a cambio de pequeñeces. No podía seguirse lamentando de su suerte. Era hora de actuar.

-¿Harry?

La puerta se había abierto sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Hermione era quien asomaba la cabeza por el hueco.

-Gracias a Merlín que estás aquí,- suspiró ella aliviada,- me quedé preocupada luego que saliste así del gran comedor.

Harry de puso de pie al instante. Lupín hizo lo mismo.

-¡Profesor Lupín!- dijo ella entrando de inmediato al aula,- ¡No sabía que estaba aquí como profesor!

-Y no lo estoy,- sonrió Lupín recibiendo el fuerte abrazo de Hermione.

-Luego te cuento,- le dijo Harry tomándola de la muñeca invitándola a salir de la habitación,- se nos hace tarde para la clase.

-¿eh?- Hermione se quedó tiesa ante tal declaración.

-Harry tiene razón, Hermione- agregó Lupín,- los esperaré en la sala de profesores, si alguna vez quieren venir a tomar el té conmigo.

Harry asintió afablemente antes de abandonar el salón mientras que Hermione lo seguía con una expresión más confundida que la de una sirena en lo alto de la montaña.

-¿Te sientes bien, Harry?- quiso saber ella cuando caminaban por el pasillo del segundo piso y de regreso a las escaleras para ir a clase con McGonagall. Harry ya había dajado de tirar de su brazo y ella lo agradecía en verdad.

Harry sonrió.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy?

-Has estado actuando extraño en lo que va del día. Demasiado extraño incluso para ti.

Harry soltó la carcajada. En verdad Hermione podía ser graciosa si se le encontraba el modo. Incluso podría decirse que era mucho más graciosa de lo que otros creían ya que lo suyo era involuntario.

En eso estaba Harry en medio de la risa cuando, al pasar al lado de una puerta, se quedó helado. Hermione también se detuvo en seco al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Harry miró la puerta una vez más y algo dentro de sí comenzó a despertar. Varias imágenes dentro de su cabeza le nublaron la vista. La oscuridad… el silencio… la cara de un joven a quien había conocido años atrás ¿Era ese acaso el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior? Si era así, era muy probable que eso tuviera conexión con los sueños anteriores. Y siendo así también era posible que siguiendo su corazonada pudiera dar con el paradero de Ginny.

¡Ginny!

Ignorando las preguntas y quejas de Hermione, Harry se propuso a entrar a esa habitación que, ahora lo sabía, había visto en sueños. Abrió la puerta y, solo contemplarlo, miles de escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo.

-Harry ¿Qué estamos haciendo en el baño de las niñas?- quiso saber Hermione.

Efectivamente, ese era el baño de las niñas del segundo piso. Aquel que nadie utilizaba porque estaba ocupado casi siempre por el fantasma de una niña que había sido asesinada en tiempos de Tom Riddle, es decir, cuando Voldemort aún no existía como tal y estaba más preocupado por abrir la cámara de los secretos y dejarlos salir. Harry sabía todo esto, por supuesto ¿Pero por qué había terminado ahí? O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño?

-¡Hola, Harry!- dijo la chica fantasma desde lo alto de uno de los cubículos.

-Hola, Myrtle- saludaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tú también vienes a besuquearte con ella?- preguntó Myrtle señalando a Hermione,- vamos, no sean tímidos, todavía quedan varios cubículos sin usar.

-¡¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con "tú también"?!- preguntó Hermione bastante indignada. Harry tuvo que esforzarse por no soltar la carcajada,- ¡¿Cuándo me has visto tú besuquearme aquí con alguien más?!

Hermione parecía bastante lista para matar a Myrtle. Si no fuera un fantasma ya…

-No fue eso lo que quise decir,- se corrigió Myrtle pero sin sonar apenada en lo más mínimo,- lo que yo quería decir es que no son los únicos que vienen a besuquearse a mi baño.

Harry pudo notar que Hermione se ponía más roja que una cereza. Y Harry podía adivinar por el calor que sentía en la cara, que él no se veía mucho mejor. Dicho esto, Myrtle flotó sobre uno de los cubículos y lo señaló haciendo muecas y sonidos como de gente besándose y abrazándose.

-¿Quieres decir que hay alguien ahí dentro?- quiso saber Hermione retrocediendo para alejarse lo más posible del lugar.

-En este momento no,- contestó Myrtle,- pero seguramente no tardan en llegar…

En eso se escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría. Harry quiso que lo tragara la tierra. Lo último que quería saber era quienes se besuqueaban en el baño de niñas… giró la cabeza para ver quien era casi por instinto. Y quien entraba era Ron aparentemente hablando con alguien más. De pronto, el instante se congeló. Hermione miraba a Ron, Harry miraba a Hermione y Ron cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Y Merlín dijo: hágase el silencio incómodo.

-Ron…- se atrevió a decir Harry,- ¡qué bueno que te veo! Pensaba ir a buscarte…

Harry esperaba que Ron no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Myrtle o esa situación se pondría en verdad fea. No podía dejar, por nada del mundo, que Ron creyera que había ido ahí para besuquearse con Hermione.

-Ehhh.. Si, de hecho yo también los estaba buscando,- contestó Ron bastante distraído,- los vi entrar aquí y quise saber qué estaba sucediendo. Es decir… si habían descubierto algo que valiera la pena ver.

-Pues Harry estaba por mostrarme algo,- explicó Hermione,- o al menos eso era lo que me parecía…

Harry miró el lavamanos con la marca de Slytherin. Parecía que hubieran pasado siglos desde la vez que había logrado abrir ese pasadizo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder volver a hacerlo. Aunque ciertamente había una sola forma de averiguarlo.

Sin pensárselo mucho se acercó al grifo del agua. Contemplar su propio reflejo en el espejo le dio escalofríos. Recordaba haber visto el reflejo de alguien más en ese espejo que no era el suyo propio ¿Podría tratarse del reflejo del secuestrador de Ginny? Harry tenía la leve impresión y el leve impulso de regresar a la cámara de los secretos. Era casi una necesidad.

La cámara de los secretos…

Secretos…

-¡Eso es!- exclamó Harry casi sin darse cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Hermione. La expresión en su rostro era de suma preocupación.

-¡Es la cámara de los secretos!- exclamó él sin que sus palabras cobraran sentido aún.

-Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos. Gracias Harry,- intentó bromear Ron, ganándose un codazo de Hermione.

-No, Ron. Lo que yo quiero decir es que… es la cámara de los SECRETOS.

-¿Tienes idea de lo demente que te escuchas en estos momentos?- Hermione sonaba mucho más preocupada de lo que se veía.

-¿Quieren escucharme? Lo que intento decir es que esta es la cámara de los SECRETOS ¿Comprenden? No es un secreto, sino SECRETOS ¿Captan?

-No entiendo a qué ha venido todo esto de la cámara…- declaró Hermione.

Harry miró a Hermione y luego a Ron. Ambos parecían confundidos de igual manera. Luego recordó las palabras de Lupín. Sí, era verdad, debía empezar a actuar como un adulto. Y creía que el primer paso para eso era hablar con la verdad al menos con las personas que más quería en este mundo.

-He estado teniendo sueños otra vez,- declaró Harry esperando a por la reacción de sus amigos, pero ellos guardaron silencio para que continuara,- no estoy seguro de qué se tratan. E incluso he tenido problemas para recordarlos luego que me levanto… sin embargo, tengo la creencia que tienen que ver con Ginny.

Ron arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Llevaba días soñando con ella antes de que la secuestraran,- confesó Harry,- y ahora se que el significado de esos sueños era precisamente su desaparición.

-¿Lo dices por lo del sueño del incendio de Honey Dukes?- inquirió Hermione. Harry asintió,- pero… ¿Cómo es que puedes soñar esas cosas? ¿Quién te manda esas imágenes?

-No estoy seguro… pero anoche tuve otro sueño que era muy distinto a los anteriores. Soñé precisamente que hacía el recorrido hacia este baño y me detenía frente a este lavamanos. El reflejo en el espejo era de Tom Riddle.

Ron y Hermione se contemplaron anonadados mientras que Harry se acercaba al grifo y susurraba la palabra "ábrete" en parcel. No es que estuviera feliz de saber que todavía contaba con los poderes de su archienemigo dentro de sí, pero el saber que al menos le servían de algo le complacía.

Entonces el mecanismo se accionó. Harry se hizo a un lado mientras que contemplaba el hoyo en el suelo que los llevaría donde Harry esperaba encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de Ginny.

-¿En verdad crees que Ginny está ahí abajo?- preguntó Ron. Su expresión le pareció a Harry como si no quisiera guardar demasiadas esperanzas.

-No lo se… pero este es el primer sueño que recuerdo con más lucidez. Luego del incendio de Honey Dukes.

-Esto podría ser otra trampa de Voldemort…- advirtió Hermione antes de morderse el labio inferior.

-Lo se,- dijo Harry. Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. Porque no estaba dispuesto a hacerse para atrás ahora que se había decidido.

-No parece una buena idea…- dijo Hermione asomándose.

-No empieces, Hermione,- le advirtió Ron.

-¿Me permites terminar la frase, por favor? Lo que quería decir es que no parece buena idea… pero ya que vamos a hacerlo, asegurémonos que nadie pueda entrar aquí.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta y conjuró sobre ella un hechizo de seguridad. Harry contempló el hoyo por unos segundos antes de decir algo.

-Supongo que en verdad hemos regresado a casa ¿Eh?

Ron y Hermione asintieron al momento que contaba hasta tres. Entrarían los tres juntos.

**FIN? Uhhh… este capítulo era originalmente distinto. Al principio más largo, luego más corto… supuestamente MUY Largo, pero al final he decidido dejarlo como un especia de interludio. Pero no se preocupen, ke no tardarán mucho en saber lo ke sucede dentro de la cámara de los secretos ya ke estoy en una maratón jijijijiji. Así es, maratón para Navidad. 3 capítulos en 9 días ij! Pero también voy a ocupar de su apoyo, si??? Entre capítulo y capítulo, por favor no se olviden de mi review :s no sean malos… la continuación de este seguro será antes de los 3 días porke ya casi lo termino, pero en verdad apreciaría un poco de apoyo. Para más información del chap y de la votación de Dracoposa visiten mi homepage. Silla!!!**

**No olviden el review!**

**TLAL**


	15. CAPITULO CATORCE: Los Secretos

**DISCLAIMER: Un tanto de lo mismo. Estos personajes y lugares no son míos, aunque a veces así se sienta…**

**CAPITULO CATORCE**

"**Los Secretos de la Cámara"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Harry, Hermione y Ron aterrizaron con poca gracia sobre los huesos y deshechos abandonados por la vieja mascota de Voldemort. Un puñado de piedras obstruyendo el paso le recordaron a Harry aquella escena que permanecía casi olvidada en su mente. Cuando él y Ginny no tenían nada en común más que el nexo que los unía a Ron. Y cuando salvarle la vida era más una cuestión de curiosidad y orgullo. Contempló curiosamente la expresión de Ron y Hermione, cada una con sus matices propios. Ron observaba el puñado de piedras con resentimiento, como si le costara recordar todo el trabajo que le había costado abrir ese pequeño hoyo por donde ahora pasarían y que en su tiempo había servido para pasar a un niño de trece años y a un profesor desmemoriado. Hermione, por su parte, tenía la mirada curiosa de quien nunca había estado ahí o que nunca había tenido una experiencia desagradable en ese lugar. Harry esperaba que la decisión de ir ahí abajo no fuera errónea y generara ese tipo de malos recuerdos en la memoria de su amiga.

Sabiendo que no les quedaba otra cosa por hacer, Harry y compañía avanzaron a través del hoyo con bastante trabajo y de uno en uno. Harry fue el primero en pasar, y le tendió la mano a Hermione, quien venía detrás de él. Le pareció de lo más normal cómo de forma inconsciente él y Ron siempre se las ingeniaban para protegerla a pesar de que nunca se pusieran de acuerdo verbalmente.

Avanzaron cautelosamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la cámara que había sido sellada una vez más quién sabe por quién. Harry pensó que tal vez se cerraba por sí sola luego de cierto tiempo. Aunque de todos modos guardó el cuidado y la cautela pertinente por si acaso ese sueño que había tenido fuera más que una simple premonición no mal intencionada.

Harry no tuvo más que desear decir _"ábrete"_ en lengua Parcel para que el truco volviera a funcionar ¿Es que nadie le había dicho a Slytherin la importancia de cambiar las contraseñas de cuando en cuando por seguridad? Ron y Hermione contemplaron con sumo asombro cuando la puerta de metal se abrió estruendosamente. Por supuesto, ese era un lugar el que ni siquiera Ron había llegado. Solamente él y Ginny habían sido capaces de entrar y salir de ahí con vida.

Ginny…

Y pensar que una situación como esa los reuniría una vez más. Ahí, donde le había salvado la vida por primera vez ¿sería donde por fin lograrían reconciliarse? Harry esperaba que sí. Esperaba que aún estuviera a tiempo y que tendrían éxito.

Pasó la mirada a lo largo y ancho de la habitación con la varita bien apretada en su mano derecha y los reflejos en alerta constante, como una vez le había enseñado uno de los suyos, el mortífago Barty Crouc bajo el disfraz y nombre de Alastor Moody, su supuesto profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en cuarto año. Si Ginny estaba ahí abajo, lo más probable era que tuviera un custodio como él.

Cuando llegaron al lugar justo donde Harry había encontrado a Ginny la primera vez y donde había destruido, sin saberlo, el primer Horcrux, Harry se detuvo por fin esperando que le llegara una idea de lo que debía hacer a continuación. Todo parecía seguir como lo había dejado. El agua estancada a un costado donde yacían los huesos del basilisco que había matado a los doce años; la estatua de Salazar Slytherin empotrada en la pared con la mirada hacia el vacío, como cuidando una morada que ya no resguardaba más secretos. Pensó que tal vez deberían cambiarle el nombre al lugar…

Le preocupaba el silencio, le preocupaba la quietud. De alguna manera pensaba que hubiera sido mejor llegar ahí y encontrarse a una legión de Mortífagos listos para acabar con ellos en lugar de ese vacío y desolado lugar. Por que si el lugar en verdad estaba solo, y si de verdad no había nada que buscar, rescatar o desenterrar; ninguna de las posibles razones le parecía bien a Harry. Porque eso quería decir que se estaba volviendo loco, que Voldemort le había mandado ese sueño como distracción mientras hacía otra cosa o que no había logrado interpretar el sueño correctamente.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora, jefe?- preguntó Ron intentando enfriar el ambiente. Harry podía adivinar por su expresión que estaba igual o más decepcionado que él mismo. Después de todo, Ginny era su hermana y le preocupaba lo que le ocurriera, a pesar de que siempre, intentaba esconderlo.

-No lo se…- y eso fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir.

-¿No lo sabes?- repitió Hermione arqueando una ceja.

-No, no lo sabe, Hermione, déjalo en paz,- se apresuró a contestar Ron.

-No pensaba molestarlo,- renegó Hermione cruzándose de brazos ¿Es que no había ningún día en que no se pelearan esos dos?

-¿Ah, no?

-No, lo que quería preguntarle en realidad era el contenido completo del sueño. Tal vez eso nos llevaría a lo que, se supone, deberíamos estar buscando.

Harry hizo memoria por unos instantes. Entre más tiempo pasaba, menos recordaba del sueño. Aunque todavía tuviera nociones.

-Solamente soñé con Tom Riddle haciendo el recorrido por los pasillos con rumbo a la entrada de la cámara de los secretos y luego vi su rostro reflejado en el espejo.

Hermione parecía estar procesando esa información nueva con toda la que ya sabía, que seguramente era mucha mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Entonces crees que Voldemort secuestró a Ginny y la trajo aquí abajo una vez más?

-Eso creía pero…

-Espera, Harry,- lo detuvo Hermione,- ¿Dices haber soñado con Tom Riddle?

-Sí, eso dije pero…

-Es decir ¿La persona del sueño era Tom Riddle o Voldemort? ¿Te refieres a Voldemort como Tom o no?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ton Riddle es el joven de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños que tantas veces he visto en el pensadero o en fotos y recuerdos. Mientras que Voldemort es el vegete con cara de serpiente que no piensa en más que matarme.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la barbilla como razonando esto en conjunto con lo demás y tal vez pensando "lo sabía" como Harry suponía que lo hacía la mayoría de las veces. Pero aún así no dijo nada más. Así era Hermione, nunca diría una conjetura a menos que la hubiera comprobado miles de veces en algún libro o con alguien que supiera mejor las cosas.

-Creo que deberíamos inspeccionar un poco más antes de irnos,- sugirió Hermione para sorpresa de Harry y Ron. Lo más normal era que dijera que no era buena idea o que mejor se fueran…

Harry se acercó a los restos del basilisco. El recuerdo lo inundó como si apenas hubieran pasado unos instantes desde que había peleado contra él con la ayuda de la espada de Godric Gryffindor y Fawkes. Recordaba la persecución por las tuberías, recordaba la imagen de Tom Riddle rebelándole que era Lord Voldemort, o mejor dicho un recuerdo del mismo. Y recordaba a Ginny en el suelo con esa apariencia medio muerta… esa imagen no se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Le preocupaba que volviera a suceder y ésta vez no estar a tiempo para salvarla. Y todo sería culpa suya…

-¡En verdad era grandísimo!- exclamó Ron contemplando la estructura del esqueleto que se extendía a lo largo de la habitación.

Hermione se acercó momentos después. Su cara era una combinación de asombro y asco.

Intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, Harry avanzó en dirección de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin dejando a sus amigos contemplando lo que quedaba del basilisco.

La estatua del fundador de la casa menos apreciada de Hogwarts era demasiado grande para tener las proporciones de un humano normal, pero mucho menos pequeña que un gigante. Sin embargo, la estructura y el acabado del tallado era tan minucioso que, si se le contemplaba lo suficientemente, parecería que en cualquier momento hablaría o saldría caminando. Harry lo observó desde los pies a la cabeza. Sus zapatos, aunque blancos, brillaban como zapatos recién lustrados, la túnica parecía tener la caída de la tela verdadera y su cabello casi parecía estarse moviendo con el viento. Siguiendo la estructura de las costuras de la ropa, Harry pudo observar algo extraño y a la vez aterradoramente familiar en el cuello de Salazar.

Harry trepó en una de las piedras a los lados para poder observar más de cerca. En verdad agradeció el ingenio de los gemelos Weasley, estaba seguro que no habría logrado trepar ahí de no ser por los zapatos o a menos que lo persiguiera un basilisco… sí, esos zapatos eran geniales.

Cuando estuvo a la altura de su objetivo, se dio cuenta que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Estiró la mano y se asió del cabello de la estatua para colocarse en uno de los hombros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba, Harry?- gritó Ron desde abajo. Hermione lo observaba con una expresión de preocupación.

Y Harry pudo comprobar que una vez arriba la perspectiva cambiaba considerablemente ¡Claro que estaba muy alto como para caerse y romperse algo!

-¡Me pareció ver algo!- exclamó Harry estirándose para alcanzar el cuello de la estatua.

Pero perdió el equilibrio por un instante, lo suficiente para hacerlo tambalear. Un grito de Hermione comprobó que su situación en verdad era tan peligrosa como se veía. Pero antes de caer, Harry pudo asirse de la barba del viejo Salazar. Gracias a Merlín, La barba era una moda entre los magos viejos. Pero, claro, sabía que no aguantaría mucho rato en esa posición. La estatua era de Mármol, que aunque no era mármol pulido dado que había sido tallada, la fuerza en la mano de Harry no era mucha.

-¡Hagan algo!- exclamó Harry sintiendo que se le acababa la fuerza de las manos.

-¡Wingardium leviosa!

Fue Ron quien reaccionó primero. Harry agradeció el hecho de que Ron fuera más rápido que Hermione en esas cosas. Todavía recordaba la escena de la vez que habían ido a por la Piedra Filosofal. Había días que le daban ataques de risa solo de recordar "¡Pero no tengo madera!" ¡Honestamente, Hermione!

Harry flotó por unos instantes sintiendo luego que Ron lo bajaba lentamente. Pero aún no había visto lo que había ido a ver.

-¡Espera!- le dijo a Ron cuando ya se encontraba a medio camino,- ¡Súbeme de nuevo en dirección hacia el pecho!

-¡No se si pueda pero lo intentaré!

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó luego Hermione.- ¡Mantenlo a flote que yo lo dirigiré!

Luego Harry agradeció que Hermione tuviera un más amplio repertorio en hechizos y que fuera lo suficientemente dedicada como para perfeccionar cada uno de ellos.

Y entonces lo vio. Justo a la altura del pecho, Salazar tenía un orificio con la formas del medallón que colgaba del cuello de Harry. Apresuradamente buscó entre sus ropas y lo colocó a un lado del orificio para ver si eran iguales. En efecto, eran exactamente iguales, incluso en tamaño, por lo que no era proporcional con el tamaño de la estatua. Solo por curiosidad, Harry probó a colocar el verdadero medallón dentro del orificio. Un ruido extraño dentro de la estatua lo hizo respingar. Miró hacia abajo y comprobó que la tierra se movía. No se había dado cuenta dado que estaba flotando, claro.

Y entonces la estatua comenzó a moverse hacia Harry.

-¡Accio!

En cuestión de segundos Harry se había impactado contra Hermione. Se levantó de prisa y le dio la mano a Hermione antes de sacudirse la ropa siquiera. Cuando por fin pudo recobrar conciencia, se dio cuenta que la estatua estaba caminando ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Hermione se asió del brazo de Harry con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Ron seguía en shock e incapaz de reaccionar. Detrás de la estatua parecía estarse descubriendo lo que parecía ser la puerta a otra habitación que Harry no había visto en su primera visita. Luego la boca de la estatua comenzó a moverse.

"_Has llegado a la cámara de los secretos y has activado el sello, por lo que debes ser mi heredero o un intruso. Intenta abrir la puerta que lleva a la cámara principal, y si eres mi heredero, encontrarás lo que estabas buscando. Pero si eres un impostor, conocerás la peor de las suertes"_

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- quiso saber Hermione, su voz sonaba tan temblorosa como para no ocultar el pánico que estaba sintiendo.

Entonces Harry comprendió que la estatua había hablado en parcel ¿Debería decirle o no a Hermione lo que había escuchado? En verdad quería intentar entrar ahí, pero no estaba seguro si a Hermione le caería en gracia luego de escuchar la advertencia.

-Parece ser que donde estamos parados no es aún la cámara de los secretos, sino solamente una antesala.

Harry se acercó a la puerta y tocó el cerrojo en forma de serpiente. Hermione apretó su brazo aún más hasta casi entumírselo. No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que había estado con él todo el tiempo en esa posición que siempre buscaba protección en él.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?- advirtió Hermione.

Harry estaba seguro que nada pasaría si intentaba abrirla. Así que deslizó la serpiente hacia un lado. Entonces la serpiente cobró vida y se alejó del cerrojo. La puerta seguía cerrada _"ábrete"_, dijo Harry en Parcel y la puerta crujió. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás forzando a que Harry lo hiciera también. Pero para sorpresa de Harry, la puerta se abrió.

-Tal vez no deberíamos entrar,- sugirió Hermione.

Harry lo meditó por un instante.

-Yo creo que Hermione tiene razón, Harry- dijo Ron acercándose para mirar el contenido de la nueva habitación. Solo se veía oscuridad y unos escalones que los llevaban todavía más abajo,- esto no me da buena espina…

Harry tuvo que ignorar a sus amigos a pesar de que se había prometido no volver a hacerlo. Su curiosidad era mucho mayor.

-¡Lumos!- dijo sosteniendo su varita en alto,- lo siento, pero yo tengo que ver. Si quieren quedarse, está bien, yo volveré después. O si quieren pueden volver al castillo y…

-¡Eso sí que no!- renegaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-Habíamos acordado hacer esto juntos ¿No?- dijo Ron levantando su varita y encendiéndola en el acto,- así que vamos.

Harry sujetó con su mano libre la de Hermione. Evitando así que le asfixiara el brazo una vez más. Pudo sentir entonces que ella estaba temblando en lo que avanzaban a través de las estrechas escaleras con suma cautela.

-No te preocupes,- le dijo Harry dándole un leve apretón,- yo estoy aquí y no te va a pasar nada mientras sea así.

Y como si se hubiera tratado de un potente encantamiento, la mano de Hermione se calmó. Entonces Harry pudo poner atención a lo que estaba haciendo. El pasillo escalonado por el que caminaban se volvía cada vez más frío conforme avanzaban y más amplio a la vez. Pronto, el espacio comenzó a iluminarse, y Harry supo que no era debido a la luz de las varitas.

Unas llamas verdes a lo lejos le indicaron que se estaban acercando a la cámara que buscaban. Aún así, Harry y compañía fueron lo suficientemente prudentes para no apresurarse. Sabían que los escalones podían contener alguna trampa y preferían estar alertas en caso de que así fuera.

Cuando hubieron llegado al lugar de donde la luz verde resplandecía, Harry pudo comprobar que se trataba de la flama de una antorcha que estaba encendida desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Harry temió que alguien más hubiera llegado ahí antes que ellos.

-Es flama eterna,- aclaró Hermione para calmarlo. Tal vez adivinando las sospechas de Harry,- esa antorcha puede haber estado encendida por siglos, milenios, quizá.

Harry se adentró un poco más a la cámara seguido de sus amigos. El olor a humedad y el sonido de gotas de agua haciendo eco al chocar con los charcos, le hicieron suponer a Harry que dada toda el agua que se filtraba a través del techo, bien podrían encontrarse debajo del lago. La oscuridad pronto se disipó cuando seis antorchas más, iguales a la primera, se encendieron de pronto.

Harry, Ron y Hermione respingaron antes de darse cuenta que ese era un mecanismo de la cámara cuando alguien entraba en ella. Con esto, Harry pudo observar la estructura interna de la cámara. Parecía más bien una habitación circular y sencilla hecha de piedra caliza con extrañas inscripciones aparentemente talladas a mano. Las antorchas colgaban de siete columnas que sostenían en recinto. Y justo en el centro estaba una mesa redonda de ébano, sobre la cual yacía un artefacto extraño que parecía de plata.

Harry se acercó a él mientras que sus amigos inspeccionaban las paredes. El aparato ese se parecía mucho a los que Dumbledore solía guardar en su oficina, y los cuales Harry jamás tuvo la oportunidad de saber para qué servían o cómo funcionaban.

Temeroso de que pudiera estar encantado Harry lo tocó con la punta de la varita. Porque, vamos, si era lo único que resguardaba la cámara de los secretos, o bien estaba maldito o bien era algo muy muy importante ¿Qué no?

Al contacto, una flama del mismo color que el de las antorchas, se encendió en medio del cachivache ese ¿Y si solo se trataba de una extraña lámpara? Harry casi acababa de pensar eso cuando uno de los extremos del artilugio comenzó a dar vueltas el rededor del eje central. Hasta entonces, Harry no se había dado cuenta que el aparato consistía en una vara vertical plateada y con una base que la soportaba. Sujetos a sí misma, estaban unos siete anillos que a su vez sostenían extrañas figuras como la forma de una serpiente, un sol, una luna, las figuras de dos hombres, cada una en un anillo distinto y luego las figuras de dos mujeres de la misma forma. Cada uno de ellos a la distancia prudente de la otra para permitir que todas pudieran girar de forma independiente sin estorbarse las unas con las otras.

De pronto, las flamas de las antorchas en las columnas se apagaron. La figura de la pieza que había comenzado a dar vueltas era lo único que se veía moverse alrededor de la habitación. Casi inmediatamente, otra de las figuras comenzó a dar vueltas también. Harry no sabía para donde mirar. De algunas forma, las sombras parecían tener coherencia.

-¿Por qué siempre terminamos viendo cosas dando vueltas?- se quejó Ron.

-¡Shhh!- chistó Hermione.

Harry decidió fijar la atención en un solo punto para evitar marearse al seguir esas sombras. Las figuras que daban vueltas eran el sol y la Luna que se intercalaban como representando el paso del los días. Harry miró a Ron y Hermione ¿Era solo él o el aparato estaba por contarles una historia? Sus amigos parecían opinar lo mismo.

-Pero ¿Qué es esto?- quiso saber Harry.

-No lo se,- dijo Hermione sin despegar la mirada del juego de imágenes generadas en las paredes de la cámara.

Una tercera figurilla ahora daba vueltas junto con las otras y era la figura de un hombre.

-Es un emulador de sombras,- declaró Ron para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, quienes habían dejado la tarea de contemplar las sombras para mirar a Ron.

-¿Qué?- renegó Ron cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraban tan sorprendidos,- ¿No puedo acaso saber cosas yo también?

Harry y Hermione se encogieron de hombros antes de regresar su atención a donde pertenecía. Ninguno de los dos pudo pensar en una respuesta que no ofendiera para la pregunta de Ron.

Para cuando Harry volvió a mirar, ya todos los aros giraban sobre el eje. Y muchas sombras interactuaban entre si. Era como ver un desfile de personas seguidas del sol y la luna moviéndose entre varias figuras extrañas. Las figuras poco a poco daban más y más vueltas cada vez más rápido. Hasta que parecieron cobrar vida por sí mismas. Y una voz comenzó a susurrar a lo lejos…

"En época muy hostil, cuando la magia era temida por las personas no mágicas. Aquellos que mostraban indicios de magia eran perseguidos y tachados de proscritos. Uno a uno, familia por familia eran exterminadas por culpa de la ignorancia del hombre y esa característica única de temerle a lo que no se entiende. Además de la envidia de saber que había otros que podían hacer lo que ellos nunca lograrían.

Cuatro de los más grandes magos y brujas de la época decidieron unirse entonces para crear un santuario que a la vez fungiría como escuela…"

Mientras que la voz hablaba en algún lado, tal vez en su cabeza, no estaba seguro, Harry pudo contemplar cómo las sombras en la pared representaban todo lo que se decía.

"Godric Gryffindor, tan osado como habilidoso. Fue su idea que Hogwarts estuviera rodeado de bestias salvajes que solo los valientes se atreverían a enfrentar para llegar ahí. Solo su ego y amor propio eran más grandes que su espíritu justiciero. Venía de una familia de magos antiguos, cazadores de dragones que provenían de Francia.

"Rowena Ravenclaw, la más brillante y creativa de los cuatro. Ella ideó el hechizo que aleja a los no-magos de los territorios de Hogwarts, así como la protección para que otros magos y brujas no se aparecieran dentro de esos terrenos. Decía que para poder ser merecedor de sus cátedras, primero debían demostrar que su intelecto era algo que valía la pena cultivar. Sus padres habían sido personalidades en la comunidad no-mágica y como hija de no-mágicos, siempre estaba dispuesta a saber más y más de lo que consideraba desconocido.

"Salazar Slytherin, mago con habilidades tan grandes como sus aspiraciones. Salazar fue quien se encargó de elegir el lugar en que Hogwarts sería construido dadas sus habilidades para detectar la magia y los lugares con carga mística. Dado que procedía de una familia cuya sangre mágica se podía seguir en cadena posiblemente hasta la primera generación de magos que habían habitado la antígua Mesopotamia, creía que la magia, o mejor dicho, el derecho a desarrollar las habilidades mágicas debería ser exclusiva de aquellos que tuvieran las mismas características

"Helga Hufflepuff, tan encantadora como trabajadora. Ella colocó la primera y la última piedra de Hogwarts. Era tan tolerante con todas las personas, que ella decidía siempre enseñar a todos aquellos a quienes los demás rechazaban, ya que creía que todos debían tener el mismo derecho a aprender. Y fue por esto, principalmente, por lo que ella se convirtió en la primera directora del colegio de magia y hechicería fundado en Britania.

"El tiempo pasó y los cuatro fundadores vivieron en armonía. Salazar y Godric se convirtieron en los mejores amigos en corto tiempo. Al igual que Helga y Rowena. Sin embargo, en el fondo, la idea de haber decidido utilizar diferentes criterios en la selección del alumnado era una sombra que cargarían siempre. A cual más creía que su casa era la mejor. Y en su afán por demostrar que los demás estaban equivocados, y al mismo tiempo para calmar las aguas, Helga inventó la copa de las casas.

"Pero la copa de las casas no fue suficiente. Salazar sabía que se estaba cometiendo un error terrible al dejar entrar a los hijos de gente no-mágica al castillo. Habiendo perdido a todos sus familiares a manos de los muggles, decía que el cariño que los impuros les tenían (dado sus lazos de sangre) les haría olvidar todo el daño que les habían causado como pueblo y como especie. Especialmente porque sabía que los magos eran superiores a los muggles. Los magos eran quienes debían vivir bien bajo la luz del sol mientras que los muggles debían ser quienes se escondieran ¿Es que acaso era muy difícil de comprender? Simplemente era inconcebible que los magos tuvieran un vínculo de cualquier índole con quienes les causaban tanto daño y los mantenían escondidos como ratas.

"Luego de trabajar tanto en la manera de solucionar su problema, Salazar fue a hablar con los otros tres fundadores. Su plan era volver a la luz y ser libres. Y la forma de conseguirlo era utilizando los hechizos más ingeniosos. Sabía que los magos y brujas jamás podrían compartir la misma tierra con los muggles, y los primeros tenían ventaja sobre los segundos. Además, no estaba dispuesto a irse del lugar que, sabía, le pertenecía.

"Cuando hubo expuesto su punto ante los demás fundadores pidiéndoles su ayuda para llevarlo a cabo, tuvo una fuerte discusión con todos ellos. Helga opinaba que era lo más horroroso y bajo que jamás había escuchado; Rowena decía que no era una idea muy inteligente; pero fue Godric quien en verdad se enfadó con Salazar, seguramente estaba enojado porque la idea se le había ocurrido a otro y no a él.

"Sintiéndose traicionado por quienes alguna vez había considerado sus amigos, Salazar se fue de Hogwarts, no sin antes asegurarse de que cuando su plan por fin se llevara a cabo, alguien más se encargaría de purificar Hogwarts también.

De pronto, las sombras dejaron de moverse. Y la luz de la cámara volvió un instante después. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban tan acongojados que no podían decir ni una sola palabra ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? Harry quiso hablar, pero solo le salió un gruñido nada inteligible ¿Qué se podía decir en esos casos?

-¡Patrañas!

-¡Ron!- reprendió Hermione-

-¿Yo qué? ¡No he sido yo!

Hermione miró a Harry de manera interrogante.

-Tampoco he sido yo.

Los tres miraron a su alrededor intentando descubrir la fuente de esas palabras. Y flotando sobre la mesa de ébano vieron a alguien que parecía haber contemplado toda la escena.

-¡Sir Nicholas!- exclamó Hermione acercándose al fantasma que por lo general se encontraba en los aposentos de Gryffindor.- ¿Cómo fue que supo que estábamos aquí?

-Me lo dijo Myrtle,- declaró el fantasma como si fuera lo más natural del mundo,- pero no la jusguen de boca suelta. Sucede que su misión en el castillo es precisamente la de avisarme a mí, a la Dama Gris, al Fraile Gordo o al Barón Sanguinario en dado caso de que alguien volviera a entrar a la cámara de los Secretos. Desde lo ocurrido hace cinco años, Dumbledore había decidido aumentar las medidas de seguridad.

Harry no estaba seguro de por qué debía Myrtle avisar a los demás fantasmas de Hogwarts en lugar de la directora, pero le alegró que así fuera. McGonagall no vería con buena cara que hubieran regresado ahí sin antes decírselo.

-¿Ha sido usted quien dijo eso?- el fantasma asintió con la cabeza, ocasionando que se le fuera de lado,- ¿Por qué?

-Porque eso es lo que es,- contestó el fantasma con toda la propiedad posible cuando alguien se acomoda la cabeza de vuelta a su lugar,- ésta historia es una patraña.

-¿Por qué dice eso, Sir Nícolas?- quiso saber Harry.

La verdad era que había encontrado la historia algo distorsionada. Aunque también creía que podía ser verdadera.

-Porque está incompleta, por eso. Y la última vez que alguien escuchó esto, una niña fue asesinada. Por eso digo que son patrañas.

-¿Quiere decir que Voldemort escuchó esta misma historia?- inquirió Harry.

-Te dejaré decir ese nombre solo porque nadie mejor que tu para decirlo, pero…- Sir Nícolas hizo una pausa antes de continuar,- tal vez lo mejor sería que escucharan la historia completa para que no haya errores ¿Barón? ¿Me haría usted el favor de aparecerse? Necesitamos de su presencia. Mi querida dama, por favor, acompáñenos. Y Fraile, si pudiera hacernos el favor…

Al instante, los otros tres fantasmas de Hogwarts, famosos por simbolizar a sus respectivas casas, se materializaron el rededor de la mesa donde todos ponían ahora su atención. Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron, no de miedo, sino porque la presencia de los fantasmas se sentía fría.

-He solicitado la presencia de éstos compañeros míos porque no me dejarán mentir,- aclaró Nick Casi Decapitado,- ellos tres y yo somos los fantasmas oficiales de nuestras respectivas casas, y por lo tanto, conocemos los secretos de cada una de ellas. Así pues, quien debería hablar primero es mi queridísimo amigo el Barón, dado que es el fundador de su propia casa quien nos tiene aquí ahora. Sin embargo, dado que está imposibilitado, me encargaré yo de su parte y espero que no se vaya a ofender.

La mirada del Barón era tan intimidante como siempre. A Harry le daban escalofríos solo de verlo, y no era precisamente a causa de su presencia fantasmal. La verdad era que su apariencia siempre deba a entender que no había muerto bajo la mejor de las formas, y su mirada denotaba que nunca había sido la mejor de las personas tampoco.

-¿Por qué no puede el Barón hablar por sí mismo?- quiso saber Hermione para saciar su siempre activa curiosidad.

-Esa pregunta es bastante inapropiada, jovencita,- la reprendió la dama gris de Ravenclaw,- la muerte del Barón es un asunto por demás delicado.

-¿Delicado, dice usted mi bella y distinguida dama?- contestó Sir Nícolas con un dejo de indignación en su tono,- solo le cortaron la lengua por mentirle a un poderoso mago y se desangró hasta morir. Le recomiendo que pruebe la muerte lenta y deshonrosa a causa de un hacha sin filo…

-Se perfectamente lo que es la muerte lenta, si me permite recordarle,- se defendió la dama gris con toda la indignación que le cupo en su expresión,- yo morí lentamente de hambre, emparedada a causa de un padre celoso que se negaba entregarme a cualquier hombre sin haber sido cuestionada siquiera si yo había encontrado o no al susodicho hombre.

-Disculpe usted,- Nick Casi decapitado en verdad sonaba afligido.

-En fin,- interrumpió el conciliador Fraile Gordo de Hufflepuff,- estaba por contarnos la parte del Barón, Sir Nícolas.

-En efecto, en efecto,- Sir Nícolas carraspeó para limpiarse la garganta antes de continuar ¿A los fantasmas también se les tapa la garganta?- decía que el Barón es conocedor de varios hechos que no se dictan en el artefacto este y su show de sombras.

-¿Y qué es lo que deberíamos saber?- preguntó Harry.

-La pregunta correcta es ¿Qué deberías estarte preguntando, Harry? Lo importante en la historia que viste no es la discusión de los fundadores o de quien fue la culpa de que Salazar se hubiera marchado. Lo que deberías preguntarte es lo que te llevará a encontrar las respuestas que quieres ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué fue lo que pasó con Salazar luego de haberse marchado? ¿No te pica el gusanillo de la curiosidad por saber la razón por la que Salazar nunca volvió dado que claramente estaba resentido y él era un tipo de los que no perdonaban? ¿Por qué los planes de Salazar no se llevaron a cabo y de dónde proviene toda su descendencia?

Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione. Al parecer, el fantasma de su casa no era el mequetrefe que todos pensaban. Harry nunca volvería a menospreciar a un fantasma.

-Harry Potter, debes saber que las respuestas a todas esas preguntas las encontrarás en este pequeño relato que estás por escuchar.

"para empezar,- continuó Sir Nícolas,- necesitas un poco de información previa. Primero debes saber que al fundar Hogwarts, los cuatro fundadores se dieron entre sí regalos que simbolizarían el aprecio que se tenían. Así que, para limar asperezas, Helga confeccionó con sus propias manos, un broche en con una letra S incrustada y se la regaló a Salazar; el mismo Salazar, por su parte, quiso limar asperezas con la buena Helga, y le regaló una copa donde ella podría realizar en ocasiones especiales; Rowena le dio a Godric una espada que había pertenecido a sus ancestros muggles alguna vez caballeros del rey y le había mandado incrustar rubíes en la empuñadura; Godric le devolvió el regalo con un cetro que había conseguido en una de sus aventuras en tierras orientales.

"Ahora, Harry ¿Por qué te estoy hablando de estos regalos? Porque esos regalos aparte de ser solo regalos, eran los representantes y conductores del poder de sus portadores…"

-¿Cómo es eso?- quiso saber Hermione.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Me puede explicar cómo es que los objetos eran conductores de sus poderes?

-Estas niñas de hoy…- renegó la Dama Gris. Era la segunda persona, bueno, el primer ente en duda de la inteligencia de Hermione,- el mundo no siempre ha sido varitas y pociones.

"Los magos de la antigüedad- continuó la fantasma,- solían ingeniárselas para canalizar sus poderes de más de una manera. Claro que la varita es una de las más eficaces, aunque no siempre son las más poderosas. Se podía utilizar desde una moneda, hasta un bastón."

Harry recordó entonces a Merlín y cómo había hecho sus hechizos con la ayuda de su bastón y sin la necesidad de una varita.

"Y existían también, objetos que lograban incrementar el poder natural de su portador. Objetos estudiados por expertos en la materia en tiempos milenarios, mucho antes del tiempo de los fundadores. Se sabía entonces que lo mejor para esta causa eran: una copa, una espada, un sello emblemático y un báculo. Rowena, como mujer brillante que era, les dijo esto a los fundadores, así que decidieron hacer esos "regalos" en la forma de su canalizador de magia. Es decir, que no solo eran simples objetos, sino que tenían la función de una varita."

-¿Sabía Voldemort todo esto?- preguntó Ron. Harry pudo notar la preocupación en su tono.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabía!- exclamó el Fraile Gordo con indignación,- no por nada no paró hasta encontrar esos objetos.

-Aunque no pudo hacerse de la espada de Godric Gryffindor, claro está- agregó Sir Nícolas.

-Un momento,- interrumpió Harry por fin no pudiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando,- ¿Quieren decir que Lor Voldemort pudo conseguir también el cetro de Rowena?

-Por supuesto,- renegó la Dama Gris cruzándose de brazos llena de indignación,- no es que le hubiera costado mucho, si lo tenía un muggle en su poder…

-En lo absoluto,- complementó Sin Nícolas.

-¿Y cómo es que saben todas estas cosas?- Hermione estaba probablemente asombrada por no saber todo esto de antemano.

-Reino Unido está plagado de fantasmas,- declaró el Fraile Gordo,- y vemos y escuchamos cosas a lo largo y ancho del mundo también. Solo falta solicitar de la manera más atenta a nuestros colegas para poder adquirir información concreta y concisa.

-La pregunta correcta, Harry- volvió a decir Sir Nícolas con toda la propiedad que le cabía en su ectoplásmico cuerpo,- es ¿Por qué nos dimos a la tarea de investigar el paradero de estos objetos? La respuesta es: porque Dumbledore así nos lo pidió.

-Lamentablemente no nos enteramos hasta después…- agregó el Fraile de Hufflepuff.

Harry comprendió que con después, se refería a después de haber sido asesinado por el infeliz de Severus Snape.

-Pero supusimos que estaría bien decírtelo a ti ¿Verdad Barón?

El Barón sanguinario gruñó, parecía más bien deseoso por terminar eso y poder marcharse seguramente a la torre de astronomía, donde Harry sabía que disfrutaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo.

-En fin- dijo Sir Nícolas,- todavía nos falta decirles lo que en verdad importa. Y esto es lo que pasó con Salazar cuando estuvo fuera de Hogwarts. Para empezar, necesitaba encontrar la manera de amplificar sus poderes, porque por sí solo no podría. Además, estaba el peligro de que los otros tres fundadores decidieran unirse en su contra al querer defender a los muggles y descendientes de muggles que bien podrían estar en peligro. Y conociendo a Salazar, lo más probables es que así fuera.

El Barón Sanguinario gruñó ante la declaración de Sir Nícolas.

-Está bien, está bien- contestó este,- también debo aclarar que Salazar Slytherin tampoco era tan malo como se cree. Era más bien un tanto extremista que no compren día de los matices de la vida. Era blanco o negro y de ninguna otra manera. No por esto era un tirano, simplemente era un hombre frustrado dispuesto a lo que sea para conseguir sus objetivos. Y cuando digo lo que sea, me refiero exactamente a eso. Creía que si no podía él fabricar algo por sí mismo para hacerse lo suficientemente poderoso, tal vez debería encontrar algo fabricado por alguien más para estos fines. Leyó, viajó e investigó.

"Fue así como Salazar dio con la leyenda de un Espejo místico que, según era entendido, tenía el poder de volver realidad los deseos de quien se mirar en él"

-¿El espejo de Oesed?- inquirió Harry.

-No, el espejo no tiene ese poder,- aclaró la Dama Gris, era obvio que ella era el cerebro del grupo como beuna Ravenclaw que era,- el espejo que Slytherin buscaba era distinto, ya que no le importaban los deseos de tu corazón. Lo que te concede es lo que le pides, a cambio de algo, claro, pero Slytherin estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio. O al menos eso fue lo que escuchamos.

-¿Y Salazar encontró ese espejo?- quiso saber Harry.

-Encontró algo mucho mejor,- contestó el Fraile,- encontró una razón para frenar ese plan absurdo que estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo.

-¿Y qué fue eso?

-No estamos seguros, hay quienes dicen que fue la prueba irrefutable de que estaba equivocado, otros dicen que fue el amor…

-¿No amaba Salazar a Helga?- preguntó la Dama Gris para sorpresa de Harry y compañía.

-Hasta que se sintió traicionado por ella,- aclaró Sir Nícolas,- las cosas tampoco fueron muy bien con Godric y Rowena…

-Porque Godric nunca pudo decidirse a por nada en la vida,- sentenció la Dama Gris,- como la mayoría de los Gryffindor…

-Mi querida Dama…- Sir Nícolas hizo una reverencia que le tumbó la cabeza,- mi corazón está a sus pies como yo mismo.

-Su corazón es ectoplasma,- replicó la fantasma con suma propiedad.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se habrían reído de no ser porque estaban muy ocupados asimilando las dos historias que acababan de escuchar. Harry esperaba que Hermione tuviera mejor cabeza para eso dado que él sentía que estaba a punto de volverse loco.

-¿Entonces los descendientes de Salazar…?- Harry no estaba seguro de cómo concluír la pregunta.

-Exacto, Harry,- lo felicitó Nick Casi Decapitado,- has comenzado a hacer las preguntas correctas. Lamentablemente, sobre la descendencia de Salazar no hemos podido averiguar nada. Sin embargo, un fantasma nos hizo saber que podríamos descubrir más al respecto si investigábamos en su tumba.

-¿Y por qué no lo han hecho?- Quiso saber Ron.

-Porque los cuatro estamos atados a Hogwarts, joven Weasley,- contestó el Fraile Gordo,- la energía que nos mantiene como fantasmas está aquí en Hogwarts. En el momento en que salgamos de este lugar, comenzaremos a desaparecer.

Ron parecía satisfecho con la respuesta que el Fraile Gordo le había dado.

-¿Y en dónde está esa tumba?- Harry empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de ir por él mismo.

-Justo donde Salazar nació y creció,- replicó la Dama Gris,- y eso es todo lo que hemos averiguado. Del lugar exacto tampoco estamos seguros. Pero si van a ir, les recomiendo que vayan preparados. A pesar de que Salazar había abandonado la idea de deshacerse de los muggles y los mestizos, eso no quiere decir que se hubiera olvidado de ser precavido.

Los tres amigos se contemplaron con expectativa ¿Valía la pena ir en busca de todo esto? La respuesta la vino a la cabeza mucho más rápido que la duda. Si en verdad Voldemort pensaba seguir los pasos de Salazar, seguramente debía saber algo de lo que los fantasmas acababan de relatarle. Al menos sabía acerca de los objetos de los fundadores ¿Y si sabía algo acerca del espejo que Salazar había estado buscando?

-Sir Nícolas,- dijo Harry,- Y ese espejo que Salazar estaba buscando… ¿Existe en verdad?

Sir Nícolas esperó un poco antes de contestar. Tal vez se cuestionaba a sí mismo la veracidad de su respuesta.

-El espejo de Hielo es una leyenda milenaria, Harry. Y como tal, corre el peligro de haber sido distorsionada con el tiempo. Podría tratarse desde un mago de la antigüedad que se hacía llamar "Espejo", hasta el mismo Espejo de Oesed. Lo único que se es que no existe ahora, ni existió en mi época de vida, una persona que dijera haberlo visto o encontrado. Y eso te puede llevar tal vez a la respuesta que buscas.

-Todos los espejos convergen en uno solo,- declaró la Dama Gris desde uno de los rincones a donde se había ido a flotar, parecía haber estado leyendo las inscripciones en la barda.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- quiso saber Hermione. Ella había encontrado esas palabras cautivadoras al igual que Harry.

-Eso es lo que dice en el muro,- comentó la mujer,- a mí no me pregunten nada. Y si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.

Y dicho esto, la mujer se desvaneció en el aire. O al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Harry. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el Barón se desvaneció de igual manera. Y al final Sir Nícolas y el Fraile Gordo se disculparon para retirarse también. Su misión de reportar lo que habían investigado estaba conclusa. Harry no comprendía cómo es que habían razonado que era él a quien debían decírselo.

Harry se acercó a donde la Dama Gris había estado leyendo y contempló la extraña escritura. Eran unos símbolos bastante extraños, pero por alguna extraña razón los comprendía. Intentó leerlos en voz alta para que sus amigos escucharan.

"_Los puntos cardinales marcan la localización inicial de los portadores de poder. Los espejos duermen. Los espejos convergen en uno solo. La magia de los espejos no debe ser despertada. El espejo de los deseos reflejados. El espejo que hace realidad los deseos. El espejo que refleja el camino. El espejo de los cambios. Todos útiles, todos peligrosos…"_

Harry interrumpió su lectura. Hermione y Ron miraban a Harry no pudiendo ocultar sus miradas de confusión.

-En verdad te afecta estar aquí abajo,- le dijo Ron luego de un largo suspiro,- ya empezaste a hablar parcel nuevamente.

Harry miró la escritura en la pared una vez más. Así que así se escribía en parcel… Harry se apresuró a traducir lo que acababa de decir. Ron y Hermione parecían haber entendido lo mismo que él: nada.

-¿Por qué escribiría Salazar algo como eso en las paredes?- quiso saber Ron.

-No lo se ¿Para asegurarse de que su heredero también se enterara de esto?- Inquirió Harry.

Ron asintió mientras que Hermione se buscaba desesperadamente algo de entre los bolsillos.

-¡Engorgio!- instantáneamente, sus útiles aparecieron en sus manos. Tomó uno de los libros y se lo mostró a Harry solícitamente,- ¿Te importa si tomo apuntes en el libro de tu madre? No traía pergaminos conmigo…

-Adelante.

Hermione tomó una pluma y tinta y sentándose en el frío suelo colocó el cuaderno sobre sus piernas. Entonces comenzó a escribir.

-La mejor manera de hacer esto es ordenar nuestras ideas y escribir todo lo que escuchamos para no confundirnos más de lo que ya estamos,- declaró al momento que terminaba de poner la fecha en la parte superior de una de las hojas del final,- primero escribamos lo de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Creo que al fin tenemos el objeto que nos falta.

-Exacto, el cetro- agregó Ron, Hermione ya se encontraba escribiéndolo.

-Sabemos que Salazar se arrepintió de su plan,- agregó Harry,- pero nunca regresó a decírselo a sus amigos. Tampoco sabemos lo que ocasionó que Salazar se arrepintiera.

-Y las posibles teorías son: uno, que haya encontrado pruebas irrefutables de que estaba equivocado o, dos, que se hubiera enamorado…- continuó Hermione sin parar de escribir.

-Subraya la primera,- complementó Ron.

Hermione lo observó inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué? Esa es la más probable ¿No te parece?

Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Probablemente Ron tenía razón, pero Harry sabía que no subrayaría a menos que estuviera segura. Por lo tanto, ambas posibilidades se quedaron en blanco. Una tercera línea sin opción le indicó a Harry que pensaba que podía existir otra posibilidad que ninguno de los fantasmas hubiera considerado y que por ahora no se le ocurría a ella tampoco.

-Por lo tanto deberíamos considerar seriamente la búsqueda de la tumba de Salazar Slytherin,- agregó ella.

-Pero no nos desviemos mucho del camino,- advirtió Harry,- ¿Nos ayudará eso en nuestra verdadera misión? Es decir… la búsqueda y destrucción de los Horcruxes, pues.

Harry se sentía cómodo hablando de esas cosas en ese lugar. Era como si estuviera permitido, como si ni siquiera se encontrara en Hogwarts.

-Harry tiene razón, Hermione- agregó Ron,- ¿Para qué queremos ir allá?

-Porque no tenemos idea de en dónde escondió Voldemort los Horcruxes, y de acuerdo a los lugares en que se encontraron los dos anteriores, me atrevo a suponer que debe ser en un lugar emblemático de Slytherin y que Voldemort haya visitado antes ¿No te parece la tumba un lugar que reúne fácilmente estos requisitos en dado caso que Voldemort la hubiera encontrado?

Harry y Ron asintieron ante la suposición de Hermione.

-Aún así necesitamos descifrar en dónde se encuentra. Y si ni siquiera el Barón Sanguinario ni los fantasmas lo saben… puede ser que nos cueste mucho- dijo Harry.

-En fin,- se espabiló Hermione,- luego nos encargaremos de ello. Lo tercero es muy importante y ya lo mencionaste antes, Harry ¿Sabe Voldemort acerca de la existencia del Espejo de Hielo? Toda la evidencia apunta a que así es. Es decir… si Salazar dejó la inscripción en la pared y si Tom entró aquí… todos sabemos que tus habilidades con el parcel son heredadas de él, Harry.

Hermione tenía toda la razón.

-Parece ser que las cosas se están descubriendo,- dijo Ron en un tono tan serio que Harry jamás pensó escuchar en él,- sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que sean más simples.

-No, no lo son…- sentenció Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

**FIIIIIIIN!! AJ! NO CREI DEMORAR TANTO EN SUBIR ESTE CHAP DADO KE TENÍA UN RATO DE HABERLO TERMINADO, PERO ES KE NO HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TIMEPO DE VENIR. DISCULPARÁN KE NO LES DEJE UN MENSAJE MUCHO MÁS EXTENSO O KE NO LES HAYA CONTESTADO LOS REVIEWS DE LOS CHAPS ANTERIORES, PERO PREFERÍ PONERME A ESCRIBIR EL FICT PARA CUMPLIR CON LA MARATÓN. NOS VEMOS EL 25!! PERO SI NO PUEDO VENIR ANTES POR ALGUNA RASZÓN: FELIZ NAVIDAD!! (ESPERO KE NO SEA EL CASO). ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO. LAS RESPUESTAS A TODOS, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y LOS COMENTARIOS A CADA UNO DE LOS CHAPS SE LOS VOY A PONER TODOS JUNTOS DESPUÉS DEL 26 (LO JURO). POR FAVOR, NO SE OLVIDEN DEL REVIEW. KE SI BIEN NO TENGO CHANCE A VECES DE SUBIR, CUANDO VENGO Y LEO KE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, ME EMCOIONO Y ESCRIBO HASTA CON MUCHAS GANAS. POR AHÍ VI A UNOS AMIGUILLOS KE SE DECIDIERON A DEJARME UN REVIEW POR CHAP!! KE LINDOS! NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CHAP!!**

**TLAL**


	16. CAPITULO QUINCE: El Espejo de los Deseos

**DISCLAIMER: Hermione le pertenece a JK Rowling, aunque hay fuertes rumores que indican que quiere independizarse… ¿Y quién no? Yo en su lugar la habría incluso demandado… ¿Cómo es posible que le depare tan terrible destino? Por suerte me tiene a mí y a todos los HH shippers, ella sabe que nadie la kiere más que nosotros ¿Verdad, Hermione? (Hermione saluda gélidamente junto al Ron con quien JK la quiere casar, y contempla deseosa al futuro que nosotros le daríamos). Una triste historia la de Hermione… vamos a cambiarla, pues :p**

* * *

_Dedico esta capítulo a mi kerido marido Galaxia: Paco. Enjoy honey! Y a todos los HH shippers, claro. Seguro solo ustedes comprenderán este chap y no me juzgarán por él ..._

* * *

**CAPITULO QUINCE**

"**El Espejo de los Deseos Reflejados"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

-Espero que estén satisfechos con su falta de juicio y su irresponsabilidad.

La Voz de Minerva McGonagall no sonaba tan molesta como Hermione esperaba. Parecía más bien decepcionada, y Hermione se encontraba ahí escuchándola y al mismo tiempo debatiéndose por saber si decepcionada era mejor que furiosa. Pero la respuesta la conocía perfectamente bien.

-No se cómo no se pusieron a pensar en las consecuencias,- continuó,- ¿Tienen idea de lo que han sembrado al venir a la escuela sin molestarse siquiera en asistir a clases? Se supone que lo que ustedes hacen es secreto, lo se. Pero la mejor forma de mantener las cosas en secreto es encontrar siempre una buena coartada para encubrir sus acciones.

Harry y Ron miraban al suelo como niños regañados. Mientras que Hermione se mordía el labio inferior. No estaba acostumbrada a que la reprendieran por sus acciones dado que ella siempre procuraba hacer lo que era políticamente correcto. Claro que cualquiera pensaría que tras seis años de ser amiga de Ron y Harry ya debería estar acostumbrada a los regaños. Pero no era así. Le calaba en el hígado que la reprendieran, especialmente cuando acababa de descubrir cosas que podrían salvar miles de vidas.

Sin embargo, algo en las palabras de Minerva McGonagall resguardaban algo de razón. No por nada Hermione la respetaba y la admiraba. Su error había sido el no tener una coartada, y no tanto así el haber faltado a clases. Ese era el meollo del asunto. A Minerva no le interesaba mucho que asistieran a clases, tal vez ya había perdido la esperanza de convencerles o tal vez simplemente confiaba en lo que estaban haciendo. Hermione deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera la segunda opción. Nunca había sido muy buena cuando se trataba de soportar las opiniones negativas de los demás. Ni siquiera cuando esos "demás" eran personas que ella misma despreciara, como Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo. Y si se trataba de su profesora favorita… bueno, algo dentro de ella se tenía que mover ¿No?

-Disculpe nuestra imprudencia, profesora,- se disculpó Hermione,- le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir. Seremos más cuidadosos la próxima vez.

Dicho esto, Hermione miró a Harry represivamente ¿Quién sino él tenía prisa por entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos sin decir agua va o agua viene? Harry parecía estar consciente de su error, pero al igual que ella no parecía estar muy arrepentido de haber seguido sus impulsos. A veces Hermione creía que Harry hacía las cosas solo por molestarla. Pero sabía perfectamente bien que no era así. Harry simplemente hacía las cosas como él consideraba que era lo mejor, aunque a veces lo metiera en líos de los que no podía salirse por sí solo. Así que Hermione no tuvo más remedio que perdonarlo, como siempre lo hacía. Así nada más, sin siquiera pedir por una disculpa y sin ninguna discusión de por medio. Muy al contrario a como le ocurría con otra persona…

Hermione miró a Ron, parecía más bien enfadado de que lo estuvieran regañando por una circunstancia que, para empezar, no era su culpa. Pero también lo estaba porque era a sus amigos que regañaba. El buen Ron… siempre tan fiel, siempre tan noble…

Era solo que… ¿Cómo es que Hermione no podía sentirse del todo bien y cómoda cuando estaba con Ronl? Ser la señora Weasley parecía ser la mejor de las ideas en su juventud precoz. Es decir… los Weasley son el vivo ejemplo de lo que es una familia feliz ¿Qué no? La mamá que cuidaba de los niños con todo su amor, el padre que no deseaba más de la vida más que ellos y que por eso ni siquiera se molestaba en escalar en su carrera. Los hijos que eran exitosos a pesar de todo… y sin embargo…

Llevaba días dándole vueltas a lo de ella y Ron. Al sube y baja que era su relación. Y a cómo se iba tornando más bien en un eterno baja que en un sube.

Hermione se deshizo de esos pensamientos cuando el profesor Lupín entró a la habitación. Al parecer la profesora McGonagall lo había hecho llamar ¿Sería que él les daría la segunda ronda de regaños?

-Muchas gracias por haber venido, Remus,- le dijo la profesora McGonagall,- ahora son todos tuyos. Yo iré a la escuela a intentar arreglar los rumores que este trío ha generado…

La Profesora McGonagall hizo ademán para dirigirse a la puerta, pero Hermione la alcanzó en el acto.

-¡Profesora McGonagall!- Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione como no creyendo que los fuera a dejar solos con la segunda parte de la reprimenda,- ahora voy…- les susurró al momento que cerraba la puerta.

Hermione alcanzó a la profesora McGonagall en la escalinata en forma de caracol en instantes.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita Granger?- Hermione adivinó en su expresión que aún no la había perdonado.

Aunque a Hermione se le ocurrían tantas cosas por las que ella y sus amigos pudieron haberla ofendido, que supo que jamás terminaría de disculparse. Así que prefirió hablarle de lo que ahora importaba más. Después de todo, siempre era ella quien terminaba haciendo esas pequeñas cosas que casi nunca se notaban pero que eran indispensables en la resolución de los misterios.

-Espero que en verdad poder decirle todo lo que ahora no podemos alguna vez- empezó Hermione sintiendo que sería demasiado rudo empezar la conversación con una petición,- y también espero que entonces cambie la percepción que quizás usted debe tener de mí en estos momentos…

Para sorpresa de Hermione, la directora sonrió.

-Deberías saber perfectamente, Hermione, que el ser estricto no quiere decir que una tenga mala percepción de las personas.

Hermione asintió a pesar de sí misma, estaba más bien halagada de que la profesora la hubiera llamado por su nombre de pila en lugar de Señorita Granger, eso hablaba del posible cariño que seguramente se había ganado. Y por supuesto que comprendía a la profesora. Ella misma era muestra de esa misma actitud.

-Claro que lo se, profesora. Y me alegra no haber estado equivocada. Ahora, hay una cosa que me gustaría pedirle.

La Profesora arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Hermione se atrevió a continuar.

-Harry y yo… es decir, Harry, Ron y yo quisiéramos…

-¿Esto tiene que ver con esa misión secreta de la que no pueden hablar?

Hermione asintió mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. La profesora relajó el semblante.

-Cuando se trate de pedir cosas para ayudar en eso, no dude, señorita Granger. Ahora dígame ¿Qué necesita?

-Queremos ver el espejo de Oesed.

Justo ahí Hermione detuvo su petición. Sí, claro… ¿Qué le hacía pensar que la profesora cumpliría con ese requerimiento? No le estaba pidiendo estampillas para el correo. Y el espejo de Oesed seguramente ni siquiera estaba ahí. Hermione se sintió estúpida por una fracción de segundo.

-Veré qué puedo hacer,- dijo antes de marcharse sin esperar a que Hermione pudiera reaccionar.

¿Acaso había dicho… que sí¿Sin siquiera cuestionarlo¿Sin querer saber siquiera para qué¿Había dicho que sí? Hermione permaneció en las escaleras por unos instantes antes de decidirse a subir nuevamente.

Cuando entró a la oficina de McGonagall, el profesor Lupín se encontraba conversando con sus amigos. Ambos intentaban comprender, sin éxito, sus palabras.

-Así que cada vez que tengan que ausentarse de clases, lo mejor que pueden hacer es utilizar este hechizo.

-Pero eso quiere decir que necesitaremos cómplices ¿No es así?

-No, Ron, esto no es poción multijugos. Es demasiado complicada y, como dices, necesitas cómplices. El Hechizo Furburus…

-Duplica tu esencia en otra similar pero sin personalidad,- complementó Hermione recordando haberlo leído en alguno de los libros de la biblioteca cuando descubrió la poción Multijugos.- por eso elegí la poción Multijugos, es más eficaz. Nadie se traga la idea de una persona sin opinión o juicio.

-A menos que los profesores estén sobre aviso y realicen actividades donde estas "esencias" no tienen que enfrentar retos mayores a la mera presencia del alumno. Deben entender que sus ausencias en clases llaman la atención aún más que su presencia. Y es importante tener eso cubierto. Aunque lo mejor sería que evitaran faltar…

-Intentaremos hacer eso, profesor,- dijo Harry tomando la hoja con las indicaciones del hechizo que Remus Lupín les había llevado.

Hermione supo que estaba hablando en serio. Y supo también que podría confiar en eso. Al menos era bueno saber que tenía un a situación resuelta: ya no tendría que obligarlos a ir a clases a pesar de las quejas de Ron el día anterior.

Cuando Remus Lupín se hubo retirado, Hermione sintió que era hora de hablar con sus amigos acerca de otro tema antes de irse a clase.

-Viktor debe estar por llegar,- dijo ella sin darles oportunidad para prepararse a escucharlo.

Ron y Harry se miraron por unos momentos. Pero para su sorpresa, fue Harry quien dio réplica.

-Y nos ibas a decir esto cuando…

-Cuando me asegurara que podía venir.

-¿Y para qué lo necesitas aquí?

Hermione no podía creer que estuviera recibiendo las quejas de Harry y no de Ron.

-Ustedes dos no quisieron contribuir con el equipo de Quidditch, por eso creí que llamar a Viktor sería lo mejor…

-¿Y desde cuando te interesa el Quiddicth¿No eras tu quien decía que no era la gran cosa?

-Harry… ¿En verdad estamos discutiendo porque Viktor viene?

Harry guardó silencio como reflexionando las palabras de Hermione. Luego miró a Ron, quien lo observaba algo apenado. Incluso a él le había parecido un poco exagerada la reacción de su amigo.

-Lo siento…

Y Hermione miró aún más confundida cómo Harry se retiraba seguido por Ron. Luego miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que le quedaban escasos minutos para llegar a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Apresuró el paso intentando prevenir cualquier murmuración por parte de sus compañeros de clase.

**oOoOo**

Durante los siguientes días, las cosas parecieron empezar a adquirir su nivel de normalidad. En lo que cabía en los parámetros de "normal" y "anormal" en Hogwarts, por supuesto. Viktor Krum había llegado al castillo a la hora del almuerzo en el mismo día que había previsto Hermione. Y el equipo había parecido tan satisfecho con la solución provisional de Hermione, que no se habían atrevido a volver a molestar a Harry o a Ron.

Claro que Ginny seguía desaparecida y habían llegado al castillo dos cartas más dirigidas a Harry. Ambas llenas de amenazas y promesas que hacían que todos se preguntaran si era buena idea seguir sin hacer nada. Cartas de las que los señores Weasley nunca se enteraron, a petición de Ron y para sorpresa de Hermione.

Desde hacía días Hermione había notado el cambio en Ron. Era como si a pesar de la adversidad, hubiera conseguido madurar de una manera bastante positiva ¿O es que había madurado a causa de la adversidad? Hermione estaba segura que él sufría tanto o más que todos a causa de la situación. Pero sus manos estaban tan atadas como las de los demás. Y Harry seguía teniendo estrictamente prohibido el contestar o hacer caso de los contenidos de las cartas. Y aquí estaba Hermione, a dos semanas del secuestro de su mejor amiga, con tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se podía dar a la tarea de buscarle. En primer lugar porque confiaba, o quería confiar, en la teoría que no le harían daño mientras no obtuvieran algo bueno a cambio. Pero estaba segura que la paciencia no sería eterna… solo esperaba que la gente del ministerio o de la Orden del Fénix dieran con ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Intentando despabilar su cabeza de todas esas cosas, Hermione estiró el brazo para alcanzarse un libro nuevo: "Reflejos místicos: Cómo encantar un espejo de acuerdo a la tradición Hindú". Era el quincuagésimo libro que Hermione leía sobre espejos y seguía sin estar satisfecha. Entre los libros de espejos y los mapas antiguos de Reino Unido para encontrar la tumba de Salazar Slytherin, se estaba volviendo loca. Ya ni siquiera leía sobre la Genética de la Magia o la Historia de los fundadores.

Lo bueno que tendrían clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en veinte minutos, tal vez la profesora habría preparado la clase que desde hacía dos semanas ella y Harry le habían rogado. Literalmente.

Renegando de lo poco precisos que los libros eran últimamente y no pudiendo creer que le fallaran a ella, que siempre había depositado todas sus esperanzas en ellos, Hermione los devolvió todos antes de dirigirse al aula de clases. Tal vez otro día tendría mejor suerte en la biblioteca…

Tal era su suerte, que cuando depositó el último libro en su lugar, unos ruidos extraños llamaron su atención. Siguió la fuente del sonido hasta el final del pasillo y se dio cuenta que provenía del pasillo paralelo al que ella se encontraba. Dudando entre si era algo de su incumbencia o no, retiró un libro casi sin pensar en lo que hacía y miró sin sorprenderse mucho la imagen de un chico que se besuqueaba con una chica rubia y delgada. Hermione sonrió ante la capacidad del mundo de seguir su curso cuando todo un caos lo devastaba. Y también de la ironía de la vida.

Prefiriendo no hacer comentario alguno, a pesar de conocer al chico y, ciertamente, a la chica que se encontraban en tal situación comprometedora, prefirió continuar con lo que tenía planeado y se apresuró al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

**oOoOo**

La nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era un tanto bajita para la estatura promedio, pero nada fuera de lo normal como el profesor Flitwick; su piel era blanca casi como la leche, su cabello castaño oscuro, lacio y largo; mientras que sus ojos eran de un azul brillante, que recordaban mucho a la mirada de su antiguo director. Tal vez por eso había adquirido tanta popularidad en tan poco tiempo…

-Pasen todos por favor,- dijo la profesora con ese acento extranjero que a veces era fuente de bromas entre los alumnos, "esta profesora no habla, canta" decían los alumnos entre risillas- gracias por cerrar la puerta, señor Longbottom, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

…o tal vez era solo su predilección por la casa del grifo, la cual era tan evidente como lo había sido la de Snape por la de las serpientes. Por lo que no le extrañó a nadie que fuera nombrada titular de esa casa casi desde su llegada.

La profesora Cecilia Precea, provenía de tierras americanas. De Perú, para ser precisos. Donde el quidditch era tan importante y objeto de culto como lo era en el Reino Unido. Su afición por el deporte era tal, que a veces hacía metáforas relacionadas con este deporte, lo que hacía que Ron y Harry, por primera vez, entendieran las clases sin necesidad de que Hermione se las explicara después.

-Iniciaremos la clase de hoy con un relato que seguramente más de alguno encontrará tan entretenido, como una final de Quidditch entre Inglaterra y Escocia.

A Hermione le pareció que la profesora Precea les dedicaba una mirada especial, aunque nunca se podía estar seguro lo que eso significaba, dado que siempre miraba a todos los Gryffindor con cariño.

-Seguramente a más de alguno le interesará escuchar hablar de objetos mágicos.

Continuó ella aproximándose al fondo del salón. Hasta entonces, nadie se había dado cuenta que la profesora tenía un objeto cubierto con una frazada que era tan alto como la misma habitación. Sin esperar a que alguien más dijera algo, lo descubrió en el acto. Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Hermione, dejaron caer sus quijadas ante su majestuosidad.

-Es el espejo de Oesed,- dijo Ron apenas superando el estupor de contemplar semejante objeto al fondo del aula.

-Correcto,- sonrió la profesora Precea,- diez puntos para Gryffindor ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es lo que hace?

-Muestra el más profundo deseo de tu corazón,- explicó Harry acercándose a él con cautela. Era como si no creyera estarlo viendo una vez más luego de tantos años.

-Deténgase ahí, señor Potter,- la advirtió la profesora,- aunque le doy los diez puntos por la explicación, el reflejo en él tiene que ganárselo.

Las palabras de la profesora sacaron del trance a todos y cada uno de los alumnos que asistían a la clase.

-Sabía que les interesaría el reto…- agregó aproximándose a la clase y dejando el espejo detrás de sí,- hace seis años, este espejo fue escondido en una parte del castillo para resguardar el paradero de un objeto supuestamente más importante que el mismo espejo. Todos los profesores pusieron un poco de su propio empeño para asegurarse de que nadie se acercara a él. Sin embargo, fue encontrado. Y no por una persona, sino por cuatro. Tres de ellas no tenían más de doce años.

La historia era nostálgicamente familiar para Hermione. Y seguramente para sus demás compañeros también lo era, dado que pertenecían a la misma generación. Lo que ocasionó que todos soltaran la carcajada en unísono. Incluso la profesora Precea parecía sonreír al platicar esta anécdota.

-Sí, sí, lo se. Una vergüenza para el profesorado…- suspiró ella acercándose al espejo de nueva cuenta, su túnica con bordados de colores iluminaban su pálida y frágil figura,- pero incluso el grandísimo Dumbledore debió encontrarlo jocoso…

Claro, y ahí iba su alabanza a Dumbledore del día. No había día en que no dijera algo bueno de Dumbledore: de lo inteligente, poderoso, sabio, con excelente sentido del humor, gran persona, etc. que él había sido.

-Claro que gracias al nefasto, grasiento…

-¡Nariz de Perico!- exclamó Ron dejándose llevar por la profesora.

-Eh… ¡eso¡Nariz de Perico! Y escoria humana de Severus Snape,- corrigió la profesora,- jamás sabré todo esto por su propia boca. Mira que atreverse a…

Por supuesto, luego de la alabanza de Dumbledore, también venía el insulto correspondiente a su asesino. Era como si necesitara esto para vivir casi tanto como su ración diaria de "manjar blanco", una especie de postre Americano que a simple vista parecía betún espeso.

-En fin,- se contuvo la profesora recobrando el aliento que había gastado en insultar a su predecesor de la materia,- les decía del espejo de Oesed y del reto que deben pasar para poder observar lo que él ha de mostrarles. Y para esto deberán enfrentar una serie de pruebas en lo que queda del día. Claro que conocer el más profundo deseo de su corazón puede ser algo tan obvio que al mirarlo les hará sonreír, o algo tan sorpresivo que los hará cuestionarse a sí mismos. Así que la definición "premio" o "castigo" será a su libre criterio.

La profesora chasqueó los dedos, y así como así, el espejo desapareció ante las miradas atónitas de los alumnos presentes.

-Antes que digan algo,- dijo la profesora cruzándose de brazos,- deben saber que el espejo nunca estuvo ahí en realidad.

Los alumnos estaban igual o más impactados.

-El encantamiento Furburus,- dijo Hermione casi sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras.

-Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor,- los demás alumnos que no pertenecían a Gryffindor parecían no amar la clase tanto como ellos, pero Hermione supuso que era una especie de Karma por todos los puntos que Snape quitaba injustamente,- pero deben saber que el espejo sí se encuentra en alguna parte del castillo. Y aquí las voy a dar la primera pista. Dado que les prometí un relato, tal vez conocer el origen les pueda ayudar…

"Se dice que el primer espejo mágico sobre la tierra fue creado por un mago antiguo en las lejanas tierras del norte y que lo utilizaba para absorber las almas de quienes miraran su propio reflejo en él. Este espejo no guardaba malicia cuando fue creado, al contrario, se utilizaba para impartir justicia ya que se encargaba de absorber almas malvadas y reflejaba a cambio un alma bondadosa. Este espejo, llamado Tezca por la cultura que presenció su poder, era también conocido como "el espejo humeante" y se convirtió pronto en un arma de doble filo. Ya que así como reflejaba el bien en el mal, también era capaz de reflejar el mal en el bien. Y por seguridad de todos, fue escondido en tierras lejanas para que nadie hiciera uso de él.

"Pero Tezca tenía un espejo hermano llamado Quetza, el espejo blanco de occidente, cuyo poder no podía ser utilizado por cualquier persona. Aquel que supiera utilizar a Quetza, utilizaría a Tezca sin problemas. Por sí solo Quetza daba sabiduría a quien se mirara en él y tenía el poder de encontrar la solución a todos los problemas. Aunque las soluciones no siempre eran las mejores…"

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- quiso saber Hermione, ya se había puesto a escribir notas de todo lo que la profesora Precea les estaba diciendo,- es decir… ¿Qué tipo de soluciones daba ese espejo?

-El espejo blanco de la sabiduría bien podía darte la solución más difícil para tu problema.

-Entonces te engaña…- razonó Ron.

-De cierto modo sí. Pero hay algo sobre los espejos que todos deben comprender. La persona que mejor los puede utilizar, es quien menos los necesita.

Hermione miró a Harry en el acto. Seguidamente él también estaba recordando cómo había logrado utilizar el espejo de Oesed dado que no pretendía utilizar la Piedra Filosofal para su propio beneficio.

-¿Quiere decir que solo una persona sabia podría utilizar correctamente el espejo blanco?- inquirió Hermione para sorpresa de la profesora Cecilia Precea.

-Exacto, seguramente usted lo utilizaría perfectamente bien.

Hermione sonrió a pesar de sí misma. Estaba satisfecha, sí, pero no le gustaba demostrarlo demasiado por miedo a que creyeran que era una engreída.

-Ahora,- continuó la profesora con su acento melodioso,- las acciones de Quetza crearon un tercer espejo. Gracias a una persona que hizo mal uso de él, un tercer espejo de gran poder y potencialmente la misma capacidad destructiva que los dos anteriores surgió desde oriente. El espejo Rind que concede los deseos de quien se mira en él fue objeto de guerras, envidias y muertes. Todo aquel que alguna vez se miró en él obtuvo lo que deseaba, pero el precio siempre fue muy alto. El espejo cobraba siempre el mismo precio que su habitante había pagado en vida: el deseo a cambio de la destrucción de la persona.

"Y deben escuchar esta parte atentamente, he dicho destrucción. Una palabra muy interesante ¿No les parece? Destruir tiene tantas connotaciones que podríamos encontrarle tantos usos como palabras hay en el diccionario. Porque lo que es destrucción para mí, para otros puede ser la felicidad. Podría ser desde dejar en la quiebra, hasta la misma muerte.

La profesora Cecilia hizo una pausa contemplando las expresiones de reflexión de sus alumnos. Parecía satisfecha con la reacción.

-¿Y el cuarto espejo?- quiso saber Hermione.

La profesora Precea sonrió de una manera extraña.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que hay un cuarto espejo, señorita?

-Bueno, dijo que Tezca era el espejo del norte, Quetza es del occidente y Rind es de Oriente… debe existir un cuarto espejo en el sur ¿No es así?

La profesora se acercó a Hermione haciendo más notable su baja estatura. No parecía ser más alta que un alumno de primer año.

-No creo poder hacerle justicia a todos los puntos que se merece su casa por el simple hecho de haber hecho esa pregunta. Así que la responderé y considérelo como premio, porque lo es. El cuarto espejo fue creado justo en el sur con un solo objetivo: el de sellar el paradero de los otros tres."

-¿Y cual es el truco de ese espejo?- quiso saber Harry.

-Ustedes dos son tan brillantes que deberían casarse y llenar el planeta de personas como ustedes,- dijo la profesora provocando que a Hermione se le subieran todos los colores a las mejillas,- claro que hay truco en ese cuarto espejo, dado que esconde su poder en uno secundario. Un poder que es la tentación y la perdición de quien pasa mucho tiempo frente a él, haciendo que entre más tiempo quieras pasar frente a él para descifrar la forma de encontrar los otros tres, más te puedas perder en su reflejo.

-¿Se refiere al espejo de Oesed?- razonó Neville.

La profesora no podía parecer más satisfecha.

-¡Qué demonios!- dijo no pudiendo ocultar su sonrisa,- cien puntos para Gryffindor y sus brillantes alumnos ¿Qué pasa con ustedes, Ravenclaws?

Los alumnos de Ravenclaw se miraron unos a otros bastante apenados y a su vez parecía que querían asesinar a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Neville.

-En fin, el espejo de Oesed está disponible para quien lo quiera encontrar hasta la hora de la cena. Ya he hablado con el profesor Flitwick y me ha dicho que no había ningún problema con que falten siempre y cuando se encuentren realizando la actividad que les diseñé. Pueden formar equipos de cuatro personas si así lo desean. Así que sin nada más por el momento, les deseo la mejor de las suertes ¡Sillita!

Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie al instante.

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntó Ron revisando el horario,- ¿Les apetece ir en busca del espejo una vez más?

-Debemos encontrarlo, Ron- aseguró Hermione,- ¿Es que acaso no escuchaste la historia que nos acaba de contar la profesora?

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-¿Cómo que qué hay con ella?- replicó Hermione, a veces Ron podía ser tan desesperante…,- ¿Es que acaso ya se te olvidó lo que Harry nos tradujo de las paredes de la cámara de los secretos?_ "Los puntos cardinales marcan la localización inicial de los portadores de poder. Los espejos duermen. Los espejos convergen en uno solo" _¿No te suena acaso?

-Yo no escuché que dijeran nada de un espejo de Hielo, Hermione ¿No era ese el que buscaba Salazar?

-Cualquiera de los tres espejos mencionados por la profesora puede ser el espejo de Hielo,- declaró Harry mostrando estar de acuerdo con Hermione. Ella se lo agradeció en silencio.

-Y sea cual sea,- complementó Hermione,- lo encontraremos cuando activemos el verdadero poder de Oesed…

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron por unos instantes.

-¿Alguien me puede recordar de qué nos sirve encontrar el espejo de Hielo?- quiso saber Ron aún no muy seguro de las razones de sus acciones.

-Ya te lo hemos dicho,- renegó Hermione,- si Salazar en verdad fue en busca del espejo y Voldemort siguió sus pasos, tal vez encontremos el paradero de los demás Horcruxes.

-¿Y para qué queremos encontrar uno nuevo si ni siquiera hemos destruido este?

-Buen punto,- observó Harry.

Incluso Hermione debía admitir que Ron tenía razón. Pero había algo en la leyenda de los espejos que le llamaba la atención. No podía dejar de pensar que cuando encontraran los otros espejos, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas. Pero eso no se lo podía explicar a sus amigos, seguramente no lo comprenderían porque no tenía las palabras para que ellos pensaran lo mismo que ella.

Era simplemente como siempre había sido. Siempre se veía forzada a ocultarles cosas a sus mejores amigos por temor a ser juzgada por uno o que el otro se preocupara de otra cosa más siendo que ya tenía muchas otras cosas en qué pensar.

-Tal vez podríamos encontrar en alguno de los espejos… el poder para destruir este y los siguientes.

La sugerencia de Hermione parecía lo suficientemente buena como para que sus amigos no cuestionaran más la búsqueda del espejo de Oesed.

-Muy bien,- dijo Harry saliendo del salón, Hermione lo siguió instintivamente y detrás vino Ron,- intentemos descifrar primero la pista de la historia que nos dio la profesora…

Hermione sacó sus apuntes y les dio una rápida leída.

-Tal vez deberíamos centrarnos en algo que la historia tiene en común con Hogwarts.- dijo ella.

-¿Los puntos cardinales?- sugirió Harry.

-Exacto. Ahora… Oesed es el espejo del sur…

Harry sacó su varita y dijo "apunta", la varita señaló el norte, así que empezaron a caminar en sentido contrario. Luego de un par de minutos, llegaron a las escaleras.

-Esto conduce al tercer piso,- advirtió Hermione en un repentino Deja vu,- ¿recuerdan lo que había en el tercer piso durante el primer año?

Ron y Harry se miraron solícitos.

-¿Creen que…?

Los tres echaron a correr antes de terminar la pregunta. Tal vez la verdadera pista de la profesora Precea no era precisamente el relato de los espejos, sino la anécdota del principio. Aquella donde había hecho referencia a la primera vez que el espejo había sido escondido. Y el trío sabía perfectamente en donde buscar…

Llegando a la sección que en su tiempo había sido prohibida por órdenes de Dumbledore, Harry, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron frente a la puerta que originalmente los conducía hacia Fluffy ¿Habría aceptado Hagrid nuevamente prestar a su mascota para la misma tarea?

-¿Saben silbar?- preguntó al momento que giraba el pomo de la puerta.

Estaba cerrado.

-¡Alohamora!- dijo Ron,- y también se silbar.

La puerta se abrió descubriendo una habitación vacía.

-Es posible que nos hayamos equivocado en nuestras deducciones…- razonó Harry.

Hermione aún creía que ese camino era el indicado.

-Tal vez deberíamos seguir…- sugirió tentativamente,- solo por si acaso.

Harry y Ron asintieron. Esa era la única pista que tenían. Así que se dirigieron a la trampilla por la que habían caído hacía seis años.

La caída fue mucho más corta de lo que recordaban. Abajo tampoco estaba el lazo del diablo. Entonces a Hermione se le ocurrió que tal vez estaban en el lugar correcto ¿Entonces por qué no sentía deseos de regresar?

-Miren…- dijo Ron señalando el camino hacia el fondo.

Hermione encendió su varita para ver mejor. Unas plantas gigantescas y extrañas obstruían el camino. Ron dio un paso al frente pero Harry le detuvo el paso.

-Debemos hacerlo con mucho cuidado,- le advirtió,- no querrás tocarlas.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Ron.

Harry recogió una piedra del suelo y la arrojó a las plantas con forma de cactus del tamaño de roperos. La reacción no se hizo esperar. La planta más cercana lanzó de regreso un chorro de líquido verde purulento que olía a agua de caño. Apenas sí lograron esquivar el corro.

-¿Y eso es mortal?- quiso saber Ron.

-No,- contestó Hermione,- solamente asqueroso.

-Preferiría no estar bañado en esa cosa,- dijo Ron.

Hermione tampoco quería terminar sucia y hedionda. La forma más fácil de evitarlo era no pasar por ahí, pero luego de ver las plantas, sabía que tenían que continuar.

-Tal vez deberíamos moverlas,- sugirió Hermione.

Harry y Ron estaban de acuerdo con el plan.

-¡Wingardium leviosa!- gritó Hermione a la planta más cercana.

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Harry recordando lo que Hermione había hecho en la cámara de los secretos.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!- dijo ahora Ron.

-¡Expelliarmus!- volvió a decir Harry mientras que comenzaban a pasar a través del largo pasillo.

Fue bastante exhaustivo llegar hasta el otro lado sin terminar bañados en ese líquido asqueroso, pero estaban contentos de haberlo conseguido. Muy pronto se encontraron con la puerta sellada. Hermione miró hacia arriba en busca de las llaves con alas. Tampoco estaban ahí.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry se apresuró al pomo de la puerta. Estaba sellado.

-Toc-toc.

La voz parecía provenir de la puerta. Y no del otro lado de la puerta, sino de la puerta misma. Hermione observó que el cerrojo se movía al hablar.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Hermione instintivamente.

-¡La vieja Inés!- Dicho esto, la puerta se carcajeó tanto que empezó a crujir,- ¡Soy tan graciosa que se me afloja el cerrojo de tanto reír!

Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron. Era su única oportunidad.

-Toc-toc,- dijo Ron dubitativamente.

-¿Quién toca?- contestó la puerta astutamente para no dejar que se repitiera la broma.

-¡La vieja loca!- atajó Ron

Ese era el peor chiste que Hermione jamás le había escuchado a Ron ¡Honestamente¿Cómo se le ocurría? Sin embargo… la puerta comenzó a reír ¡Algunos muebles no tenían criterio! Rió tanto que comenzó a crujir una vez más.

-la… jajajajaja… la vieja… jajajaja… ¡la vieja loca! Jajajajajajajaja

No pasó mucho para que la puerta se abriera. Harry, Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a entrar antes de que volviera a cerrarse. La risa de la puerta todavía se escuchaba mientras se adentraban en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Hermione y Harry encendieron sus varitas.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue?- preguntó Harry.

-La prueba de McGonagall,- aseguró Ron.

Tal vez recordaba que había sido en esa parte en la que se había tenido que sacrificar. Pero en lugar del gigantesco tablero de ajedrez, se encontraron con un inmenso barranco. Demasiado lejos para ser conducido por alguien con un encantamiento expelliarmus o wingardium leviosa. Del lado en el que ellos estaban, solo se encontraba una soga y del otro extremo se alcanzaba a distinguir una estaca cerca de la otra orilla.

-Tal vez si logramos lazar esta soga con la estaca del otro extremo…- sugirió Ron dirigiendo la soga con la varita, pero las magia no fue suficiente para alcanzar el otro lado.

-Creo que debemos ser más prácticos- dijo Hermione tomando el extremo de la soga antes de que cayera por el otro lado,- dado que esta es la prueba de McGonagall…

Hermione hizo un par de florituras con la varita. A veces no podía creer lo fácil que era olvidar que era una bruja y que podía hacer más cosas de las que se creía capaz. Instantes después, un puente colgante se comenzó a construir a partir de la soga que Hermione estaba transfigurando. Observó complacida que Ron y Harry la miraban boquiabiertos.

Llegando al otro extremo del acantilado, se tuvieron que preparar para la tercera prueba que debía ser Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, si Hermione mal no recordaba. Y estaba segura que no era así. La vez pasada no habían tenido que hacer nada, dado que Quirrel había vencido al Troll antes de que ellos llegaran ahí, pero todos los indicios apuntaban a que ellos tres eran los primeros en descubrir todas esas nuevas pruebas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione avanzaron sigilosamente ¿Qué podrían haber puesto en esa parte de la prueba? Harry fue quien tomó la delantera con su varita en alto. Hermione lo siguió temerosamente mientras que Ron cuidaba sus espaldas.

De pronto, Harry se detuvo poniendo a Hermione en sobre aviso.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- quiso saber ella.

- Un dementor,- advirtió Harry. Hermione pudo notar que se le quebraba un poco la voz.

Pero sabía que eso no lo detendría.

Y así como lo había previsto Hermione, Harry avanzó a pesar de su miedo.

-¡Expecto Patronus!

El ciervo plateado atacó al dementor haciéndolo rebotar por las paredes.

¿Rebotar por las paredes?

Lo que quedaba de ese espectro aterrizó a los pies de Hermione. Hermione retrocedió ante el horror que estaba contemplando. Tirado en el suelo, muerto, estaba el cuerpo de Harry. Hermione sintió la lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas sin poderlo contener.

-Ha… Harry…- sollozó ella.

-¡Ridículo!

El cuerpo de Harry se convirtió en un muñeco de trapo con traje de parches de colores. Ron dio un paso al frente y se convirtió en araña gigantesca.

-¡Ridículo!

Las patas se le convirtieron en spaghetti haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Ridículo!

Al caer se convirtió en una pelota que rebotó varias veces.

-Creo que eso será suficiente, Ron,- dijo Harry invitando a sus amigos a continuar el camino.

Ya solo les quedaba una prueba más antes de llegar al Espejo.

Pero la cabeza de Hermione estaba totalmente en otra parte. Justo ahí donde se había negado a ver durante los pasados meses. En ese temor escondido en el que prefería no pensar y que ahora recordaba gracias a un estúpido boggart. Podía negárselo a quien sea menos a sí misma. Su más grande temor había surgido el año anterior. Y no era Voldemort, o los mortífagos o reprobar un examen. Tenía que ver con el hecho de esa profecía y que casi le cuesta un ojo cuando la escuchó.

Así que se había engañado la mayor parte del año escolar anterior prefiriendo odiar a Harry por lo que fuera, para que así le doliera menos si es que eso se lograba cumplir. Pero por supuesto que no le había funcionado ¿Cómo podía enfadarse con Harry cuando lo que en realidad le molestaba era el sentirse impotente para hacer algo para ayudarlo?

Por fin llegaron a la penúltima habitación donde encontraron tres cuencos que contenían sustancias raras. Una nota en la mesa les daba la advertencia respectiva de esa prueba. Hermione la leyó en voz alta para que sus amigos pudieran escucharla.

-Debes beber de una de nosotras para poder pasar a través de la siguiente puerta, sea cual sea tu elección, la puerta has de pasar, pero el resultado en una hora has de observar.

-Si no importa lo que bebamos…- declaró tomando uno de los vasos a un lado de los cuencos para toma el que estaba a la derecha y la bebió sin anticipación.

Hermione ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de advertirle que no lo hiciera. Si la profesora las había puesto ahí para los alumnos, seguramente no era veneno.

-Si algo hemos de beber,- dijo Harry viendo que no pasaba nada malo con Ron,- entonces bebamos de un cuenco cada uno.

Harry tomó un poco de la poción de la orilla izquierda mientras que Hermione cogía titubeante un poco de la poción de en medio.

-Espera,- le dijo Harry justo antes de que probara el trago,- cambiemos de vasos.

-¿Para qué?

-Mi vaso contiene Félix Felicis,- dijo extendiéndoselo en el acto,- si vas a adivinar la forma de desbloquear el espejo de Oesed, más que tu intelecto, necesitas mucha suerte. Yo se lo que te digo…

-Pero en mi vaso hay…

-Da igual, toma el mío.

Hermione sabía que no le estaba dando veneno a Harry. Al menos eso la reconfortaba. Tomó el sorbo que Harry le había dado y se apresuró a la siguiente habitación en compañía de sus amigos.

El espejo era justamente como la había imaginado, y como nada que hubiera visto antes. Los relatos de Ron y Harry al respecto, no le hacían justicia en lo absoluto. El espejo era mucho más incluso que la réplica que la profesora Precea les había mostrado en su oficina. Era como si tuviera presencia por sí mismo. Y bastaba con mirarlo, para darse cuenta que era especial.

Hermione se acercó torpemente a la expectativa del reflejo que el espejo le devolvería. A lo lejos podía contemplar su propio reflejo, pero había cosas moviéndose a su alrededor que no distinguía muy bien. Sintiendo que no tenía opción más que seguir adelante, Hermione prosiguió. Al frente del espejo estaba su misma imagen, pero al fondo, entre sombras, se movían varios objetos. Ella miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta que no tenían una forma específica, pero parado junto a ella estaba Harry. Hermione le daba uno de los objetos y éste sonreía en agradecimiento.

Hermione no necesitaba explicación para este reflejo. Estaba segura de saber lo que esto representaba. Se conocía a sí misma lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que era. El más profundo deseo de su corazón no era otra cosa que serle útil a Harry. Eso era todo, fuese lo que fuese, solo quería ser capaz de ayudarle en su misión tan bien como una persona capaz lo haría. Quería evitar la muerte inminente de Harry a toda costa. Era así de simple y así de sencillo. Pero sin embargo… era solo una visión. Ahora comprendía cómo es que la gente se volvía loca de solo mirarse en ese espejo. La esperanza es una droga que crea adicción.

Cuando Hermione se decidió por fin a apartar la mirada del espejo, Harry y Ron seguían embelezados con su propio reflejo.

-¿Qué es lo que ven ustedes?- quiso saber Hermione.

-Me veo destruyendo a Voldemort,- dijo Harry con una voz más bien áspera.

Ron en cambio, se encontraba pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?- preguntó Hermione al notarlo tan afligido.

-No… no es nada.

-Muy bien, entonces creo que es hora de que le echemos un vistazo a este espejo ¿No les parece?

Hermione caminó alrededor de él evaluando su tamaño y posible peso. Se acercó y se alejó de él intentando descubrir alguna marca que pudiera ser perceptible solo desde otra perspectiva. Pasó su dedo índice por el marco para comprobar el metal del que estaba hecho y observó cuidadosamente el grabado del mismo. A simple vista parecían simples adornos, pero ahora que los veía más de cerca, se daba cuenta que eran más que eso. Ahora que los veía y los tocaba más detenidamente, se daba cuenta que esas imágenes, supuestamente adornos, no eran otra cosa que runas antíguas muy pequeñas, formadas y alineadas de tal manera, que podía leerse un texto completo en ellas.

-Esto es maravilloso,- comentó llena de asombro.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Harry acercándose al objeto y a Hermione.

-Esto es… es… como in libro gigantesco.

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione como si estuviera demente. Pero Hermione estaba lista para demostrarles, como siempre lo hacía, que estaban equivocados.

-Miren,- dijo señalando lo que parecía ser el simple grabado de un resplandor.

-¿Qué hay con eso?- quiso saber Ron,- es un simple grabado…

-No, no es un simple grabado. Miren más de cerca.

Harry y Ron obedecieron al instante. Y no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que Hermione había descubierto.

-Yo he visto esto antes…- dijo Ron llevándose la mano a la barbilla como intentando recordar.

-Pues claro que lo has visto antes,- espetó Hermione,- dado que llevo casi cinco años estudiándolo. Son runas antiguas.

Harry parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance o de shock, dado que se había llevado los dedos de ambas manos a las sienes.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-No, no es nada,- contestó Harry para que Hermione no se preocupara, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Te duele la cicatriz?- quiso saber Ron.

La posibilidad hizo que Hermione se estremeciera ¿Otra vez iba Voldemort a atormentar a Harry? Hermione se giró para mirar a Ron y se sorprendió al ver que, en lugar suyo, quien estaba en la habitación con ellos, era la profesora Precea.

-Profesora… ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Y… ¿Por qué trae puesta la ropa de Ron?

-¿Por qué me llamas Profesora, Hermione?- le preguntó la profesora con un gesto de confusión tal, que no cabía duda que era Ron Weasley.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Hermione llevándose la mano a la boca para evitar reírse,- la poción que bebiste era seguramente Poción Multijugos…

Ron se miró las manos sorprendido. En efecto, eran del color de la leche.

-Ya decía yo que tenía un sabor familiar…- dijo tocándose el rostro.

-Eso quiere decir que ya ha pasado la hora para que la poción haga efecto.

Entonces Hermione se tocó la cara.

-¿En qué me he convertido yo?- quiso saber ella al instante.

-En nada… tal vez tu poción era distinta. Pero Harry… ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?

Harry asintió, pero su rostro se escondía entre sus manos. A Hermione no le pareció que decía la verdad.

-Rápido, Ron- le ordenó de inmediato,- ve a la enfermería y pídele a Madame Ponfrey que venga lo más rápido posible.

-¿Cómo quieres que salga así?- renegó señalando su apariencia actual,- ¡Soy una mujer!

-¡Por Merlín¡Nadie sabe que esa eres tu! Además, Harry no se ve muy bien…

Para entonces, Harry empezaba a adquirir un tono verdoso la piel. Hermione urgió a Ron para que saliera de la habitación, quien aceptó aún a regañadientes.

Luego ella se acercó a Harry intentando calmarlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry¿Te ha crecido algo raro en la cara?

Harry sollozó como si se estuviera mordiendo la lengua. Tal vez sí era mucho peor de lo que se esperaba.

-Vamos, puedes mostrarme. A mí me creció pelo de gato en todo el cuerpo ¿Recuerdas? Con cola, garras y bigote ¿Qué puede ser más embarazoso que eso?

Harry bajó las manos y dejó que Hermione lo viera. No había nada raro en su cara, salvo el color rosado de su rostro. Hermione sonrió sin saber por qué.

-No veo nada raro en tu…

Harry fue mucho más rápido que Hermione. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de terminar la oración cuando él ya se encontraba sobre ella. Hermione se llevó la manos al rostro, pensando que Harry quería atacarla. Pero pronto descubrió que estaba equivocada cuando los labios de él rozaron los suyos. Entonces un intenso calor le recorrió las mejillas. Harry estaba… ¿Besándola?

-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti,- le susurró Harry al oído.

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que se había quedado paralizada. En sus labios aún guardaba un dulce sabor de ese beso. Harry la acarició el rostro mientras que la miraba con cariño. Con esa mirada que…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- y le propinó tremendo bofetón que lo hizo girar la cara.

Hermione aprovechó para deshacerse de él.

-Hermione, por favor… no me rechaces,- le rogó arrastrándose por el piso.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Y así como lo había pensado, la respuesta le vino a la cabeza. Como siempre le llegaban casi todas las respuestas.

-Tu poción…- razonó retrocediendo para que Harry no pudiera alcanzarla,- tu poción era un filtro de amor ¿No es así?

Harry no estaba escuchando.

-Por favor, sólo déjame estar contigo…

Hermione no podía soportar escuchar a Harry diciendo esas cosas. Sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia él apretando los ojos. Tampoco podía soportar hacerle daño, por mucho que la hubiera irritado.

-¡Petrificus Totallus!

El cuerpo de Harry quedó inerte sobre el suelo mientras que Hermione lo observaba en parte con pena ¿Por qué tenía que haber hecho eso justo en ese momento¿Por qué luego de tantos años…?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras que Hermione se sentaba en el suelo a esperar. Bien podría haberlo llevado flotando ella misma, pero no creía tener la fuerza o estar de humor para hacerlo. De cualquier manera prefería esperar. Escuchar a Harry diciendo esas cosas había activado una serie de pensamientos y cosas que Hermione creía haber olvidado y enterrado hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Lo recordaba casi como si hubiera sido ayer. Entrar a su compartimiento en el vagón del tren solo para darse cuenta que era el mismo chico del que había leído en libros. Estaba emocionada, pero tampoco quería que se diera cuenta. Así que había decidido utilizar cualquier excusa posible para estar cerca de él. Algo dentro de sí le había dicho que tenía que conocerlo. Luego, inevitablemente, se habían hecho amigos. Cuando hubo regresado a casa, sus padres se habían hartado, literalmente, de escucharla hablar tanto de Harry Potter, que le habían regalado un juego de libros de Hilderoy Lockhart. Hermione creía haber encontrado a su verdadero amor.

Pero pronto Harry le demostraría que estaba equivocada. Con solo un misterio, en un solo ciclo escolar, Hermione había aprendido la lección que los verdaderos héroes no necesariamente debían seguir un estereotipo. Harry lo era y no era, para nada, el tipo gallardo y bonachón de los que siempre se leían en las novelas o se leía en los cuentos.

Luego el siguiente año había pasado de ser el héroe, hasta convertirse en SU héroe. Harry la había defendido de los dementotes a pesar de que ellos eran la principal causa de su miedo. Hermione no había podido evitarlo, pero prefirió callarlo todo antes que decir algo. Así era ella ¿No era verdad? Ella nunca diría nada de nada a menos que lo hubiera comprobado unas veinte veces. Y al hecho todavía se le sumaba que no quería aceptarlo…

El cuarto año había sido un tormento continuo. La vida de Harry había estado en peligro desde el principio y, para colmo, nadie le había facilitado las cosas. Ni siquiera ella había sido suficiente para aminorar su carga ¿Qué podía hacer la ratona de biblioteca para ayudarlo? Ella no era a quien acudía cuando quería pasar un buen rato, aunque mucho lo hubiera intentado. Tampoco era con quien iba cuando se sentía triste o feliz… vamos, ella era solo Hermione. Ni siquiera con el valor suficiente en su corazón para ser puesta de rehén en el lago durante una de las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos o para ser considerada como alguien a quien podía invitar durante el baile de Navidad. Él y Ron habían preferido a las gemelas Patil antes de invitarla a ella… eso en verdad era como una cachetada en seco. Al final de ese año, Hermione había comprendido que no era ni su tipo y que perdía el tiempo intentando creer que sucedería algo en lo que no tenía la más mínima esperanza. Además, Ron parecía dispuesto a tomar el lugar al que Harry jamás se postularía. A Hermione no le parecía tan mal. Después de todo, con un poco de madurez y trabajo, Ron podría convertirse en su hombre ideal. Así que al final de ese año se despidió de sus sentimientos y esperanzas, simbolizando esa despedida con el beso que le dio de despedida en el andén. Harry nunca se habría de dar cuenta.

A principios de quinto año, Ginny le había contado a Hermione lo mucho que sufría por Harry. "Bienvenida al club" fueron las palabras que Hermione se había tragado recordando la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma. Y sabiendo que Cho no era precisamente el tipo de mujer que era buena para Harry, Hermione se dispuso a ayudarles para que terminaran juntos. Ginny tenía todo lo que ella no y que seguramente a Harry le agradaría en una chica, solo que estaba tan embobado con otra que no quería verlo. Hermione se encargaría de hacérselo ver.

Aunque le hubiera tomado más de un año en cumplirse, Ginny y Harry por fin habían logrado estar juntos mientras que ella y Ron podrían…

Hermione había recordado entonces toda la serie de chascos e intentos fallidos de relación que ella y Ron habían tenido. "Los que se pelean se quieren" se decía siempre que creía que las cosas jamás se arreglarían. Primero Ron hacía algo que la hacía sentirse verdaderamente mal. Tan mal que a veces no podía evitar pensar que él disfrutaba haciendo y diciendo esas cosas. Luego ella hacía algo para intentar darle una lección, lo que redundaba en que él se molestaba aún más y luego hacía otra cosa peor. Hasta llegar al año pasado, en que se había sentido tan frustrada y confundida, que no estaba segura si sus acciones eran suyas o no.

Ron había llegado a hacer tantas estupideces el año anterior. Cada vez peleando más e hiriéndola más, que había llegado a un punto en el que no estaba segura si la relación por la que había apostado los pasados tres años valía la pena. En primer instante parecía que si, que lo peor ya había pasado. Que Ron llamando su nombre en medio de la fiebre marcaban su victoria por sobre cualquier mujer que deseara ponerse en su camino ¿Pero era en verdad una victoria? A pesar de haber hecho las pases con él y haber decidido dejar que las cosas fluyeran por su cuenta… las cosas simplemente… pues no fluían. Las peleas aminoraban a medida que ambos hicieran un acuerdo. Pero bastaba con que se le olvidara a uno de los dos para que volvieran a repetirse. Hermione estaba simplemente hasta de todo eso.

Y luego venía Harry todo intoxicado en filtro de amor, recordándole aquello a lo que había renunciado sin siquiera pelear por ello…

Hermione se puso de pie y sacudió la cabeza. Como si eso le quitaría de una buena vez las locas ideas que le estaban pasando por ella. Sabía que necesitaría mucho más que eso para lograrlo.

-¿Señorita Granger?

Madame Pomfrey había entrado a la habitación seguida de la que parecía ser la verdadera Profesora Cecilia Precea. Hermione se sintió aliviada. De inmediato les explicó lo que había sucedido, omitiendo, claro la parte en que Harry la había besado. La profesora Precea, por suerte, cargaba consigo el antídoto para dicha poción.

-De las tres la más peligrosa,- había dicho dándosela a beber antes de ser descongelado por ella misma.

Hermione no quería estar ahí cuando despertara. Así que se disculpó torpemente con la excusa de ir a ver a Ron antes de abandonar la habitación.

El camino de regreso al castillo fue muchísimo más corto que el de ida. Incluso la puerta risueña se había abierto sin dificultades cuando giró el pomo de la puerta. Tal vez la puerta solo estaba sellada para entrar pero no para salir, pensó.

Caminó a toda prisa por los pasillos sin importarle las personas que intentaban detenerla en su caminar. Cualquier cosa que quisieran decirle le parecía secundaria. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y se dirigió a la enfermería sin detenerse siquiera a tomar un respiro. No paró hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de sí.

Una versión alta y pelirroja de la profesora Precea le sonreía desde el fondo de la habitación.

-Parece que viste un fantasma,- le dijo ya con su propio tono de voz,- ¿Pasó algo malo?

Hermione asintió sin estar segura de lo que quería hablarle Ron. La soledad y el silencio entre ellos dos eran en verdad embarazosos.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa ¿Se habría dado cuenta que estaba nerviosa?

-Creo que va siendo hora de que hablemos de nosotros.

Hermione tragó saliva. Esa conversación hacía dos años le habría causado una serie de sentimientos distintos. Pero ahora no era así, de hecho lo encontraba raro e incómodo.

-¿De nosotros¿A qué te refieres?- siempre era mucho más fácil hacerse la loca…

-A nosotros y nuestra "no-relación".

Hermione se llevó la mano a la barbilla como pensando seriamente. La verdad era que no encontraba qué otra cosa hacer. Hablar en ese momento con Ron sobre esas cosas era lo último que se habría imaginado.

-Pareciera que todo mundo está al tanto de lo nuestro salvo nosotros mismos,- continuó Ron hablando de una manera que Hermione jamás hubiera pensado de él,- y creo que ya es hora de que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa ¿No te parece?

Hermione asintió no muy segura de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar alguna vez, Hermione, hacia dónde podría estarnos conduciendo esta… esta "no relación?

Hermione asintió torpemente una vez más pero sin decir palabra aún. Ron continuó.

-Es decir… ¿Crees que en realidad irá hacia algún lado alguna vez?

Hermione esperó unos minutos antes de contestar y se limitó a negar lentamente con la cabeza. Ron supo que aún tenía la palabra.

-Yo siento que el tiempo nos ha jugado una mala pasada ¿No te parece? Y creo también que ya es hora de que desistamos de esto hasta estar seguros si es en verdad lo que queremos. Porque… porque a como van las cosas, bien podría estarse tratando de un capricho por aquello que pudo y que poco a poco hemos estado echando a perder.

Hermione miró a Ron a los ojos por primera vez desde que había llegado a la habitación. Su rostro y su cuerpo ya eran otra vez los suyos en su totalidad. Luego ella sonrió débilmente.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que terminemos antes de haber comenzado siquiera?

Ron dudó antes de asentir. Y luego lo hizo tan débilmente que Hermione no estuvo segura si eso era un sí.

-Es decir…- continuó Ron,- creo que debemos ponerle una pausa a la larga lista de intentos para probar cosas nuevas. Es decir… digo, si al fin tu y yo no…

-Está bien,- dijo Hermione por fin.

-¿Perdón?

-He dicho que sí. Creo que tienes razón. De hecho… había estado considerando eso desde hace tiempo ¿Sabes?

-¿En serio?

-Sí, lo digo en serio,- dijo Hermione honestamente,- creo que una pausa estaría bien. Nos daríamos tiempo para atar cabos sueltos y darnos cuenta si lo que hay entre nosotros era realmente amor o simplemente, como dijiste, un mero capricho precoz.

Ron suspiró aliviado y Hermione se sintió de pronto más ligera. Había algo dentro de ella que le decía que eso no era una pausa. Era el punto final sin nada de puntos suspensivos. Y paradójicamente, después de haber sufrido tanto por una persona en su corto historial amoroso, habían decidido abandonarlo por el bien de los dos. Y eso era todo lo que se podía decir al respecto.

-Ahora solo queda decírselo a mi familia…- declaró Ron tentativamente.

Hermione emitió un suspiro ahogado. Eso era algo en lo que no había pensado.

-¿Crees que se lo tomen mal?

-¿Mal?- espetó Ron sorprendido de que Hermione se atreviera a dudarlo,- ¡Se van a poner histéricos! Mi familia tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en nosotros dos ¿Sabes? Va a haber mucha gente desilusionada e irónicamente esos no seremos nosotros.

Hermione comenzó a reír ante la imagen de la familia Weasley preocupándose por la noticia tal vez más de lo que se habían preocupado con lo de Ginny. Sí que era muy hilarante. Muy pronto, Hermione no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reír a carcajadas. Ron también la compañó.

Cuando por fin se hubieron calmado, se quedaron en silencio. Era la primera vez que ella y Ron estaban solos y no se sentía una tensión de por medio. Hermione supo que era hora de hablar de otra cosa.

-Supongo que ahora comenzarás a salir con Luna ¿O me equivoco?

Ron se puso más rojo que un globo de feria.

-¿Cómo…¿Cuándo…¿Quién te dijo lo de…?

-¿Luna y tu? Nadie. No fue necesario. Los vi esta mañana cuando estaba guardando los libros en la biblioteca. Aunque supongo que debía haberlo visto venir…

-Oye, sobre eso. La verdad es que no quise… es decir, tú y yo no…

-No te preocupes,- lo consoló,- que haya decidido acceder a tu propuesta del tiempo no es por que ya supiera lo de tú y Luna. Honestamente creo que es mucho mejor que Lavender, por si acaso querías saber…

Ron sonrió.

-¿Y tú vas a salir con Viktor?

Hermione casi se va de espaldas.

-Eh… no, gracias. Digamos que ese pequeño capítulo está totalmente terminado.

-Bien… pues espero que tu siguiente novio no eche las cosas a perder. Al menos no tanto como lo hice yo.

-Oh, no, Ron…

-Lo digo en serio. Y supongo que te debo una… es decir, varias disculpas.

-Yo también te debo varias, no te preocupes.

-¿Entonces quedamos a mano?

-Supongo…

-Es una pena ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que por fin logremos ponernos de acuerdo cuando hemos decidido dejarlo por lo sano.

Hermione pensó que tal vez eso era lo sano realmente. Pero no tuvo el valor de decirlo en voz alta antes de que Ron se pusiera de pie y se retirara.

Instantes después, entraron por la puerta la profesora Precea y Madame Pomfrey. Hermione se dio cuenta que había perdido la noción del tiempo estando ahí sentada.

-¿Cómo está Harry?- preguntó Hermione más bien por impulso.

-Bien, muy bien,- afirmó Madame Pomfrey,- por suerte la profesora Precea llevaba antídoto para esa poción.

-No fue suerte,- la corrigió gentilmente con su melodiosa voz,- a eso se le llama estar preparada.

Madame Pomfrey asintió gentilmente mientras que se retiraba a ordenar sus instrumentos medi-mágicos en la vitrina del fondo. Hermione se dispuso a retirarse.

-Oh… ¿Pero es que no le alegra?

Hermione se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirarla.

-¿El qué?

-Que su amigo ya esté bien.

-Por supuesto.

-Miente.

Hermione frunció el ceño ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Olvídelo,- se corrigió la profesora Precea,- pero dígame ¿Cómo le fue con la poción que tomó usted? Si mal no recuerdo, la suya era Félix Felicis ¿No es así?

Hermione apenas sí recordaba este detalle. Pero estaba segura que era como decía la profesora.

-Pues… no funcionó.- dijo con convicción.

-Claro, y yo soy más británica que la reina…

Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño. Esta profesora en verdad era rara…

-En fin,- volvió a decir la profesora,- piense de nuevo y dígame si la poción funcionó o no.

La profesora Cecilia Precea le guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse mientras que Hermione intentaba recordar en qué sentido podría la Felix Felicis haberle ayudado… luego, casi sin saber por qué, comenzó a sonreír mientras se dirigía a la sala común. Tal vez mañana sería un mejor día para probar su suerte con el espejo de Oesed, por hoy su suerte estaba muy desgastada.

* * *

**FIN DEL CHAP**

**PUES AKI ESTA EL CHAP KE SE SUPONÍA ERA SU REGALO DE NAVIDAD. Y NO ES KE NO LO HAYA TERMINADO PARA ESA FECHA. EL PROBLEMA ES KE… VERÁN, YO CONSIDERO KE LA REGUÉ EN MUCHAS COSAS EN LOS CHAPS ANTERIORES, PERO MI BETA NO HA VENIDO POR AKI PARA DARME SU OPINIÓN. Y SE KE NO ES SU CULPA, SE KE EN ESTAS FECHAS DEBE ESTAR CON SU FAMILIA Y NO PARA ESTARME ATENDIENDO. PERO WENO, SI LES DIGO KE ESTO FRUSTRADA SERÍA MUY POCO. PERO WENO, AKI ESTA EL CHAP Y ESTOY SEGURA KE VOY A LAMENTAR HABERLO SUBIDO ASÍ (COMO ME PASA CON LOS ANTERIORES). POR CIERTO. LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE MI JOURNAL PARA USTEDES ES HOY. DENSE UNA VUELTA, TENGO UN REGALITO PARA USTEDES n.n**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DEL REVIEW!! (AUNKE SEA PARA DECIRME LO MUCHO KE ESTOY DESMADRANDO EL FF).**

**TLAL**


	17. CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS: Atando Cabos

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter le pertenece legalmente a JK Rowling. Y en la mente de los fans le pertenece a Hermione, según algunos. Otros dicen ke es más bien de Draco. Hay quienes afirman que le pertenece a Snape o incluso a Luna. Pero en este fict, definitivamente me pertenece a mí. Así que disculparán las molestias si solo manejo HHr y sus derivados (RL, GD y RT). Si deseaban otros ships, están en el lugar ekivocado.**

**CAPITULO DIECISEIS**

"**Atando Cabos"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Entras a la habitación sigilosamente a sabiendas que estás en un lugar donde es difícil que te encuentren pero quieres guardar tus precauciones. La charola con comida en tus manos huele delicioso y de pronto recuerdas que llevas dos días sin comer. Si tan solo la destinataria de esa comida no se negara a probar bocado… no estarías tan temeroso de que tu plan se viniera abajo. Eso, y que tu gran presa se negara a morder el anzuelo. En serio… Debía tener agallas o era simplemente un estúpido. Fuera cual fuera la razón, no estabas dispuesto a esperar por mucho tiempo más.

Abres la puerta y miras a tu damisela cautiva, su cabellera roja brilla con la luz de la vela con la que iluminas la habitación y la luna se perfila peligrosamente a ponerse llena. Sus ojos están cubiertos para que no reconozca el lugar donde se encuentra y su boca amordazada para que no se le ocurra gritar y delatarte. Una vez más te dispones a quitársela para probar suerte esperando que pruebe la comida, pero ya sabes y temes que se va a negar.

-Ya te lo dije antes,- dice ella con furia tal vez percibiendo el aroma de lo que le llevas,- Prefiero morir antes de comer algo.

-Pues si sigues así,- dices descuidadamente colocando la charola frente a ella,- tu deseo se va a cumplir mucho antes de lo esperado.

-Espero que suceda así. Me da mucho gusto que Harry no responda a tus amenazas y al mismo tiempo eche a perder tu sucio plan.

-¿En serio?- dices bastante divertido,- ¿En serio te da gusto que tu caballero de brillante armadura no venga a rescatarte montado en su caballo blanco? ¿Lo dices en serio o solo para herirme? ¿O es que intentas mentirte a ti misma?

Ginny guardó silencio a sabiendas que no tenía un comentario mordaz para responder a eso.

-Lo sabía. Es una pena ¿sabes? Yo también esperaba mucho más de San-Potter. Estoy desilusionado, pero a la vez estoy conmovido por tu trágica historia. La pobre damisela en desgracia que murió de amor porque su caballero no llegó a rescatarla. Es una triste historia, en verdad. Creo que voy a llorar…

La chica capta el sarcasmo en el comentario y no puede resistir el contestarte.

-Me das más pena tú,- dice ella con asco,- pobre de ti, el señor oscuro jamás perdonará tu ineptitud. Seguro que tendrá un escuadrón especial de mortífagos en busca de tu cabeza. Y tu historia será más patética que la mía. El cobarde que murió por no poder hacer las cosas bien ni una sola vez ¡Creo que voy a llorar! ¡Oh, no! Falsa alarma, creo que más bien voy a reír.

-¡Cierra el pico, traidora de la sangre! ¿En verdad crees que tus palabras me afectan en lo más mínimo? ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que he vivido y hecho para estar aquí! He visto cosas que te harían vomitar, en serio y he hecho cosas por las que varios mortífagos han ido a Azkabán. Así que no, lo que me tenga que decir una basura como tú, no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

Ginny comenzó a respirar rápidamente, como desesperada por no poder dejar salir toda la furia que guardaba dentro.

-¡Disculpa que no sienta pena por ti! Porque en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, estoy atada de pies y manos, vendada y sin ver la luz del día en quién sabe cuanto tiempo y además, voy a morir. Y sí, también estoy destrozada porque Harry no ha venido a rescatarme. Mi mundo también se está derrumbando, pero al menos yo moriré sabiendo que he elegido el lado bueno y no tendré que arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de ti?

-¡Suficiente!

Te pones de pie y le colocas la mordaza nuevamente. La miras con odio, con esas ganas de molerla a golpes, pero no lo haces. Sus palabras habían tocado un nervio que te calaba en lo más hondo. Sabes que todo lo que te ha pasado es por haberte equivocado, por haber elegido mal o simplemente por haber nacido del lado equivocado. Ahora nada de eso importaba, si Potter no contestaba las misivas rápidamente, tendrías que volver a matar… tendrías que volver a tomar esas decisiones que tanto odiabas… así que descargas toda tu ira contra la bandeja en el suelo, regando la comida por todo el piso.

-Si te da hambre,- dices con malicia y resentimiento,- puedes lamer el piso.

Y entonces te retiras una vez más.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Señor Smith! ¿Podría tener usted la decencia de prestarme atención?

Ese era el quinto alumno que la profesora McGonagall reprendía por estar mirando en dirección de Harry y compañía ¿En verdad era tan buena idea estar en los salones de clase como ella les había recomendado?

Luego de lo sucedido en la clase de la profesora Precea, los rumores sobre lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban haciendo en Hogwarts habían aumentado llegando a las especulaciones más descabelladas como reclutar un ejército para vencer a Voldemort ¿De dónde habían sacado esa idea los demás estudiantes? Pues al parecer Harry y sus amigos no habían sido los únicos en realizar las pruebas del tercer piso y ahora todo de lo que se hablaba en el pasillo era de quién había llegado más lejos. Y luego a alguien se le había ocurrido conjeturar que esa era una prueba de eliminación y que seguiría habiendo más para escoger a las personas que ayudarían a Harry en su batalla.

No faltaba el alumno que detuviera a Harry en los pasillos para decirle que estaba "listo", dejando a Harry con la pregunta "¿Listo para qué?". Aunque también existían quienes corrían despavoridos de solo verlo gritando "¡No me elijas a mí!"

Harry tendría más tiempo para pensar en ello sino fuera por sus problemas de memoria últimamente. Era como si tuviera una espesa tela oscura que le obstruía los recuerdos. Mientras dormía, sabía que sus sueños eran importantes, grandes descubrimientos que le ayudarían en la búsqueda de Ginny. Y de la cual se negaba a dejar del todo, a pesar de que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los del ministerio le aseguraban que estaban haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla. A veces, la parecía recordar a Ginny sufriendo bajo el yugo de un captor que le parecía familiar, pero luego todo se le iba así como si nada.

Y luego estaba todo ese inmenso lago mental luego de lo ocurrido durante la prueba de Precea. Estaba seguro que debía ser algo importante o muy malo, dado que desde ese día, Hermione se resistía a entablar una conversación decente con él. Cada que ambos corrían el peligro de quedar a solas en una misma habitación, ella simplemente se inventaba una excusa para salir corriendo. Y él con todos esos problemas que quería contarle…

Claro que podría hablar con Ron, pero Ron estaba igual o peor. Se desparecía tras las clases y no regresaba hasta muy entrada la noche. Cuando él ya estaba dormido. Y de no ser así, el decía que estaba cansado y se retiraba a la recámara arrastrando los pies.

Y lo único que podía pensar al respecto era que Hermione y Ron seguramente estaban en medio de una crisis en su relación. Pero no podía encontrarle el sentido o la razón por la que él tendría que terminar pagando por sus peleas. Aunque no estaba seguro de por qué le extrañaba tanto. A fin de cuentas, siempre era él quien tenía que soportar sus berrinches. Y en verdad ya no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, así que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Sabes qué le pasa a Hermione?- le preguntó a Ron al notar que ella tomaba asiento con Lavender y Parvati.

-¿Por qué debía yo saber lo que le pasa?

-Eeeeh, bueno, tú sabes…

-No, no lo se.

Tal vez la razón por la que estaban peleados era algo que le daba pena admitir a su mejor amigo o bien era verdad que Ron no tenía nada que ver con la nueva actitud de su amiga, lo cual lo estaba convirtiendo en algo aún más desconcertante. Ahí era donde Harry comenzaba a temer cosas peores, como que Hermione hubiera descubierto algo que no quería decirles acerca del espejo de Oesed. Dado que últimamente pasaba más tiempo frente a él que en la biblioteca…

Claro que lo más sencillo sería preguntarle a ella directamente. Si tan solo le decía la razón por la que estaba enfadada. Y Harry seguía deseando que alguien le dijera exactamente qué era lo que había sucedido luego de haber encontrado el espejo de Oesed en el tercer piso hacía más de una semana en la actividad de la profesora Precea . Sospechaba que se había tratado de algo más que una mera "mala reacción" a la pócima que la profesora les había dejado en la sala anterior a la meta ¿Y si le había dicho cosas que la habían herido? Harry esperaba que no fuera ese el caso…

Sabiendo que no le queda otra opción, Harry decide terminar la clase de McGonagall en compañía de Ron donde tenían la tarea de transfigurar la mesa en una cama.

-La clave para adquirir una buena calificación en el EXTASIS de ésta materia es saber decidir lo que en realidad queremos de nuestro hechizo: Funcionalidad o estética. Ambas opciones reflejan buenos resultados siempre y cuando sean hechos con eficacia. Cuando se les pida transfigurar un objeto no se les pedirá una forma específica. Sin embargo, deben asegurarse de tomar la decisión correcta. Si van a ser funcionales, asegúrense que sea algo que en verdad sea útil. Una mesa en una cama, una caja en un sofá…

-Una cuerda en un puente,- agregó Harry sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

La profesora McGinagall sonrió y Hermione convirtió su mesa en una caja enorme casi por descuido.

-Perdón, dijo ella devolviendo la caja a su forma original.

-Muy bien, señor Potter. A eso me refiero con funcionalidad. Los jueces siempre apreciarán más una transfiguración en un objeto de uso para el mago que lo transfigura. Ahora, tampoco debemos subestimar aquellas transformaciones estéticas. Pero deben tener cuidado en esas, porque cuando transfiguras una caja en un oso de peluche, es mejor que ese oso sea el mejor que jamás se haya visto. En este caso, el detallado es lo importante.

Lavender y Parvaty comenzaron a reír como bobas y la profesora decidió ignorarles para seguir con su clase. Harry por fin comprendió cómo es que personas como ellas querían pasar su EXTASIS de transfiguraciones.

-Claro que una nota excepcional se logra mediante la combinación de ambas características. Algo funcional y al mismo tiempo estético sería lo ideal para los jueces.

Harry recordó de pronto la vez que el profesor Dumbledore había aparecido una silla cuya descripción encargaba perfectamente con la palabra "estética" que tanto decía la profesora y al mismo tiempo funcional, sin lugar a dudas. Y Harry pasó el resto de la clase intentando que la mesa que él transfiguraba, fuera más que una simple cama de madera y paja. Al menos la suya parecía una cama. No que la de Ron no parecía otra cosa más que una mesa con colchón encima. Nada que ver con la transfiguración de Hermione, que parecía una réplica de las camas de la torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Muy bien!- le había dicho la profesora McGonagall evaluando su trabajo,- muy buena técnica la suya en emplear un modelo que ya antes ha visto. No es muy creativo, pero la elaboración y el detallado seguramente aumentarán su nota.

Harry observó cómo Hermione se sonrojaba ante el cumplido, pero al mismo tiempo era evidente que seguía insatisfecha consigo misma. Seguramente no le había gustado la pequeña crítica de la profesora McGonagall, por muy pequeña que ésta fuera. Esa noche seguramente Hermione no dormiría hasta lograr algo mejor que eso.

Cuando la clase se hubo terminado, Harry y Ron se acercaron a ella para felicitarla.

-¡En verdad era muy buena!- le decía Ron. Y Hermione parecía más complacida ahora que escuchaba la crítica de Ron.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Seguro! Nadie puede decir que hay un defecto en la transfiguración que hiciste. Es perfecta ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme algunos trucos?

Pues no, Hermione y Ron definitivamente no estaban peleados.

-¿Te parece bien que sea más tarde? Luego que vuelva de… bueno, ya sabes donde.

Harry sabía que iría a ver el espejo de Oesed una vez más. Como venía haciéndolo desde hacía casi una semana ¿Sería posible que Hermione comenzara a…?

-Sería bueno que descansaras de eso de vez en cuando…- le sugirió Harry,- nada bueno podrías sacar si te la pasas mucho tiempo frente a él…

-No te preocupes, Harry…- intentó calmarlo sin éxito,- no es el reflejo lo que mantiene mi atención, es la inscripción en su grabado lo que me tiene perpleja. Ya casi termino la traducción de uno de los lados ¿Sabes?

-¿Algo que sea de utilidad?

-La historia del espejo, que es básicamente lo que la profesora Precea nos dijo en clase.

-Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que esperas encontrar?- quiso saber Ron.

-La forma de utilizar el espejo. La forma correcta… ya sabes, para lo que acordamos…

-Y crees que eso viene escrito en el paquete como las instrucciones de un juego de mesa…- agregó Harry sin saber por qué lo había dicho de esa manera.

-Sí, básicamente se trata de eso. Ahora, si me disculpan, le dije a Viktor que cenaría con él antes de ir a ver aquello.

-¿Le dijiste a Viktor lo del esp… lo de aquello?- preguntó Harry algo molesto.

-Si no le digo a Víktor en dónde me encuentro, lo más probable es que me busque por todos lados y seguramente terminará por encontrarme dado que la información de "eso" está en el castillo no es precisamente un secreto. Ahora, lo único que le dije a Viktor es que lo estaba estudiando. Un objeto tan interesante como ese, es normal que despierte mi curiosidad.

-La mejor manera de esconder algo,- dijo Ron razonando la explicación de Hermione,- es diciendo la verdad a medias.

-Exacto.

-Un momento,- interrumpió Harry,- Ron, Hermione acababa de decirnos que ha estado platicando con Viktor acerca de "eso" ¡Con Viktor! ¿No tienes nada qué decir al respecto?

-De verdad que no.

-¿No?

-No.

-Cálmate, Harry,- dijo Hermione,- jamás rebelaré nada de nada. De eso puedes estar seguro. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.

Harry y Ron vieron cómo Hermione se alejaba en dirección al gran comedor.

-Te juro que la noto extraña…- declaró Harry caminando en la misma dirección que Hermione.- Pero tú no te quedas atrás ¿eh?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… Viktor está en Hogwarts desde hace una semana. Entrena el equipo de Quidditch, cena con Hermione y sabe que ella va todos los días a estudiar el espejo de Oesed. Y muy a pesar de todos esos eventos… te veo muy campante. Eso sin mencionar que te la pasas desaparecido la mitad del tiempo…

Ron se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero luego encogió los hombros.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué hiciste con mi amigo Ron?- le dijo Harry con una mirada amenazante.

-¿De qué hablas?- rió Ron siguiendo adelante y entrando al gran comedor.

-Que el Ron que yo conozco ya estaría hablando pestes de Víktor Krum, estaría enojado con Hermione y, seguramente, estaría buscando una manera de vengarse.

Ron tomó asiento en el extremo más cercano a la puerta del gran comedor de Gryffindor. Su mirada se desvaneció a lo lejos como buscando a alguien en la mesa contigua, sonrió y luego miró a Harry una vez más.

-Tienes razón, ese era el viejo yo…

Harry miró a Ron con incredulidad. Cerciorándose de que su quijada no se le hubiera caído en el transcurso de la charla.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Ron, te juro que me estás asustando. Estoy a punto de ir a con Slughorn y pedirle un veritaserum. Si no te explicas en éste momento, te juro que te llenaré el jugo de calabaza con la poción y no te dejaré ir hasta que me hayas confesado lo que hiciste con mi mejor amigo...

Ron miró a Harry con una expresión de susto que no pudo con ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le dijo secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Eso te lo pregunté yo primero.

-¿Es tan difícil creer que ya no me afecta la presencia de Viktor Krum?

-Definitivamente.

-Bueno, pues para que te lo sepas que no me afecta. Hermione puede salir con quien quiera.

-Te lo has ganado,- dijo poniéndose de pie decididamente para ir a con Slughorn.

-¡Espera!- le dijo sujetándolo del brazo para que regresara a su asiento, luego habló en voz baja haciendo que Harry se acercara para escucharlo- ¿Te puedes calmar? El que actúa como un demente eres tú.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Sí, lo digo yo.- Ron respiró hondo y se inclinó sobre la mesa invitando a Harry a hacer lo mismo,- si en verdad quieres saberlo, Hermione y yo nos hemos dado un descanso.

Harry miró a Ron como si estuviera viendo a un alienígena.

-Lo hemos hecho por el bien de los dos,- continuó su amigo,- y hemos acordado salir con diferentes personas. Pero si te consuela, ella me dijo que no estaba interesada en Viktor Krum.

-Y te quedas tan campante…

-Pues sí, sí me quedo tan campante. En serio, Harry, si no supiera que estás enamorado de mi hermana, pensaría que estás celoso de Víktor Krum.

-Yo… yo… ¿Celoso de Krum? ¡Por favor!

-¡Entonces deja de actuar como un demente!

Harry se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla y miró a lo lejos a Hermione, quien platicaba bastante entretenida con el hombre en cuestión.

-¿Y tú con quién estás saliendo?- quiso saber Harry.

Ron se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza que ese estaba bebiendo. Harry le dio un par de palmadas para ayudarlo a pasar el trago.

-Qui… ¿Quién dice que estoy saliendo con alguien?

-Dijiste que habían acordado salir con personas diferentes… si Hermione no está saliendo con alguien, eso quiere decir que quien está con alguien más eres tú.

-Pu… pu-pues s-sí, tienes razón ¡Eres muy bueno en eso!

-Y aún así, no me has dicho el nombre de la chica…

-Bu-bueno yo… ¿Para qué quieres saber?

-¿Vas a decirme o no?

-Te vas a reír.

-¿Y por qué iba a reírme? Ni que estuvieras saliendo con Luna Lovegood…

Ron se puso verde y le clavó la mirada a Harry de tal manera, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo.

-Un momento…- dijo sin creer lo que acababa de descubrir,- ¿En serio? ¿Tú y Luna?

-Olvídalo,- Ron se puso de pie listo para salir de la habitación pero Harry lo alcanzó.

-Vamos, creo que debemos hablar de esto a solas.

Aprovechando que las clases habían terminado, Harry condujo a su amigo a una de las aulas vacías más cercanas que pudo encontrar. Ya cuando se hubieron instalado en un par de pupitres, se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba.

-Comprendo perfectamente que estés enojado con Hermione por haber llamado a Viktor sin habérnoslo consultado antes. También me parece entendible que estés dolido por el espacio en su relación. Pero que quieras darle una lección saliendo con Luna…

-¡Un momento! Primero, por enésima vez, no estoy enojado con Hermione porque Viktor está aquí; segundo, el rompimiento fue mi idea, así que no estoy enojado por ello tampoco; y tercero, no se qué es lo que pienses que está sucediendo entre Luna y yo, pero te sugiero que dejes de pensarlo en éste momento porque lo más probable es que estés equivocado en eso también.

-¿Y por qué otra razón saldrías tú con Luna Lovegood? Yo no digo que sea mala chica, al contrario, la aprecio mucho. Pero por eso es que no me cabe en la cabeza que de buenas a primeras dejes de amar a Hermione y ahora te enamores de Luna. Simplemente no tiene sentido.

-Está bien, no voy a decir que lo de Luna y yo sea amor. Pero estás totalmente equivocado con lo de Hermione. No tienes por qué saber lo que te voy a decir, pero aquí voy ¿Sabes la razón por la que Hermione y yo nos dimos este espacio? Precisamente por lo que acabas de decir "amar" no es precisamente algo que estuviera definido entre ella y yo. Tengo mis dudas y ella tiene las suyas, queremos saber si lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es amor o no.

-¿Y cómo demonios lo van a averiguar si se separan?

-¡Por que nos estábamos asfixiando!- Ron parecía molesto por alguna razón que Harry no terminaba de comprender, tal vez se debía al hecho de que se había visto forzado a decir cosas que no creyó decirle a nadie jamás.

-Está bien, digamos que comprendo lo del espacio y el descubrimiento de si se aman o no. Y ahora lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué elegiste a Luna como tu pareja de rebote? Es decir… Luna es inocente, algo rara sí, pero también es una buena persona ¿Por qué mejor no volviste con Lavender? Si lo que buscabas era a alguien que te consolara…

-Detente ahí, Harry. En serio que si sigues insinuando esas idioteces, te voy a romper la nariz,- Harry dejó caer la quijada sin darse cuenta mientras miraba a su amigo como el ser extraño en el que se estaba convirtiendo,- Luna es todo lo que dices, lo reconozco. Pero también debes saber que lo que hay entre Luna y yo no es nada parecido a una relación de rebote. Luna es… una posibilidad que me había negado a causa de mi ego. Desee por mucho tiempo a la mejor chica de todo Hogwarts y eso me cegaba para darme cuenta si eso era lo que me haría feliz.

-Y Luna te hace feliz…

-Aunque lo digas con ese sarcasmo, creo que disfruto mucho la simpleza de estar con alguien sin necesidad de estarnos peleando cada dos minutos.

-¿Entonces qué hacen?

Ron se puso rojo, y no solo de la cara, sino de cualquier parte de piel visible. Harry se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Te estás besuqueando con Luna Lovegood! - Ron no supo qué decir,- ¡Ahora comprendo! Andas con Luna porque ella sí… y Hermione no…

-Espero en verdad que no le tengas mucho afecto a tu nariz, porque seguro la vas a extrañar como sigas con tus cosas…

-Está bien, antes de que siga con "mis cosas" ¿Por qué no me explicas de una buena vez? ¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo pareja de Luna?

Ron se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento. Tal vez pensaba que lo mejor era no decirlo, pero ya que estaban en ello…

-Todo empezó con el baile de Halloween… Luna me vio en la fiesta a pesar de traer activado el cinturón de invisibilidad. Estuvimos conversando mientras que tú y Hermione concursaban en la terna de los disfraces. Y de pronto descubrí que Luna era una muy bella persona por dentro.

-¿Y ahí se dio el flechazo?

Por supuesto que estaba incrédulo.

-No, fue después de la desaparición de Ginny. Tú sabes, mi hermana, de la cual deberías estar preocupado en estos momentos en lugar de hacerme contarte todo esto.

-Estoy consciente de tu hermana, ella siempre está en mis sueños y pensamientos más de lo que crees…

La mirada de Ron hacia Harry fue de desconcierto. Pero Harry invitó a su amigo a que continuara.

-En fin… luego de que la profesora MgGonagall nos citara para hablarnos de la carta y eso, yo decidí darme una vuelta por el lago para ver si encontraba alguna pista que me llevara a encontrar a mi hermana. Pero los guardias no me dejaron salir, así que me dirigí de regreso a la sala común, solo que en el camino me encontré con Luna, quien parecía no saber lo que había ocurrido. Me pareció buena idea contárselo dado que me pareció que me escucharía y me entendería luego de nuestra última charla, así que la invité a que me acompañara al baño de Myrtle, donde supuse que tendríamos más privacidad.

"Ese momento fue… algo que jamás creí llegar a vivir. Luna me escuchó y me comprendió. Es una persona muy madura e inteligente para su edad ¿Sabes? Además, ha vivido más de lo que muchos podríamos creer con solo verla.

-La admiras, Ron. Eso no es amor…

-Lo se, lo se.

-Y ella también te admiraba ¿Recuerdas?

-Eso también lo se. Pero… a veces hace y dice cosas, entre sus excentricidades y sus locuras siempre hay algo que me provoca…

-¿Amarla?

-Bueno… eso no lo se pero de pronto me entran ganas de besarla. No se cómo es que sucede pero… Pues sólo sucede. Sucedió esa vez en el baño de Myrtle y un par de veces en la biblioteca… pero fuera de eso, me gusta pasar mi tiempo con ella aunque a veces no estemos haciendo nada más que hablar. Me mira de una manera como si lo que digo es algo en verdad importante y le da importancia a mis problemas por muy minúsculos que sean. De no ser por ella, me habría vuelto loco con lo que sucedió con mi hermana y todo lo demás que debemos hacer…

Harry se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla frotándose los ojos como creyendo que esa era una manera para que él pudiera ver mejor las cosas. Pero se encontró con la novedad de que estaba mucho más confundido de lo que había creído en un principio. Todo el mundo en el que había creído se comenzaba a desmoronar. Así que Ron y Luna ¿Eh?

-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto?

-Bueno, si te das cuenta, llevamos horas discutiéndolo,- dicho esto, Ron señaló su reloj,- y sigues sin querer comprenderme o darme tu apoyo.

Harry miró el reloj, en efecto, llevaban mucho rato ahí dentro.

-Está bien, pero tú también debes comprender que soy amigo tanto de Hermione como tuyo. Y si ella en éstos momentos necesita más de mí que tú, no te debe costar darte cuenta de qué lado me voy a poner.

-¡Pero es que no tienes que elegir un lado! Lo nuestro fue de común acuerdo, y si no me crees, todo lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella para que te lo corrobore.

-Bueno, pues supongo que ahí vamos a tener un problema. Porque Hermione no quiere hablar conmigo y no tengo ni la más jodida idea de por qué.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí. Desde la prueba de Precea que no quiere hablar conmigo. Y no se lo que es. Y si no es por ti o por Viktor Krum, entonces se me acaban las posibles explicaciones.

-Bueno, si te urge saber, podría preguntárselo. Pero sino te lo quiere decir a ti… creo que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que me lo diga a mí. Digamos que Hermione es así, hoy se enoja y mañana se le pasa. Y no te dirá la razón de su enojo porque espera que tú lo sepas. He de confesar que eso me volvía loco algunas veces. Luna, en cambio, siempre dice lo que piensa. Eso, definitivamente, es un gran punto a favor.

Harry no podía creer que estuviera escuchando esas palabras de la boca de Ron. Comprendía lo del espacio y la confusión de los sentimientos, pero no terminaba de cuadrarle la idea de que Ron intercambiara a Hermione por Luna ¡Eso simplemente no tenía sentido! Tal vez todo lo que necesitaba su amigo era un poco de tiempo para darse cuenta que estaba dejando algo mucho mejor por conformarse con otra cosa. Algún día se daría cuenta de lo genial que era Hermione como para dejarla nada más así. Todo lo que necesitaban era tiempo…

-Supongo que ya es hora que regresemos a la sala común antes que Filch nos reprenda…

Ron se puso de pie y dirigió a Harry a la salida del salón de clases.

-Solo una cosa antes de terminar con ésta conversación,- dijo Harry deteniéndose de pronto,- ¿Sabe Hermione lo de Luna y tú?

-Seguro, al parecer lo sabía antes de que se lo dijera…

-¿Y qué dijo al respecto?

-Bueno… se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba. Supongo que está de acuerdo, de cierta manera. Tampoco se puso a hacer fiesta, pero creo que se lo tomó bien.

-Ustedes dos van a terminar de volverme loco…

Ron rió ampliamente tal vez sintiendo simpatía por los sentimientos de Harry y de algo que ya se veía venir y lo acompañó todo el camino de regreso a la sala común.

Ya no se volvió a hablar del tema, aunque eso no quería decir que Harry no le estuviera dando vueltas una y otra vez ¿En verdad era posible simplemente salir de una relación así sin más? ¿Sin resentimientos o rencores? La actitud de Ron era lo que más le admiraba. Honestamente, no esperaba tanta madurez de su parte. Y se fue a la cama con la firme intención de hablar con Hermione al día siguiente.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Hora de la cena!

Sin respuesta…

-¡Oye! ¡Contesta cuando te hablo! Tu cena está aquí. Es una sola comida al día, así que tienes que aprovechar.

Aún sin respuesta.

-¿Weasley? ¡Weasley!

La tomas por los hombros y la sientes casi desvanecerse en tus manos. Te preocupa, sí, te preocupa que esto derribe tus planes. Por eso te alegra saber que sigue con vida. De seguir así, la próxima vez podrías no tener la misma suerte.

-Tú lo has querido, Weasley… ¡Imperio!

Y miras complacido cómo tu rehén comienza a comer gracias a tu voluntad. "Algo es algo" piensas no pudiendo disimular una sonrisa.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry se levantó con la piel fría y el recuerdo vívido del sueño. Sabía que lo olvidaría en unos instantes, así que repasó el sueño una y otra vez temiendo que se le borrara pronto. Se puso de pie a pesar de estar exhausto para evitar volver a dormirse. Caminó de un lado a otro repitiéndose lo que acababa de ver y se vetó de pensar en otra cosa.

A un lado, Ron roncaba como ogro y Neville hablaba en sueños. Incluso la respiración de Seamus era muy fuerte para permitirle concentrarse apropiadamente. Lo que necesitaba era salir de ahí si lo que quería era no olvidar. Y le urgía una pluma y un pergamino.

Salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y divisó una pluma, un libro abierto y un trozo de pergamino en una de las mesitas de la sala común. Incluso alguien había olvidado una vela encendida. Así que se aproximó confiado de que podía sentarse en el sillón para repasar ese sueño, pero se percató de que el sillón ya estaba ocupado por alguien más.

Dormida sobre el sillón y con un diccionario de runas a punto de caérsele de las manos, estaba Hermione. Sorprendido sin saber por qué ante tal hallazgo, Harry se acercó lentamente y cogió el libro. Miró los pergaminos sobre la mesa, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una larga trascripción, copia de la que estaba en el espejo de Oesed. Y a un lado de ella estaba su respectiva traducción. Entonces Harry se sintió culpable por haberla reñido esa tarde… después de todo, ella se estaba esforzando tanto por ayudarlo…

Más bien por impulso, Harry tomó uno de los pergaminos en blanco, hizo un par de florituras frente a él y lo convirtió en una manta que colocó sobre ella.

-Transfiguraciones prácticas…- dijo para sí,- ¿Me pregunto qué dirían los evaluadores ante este hechizo? Nadie puede negar que sea práctico…

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hermione despertando de pronto.

-Lo siento, no quise despertarte…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…? ¡No me digas que me quedé dormida!

-Bueno, básicamente…

-¡Qué pena!

Ella se apresuró a acomodar sus cosas decidida a retirarse lo más pronto posible.

-Espera. Por favor… necesito hablar contigo.

-Habla.

-Pero necesito que te estés quieta por un momento.

-Harry, por si no te has dado cuenta, es tarde. Mañana aún tenemos clases y a mí todavía me falta medio espejo por descifrar. Mejor hablamos mañana ¿Te parece?

-No, no me parece.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

-Exactamente lo que dije. No me parece que hablemos mañana porque mañana te inventarás una nueva excusa para no hacerlo y en verdad me urge que me escuches.

-Está bien.

Y Hermione le dio esa mirada que decía "si no hay remedio…". Entonces Harry comenzó a decirle lo del sueño que acababa de tener y de cómo recordaba haber estado teniendo sueños acerca de Ginny incluso antes de que fuera secuestrada, solo que no recordaba exactamente de lo que esos sueños habían sido y no sabía la razón. Le dijo que el de esa noche había sido muy vívido aunque se lo dijo más bien de memoria y no porque lo recordara tanto como decía. También mencionó que sentía haber omitido mucho de él ahora que se lo contaba porque podía sentir cómo se le iba borrando conforme el tiempo avanzaba. Hermione escuchó atentamente sin interrumpir una sola vez. Y cuando él hubo terminado, se tomó su tiempo antes de decir algo.

-¿Sucede algo extraño mientras duermes?

-Pues yo diría que sí… digo, soñar con cosas que podrían estar ocurriendo no es normal…

-No, me refiero a físicamente ¿Caminas dormido? ¿Hablas?

-No, hasta donde yo se ¿Por qué?

-Harry ¿Aún llevas contigo el medallón que conseguimos en la cueva de las arañas?

-Nunca me lo quito. A pesar de haber descubierto su uso en la cámara de los secretos, aún no lo hemos destruido. Ya sabes, contiene un trozo del alma de Voldemort…

-Exacto.

-¿Exacto qué?

-Que el alma de Voldemort sigue dentro de él.

-¿Y?

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con el último objeto que resguardaba el alma de Voldemort y con el que tuvimos contacto? ¿Recuerdas lo que le sucedió a su dueña?

-¿Piensas que ando poseído por ahí?

-Es una posibilidad… de cualquier manera no es bueno andar con esa cosa por todos lados. Ya deberíamos haberla puesto en un lugar seguro dado que no hemos logrado encontrar la manera de destruirlo… no he descifrado el espejo, no tenemos pista de dónde buscar los horcruxes restantes, debemos pasar los exámenes y, por si fuera poco, tú estás teniendo sueños con Ginny que te ha dado por olvidar. Sin contar, claro, que ella está secuestrada y en peligro de muerte….

-¿Y crees acaso que eso no lo se de antemano? ¡Por supuesto que me mortifico por estas cosas! Y me tirria tener que depender de ti para seguir adelante o el saber que me tengo que quedar de brazos cruzados mientras que Ginny sufre la peor de las suertes solo por haberla relacionado conmigo… ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? Si por mí fuera, estaría allá afuera en éste momento. Pero he decidido escucharte a ti y a todos aquellos que siempre me piden que sea cuidadoso.

-Pues si has decidido escucharme…- dijo ella intentando disimular una sonrisa,- escúchame ahora y piénsalo antes de contestar. He estado pensando que sería bueno que consiguiéramos ayuda. Me refiero a que… tal vez deberíamos confiar en más gente.

-¿Confiar en la gente? ¿En quién estás pensando exactamente? Te recuerdo que el incidente con el pastel envenenado durante la boda es lo que nos tiene mirándonos la espalda todo el tiempo. No podemos saber quién es amigo y quien no…

-Tal vez podríamos comenzar con personas que sabemos que nunca nos decepcionarían. Tal vez decírselo a Neville, para empezar. No se qué pienses tú, pero a mí me parece honorable. He estado hablando con él últimamente y le sienta fatal no poder hacer algo con lo que le sucedió a Ginny. Creo que quisiera ayudarnos y también pienso que sería de gran ayuda tener otro par de manos…

-A mí también me lo parece, pero… ¿Estás segura? Creo que debemos hablar con Ron primero antes de tomar una decisión.

-Perfecto. Pero a final de cuentas es tu decisión. Es TU secreto y no importa lo que Ron o yo digamos, será como tú quieres.

Harry lo meditó por un momento ¿Contarle a alguien más? No estaba seguro acerca de esa parte, lo que sí sonaba atractivo era la ayuda que podían obtener ¿A quién podían pedirle ayuda y que al mismo tiempo fuera de confianza?

-¿Qué opinas de Luna?

Obviamente la pregunta de Harry tenía doble trasfondo. Quería ver la expresión de Hermione cuando le hablara de la última conquista de Ron. Y para su sorpresa, ella parecía bastante cómoda hablando del tema.

-Bueno, no la he tratado tanto como a Neville. Además, tiene unas manías raras. Sin embargo, si a ti te parece honorable, a mí también, por supuesto. A menos que pienses llamarla solo por ser la novia de Ron…

-¿Te molesta?

-En lo absoluto. Es solo que estamos hablando de las personas a quienes les vas a confiar algo sumamente confidencial. Eso, considerando que acepten jugarse el pellejo por seguirnos a nosotros, que no tenemos idea de lo que estamos haciendo.

-¿No la tenemos?

-Bien, digamos que sí. Pero seguimos dando vueltas en círculos y seguimos sin encontrar las soluciones a todos nuestros problemas. Tenemos la confianza de que alguno de los espejo que encontremos lo hará pero… ¿Y si no lo hace?

-Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con calma… ver las cosas paso a paso. Como siempre lo haces.

-Muy bien… yo tengo unas notas, podríamos echarles un vistazo e intentar sacar algo. Digo, ya que estamos despiertos y en eso…

Hermione tomó el libro sobre la mesa que Hermione reconoció como aquel que le había pertenecido alguna vez a su madre. La chica abrió el libro como sabiendo perfectamente en dónde estaba cada nota que había escrito y procedió a leer pero algo la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Harry al notar que ella parecía desconcertada con algo.

-¿Podría ser que…?

-¿Qué?

-El libro de tu madre no sea un diario cualquiera.

-Considerando mi experiencia con libros…- dijo Harry recordando el diario de Tom Ryddle, el libro de pociones Snape e incuso "El monstruoso libro de los monstruos" – podría creer lo que sea. Pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

-He estado escribiendo en éste libro durante las pasadas semanas sin ponerme a revisarlo siquiera. No porque no sirviera, sino porque sabía que necesitaba reunir más información antes de ponerme a ordenarla. Pero ahora que le doy un vistazo por primera vez… me doy cuenta de que esto no se parece nada a lo que escribí.

-Muy bien, ya me cansé de hacerte pregunta tras pregunta ¿Podrías explicármelo todo de manera que pueda comprenderte?

-Míralo por ti mismo.

Hermione le extendió el libro y Harry lo recibió aún no muy seguro de lo que se iba a encontrar. Y la verdad que al mirarlo no le pareció nada extraño o inusual. Todo estaba escrito y perfectamente ordenado con la caligrafía de Hermione.

-Ahí hay muchas cosas que no escribí yo.

-¿Pero qué dices? Ésta es tu letra.

-Exacto, he ahí lo raro. Estoy segura de que yo no escribí todo eso. Mira

Ella le señaló a Harry uno de los párrafos de la página que tenía abiertas en ese momento.

"Si los siete horcruxes fueron escondidos por el mismo Voldemort y todos se encuentran en un lugar que alguna vez haya visitado. Y éste a su vez iba tras de la pista de Salazar, los horcruxes deben localizarse en lugares simbólicos para Salaza y Voldemort. Lo que nos lleva nuevamente tras la pista del espejo de hielo, la cual era la búsqueda de Salazar"

-¿Eso qué tiene de raro?- quiso saber Harry,- esa fue tu teoría en un principio ¿No?

-Sí, pero jamás lo escribí ¿Crees que andaría por ahí con algo como eso escrito?

-Si es lo que tú piensas y nadie lo escribió por ti ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?

-Eso quisiera saber yo. Ahora mira esto.

Harry leyó un par de párrafos más abajo.

"Salazar buscaba desesperadamente el espejo de hielo para que le concediera un deseo. Lo que Salazar más deseaba era no tener que seguirse escondiendo de los muggles y para esto planeaba recurrir a cualquier estrategia. Pero Salazar debía tener algo con qué pagarle al espejo cualquier cosa que pe pidiera ¿En verdad podía hacerlo? Es posible que Salazar quisiera el espejo de hielo para otra cosa"

-¡Wow! ¡Buena analogía!- exclamó Harry.

-El caso es que yo no llegué a ella. Es decir… es posible que haya llegado a ella luego de meditarlo y me parece lo suficientemente lógica para aceptarla. Pero yo no escribí esas palabras.

-¿Aunque esa sea tu caligrafía?

-No estoy loca, Harry. Se perfectamente lo que hago.

-¿Y si estás poseída por ese libro?

-Ginny me explicó una vez lo que se siente exactamente al ser poseído. Yo no tengo lagunas mentales ni me despierto en lugares extraños.

-Muy bien ¿Entonces qué sugieres?

-Intentemos algo…

Hermione tomó la pluma que estaba sobre la mesita, la remojó el en tarro de tinta y buscó una hoja en blanco en el cuaderno en la cual escribir. Harry leyó cuidadosamente sus palabras.

"Harry tiene sueños importantes y luego los olvida. Está seguro que deben tratarse de Ginny y que éstos a su vez deben tener alguna conexión con la realidad"

Luego cerró el libro y miró a Harry con expectativa. Harry adivinaba que la pregunta en la cabeza de su amiga era "¿Estoy loca?". Él también quería pensar que no era así. Miró con curiosidad el libro mientras que Hermione volvía a abrirlo.

La misma página reflejaba un escrito diferente.

"El medallón que cuelga del cuello de Harry puede estar interviniendo con sus recuerdos y los eventos divisados mientras duerme. Sería mejor dormir sin él y ponerlo en un lugar seguro dado que puede estar bajo la influencia de un trozo del alma de Voldemort. Sus sueños deben estar conectados con Ginny o alguien cercano a ella"

-No lo puedo creer…- dijo Harry buscando en otras páginas el lugar donde posiblemente Hermione debía haber escrito anteriormente. Pero casi estaba seguro que esa era la misma.

-Esto debe ser un organizador de ideas o algo por el estilo…

-Estoy de acuerdo… eso quiere decir que tenemos en nuestras manos un objeto muy poderoso y de gran utilidad. Es como si pusiera a trabajar tus propias ideas… con ideas que posiblemente habrías tenido tú pero de una forma menos tediosa y más rápida. Como si fuera…

-¿Una extensión de mis pensamientos?

-Exacto.

-¿Crees que sea confiable?

-Pertenecía a mi madre, debe serlo.

-Disculpa, tienes razón.

Hermione miró el libro como si se tratara de una joya invaluable.

-Supongo que debería regresártelo.

-No. Quédatelo tú. Creo que sirve más si eres tú quien escribe en él.

Hermione lo meditó por unos momentos. Tal vez pensaba que Harry tenía razón en eso.

-Está bien, lo dejaré conmigo por ahora. Sin embargo, aún debemos pensar qué es lo que debemos hacer de forma pronta.

-Debemos hablar con Luna y Neville, por supuesto. Y encontrar la manera de conseguir más ayuda. Tienes razón, no podemos hacerlo todo nosotros solos.

-Correcto… ¿Y qué piensas hacer con el medallón?

-Me quedaré con él por ésta noche. Mañana veremos en dónde podemos ocultarlo…

-Muy bien. Entonces me retiraré a dormir. Ya es muy tarde…

Hermione tomó el organizador de ideas, el diccionario de runas, la pluma y la tinta u se dirigió a las habitaciones de las chicas. Parecía más bien aliviada.

-Espera,- dijo Harry de pronto. Hermione se detuvo sin devolverle la mirada,- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó durante la prueba de Precea?

Había algo en sus movimientos que le decían a Harry que estaba nerviosa por tocar el tema. Se giró lentamente y lo miró de una manera que le resultaba extraña.

-Te desmayaste.

Harry parecía más bien desilusionado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí ¿No recuerdas haber despertado en tu cama momentos después? Madame Pomfrey y la profesora Precea te ayudaron a reanimarte.

-Yo pensé que… te había hecho algo malo.

Hermione dio un paso al frente. Parecía que lo hacía casi en contra de su voluntad- pero solo fue un paso, como si algo le impidiera avanzar más.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Estabas molesta conmigo.

-No es verdad.

-Sí lo es. Llevas dos semanas evadiéndome.

-Estaba ocupada. Además, he hablado contigo todos los días ¿qué no?

-Pero era distinto. Estabas como distante…

-Bueno, ya he hablado contigo ¿Ahora estás feliz?

Dijera lo que dijera, a Harry le parecía que aún había algo extraño detrás de todo eso. Pero decidió conformarse con la excusa de su amiga.

-Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer. Te extraño cuando lo haces…

Hermione dio un paso atrás, como sintiéndose amenazada por las palabras de Harry.

-Buenas noches, Harry.- le dijo antes de dirigirse a su habitación sin esperar a por respuesta.

Harry se quedó unos instantes de pie. No muy seguro de lo que debería estar sintiendo en un momento como ese. El estómago le daba vueltas y se tocó el pecho buscando sentir el medallón "ahí estás" dijo para sí echándole la culpa de todas sus confusión mientras se dirigía a su habitación resignado a que a la mañana siguiente no recordaría nada de lo que hubiera soñado.

**FIN DEL CHAP!**

**UFF! CREÍ KE NO TERMINABA, ESTE CHAP ME HA KEDADO MÁS LARGO DE LO ESPERADO. MI MÁS HONESTA DISCULPA A LOS SEGUIDORES DE ÉSTA HISTORIA PERO, SI ALGUNO SE DIO CUENTA, ESTABA TERMINANDO TEC PARA PODER AVANZAR MEJOR CON ESTE FF. ADEMÁS DE KE ESTABA ALGO DESILUSIONADA KE LUEGO DE TODO EL TRABAJO DE NAVIDAD EL FICT TUVIERA TAN POCOS PINCHAZOS Y COMENTARIOS EN CADA UNO DE SUS CAPÍTULOS. NO SE… ESPERABA KE LES HUBIERA GUSTADO EL PASADO CHAP PERO PARECE SER KE NO. Y A MI CON LO KE ME TIRRIA TENER KE CHANTAJEARLES CON REVIEWS PARA CONTINUAR… POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAN HACERLO, UN COMENTARIO DE VEZ EN CUANDO ES MUY ALENTADOR (MIREN TEC, KE CASI ALCANZA ÉSTE FICT EN PINCHAZOS Y REVIEWS Y YA LO HE TERMINADO!).**

**Y WENO, VA SIENDO HORA KE ME DESPIDA PORKE AKÍ YA ES MUY TARDE PARA SEGUIR DESPIERTA. Y LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS LAS PONDRÉ CUANDO ME LEVANTE POR LA MAÑANA (O MEDIO DÍA ¿MENCIONÉ KE ERA MUY TARDE?). ESPERO KE EL CHAP HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y TB PUEDAN VER LOS HINTS HH KE DEJO REGADOS POR AHÍ. NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CHAP. Y DEPENDIENDO DE LOS REVIEWS SERÁ KE HAGA DE ÉSTE NUEVO ÍMPETU POR ESCRIBIR UNA MARATÓN O KE ME TARDE MEDIO SIGLO EN ACTUALIZAR. **

**SO, SILLITA!**

**TLAL**


	18. CAPITULO DIECISITE: El Club de Naipes

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los personajes y lugares relacionados con sus libros pertenecen a JK Rowling TM y a WB TM. Sigo sin merecer un quinto pero, hey! Akí sigo ¿No?**

**CAPÍTULO DEICISIETE**

"**El Club de los Naipes Explosivos"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

-Asegúrate de comerlo,- dices en un tono seco mientras dejas caer la charola frente a ella,- no pienses que me compadeceré de ti con otro imperius.

-¿A eso le llamas compadecerse?- dice ella disgustada viendo con asco la comida,- ¿Crees que me ayudaste dándome de comer?

-En verdad que sí. Y lamento haberlo hecho. Se que no quieres morir muy a pesar de lo que dices. Pero no me sirves para nada muerta. Ya te lo he dicho, necesito que estés viva para que la amenaza sea efectiva. Desgraciadamente Potter no ha contestado a las cartas y las citas enviadas…

-Me da gusto.

-Déjalo ya, Weasley. Potter te abandonó y tu actitud o la forma en que lo veas no van a cambiar eso. Acéptalo, tienes muchos menos problemas una vez que aceptas que la gente siempre te traiciona y que tarde o temprano te abandona. A no ser que los obligues, nunca es seguro que la gente hará algo por ti.

-¿Experiencia propia?

-No importa lo que digas, Weasley. Muy pronto aprenderás que es mil veces mejor hacer las cosas por ti solo. Es una pena que solo le vaya a dar una oportunidad más a Potter…

-¿Y si no responde?

-Bueno, puedes comenzar a sentir pena por ti misma.

Ginny baja la mirada, mira la comida y luego te mira a ti.

-Supongo que sí. Harry no va a venir a última hora como en esas novelas antiguas ¿Verdad?

-Yo no apostaría por eso.

Entonces ella, por primera vez, accede a probar bocado por voluntad propia. Su resignación te revuelve el estómago de una manera extraña. Algo que tal vez no habías sentido antes ¿Era acaso pena? Te retiras antes de tener que decir algo al respecto.

**oOoOoOo**

El barullo a la hora del almuerzo en el gran comedor era tan grande, que McGonagall se sintió con el deber civil y moral de poner manos en el asunto. Como nueva directora de Hogwarts y mediadora de la Orden del Fénix no era más que una novata, pero sus años de experiencia tratando con personas al haber trabajado tanto como profesora, le daban una ventaja que más de alguno debía suponer (sino, después de todo ¿Cómo habría conseguido esos puestos en primer lugar?). Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, Minerva McGonagall se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre hacia el centro del problema. El cual era, para variar, ocasionado por personas de la casa que ella hubiera dirigido no hacía más de un año. Los culpables, sin lugar a duda, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¿Se puede saber, señor Potter, a qué se debe todo esto?- la expresión en su rostro era el de alguien a punto de perder la paciencia.

Y Harry, del otro lado de la mesa, apenas la miró a la cara cuando le contestó.

-Intentamos administrar nuestro nuevo club,- dijo Harry muy quitado de la pena mientras que escribía cuidadosamente el nombre de la chica parada frente a él,- Abbot con doble "b" ¿Verdad?

Ana Abbot asintió revisando el nombre que Harry acababa de escribir.

-Muy bien, te esperamos mañana después del almuerzo. No faltes.

-Señor Potter…- volvió a decir la profesora McGonagall y no parecía tener mejor humor al decirlo,- Ya que tuvo la amabilidad de decirme lo que estaba haciendo… ¿Podría usted ser tan amable también de explicarme de lo que se trata?

-Es un club de Naipes Explosivos,- dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-¿Un club de…?

-Naipes Explosivos,- complementó Ron resistiendo doblarse a carcajadas ante la expresión de la directora.

-Puedo decirlo por mí misma, gracias señor Weasley. Lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué fundarían ustedes un club de naipes explosivos?

-¿Para jugar naipes?- dijo Harry como creyendo que se trataba de una pregunta capciosa.

Sabiendo que seguir con esa conversación era correr en círculos, McGonagall decidió refugiarse en la persona más sensata del trío.

-Señorita Granger, haga el favor de explicarme usted ¿Qué pretenden con éste susodicho club?

-jugar Naipes explosivos en nuestros ratos libres. Ya sabe… con naipes… que explotan…

-¿Y ustedes tres creen que yo me voy a tragar eso?

-Sí,- dijo Hermione con una seriedad y una expresión que decían más que mil palabras.

Los ojos de McGonagall casi se le salen de los cuencos. Miró a Hermione con la misma seriedad, apretó los labios, asintió y luego se retiró sin decir más.

-Gracias- Harry le susurró al oído a Hermione.

-De nada,- contestó ella apenas pudiendo contener una sonrisa mientras que escribía el nombre de una de las hermanas Patil.

La verdad era que McGonagall, obviamente, no había hecho mal en sospechar de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el gran comedor. Ni ella era una tonta, ni tampoco lo eran las decenas de alumnos formados frente a la mesa de Gryffindor a esa hora para anotarse en el club de Naipes Explosivos. Todos sabían, como lo sabría cualquiera que viera el alboroto en la habitación, que el dichoso club tenía trasfondo. Y que lo sabrían a más tardar al día siguiente después del almuerzo, como era que estaban llamando a reunión a todo el que decidiera apuntarse.

¿De qué se trataba la reunión? Nadie tenía idea, por eso no querían dejar de asistir, a escuchar lo que "el elegido" tenía que decir. Algunos creían que por fin llamaría al reclutamiento de ese ejército y más de alguno estaba dispuesto a formar parte de él. Otros más solo querían estar ahí cuando lo hiciera, pero no estaban dispuestos a jugarse el cuello por ello.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban conscientes de todo eso. Sabían de los rumores que circulaban por los pasillos y suponían que un evento como ese lograría llamar toda la atención que necesitaban. Y esperaban con ello, obtener toda la ayuda que necesitaban.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo hubo terminado, habían logrado recaudar el nombre de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Que no eran tantos como se habían esperado. Al parecer, lo ocurrido el año pasado, así como los ataques constantes en poblados de gente mágica, habían logrado mantener a muchos alumnos alejados de lo que se consideraba el principal punto de ataque de los Mortífagos y del que no debe ser nombrado.

-Ciento veinte alumnos son muy pocos ¿No le parece?- dijo Ron terminando de contar las listas de inscritos.

-Esos son todos los alumnos de Hogwarts,- dijo Hermione.

-Eso es imposible,- dijo Harry bastante sorprendido,- eso es menos de la mitad de alumnos que regularmente asisten a Hogwarts.

-¿Y no te habías dado cuenta?- inquirió Hermione,- después de lo que sucedió con Ginny en Halloween, varios alumnos salieron huyendo de Hogwarts sin querer escuchar las explicaciones de McGonagall. Ya no hay alumnos de primero y segundo… y muy pocos de tercero. Las hermanas Pedret de Slytherin y Hufflepuff salieron huyendo también. Creo que a Sonora… aunque no tengo idea en dónde se encuentra ese lugar.

-¿Son ellas de nuestra generación?- quiso saber Ron.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Recuerdas a la chica de Slytherin que babeaba por Snape en sus clases?

-Cierto.

-Su hermana era la que estaba en Hufflepuff y que había fundado el club de la AVI.

-¿Qué es AVI?- Quiso saber Harry no recordando haber escuchado de ese club antes.

-Vete tú a saber. Pero se que se reunían a tomar el té con galletitas- declaró Hermione dando por terminada su explicación de los pocos alumnos que quedaban en Hogwarts.

-Debemos apresurarnos,- señaló Ron viendo su reloj,- ya vamos tarde para encantamientos.

-Tenemos algo que hacer,- dijo Harry señalando su pecho en alusión al medallón de Slytherin.

-Cierto,- dijo Ron,- pero no podemos faltar ¡McGonagall nos va a matar!

-¡Fúrburo!- dijo Hermione apuntando su varita hacia Harry.

Y así como si nada, Harry vio de pronto a su lado, a un joven idéntico a él que miraba y parpadeaba igual a él.

-Ahora ya puedes ir,- le dijo Hermione,- Ron y yo nos adelantaremos mientras que tú terminas de hacer lo del medallón.

-Muy bien,- dijo Harry poniéndose la capa de invisibilidad para no levantar sospechas ahora que estaba su doble parado a un lado de sus amigos,- no se olviden de decirle a Flitwick acerca de mi doble. Para que no se le ocurra hacerle preguntas o algo por el estilo…

-No te preocupes,- dijo Ron ayudando al otro Harry a llegar al aula de encantamientos.

-Harry,- lo detuvo Hermione antes de que se fuera.

-¿Sí?

-Luego de que resuelvas el asunto importante,- dijo haciendo referencia al medallón,- date una vuelta por el despacho de Lupín y háblale de tus sueño

-Pero… ¿para qué? Una vez que no tenga el medallón seré capaz de recordarlos ¿no?

-Eso no es lo importante, Harry ¿No te has preguntado cómo es que tienes esos sueños en primer lugar? No tenemos ni la más remota idea de quién te los manda. Y pueden ser peligrosos. Creo… creo que deberías hablar con el profesor Lupín acerca de las clases de legilimancia que nunca llegaste a perfeccionar.

-Está bien.- dijo Harry a sabiendas que si asentía Hermione no se daría cuenta que pensaba hacer como le decía.

-Ten cuidado,- le dijo agitando la mano precisamente en su dirección. Hermione debía tener muy buen oído para saber exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba.

Harry tardó casi dos horas en entrar y salir de la cámara secreta. Veinte minutos en llegar al fondo de la cámara interna, una hora en volver a sellarla con el hechizo que Hermione le había enseñado (dado que no podía sellarla con el hechizo original porque el medallón de quedaba dentro) y media hora en regresar al baño de las mujeres en el segundo piso. Harry, Ron y Hermione confiaban en que nadie entraría ahí dado que debían hablar en lengua parcel para lograrlo. Eso sin contar que debía violar el hechizo de seguridad que Harry acababa de instalar tan cuidadosamente. Y además, por si fuera poco, debían conocer la localización de la cámara de los secretos y atreverse a ingresar a él.

La idea parecía perfecta pero había una cosa que le inquietaba a Harry. Todas las acciones antes mencionadas y tan imposibles por una persona cualquiera, bien podían ser efectuadas por el mismo Voldemort. Y si bien el ministerio tenía protegida cada entrada a Hogwarts hasta el sótano. Harry sabía que algunos pasajes secretos aún no eran de su conocimiento. Por el de Honey Dukes no había problema, luego de incendiada la dulcería se había obstruido esa entrada. Quedaba la del sauce boxeador hacia la casa de los sustos, pero confiaba en que nadie se acercara a ninguna dado que Lupín la frecuentaba una vez más últimamente. Claro que podían hacerlo cuando no hubiera luna llena… eso sí sería un problema.

Harry miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que la clase de encantamientos seguramente aún no terminaba. Recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione, se dirigió a la sala de profesores decidido a hablar con el profesor Lupín. A pesar de todas sus precauciones, sabía que él no podía ser un traidor. Cualquier persona menos él podría estar del lado de Lord Voldemort.

Se paró frente a la puerta y titubeó antes de decidirse a tocar. La voz de la profesora Vector le sorprendió del otro lado de la puerta.

-Buscaba al profesor Lupín,- dijo cuando por fin ella abrió.

Ella dejó la puerta abierta y se giró para llamar adentro.

-¡Remus! ¡Un alumno te busca!

El profesor Lupín salió casi de inmediato caminando lentamente sin despegar del todo la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Pasa, Harry ¿Has decidido por fin aceptar mi invitación a tomar esa taza de té?

-Errr, sí, por supuesto.

Remus lo hizo pasar a su cubículo dentro del mismo recinto de profesores. Era una habitación muy pequeña, casi le recordaba a la alacena en la que él solía dormir en su infancia. Aunque Harry sospechaba que debía tratarse más bien a que el profesor había llenado las paredes de anaqueles con libros de todos los tamaños y edades. El olor dentro de la habitación era como de pergamino viejo, polvo y tinta. Y esa misma mezcla era la que bien podría utilizar para describir el aroma habitual del catedrático en persona.

-Toma asiento, Harry.

Los únicos muebles que había dentro del cubículo aparte de los estantes de libros, eran un escritorio y dos sillas. Harry tomó la de los invitados mientras que Lupín le servía torpemente la taza de té.

-No cuento con mucho tiempo,- le dijo sentándose en la silla principal detrás del escritorio,- ya me iba, pero creo que aún puedo dedicarte unos minutos. Pude ver en tu rostro que era muy urgente…

-No. Bueno… sí y no. Es urgente pero si usted tiene prisa…

-Harry, dije en serio eso de que no tenía mucho tiempo. Así que te sugiero que comiences de una vez, por favor.

-Sí, lo siento… pues verá. He estado teniendo estos sueños últimamente. Bueno, lo más correcto es decir que desde hace varios días que tengo estos sueños ¿sabe? Desde antes de que Ginny fuera secuestrada. Era como que una certidumbre de que alguien la acechaba y esa persona siempre era yo. No es que fuera yo en realidad, pero en mis sueños era yo ¿Me entiende?

Lupín asintió invitándolo a proseguir.

-Pues bien, Hermione cree que dado que Ginny fue secuestrada y todo eso, los sueños podrían estar relacionados con su captor. O mejor dicho, con Voldemort.

-¿Y qué piensas tú?

-Que podría tener razón, claro. Hermione piensa que lo mejor es que vuelva a tomar clases de legilimancia.

-¿Y lo que piensas tú es…?

-Que no se si usted desea enseñarme dado que no conozco a nadie más a quien podría estarle pidiendo este favor.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre,- sonrió Remus Lupín dejando entre ver las prematuras arrugas del contorno de sus ojos,- cada que Lily hacía un a sugerencia, la llevaba a cabo sin detenerse a pensar en ella por un instante.

-¿Insinúa que Hermione es como mi madre?

-Tal vez solo en el carácter. Lily también era brillante, pero lo era de una manera un poco más natural, dependía menos de los libros. En ese sentido, Hermione es un poco más como yo. Aunque, como dije, su temperamento es más fuerte que el mío.

Harry miró al profesor de una manera extraña. Había algo en su mirada que le daba un aire distinto. Parecía como triste y melancólico y aún así parecía que había algo dentro de sí luchando por salir.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, sí… supongo que la hora se aproxima y yo ya debería estarme yendo. Con respecto a tu petición, estaré encantado de enseñarte lo que se, en teoría. Debes saber que yo nunca fui muy bueno en esas cosas, aunque muchas veces depende del carácter del mago que realiza los encantamientos y hechizos. Es posible que te vaya bien dados tus genes… aún así, tendrás que esperar hasta la próxima semana, cuando la luna llena ya no esté.

-¿Ésta noche es luna llena?

-¿Ahora comprendes mi prisa? Así que si no te molesta, dejaremos esta conversación aquí. Debo ir a mi morada habitual cuando me encuentro en esta situación.

-Muy bien,- dijo Harry comprendiendo que se refería a la casa de los espantos y aliviándose al saber que al menos por esa noche una entrada al castillo estaría protegida,- ¿Nos veremos le próxima semana?

-La próxima semana está bien. Te esperaré un poco más tarde que ésta hora para que no tengas que utilizar otro furburus.

Harry no sabía por qué estaba sorprendido. Si había sido él quien se los había sugerido en primer lugar, era comprensible que se diera cuenta y comprendiera que lo utilizaran.

Harry miró su reloj mientras se dirigía al gran comedor. Las clases habían terminado hacía media hora, eso quería decir que su duplicado había sido desvanecido por Hermione para esa hora. Los buscó con la mirada y los encontró compartiendo la cena con Viktor Krum y Luna Lovegood, el estómago le dio vueltas. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta ese preciso momento.

Se sentó junto a Hermione y comenzó a comer sin decir algo. Ron y Hermione lo miraron impacientes aún a sabiendas que no les podía decir gran cosa mientras estuvieran en ese lugar.

-Viktor dice que está muy interesado en el club de naipes explosivos…- señaló Hermione intentando traer un poco de conversación a la mesa.

Harry reaccionó más de lo que hubiera querido. Ron tuvo que ponerse de pie para darle unas palmadas y ayudarlo a desobstruirse la garganta de la comida que se le había atorado.

-Me parece bien,- mintió Harry,- Viktor ¿Nos acompañarás a la reunión de mañana por la tarde?

-Porr supuesto,- sonrió Viktor sinceramente. A Harry no terminaba de cuadrarle la idea de invitarlo. Hizo una nota mental para hablar con Hermione al respecto.

-¿Y tú que dices, Luna?- quiso saber Hermione

-Los naipes explosivos no son mi fuerte…- dijo terminando de apartar las aceitunas de su comida,- pero iré porque Ron dice que hablarán de todo menos de naipes explosivos. Debe ser buena oportunidad para hablar de la toxicidad del aire a causa de los scoffeloops.

-¿Por qué pregunté?- le susurró a Harry en el oído.

Harry sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. Olvidándose por un momento de lo molesto que estaba con Hermione por haber invitado a un posible espía a formar parte de su club.

Claro que las reacciones con respecto a esa nueva secta no se hicieron esperar. La principal persona en contra de un nuevo club era el líder y fundador de otro club muy popular en Hogwarts. Durante la cena, el proferos Slughorn se acercó a hablar con Harry y compañía.

-¡Harry! ¡Mi buen chico! ¿Cómo has estado?- le dijo saludándolo con un apretón de manos tan fuerte que lo hizo hacer muecas de dolor.

-Muy bien, gracias, profesor,- dijo Harry sacudiendo la mano.

-Te he dicho mil veces durante mis clases que me acompañes a las reuniones del Slug Club ¿Estabas acaso demasiado ocupado en tu otro club para acordarte del mío?

-No es eso, profesor. En verdad he estado muy ocupado últimamente…

-Ya veo, ya veo- le dijo guiñándole el ojo. Solo él sabría lo que eso quería decir,- ¿Y cómo está la buena Hermione?

Hermione sacudió la mano y sonrió levemente lamentando que le dirigiera la atención. Harry se sintió aliviado de que hubiera encontrado a alguien más con quién hablar, pero lo lamentaba por la pobre Hermione.

-No has asistido a las reuniones desde que regresaste. Debes saber que sigues siendo bienvenida ¿eh?

-Muchas gracias, profesor. Lo tendré en cuenta…

-Muy bien, pues mi labor ha sido hecha. Harry, señorita Granger, los dejaré para que sigan hablando de sus asuntos.

Dicho esto les guiñó el ojo y se retiró en dirección a otro grupo de alumnos en la misma mesa. Era posible que temiera que el nuevo club promoviera la deserción de sus "allegados" y se estaba asegurando de que eso no ocurriera.

Harry se pasó el resto de la noche recibiendo miradas de complicidad por parte de sus compañeros. Sabía que tenía que escoger en ese momento a sus más allegados así que decidió hablar con Luna y Neville antes de que se hiciera otro día. Cuando Krum se levantó por fin de la mesa, Harry se puso manos a la obra.

-Luna, Neville, tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Ambos se miraron con una mezcla de emoción y duda pero se pusieron de pie al instante.

-¿A dónde?- quiso saber Neville.

-Síganme.

Harry, Ron y Hermione los condujeron a la sala de los menesteres. Los tres sabían que no era el lugar más seguro dado que más de alguno sabía en donde estaba. Así que habían ideado crear un lugar a donde nadie más podría invocarles.

"Necesito encontrar un lugar a donde nadie más nos encuentre aún deseándolo a la sala de los menesteres"

Así leía el papel que Hermione había escrito para evitar ser descubiertos. Y esperaban que funcionara. Los cinco recordaron las palabras de memoria mientras que iban y venían esperando que la puerta apareciera de pronto. Y, para su suerte, así lo hizo.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville entraron a la habitación aún preguntándose si funcionaría el escrito de Hermione. A pesar de que no todo el mundo sabía de la existencia de esa habitación, aún quedaban algunos alumnos de Slytherin que, aunque no hubieran ayudado a Draco durante el año pasado, bien podrían heberse enterado. Eso sin contar que algunos alumnos que habían pertenecido el DA lo sabían también.

¿El resultado de su invocación? Una habitación vacía.

-Supongo que saben por qué quiero hablar con ustedes,- dijo Harry por fin caminando de un lado a otro.

Luna y Neville lo miraron con miedo. Sí, era posible que lo supieran ya.

-Supongo que no debo explicarles que el asunto del club de los naipes explosivos no es más que una tapadera.

-Por supuesto,- dijo Luna recargándose en la pared,- no somos tontos.

Harry la miró sorprendido, luego sonrió para sí.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto. Sin embargo, Hermione, Ron y yo hemos considerado su participación en el club de una manera más activa. Es decir… el año pasado, cuando más necesitábamos ayuda, ustedes fueron los únicos que respondieron al llamado de las monedas del DA. Así que creímos pertinente hablar con ustedes dos antes que con nadie más.

Luna y Neville asintieron una vez más.

-Pero antes de continuar, necesito saber si ustedes dos están dispuestos a involucrarse en asuntos que tienen que ver con la guerra que se avecina.

Harry los miró cuestionante. Neville y Luna se miraron mutuamente antes de hablar.

-¿Qué clase de participación esperas de nosotros?- quiso saber Neville,- es decir… agradezco el gesto, de verdad que sí ¿Pero en qué podría ayudarte yo… o Luna? Lo que quiero decir es… bueno, en realidad no somos ni los mejores alumnos de ésta escuela, ni los más destacados en ningún area.

-Habla por ti mismo,- contradijo Luna,- yo soy una Ravenclaw, somos los más brillantes de toda la escuela.

-Por supuesto,- se disculpó Neville,- pero aún así ¿Para qué nos necesitan? Seguramente la Orden del Fénix y el ministerio podrían proveerles personas mucho más preparadas que nosotros dos. Personas que en verdad sean útiles.

-Ustedes son útiles,- sentenció Ron dirigiéndose a Neville y luego a Luna.

-Necesitamos personas en quien podamos confiar,- agregó Harry para sorpresa de Neville,- ustedes estuvieron en la boda de Hill y Fleur ¿Recuerdan? ¿El pastel envenenado? Creemos que hay un infiltrado en la Orden y por eso no podemos confiar mucho. En eso ustedes son mejores.

-Pero también deben tener en cuenta el riesgo que correrán al estar de nuestro lado.- dijo ahora Hermione,- Si les hemos llamado en este momento es porque no queremos considerarlos como al resto de la baraja. Son cartas fuertes, decisivas…

-¿Puedo ser el dos de tréboles?- pidió Luna bastante emocionada.

-Eh… claro,- dijo Harry preguntándose si había sido una buena idea después de todo,- así que ¿Qué dicen? ¿Contamos con ustedes?

-Si están dispuestos a correr el riesgo…- volvió a decir Neville.

-¡Ya deja de decir eso!- lo reprendió Hermione,- además, quienes debe estar conscientes de riesgos no somos nosotros…

-Esto no es un juego,- agregó Ron y ya siendo Ron quien lo decía, les daba una idea de lo que estaban hablando.

-Yo quiero ser útil,- dijo Neville por fin. Había algo en su expresión que le decía a Harry que su compromiso era el cien por ciento,- eso es lo que mis padres habrían hecho ¿no?

Harry y compañía asintieron conmovidos.

-¿Luna?- preguntó Harry.

-Escuché que Voldemort tiene un ejército de Banshees…- dijo como imaginándoselo,- me gustaría estar ahí para verlo. Además, creo que tengo un truco o dos que podría enseñarles.

-Eso me encantaría,- contestó Harry asumiendo que ese era un sí.

-Y ahora que han aceptado,- dijo Hermione,- es hora de hablar de palabras mayores ¿Harry?

-Muy bien,- dijo este,- como ya saben, el club de naipes es una encubierta para la gente del ministerio. Ya saben que tienen a sus guardias en cada entrada y salida del castillo para "protección" de los alumnos. La verdad es que sospechamos que no se trata de otra cosa más que espías dentro de Hogwarts para ver lo que hacemos. Y también creemos que no hay lugar seguro en el castillo, ni siquiera éste lo es, salvo la cámara de los secretos.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos acceder a ella…- dijo Luna asumiendo que en realidad existía.

-En realidad…- dijo Harry poniéndose un poco rojo,- claro que podemos. Es decir, puedo abrirla.

-¿Quieres decir que nos esconderemos en la cámara de los secretos?- Neville parecía muy nervioso al escuchar esto.

-No te preocupes, Neville,- lo consoló Hermione,- ya no hay ningún monstruo en ella. Harry lo mató hace cinco años ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Y están seguros que era el único?- quiso saber aún nervioso.

-Definitivamente,- sonrió Ron,- ya inspeccionamos la cámara y está totalmente vacía.

-Es que suena a locura eso de utilizar la cámara de Slytherin para planear cosas en contra de… en contra de… pues ya-saben-quien.- la voz de Neville temblaba de solo pensar en el nombre.

-Lord Voldemort,- le corrigió Ron haciéndolo brincar sobre sus zapatos.

Harry se sintió orgulloso de que su amigo por fin pudiera decir el nombre sin que se le quebrara la voz. Aunque podía notar cierto enrojecimiento en sus orejas.

-Debemos dejar de temerle al nombre si vamos a hacer esto,- volvió a decir el pelirrojo,- especialmente si piensan formar parte de nuestro círculo interno. Vamos ¡Somos las cartas buenas de la baraja! Los ases y los reyes…

-Y reinas…- agregó Luna.

-Cierto,- se corrigió Ron,- lo que quiero decir es… que si en realidad piensan hacer esto, deben irse acostumbrando a escuchar el nombre sin saltar por ello.

Neville miró a Luna y luego miró a Ron y a Harry.

-Está bien,- dijo nerviosamente pasando saliva,- lo intentaré.

-Además…- agregó Luna cruzándose de brazos,- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Lord Voldemort? Pudiendo haber escogido un nombre que asustara más como "Señor del mal" o "el coco"

-Es un anagrama,- aclaró Ron a Luna en un tono que Harry nunca le había escuchado,- básicamente es su nombre reacomodado para formar ese nombre.

-¿En serio?- dijo Luna divertida,- no me lo puedo imaginar, al señor tenebroso, fruto de los miedos de muchos, sentado a la mesa en las noches ordenando y ordenando las letras para formar palabras.

Ron rió divertido también. A Harry le pareció como que hablaban casi el mismo idioma. Esa observación podría ser casi echa por el mismo Ron. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta que tal vez ellos dos tenían mucho más en común que solo una relación de rebote.

-¿Te imaginas los nombre preliminares?- rió Ron una vez más,- Lord Old Vermot…Lord Volmerlot… Lord mr. Voleto…

Ésta vez incluso Neville rió.

-¿Ves?- señaló Hermione,- es solo un nombre. Y el hombre que lo porta le teme a Harry, y no lo tomes como ofensa, pero Harry es solo un estudiante de diecisiete años.

-Para nada,- dijo Harry,- estoy bastante consciente de ello.

Neville se inclinó como para pensar un poco. Luna parecía más convencida que nunca, el único que quedaba era Neville.

-Está bien,- dijo Neville aún un poco nervioso pero notablemente más relajado,- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que Luna y yo haremos?

-Para empezar,- prosiguió Harry,- deben saber mucho más que los demás y ayudarnos en cosas que se supone que deberíamos hacer nosotros, pero que no podremos porque son muchas las cosas por hacer.

-Demasiadas…- agregó Hermione.

-Sí, lo son,- admitió Harry,- nuestro objetivo base es derrotar a Voldemort.

-¿Nosotros vamos a hacer eso?- inquirió Luna mucho más sorprendida de lo que se le había visto en toda la noche.

-Idearemos un plan…- la consoló Ron pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-De hecho,- agregó Hermione,- tenemos una idea general. Pero aún así…

-Es demasiado,- complementó Harry,- demasiado para hacerlo nosotros solos.

-Y es ahí donde entramos nosotros,- razonó Neville.

-Así es,- volvió a decir Harry,- sabemos de la existencia de varios objetos, seis para ser exactos, que pueden reducir el poder y la fuerza de Voldemort,- Harry esperó a la reacción de sus amigos al decir el nombre y notó satisfecho que era menos la sorpresa,- dos de ellos ya están destruidos, pero debemos encontrar y destruir otros cuatro antes de ir a por Voldemort. Uno de ellos ya lo tenemos, pero aún no hemos encontrado la manera de acabar con él. Los otros tres… ignoramos su paradero ¿Me siguen hasta aquí?

-Quieres decir que debemos hacer labor de rastreo e investigación,- señaló acertadamente Neville.

-Así es,- contestó Harry,- Hermione cree que a través del Espejo de Oesed podemos llegar a la manera de encontrar esos objetos faltantes y tal vez descubrir la manera de destrírles.

-¿Y saben como echar a andar el espejo de Oesed?- quiso saber Neville,- es decir… la profesora Precea no nos dijo nada de eso.

-Estoy trabajando en ello,- contestó Hermione,- pero son tantas cosas en las que hay que trabajar…

-Necesitamos encontrar la forma de destruir el objeto que ya tenemos,- dijo Ron,- y tampoco… tampoco podemos olvidarnos de mi hermana.

Harry detectó la manera en que se le quebraba la voz. A pesar de que su amigo no mencionaba mucho se preocupación ante los demás, pudo notar la mirada conciliatora de Luna.

-Es cierto,- asintió Harry.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los presentes hasta que Luna habló.

-¿Y para qué convocar a todo el colegio entonces?

- Eso…- agregó Harry,- bueno, hay varias cosas secundarias. Bueno, no precisamente secundarias porque son necesarias, pero podría decirse que las pueden realizar personas que no tienen por qué involucrarse demasiado. Necesitamos información y personas que puedan mantenernos en contacto con el mundo fuera de Hogwarts para la batalla que se avecina. No podemos olvidarnos que a pesar de que nosotros queremos mover nuestras piezas con cuidado, el enemigo también lo está haciendo. Y no tenemos a nadie de nuestro lado para que nos diga lo que está sucediendo.

-Está bien,- suspiró Neville como sacudiéndose las dudas que le quedaban,- denme una misión. Yo intentaré no defraudarlos.

-Yo también,- agregó Luna sonando mucho más seria que jamás en su vida.

-Excelente,- dijo Hermione sacando el organizador y una pluma,- mientras que Harry y Ron se encargan de lo de Ginny,- Ron sonrió complacido y Harry se sintió aliviado de por fin poder hacer algo,- necesito que me ayuden a investigar la forma de destruir el objeto que tenemos. Les daré un par de hojas con la información que ya tengo y cuando tengan tiempo, pídanle a Harry que los lleve a darse una vuelta por el pensadero.

-¿Un pensadero real?- preguntó Luna sin poder contener su emoción.

-Tan real como los Snorkaks,- contestó Ron para alegría de Luna.

-Hablaré con Madame Pince,- continuó Hermione,- y le pediré que les de paso ilimitado a la sección prohibida. Tal vez quieran echarle un vistazo a los hechizos y encantamientos más poderosos. Deben revisar minuciosamente, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones, pociones, artefactos, lo que sea que nos ayude a destruirlos. No será fácil, eso se los advierto, pero creo que con trabajo arduo y necesario podrán encontrar algo que les sea de utilidad. Voldemort aprendió casi toda su magia en Hogwarts, así que tengo la esperanza de la mejor biblioteca de Magia en todo el reino unido siga siendo de gran utilidad.

Luna tomó con cuidado los pergaminos que Hermione le proporcionó y realizó un hechizo en ellos para hacerlos más pequeños y poder guardarlos en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-Cada vez que quieran informarnos de algo que crean que sea importante, sea lo que sea, por muy insignificante que les paresca, comuníquense con nosotros a través de esto.

Hermione le dio a cada uno un naipe.

-¿La reina de espadas?- inquirió Luna.

-Ese es tu nombre clave a partir de ahora,- contestó ella. Luego le dio una carta a Harry, otra a Ron y una última se la quedó para ella,- son cartas al azar, así que díganme lo que les ha tocado.

-As de tréboles,- dijo Neville mirándolo desconcertadamente.

-As de espadas,- dijo Harry guardando la carta en su bolsillo.

-¡Hey!- renegó Ron,- ¿Por qué me ha tocado el jocker? _(nota de la escritora: jocker en inglés quiere decir bromista)_

-Te queda perfecto,- rió Harry.

-Sí, es perfecto,- le consoló Luna. Las mismas palabras y aún así un significado distinto.

-Y yo soy el as de diamantes,- agregó Hermione terminando de escribir su nombre en el organizador,- cada vez que quieran llamar a los demás, solo tienen que dar dos toques pequeños y un círculo con la varita en el centro de la carta. Es algo parecido a lo que hicimos con las monedas en hace dos años, pero bueno, ya saben que ese truco es conocido por varias personas que ya no están aquí y algunas otras que posiblemente no terminen formando parte de la baraja.

-¿Reclutarás a una persona por naipe?- quiso saber Neville.

-Básicamente,- dijo Hermione,- claro que el hechizo para convocar reuniones de mayor escala como para juntar a toda la baraja es distinto, aunque la misma carta será útil para ese propósito. Ahora, volviendo a su llamado. Una vez que realicen el hechizo que les he dicho, deben ir inmediatamente al terminar las clases al baño de niñas del segundo piso. De ahí pasaremos a la guarida donde podremos hablar de lo que queramos sin ser escuchados.

-Correcto,- dijeron Neville y Luna al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien,- finalizó Harry,- entonces creo que eso es todo por el momento. Ahora regresemos a nuestras salas comunes antes de que se haga muy tarde. No se olviden de ser discretos ante todo, esa es una indicación que McGonagall ha dejado bastante clara y creo que debemos seguirla. No hagan nada que los tenga bajo sospecha, no anden por los pasillos cuando es muy tarde, no se metan en líos y traten de no hablar o hacer referencia a lo que están haciendo frente a otras personas, ni siquiera a nosotros cuando nos vean por el pasillo.

-Básicamente no hagan todo lo que Harry ha hecho durante todos sus años en Hogwarts,- señaló Hermione visiblemente divertida.

Harry no puedo evitar reírse también porque sabía que tenía razón.

-Pues entonces así quedamos. Y de esto nada hasta que estemos en un lugar seguro para hablarlo ¿Quedó claro?

Todos asintieron al unísono.

Harry, Hermione y Neville se dirigieron de inmediato a la torre de Gryffindor y Ron quiso acompañar a Luna hasta la de Ravenclaw, aún hacía buen tiempo para que nadie les reprendiera por estar fuera de la cama. El sol apenas se había ocultado y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a acompañar a la reciente luna llena. Harry pensó en el profesor Lupín y en la reunión que tendría con él luego de que esa noche pasara.

También estaba en parte contento porque las cosas por fin comenzaban a organizarse un poco. Tal vez con esta nueva ayuda podría empezar a encontrarle pies y cabeza a todo el lío que se le estaba armando y asegurarse de que sus posibilidades de ganar eran mayores.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de Gryffindor, los pocos compañeros que le quedaban se le quedaron viendo a la expectativa de que les dijera algo, pero no hizo más nada que dirigirse a su habitación para comprobar si la teoría de Hermione acerca de sus sueños se haría realidad luego de esa noche. Pero el paso le fue cortado por Parvati Patil.

-Disculpa,- le dijo tendiéndole un pergamino sellado,- pero McGonagall me dijo que te diera esto y me dijo que te dijera que debías hacer lo mismo que con las demás.

La chica se quedó de pie frente a él como esperando a que lo abriera o a que alimentara su curiosidad de saber lo que era. Al parecer había intentado leerlo por ella misma, pero seguramente se había encontrado con el hechizo de correspondencia que le impedía hacerlo a menos que fuera él quien lo abriera. Harry se limitó a agradecerle levemente antes de seguir su camino.

Cuando por fin llegó a su habitación, Harry se tumbó en la cama ignorando a Seamus y Dean que platicaban especulativamente acerca de la reunión del sábado con Harry y compañía. Conversación a la cual se negó a tomar parte dado que estaba más interesado en el pergamino que le había mandado McGonagall. Sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba. Tenía el mismo tamaño y se trataba del mismo papel, además era idéntico a los otros cuatro que había recibido con anterioridad.

A la expectativa y con el temor de que esta vez podría tratarse de verdaderas malas noticias, Harry desenrolló el pergamino lentamente. Apretó los ojos antes de ponerse a leer. La nota era mucho más breve que las anteriores.

"Por favor, que no esté muerta, por favor, que no esté muerta" pensó comenzando a leer.

TIENES HASTA MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE PARA ACUDIR A LA CITA EN LAS AFUERAS DE HOGSMEADE. ÉSTA ES LA ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA.

Harry arrugó el pergamino y luego le prendió fuego con la varita. Deshizo los restos con la planta del pie. La última advertencia… el pecho se le oprimió de la impotecia.

Sabía que debía haber hecho algo desde hace tiempo ¿Y si asistía sin importarle las advertencias de McGonagall? Ron seguro lo entendería. Quizás incluso lo animaría a hacerlo. Pero no podía decírselo a Hermione, seguramente se preocuparía demasiado e intentaría detenerlo. En ese momento tomó la decisión. Asistiría a la cita a la noche siguiente sin decírselo a nadie.

Se apresuró y tomó el mapa del merodeador que seguía en su baúl sellado e impenetrable por alguien más. Ya había aprendido esa lección también. Observó con cuidado las personas que seguían de pie en el castillo a esas horas de la noche y vio a los guardias que el ministerio de magia había colocado en las estradas. Salir por la puerta principal no era una opción. Salir por la mayoría de los pasadizos tampoco lo era. Solo quedaban dos que no estaban resguardados, el de Honeydukes seguramente porque había quedado obstruido por el escombro. Y el del sauce boxeador seguramente porque confiaban en que nadie se acercaría demasiado o tal vez porque no sabían de su existencia. Fuera cual fuera la razón, esa era su única forma de salida.

Rápidamente guardó el mapa de regreso al baúl colocándolo al lado de su capa de invisibilidad. Dejándolos listos para utilizarlos al día siguiente. Tal vez debería sentir alguna especie de remordimiento por hacer eso tan clandestinamente, pero intentaba justificar sus acciones con la luz verde que le había dado Hermione hacía unos momentos para dedicarse al asunto de Ginny. Y decidió dejarlo así porque sabía que si pensaba mucho al respecto le encontraría las debilidades obvias al plan.

Ahora su problema era conciliar el sueño. Tal vez era esa tranquilidad momentánea del nievo plan lo que lo relajó o tal vez era ese deseo de poder dormir y comprobar si en sueños veía a Ginny. El caso es que se quedó dormido sobre sus pensamientos.

**oOoOoOo**

La oscuridad de la noche te rodea. Miras hacia una dirección y no distingues nada, miras hacia la otra y logras ver un poco de luz filtrada. Te das cuenta que la luna está en su mayor esplendor esa noche y te diriges al sótano para hacerle compañía a tu ya habitual compañera. Te escondiste en el sótano desde hacía unas cuantas horas, habías escuchado pasos arriba y no se había identificado como ninguno de tus aliados. Abres la puerta temiendo lo peor y te encierras junto a ella.

Ella te ve con la duda en toda la cara. Escucha las pisadas en la parte de arriba y se da cuenta de tu mortificación.

-Estás perdido,- te dice en un tono descarado,- han venido ¿No es así? Han venido a por mí y tú estás solo ¿En dónde están tus amigos cuando más los necesitas?

-No se supone que fuera así,- dices tembloroso,- no se supone que supieran en donde estábamos. Ni tampoco se supone que vengan hoy.

-Pero han venido,- dice ella feliz,- han venido a por mí. Y la mejor parte es que también han venido a por ti ¿Tienes miedo?

-Jamás,- sollozas temblando hasta la médula.

Buscas desesperadamente entre tus ropas y coges con todas tus fuerzas tu varita. Tu única fuente de salvación.

-Te mataré antes de que lleguen.

-Firmarás tu sentencia de muerte,- dice ella complacida,- si llegan y yo estoy muerta, no se la pensarán dos veces para matarte a ti también. Ya lo verás.

Te quedas inmóvil, sabes que puede que tenga razón. Tal vez ella sea tu única fuente de salvación. Tal vez lograrían perdonarte si les dabas a la chica con vida y confesabas todo y si dabas algunos nombres y datos que les sean de utilidad.

Pero entonces… quien nunca te perdonaría sería el señor Oscuro… seguro te mataría de inmediato ante semejante traición, tampoco podías hacer eso.

-Intentas engatusarme,- le dices no muy seguro si puedes pensar racionalmente,- ¡Te mataré en este momento!

Apuntas la varita en su dirección y la miras con todo el odio que tienes en tu interior. Ella te mira fijamente, como a la expectativa de lo que estás por hacer. Como retándote a que lo hagas de una buena vez. Los pasos en la parte de arriba comienzan a acercarse y sientes la adrenalina recorrer cada parte de tu cuerpo. Estás dispuesto a hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

Pero descubres que no puedes.

-Lo sabía,- sonríe ella,- para matar a alguien a sangre fría se necesitan los pantalones que tú no tienes. Yo se que mataste a los señores Dukes, pero eso fue porque volaste la casa. Jamás podrías haberlo hecho de tenerlos frente a ti como estoy yo. Jamás podrías mirar a alguien a la cara y atreverte a disparar, lo sabes.

-¡Cállate!- gritas plantándote sobre tus pies y apretando aún más la varita.

-¡Hazlo!

Miras en sus ojos un poco de miedo tras esas palabras. Escuchas en la parte de arriba que tus gritos y los de ella han atraído a quien quiera que esté afuera. No tienes escapatoria, eres como una rata en una ratonera. Las piernas comienzan a fallarte y se niegan a seguirte sosteniendo. Caes sobre tus rodillas justo frente a ella y aprietas los puños golpeando el suelo. Tu padre tenía razón, jamás lo lograrías. Jamás podrías ser tan bueno en todo como lo era él. Te habías convertido en una vergüenza para tu apellido y en ese momento estabas acabado.

Sientes tus lágrimas caer sobre tus puños y te volteas para que ella no te vea llorar de una forma tan desesperada.

-Oye…- dice ella casi en un tono de disculpa.

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por unos golpes a la puerta que te hacen exaltar y refugiarte en una orilla de la habitación. Luego los de los golpes escuchas unos gruñidos y te exaltas aún más. Los golpes se convierten luego en zarpazos contra la débil puerta y miras a Ginny que parece igual o más sorprendida que tú.

-Eso no suena para nada a tu caballería,- logras sonreír a pesar de tus lágrimas.

-Pues no está tocando muy gentilmente la puerta como para tratarse de los tuyos,- señala ella molesta.

Y sabes que tiene razón.

Te pones de pie y te paras al pie de las escaleras a la expectativa de lo que sea que entre por esa puerta. Levantas la varita en alto listo para atacarlo.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- grita ella por sobre los zarpazos de la bestia,- ¿En serio crees que lograrás atacarle si no has podido hacerlo conmigo que estoy atada?

Intentas ignorarla pero sabes que tal vez no puedas hacer mucho. El miedo comienza a entrarte incluso más de lo que ya estaba.

-Desátame,- dice ella en un tono desesperado.

-Ni loco,- le dices sin perder cuidado a la puerta que parece estar cediendo.

-¿Crees que quiero morir así?- dice ella una vez más,- desátame,- será mejor que los ataquemos entre los dos a que lo hagas tú solo.

-¿Pretendes que te desate y que te de mi varita? ¿Crees acaso que soy un idiota? ¡Por supuesto que no lo haré!

A pesar de tus palabras, el corazón comienza a acelerarse descontroladamente. Ella tiene razón, te quedarás helado cuando lo que sea que esté afuera entre.

Un fuerte golpe logra volar un trozo de madera y observas horrorizado una garra atravesar el hoyo de la puerta. Ahora se encuentra haciendo trizas la puerta de madera. Y es tan vieja que estás seguro que la destrozará como un trozo de papel en segundos.

Sabiendo que no tienes opción, te acercas a ella y le das vuelta para desatarla. Te cuesta mucho trabajo dado que las manos te tiemblan al escuchar los arañazos y los gruñidos de la criatura. Por fin logras desatarle las manos y te diriges a hacer lo mismo con los pies cuando lo escuchas bajar apresuradamente por las escaleras. Te giras para atacarlo y lo ves a escasos dos metros de ti. La mirada brillante, el cuerpo lleno de pelo y grande como una persona sobre la otra. Gritas al darte cuenta que es un hombre lobo. Apuntas la varita en su dirección y te rasguña quitándotela de la mano.

-¡Draco!- grita ella.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry se levantó exaltado y bañado en sudor. Miró a su alrededor en busca de sus gafas en la mesita de noche y se las puso apresuradamente al ponerse de pie. En cuanto sintió el contacto de sus pies descalzos con el frío suelo sintió el impulso de ir hacia la cama de su mejor amigo.

-¡Ron! ¡Despierta!

Su amigo dio un par de vueltas en la cama ignorando el llamado de su amigo.

-¡Despierta!- volvió a decir con más desesperación.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo molesto.

-¡Es Draco!

-¿Me despiertas para hablarme de Malfoy?- dice aún más molesto.

Cansado de que no le hiciera caso, Harry tiró del colchón obligando a su amigo a caer de bruces en el suelo.

-¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso?- le dijo aún más molesto.

-¡Porque intento que me escuches cuando te digo que he descubierto quién ha secuestrado a Ginny!

Perdiendo el sueño totalmente Ron miró a Harry con ojos entornados.

-¡Es Malfoy! ¡Malfoy la ha tenido cautiva todo este tiempo!

-¿En dónde?

-No lo se… un lugar muy familiar… oscuro…

-¿El bosque prohibido?

-¡No! Pero… ¡Los atacó un hombre lobo!

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Vamos! Debemos avisarle a Hermione.

Harry y Ron salieron al instante de la habitación ignorando por completo que su barullo había despertado a todos sus compañeros de habitación.

-Pero no podemos entrar…- señaló Harry debatiéndose entre la desesperación de salir corriendo en ayuda de Ginny y el hombre lobo que la atacaba o esperar a que alguien le dijera lo que debía hacer.

Ron se apresuró a sacar el naipe de su bolsillo y a hacer rápidamente el hechizo que Hermione le había indicado. Harry dudó por unos segundos que eso fuera a funcionar. Después de todo ¿Creía acaso que Hermione iba a estar mirándolo en ese momento? Pero luego cambió de parecer cuando sintió algo en su bolsillo ponerse caliente. No tuvo que mirar para darse cuenta que se trataba del naipe. Hermione bajó pocos minutos después y luego Neville salió apresurado de la habitación de donde habían salido Harry y Ron.

Harry le explicó brevemente lo que había soñado.

-Debemos decírselo a McGonagall ¿Estás seguro que no reconociste el lugar?

-No estoy seguro. Estaba muy oscuro y parecía una casa muy vieja,- luego la respuesta le llegó a la cabeza casi al instante,- un momento. Hombre lobo, casa vieja ¡Están en la casa de los espantos y Lupín los está atacando!

Y no tuvo que decirse nada más.

**FIN DEL CHAP! MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR CUANDO BIEN HABÍA PROMETIDO HACERLO ANTES. PERO NO TIENEN IDEA LA DE VECES KE REESCRIBÍ EL CAPÍTULO INTENTANDO KE KEDARA MÁS O MENOS COMO KERÍA ADEMÁS KE, COMO MÁS DE ALGUNO DE USTEDES DEBE SABER, ESTOY BASTANTE METIDA EN MI NUEVO LEMON LLAMADO "SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS". YO SE KE ESO NO DEBERÍA INTERFERIR, PERO CUANDO TIENES UN BLOKEO CON UN CHAP DE ESTAS DIMENSIONES POR UN LADO Y POR EL OTRO TIENES UN FICT KE NO PUEDES PARAR DE ESCRIBIR AUNKE TE LO PROPONGAS… PUES ES DIFÍCIL EN VERDAD COLOCAR LAS COSAS SOBRE UNA BALANZA JUSTA. ESPERO AL MENOS KE LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA Y KE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DEL CHAP.**

**COMO VEN, LAS COSAS DE AKÍ EN ADELANTE COMIENZAN A PONERSE CADA VEZ MÁS INTENSAS. EL CLUB DE LOS NAIPES SE VA A EXPANDIR, COMO YA HAN DE SUPONER Y EN VARIAS FORMAS JEJEJEJE. LA NUEVA ORGANIZACIÓN Y LA CREACIÓN DE UNA GUARIDA HARÁ KE LAS COSAS VAYAN MEJOR Y ESO DEJARÁ KE EL TRÍO COMIENZE A ACTUAR UN PASO A LA VEZ. PERO CLARO, SEGURO KE USTEDES ESPERAN CON ANSIAS EL REENCUENTRO DE HARRY CON GINNY Y CON TODA RAZÓN PORKE TENGO PREPARADO ALGO MUY BUENO PARA ESO JEJEJEJE.**

**POR ÚLTIMO LES AGRADEZCO LA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS KE ME DEJARON DESDE EL MES DE FEBRERO PARA ACÁ. ESO ERA LO KE MÁS ME REMORDÍA :S. PRONTO LES CONTESTARÉ SUS DUDAS Y TAMPOCO SE PIERDAN LA EXPLICACIÓN DEL CHAP, AÚN TENGO MÁS COSAS KE DECIR AL RESPECTO PERO TIEMPO NO ME ALCANZA (Y EL SUEÑO YA NO ME DEJA). NO SE OLVIDEN DEL REVIEW, PORFIS, AYUDA SABER EN KÉ VA UNO BIEN O MAL PARA MEJORAR O PARA SEGUIR HACIENDO LAS COSAS.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABERME LEÍDO Y SILLA EN EL SIG CHAP (ESPERO KE SEA PRONTO).**

**TLAL**


	19. CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO:Reencuentros

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling y ésta no es, aunke así lo keramos, la continuación de sus famosas sagas. Por lo tanto no debe venderse o comprarse como tal.**

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO**

**Reencuentros y Despedidas**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Harry cabeceó por tercera ocasión despertando de paso a Ron. Sueños oscuros, eso había sido todo después de lo de anoche.

Lo de anoche…

Una noche demasiado agitada como para ser olvidada así como así. Despertarse a media noche y llamar a la profesora McGonagall con respecto al paradero de Ginny Weasley y su peligro de muerte. Luego que ésta llamara a la Orden de Fénix y que la misma guardia del ministerio que resguardaba el castillo se atreviera a pasar por el pasadizo del sauce boxeador.

La expectativa, las pocas ganas de quedarse atrás a esperar a ver qué era lo que pasaba y el rescate de Ginny y Malfoy. Justo a tiempo porque la pelirroja había logrado hacer su famosa maldición de los mocos de murciélago sobre el profesor Lupín.

La había encontrado casi en shock frente a un Malfoy bañado en sangre. Harry, al verlo, revivió la vez que casi lo despedaza con el sectuzempra, el hechizo aprendido del libro de Snape el año anterior. A pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaba por haberle hecho eso a Ginny, no pudo sentir lástima por él al verlo malherido en el suelo. Corrió en dirección de Ginny y la ayudó a quitarse la soga de los pies y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo había intentado, no había logrado arrancarle una palabra o una expresión.

Había costado la ayuda de cuatro aurores profesionales para detener a Lupín mientras que el rescate se llevaba acabo. Luego de eso, Harry no había tenido ni el tiempo ni la cabeza para saber qué había sido de él luego del percance. Y por el momento prefería no pensar en ello dado que sabía que se mortificaría demasiado. Prefería permanecer optimista al menos en eso.

Y ahora llevaba horas fuera de la enfermería del castillo en compañía de Ron y Hermione esperando del veredicto de Madame Pomfrey.

-Harry,- dijo Hagrid saliendo de la enfermería,- creo que lo mejor es que ustedes tres vayan a descansar a sus camas. La profesora McGonagall ya mandó una lechuza urgente para avisar a los señores Weasley y lo más seguro es que los agentes del ministerio consigan arreglar un Traslador para que se aparezcan aquí lo más pronto posible. Ya saben, quieren quedar bien con la gente a como de lugar.

-¿No podemos entrar?- quiso saber Ron al parecer aún desesperado por ver a su hermana.

-Lo siento, pero Madame Pomfrey le dio una poción para dormir y lo mejor es no perturbarla. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que está bien gracias a ustedes y que no deben preocuparse. Ya la verán más tarde.

-Esperaré a que sea más tarde justo aquí,- sentenció Harry con ese dejo de decisión que hacía saber que no cambiaría de parecer.

Pero la verdad era que más allá de su testarudez, Harry tenía dentro de sí todo ese sentimiento de culpa y su cabeza había arrojado las veinte mil preguntas que siempre se cabía cada vez que otro hecho impactante azotaba su vida. Claro que se moría por saber todo lo que había vivido Ginny a manos de Draco Malfoy y se moría también por ponerle las manos encima para hacerlo pagar por lo que había hecho o intentado hacer. Pero esa ira venía también con su ración de culpa, por supuesto, a sabiendas que las marcas de Ginny en las muñecas y los tobillos eran por haber estado atada y amordazada durante casi todo un mes y eso era, aunque muchos se desvivieran por decirle lo contrario, en gran parte por su culpa.

Hagrid miró la expresión de Harry y luego vio a Ron y a Hermione. Ambos amigos le decían con la mirada que permanecerían al lado de Harry sin importar lo que pasara.

-Está bien,- suspiró Hagrid dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a la enfermería,- veré que puedo hacer…

Minutos después, él y la Profesora McGonagall salieron de la enfermería con el ademán y la seña de que podían pasar. Harry y compañía se apresuraron a entrar.

-Pero solo unos minutos,- le advirtió la profesora. Palabras que Harry apenas sí escuchó antes de apresurarse a la cama donde veía la cabellera pelirroja de Ginny.

Sus muñecas estaban vendadas y su expresión parecía más bien inconciente que relajada. Harry se apresuró a tomar su mano mientas que Ron se colocaba del otro lado como temiendo tocarla. Hermione se sentó al final de la cama extendiendo su mano hacia su rodilla. Era impactante lo pequeña que se veía en esa cama. Ginny siempre había sido una chica menudita pero de complexión estética. Ahora esa apariencia desgarbada y casi esquelética le daba a Harry la falsa impresión de que estaba contemplando a un cadáver. De solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

Lo que ella debió haber sufrido…

-Aún está un poco desnutrida,- dijo Madame Pomfrey como adivinando la expresión en los rostros de los amigos de la chica,- pero no tiene heridas graves que no se sanen tomando las pociones indicadas.

-¿Y Malfoy?- quiso saber Ron apretando los nudillos.

-Recibió fuertes rasguños y heridas graves…- contestó la enfermera con pesadez,- aún no sabemos si fue mordido o no. Para eso debemos esperar, pero su estado no es favorable…

-Me alegro,- contestó el joven Weasley,- ojala sufra lo que mi hermana o más…

-Ron…- quiso reprenderlo Hermione pero Harry la frenó.

-Tal vez yo debería sufrirlo también…- lamentó acariciando sus manos huesudas,- todo esto es por mí. Si yo hubiera atendido las amenazas tal vez…

-Estaría muerto, Señor Potter,- sentenció la Profesora McGonagall desde el otro lado de la habitación,- así que déjenme recordarles, señores Potter y Weasley, que en su misión no hay lugar para la venganza, en dado caso que eso sea lo que están pensando. El ministerio se encargará de ponerle el castigo merecido al señor Malfoy cuando esté dispuesto para ir a juicio ¿Quedó claro?

Harry y Ron se miraron con ansiedad, pero no pudieron hacer más que asentir tras las palabras de McGonagall.

-Perfecto,- contestó ella complacida,- ahora creo que es hora de que ustedes vayan a descansar puesto que esta también ha sido una larga noche para ustedes. Cuando se despierten, si quieren venir a verla y si ella está despierta, háganlo. Supongo que tampoco tengo que decirles que esto debe mantenerse lo más discretamente posible ¿No es así?

Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y asintieron antes de retirarse. Parecía un día largo y apenas eran las diez de la mañana…

Harry decidió dejar su habitación a eso de las dos de la tarde. Y no es que hubiera descansado mucho, sino que se había cansado de estar dando vueltas en la cama al igual que Ron. Resignados a no poder dormirse, decidieron salir a la sala común en busca de Hermione, pero ella no estaba y no quisieron molestarla en dado caso que ella sí estuviera dormida, así que mejor se dirigieron al gran comedor para averiguar si comiendo algo lograban sentirse mejor.

La sorpresa al entrar a la pieza no debió haber sido tanta si no hubieran estado tan distraídos por lo de Ginny como para olvidarse de la junta que habían convocado para el club de naipes explosivos. Hermione parecía estarse encontrando en serios aprietos mientras que sus compañeros le insistían por saber si Harry llegaría o no y que no querían escucharla a ella. Harry y Ron se acercaron a toda prisa para ayudarla en la encomienda.

-¡Harry!- gritaron varias personas al verlo.

No cabía duda que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban presentes. Hasta los profesores estaban en sus asientos para la comida. Si es que iba a haber una reunión, no podía ser en ese lugar.

-Harry,- le dijo Hermione aún agitada por el barullo y casi gritando por sobre las decenas de voces,- a mí también se me olvidó lo de la reunión… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No tengo nada preparado.

Harry miró la preocupación de Hermione y la desesperación de sus compañeros por escuchar lo que tenía que decirles. A lo lejos, la profesora McGonagall les hacía señas a los demás profesores para que abandonaran la habitación. El único que objetó fue el profesor Slughorn, quien pretendía seguir comiendo un trozo de pie de manzana. Pero finalmente salió cuando la nueva directora le dio toda la tarta para él solo. Luego, ella caminó en dirección de Harry.

-La señorita Granger me dio la lista de integrantes de su club de naipes explosivos,- le dijo jalándolo a un lado lejos de la muchedumbre,- en Hogwarts no tenemos un aula que albergue a tantos alumnos. Así que he decidido cederles el gran comedor para sus reuniones.

La expresión y el tono formal de la profesora le indicaron a Harry que había decidido seguirles el juego y se lo agradeció sin palabras mientras que ella se retiraba para dejarlo con sus impacientes compañeros.

-Sellaré las puertas,- le dijo mientras se retiraba,- y haré un hechizo a prueba de sonidos. Tiene dos horas y espero que las aproveche.

Entonces Harry se apresuró hacia donde se encontraban Hermione y Ron acompañados ahora de Neville y Luna.

-Necesitamos calmarlos…- advirtió Ron viendo que la reunión se estaba saliendo de control. Aunque lo más probable era que no tuviera control alguno.

-Háblales,- lo apresuró Hermione.

Harry miró a su alrededor y se puso nervioso al saber que tenía que hablar delante de toda esa gente. Jamás había hecho algo por el estilo y era mucho más intimidante que la corte que me juzgó por haber efectuado el patronus cerca de Dudley, su primo. Ni la orden del fénix era tan grande, mucho menos lo había sido el Ejército de Dumbledore.

-Calma ya,- les dijo a todos sin éxito,- por favor, guarden silencio…

Definitivamente no estaba teniendo éxito.

-¡Silencio!- gritó Neville subiéndose a una de las mesas.

Para mi sorpresa, logró su cometido.

-Eh… gracias- le dije apenado de ver mi poca voz de mando.

-De nada,- me dijo ayudándome a subir a la mesa.

Luego les indiqué a Hermione, Ron y Luna que nos acompañaran para poder iniciar y dar por terminado pronto lo que habíamos planeado desde antes.

-Muy bien…- dijo observando las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros,- creo que no tengo por qué andarme con rodeos. Pero si alguien en realidad cree que nos hemos reunidos solo para jugar a los naipes explosivos, pueden abandonar la habitación en este momento…

El comentario de Harry fue bienvenido con una ola de risas que ablandó la tensión. Harry se sintió con más libertad para seguir hablando.

-Me lo imaginé,- sonrió él,- ahora, supongo que todos se preguntarán qué es lo que planeo hacer para acabar con Voldemort.

Las expresiones de terror en los rostros de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar al escuchar el nombre que él acababa de mencionar. Harry miró a Hermione y a Ron en busca de un poco de respaldo y ellos lo incitaron a continuar.

-¡Eso Harry!- gritó una niña de tercero de pronto.

-¡Eres el mejor!- le hizo segunda otra.

Sintiéndose más envalentado, continuó con su discurso.

-Supongo que he de atribuir este exceso de confianza en mí a los artículos del profeta que aclaman que yo soy el elegido ¿No es así?

Escuchó unas cuantas risas tontas entre el silencio general.

-Y honestamente no se si desmentirlo o darles la razón.- continuó,- Lo único que se es que estoy intentando hacer algo porque parece ser que no tengo otra opción. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea sencillo o que no necesite ayuda. Y es por eso es que me tienen aquí, pidiendo su ayuda.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros?- renegó un chico y su opinión pareció ser apoyada por varios de sus compañeros,- Nosotros somos solamente estudiantes con habilidades sin desarrollar.

-Esa no es excusa,- dijo Neville de pronto,- Harry era solo un bebé cuando derrotó a… a…- miró a Harry y a sus amigos para tomar valor,- a Voldemort por primera vez. Y luego durante todos sus años en Hogwarts se dedicó a salvarnos el trasero sin ser otra cosa que ¿cómo dijeron?

-"Solamente un estudiante son habilidades sin desarrollar"- complementó Luna seriamente.

-Eso,- contestó Neville,- Harry no es diferente a ninguno de nosotros.

-Pero Harry habla Parcel como ya-sabes-quién.- reprendió un chico que estaba en primera fila.- eso debe querer decir que tiene varias habilidades que…

-¿Qué?- renegó Harry,- ¿Creen que yo tenía idea de que podía hacer eso? Esas "habilidades" como les llamas no están bajo mi control. Ni siquiera se si puedo utilizarlas o cuales son.

-¿Entonces es mentira que puedes derrocar a ya-sabes-quién?- quiso saber una chica a quien Harry reconoció como una de las nuevas cazadoras del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

-No te voy a asegurar que puedo,- contestó Harry,- lo que sí te puedo jurara es que voy a intentarlo. Pero no puedo decir que pueda defender a todos y cada uno de ustedes si las cosas se ponen feas. En verdad admiro que guarden fuerzas para seguir en la escuela luego de todo lo que ha sucedido, eso habla muy bien de ustedes. Mucho más de lo que creen. Y personas como ustedes, que se mantienen firmes a pesar de las adversidades, es justo lo que necesito en este momento.

-O sea que pretendes atacar al gran señor oscuro con un puñado de adolescentes…- sentenció sarcásticamente Pansy Parkinson con los brazos cruzados desde el fondo de la habitación.

-Harry no pretende meter a nadie en el campo de batalla,- replicó Hermione,- no les está pidiendo que salgan con sus varitas a enfrentar mortífagos, hombres lobo o inferis.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere?- quiso saber Hannah Abbot, la chica de Hufflepuff.

-Necesito que estén preparados para defenderse si la situación lo apremia,- contestó Harry,- hablaré con la profesora Precea para que tomen clases extra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Eso es todo?- renegó Seamus Finnigan, su compañero de cuarto, incrédulo.

-Eso es solo el inicio,- contestó Harry manteniendo la serenidad y la paciencia, desde un principio sabía que sería cuestionado,- la segunda parte será solamente para aquellos que estén dispuestos a involucrarse un poco más.

Harry extendió la mano y Hermione le dio el mazo con las cartas restante de la baraja que ya habían utilizado. Sus compañeros miraron el mazo como creyendo que esa era el arma definitiva.

-¿Piensas derrotar al señor oscuro con eso?- Pansy Parkinson intentó sonar desdeñosa, pero su curiosidad era mayor.

-Definitivamente- sonrió Harry,- pero necesito su ayuda. Si alguien en ésta habitación está dispuesto a ayudarme, debe hacer el compromiso de lealtad. Y de eso se asegurará Hermione.

-Y ésta vez el castigo será mayor que acné,- advirtió ella haciendo énfasis a la seriedad del asunto.

-Quien acceda a tomar una de estas cartas,- advirtió Harry una vez más. Ya no se puede retractar. Se quedará conmigo en esta habitación y sabrás muchas cosas que la gente común y corriente no. Pero será bajo su propio riesgo y no puedo garantizarles que no les va a pasar nada. Quien no quiera hacerlo, puede abandonar la habitación en este momento.

El silencio fue ensordecedor. Podía escucharse, literalmente, cómo varios jóvenes pasaban saliva mientras que se miraban los unos a los otros. Uno que otro dio un paso o dos en dirección de Harry, pero se detenían o eran detenidos por sus compañeros. El miedo era mucho más grande que la curiosidad.

-¿Nadie?- volvió a decir Harry moviendo el mazo de cartas con la mano extendida de un lado a otro.

Varias personas comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida.

-Los estamos perdiendo…- le advirtió Hermione jalándolo de la manga de la túnica.

-Pero no puedo decirles otra cosa que la verdad,- renegó Harry sabiendo que no podía obligar a nadie a hacer lo que no quería.

-Esperen, esperen,- dijo Ron hablando por primera vez.

Varios alumnos se detuvieron en seco aunque varios lo hicieron al pie de las puertas como creyendo que no había nada que pudieran escuchar que los hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Cuando por fin tuvo la atención de vuelta, Ron tragó saliva, las manos le temblaban ante el nerviosismo de dirigirse a una multitud.

-Hola…- dijo tontamente,- soy Ron Weasley.

-Eso ya lo sabemos,- espetó uno de los golpeadores del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw.

-Yo solo quiero decirles…- continuó Ron tal vez sin haber escuchado el comentario o ignorándolo deliberadamente,- que antes de que tomen una decisión, consideren seriamente lo que está sucediendo.

Todos parecían dispuestos a seguirlo escuchando, así que Ron agarró más valor para seguir hablando.

-Yo se que les parece algo extremadamente peligroso y arriesgado el declararse del lado de Harry. Muchos de ustedes tienen mucho que perder y poco que ganar, como yo. Y se que lo más sencillo es esconderse y no hacer nada para asegurarse su propio bienestar. Pero no es eso de lo que se trata ¿O sí?

-¿Y según tú de qué se trata?- cuestionó el chico de Ravenclaw una vez más.

-Se trata de hacer lo que es correcto,- contestó Ron sonando mucho más seguro de sí mismo que nunca,- ¿Recuerdan cuando Cedric murió y Dumbledore nos dio ese discurso de fin de año? Porque yo si, dijo que cuando estuviéramos en una dificultad, lo mejor siempre era hacer lo correcto sobre lo fácil ¿No les parece más correcto hacer algo al respecto? En el futuro, cuando sean ancianos y sus nietos les pregunten cómo fue la guerra en contra de Voldemort,- la audiencia se estremeció,- sí, Voldemort,- volvió a decir Ron,- dejen de temerle al nombre porque eso solo incrementa el miedo a la persona.

Sus compañeros se miraron unos a otros como reflexionando lo que Ron acababa de decir.

-En fin,- continuó,- como decía, cuando le digan a sus nietos de la guerra ¿Qué creen que será más satisfactorio? ¿Decirle que fueron días de terror y que se la pasaron escondiendo la cara? ¿O prefieren decirles que hicieron algo para asegurarse de que ellos pudieran estar con ustedes? La elección no es sencilla, lo se. Pero solo una es la correcta. Y espero que todo lo que Dumbledore nos enseñó no se haya guardado en saco roto.

-Dumbledore está muerto,- sentenció otro chico de Ravenclaw que estaba a un lado del que había hablado antes.

-¿Y creen que sea justo dejar que haya muerto en vano?- contestó Ron un poco a la defensiva,- su muerte debe tener un significado.

-Sí,- contestó el mismo chico,- que no importa cuan poderoso seas, aún así no tienes oportunidad. Además, el viejo se lo buscó ¿Y ahora vienes a pedirnos que hagamos lo mismo?

-Dumbledore no es el único que ha muerto en esta guerra,- dijo Hermione tal vez tomando valor luego que Ron hubiera hablado,- muchas personas inocentes que ni siquiera estaban en la guerra han perecido y fallecido. Muchos de ustedes han perdido a alguien en medio de este caos. Y seguirá siendo así a menos que hagamos algo al respecto. Ron, Luna, Neville y yo estamos con Harry ¿Quién más?

A pesar de todas las palabras, lo dicho y lo no dicho, era de esperarse que los demás alumnos se Hogwarts aún tuvieran sus dudas. Harry extendió el mazo de cartas una vez más. Un joven menudo delgado y rubio avanzó de entre la muchedumbre y tomó una de las cartas.

-¡Daniel! ¡No!- gritó otro muy parecido a él pero más grande.

Harry los identificó como Collin y Daniel Creeve. Las expresiones en sus rostros poco denotaban a los niños alegres y joviales que siempre habían sido.

-Dos de espadas,- dijo el joven lleno de orgullo.

-¡Devuélvela!- le ordenó su hermano arrebatándosela de la mano para regresársela a Harry,- ya he perdido bastante como para todavía perderte a ti.

-Nosotros no hemos perdido a nadie,- sentenció Daniel en voz alta,- yo se que papá está vivo y creo que ésta es la única manera de que regrese.

-¿Tú crees que papá está vivo?- replicó Collin una vez más,- ¿Crees que ya-sabes-quien lo dejó vivo para que lo encontremos? ¡Papá era muggle! ¿De qué puede servirle un muggle al señor oscuro?

-Papá es muggle,- replicó Daniel apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que papá era muggle, pero te equivocas. Papá está vivo y sigue siendo muggle. Y yo quiero ayudar a Harry para poder recuperarlo ¿Me devuelves mi carta, Harry?

Harry apretó la carta y miró a los hermanos. Primero a Collin y luego a Daniel.

-No te puedo garantizar que recuperarás a tu papá,- le advirtió Harry con pesadez.- Y la ayuda que te voy a pedir no tendrá mucho que ver con enfrentarte a quien sea que le haya hecho algo.

-No me importa,- sentenció el joven extendiendo la mano para recibir la carta,- es como "el rey" dijo,- Ron se puso rojo al darse cuenta que se refería a él,- voy a hacer lo correcto y haciéndolo se que tal vez no me sienta tan mal o mortificado como me siento ahora. Quiero garantizar que a mamá no le pasará nada y tampoco quiero que le ocurra algo a mi hermano.

Harry le dio la carta sin decir más y sin poder contener la sonrisa.

-Está bien,- suspiró Collin,- Harry, dame una a mí también.

-No tienes que hacerlo…- intervino su hermano.

-Si vas a ser un idiota está bien,- contestó Collin,- pero no te voy a dejar solo en esto. Papá me matará si se entera que te dejé solo en algo tan peligroso como conspirar en contra de Voldemort.

-¡Collin! ¡Lo dijiste!

-¿Qué? ¿Que papá está vivo? Pues qué remedio…

-No, dijiste el nombre de ya-sabes quien.

Collin se llevó las manos a la boca como si acabara de decir una blasfemia. Entonces Harry le entendió el mazo de cartas.

-Has iniciado muy bien,- le dijo al momento que tomaba una carta.

-Cuatro de espadas,- dijo Collin viendo la carta.

-¿Estás tomando nota?- dijo Harry a Hermione.

-Dos y cuatro de tréboles,- repitió Hermione con el diario de Lily en la mano y anotando los nombres con las correspondencias.

-Dame una a mi también,- dijo Susan Bones acercándose a Harry.

-¡Susan!- la llamó Hannah Abbot.

-Sí, Hannah. Casi toda mi familia ha muerto a manos de de… de ya-sabes-quién. Lo siento Harry, todavía no estoy lista para decirlo.

-Está bien,- contestó Harry extendiendo el mazo.

-Seis de tréboles,- dijo ella y luego Hermione anotó su nombre en el diario,- mis familiares perecieron por estar del lado de la justicia en la batalla anterior y en ésta. Si voy a ser una Bones con todas sus letras, debo seguir su ejemplo y honrarlos por lo que hicieron aunque mi participación no sea tan significativa como la de ellos.

Luego de Susan Bones y los hermanos Creevey otras personas se atrevieron a hacer lo mismo. De Gryffindor pasaron todos aquellos que alguna vez hubieron pertenecido al Ejército de Dumbledore: Parvaty, Seamus, Dean e incluso Lavender. Hannah Abbot a pesar de sus dudas se vio influenciada por su amiga y así lo hizo su novio seguidos de otros tantos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Aunque varios de los que habían objetado en primer lugar no dieron su brazo a torcer. Harry ya llevaba la mitad del mazo cuando Pansy Parkinson se acercó a tomar una carta.

-Vete, Parkinson,- dijo una de las cazadoras de Ravenclaw que en primer lugar no estaba muy convencida pero que había tomado una carta junto con sus compañera de equipo.

-¿Y por qué no puedo participar?- quiso saber la rubia.

-Porque eres una Slytherin,- atajó la misma chica,- en ustedes no se puede confiar. Todos sabemos que los de su casa apoyan a ya-sabes-quién.

-Momento,- intervino Harry,- éste no es el momento para ponernos elitistas.

Hermione miró a Harry casi sorprendida al ver que conocía la palabra "elitista" así como su uso.

-Si ella quiere participar, está en su derecho,- afirmó Harry.

-¿Y qué interés puede tener ella en ayudarte?- quiso saber otra de las cazadoras.

-Para tu información,- renegó Pansy tomando la carta de todos modos,- El señor Oscuro se llevó a Malfoy, a Crabbe y a Goyle.

-Se lo tenían merecido,- contestó la tercera.

-Eso no hace que lo odie menos,- finalizó mirando su carta,- reina de diamantes.

Hermione miró a Harry solícita, él asintió y ella anotó el nombre.

Luego de Pansy pasó Blaise y otros tres jóvenes de Slytherin. Y entonces ya nadie más quiso pasar.

-¿Nadie más?- inquirió Harry agitando el mazo de cartas,- vamos, debemos olvidar nuestras diferencias. Si es por lo de la traición, eso lo puede hacer cualquiera y estamos listos para eso. Les recuerdo que en el Ejército de Dumbledore quien nos traicionó no fue un Slytherin.

-Porque no había gente de Slytherin,- contestó Zacharías Smith sintiéndose aludido ante el comentario.

-Harry no pretendía ofenderte a ti o a nadie de tu casa,- lo defendió Hermione,- lo que quiere decir es que la casa de una persona no determina sus acciones.

Y entonces pasaron un par de personas más y ya nadie más quiso hacerlo.

-Muy bien,- dijo Harry guardando las pocas cartas que le habían quedado,- a los demás espero verlos al menos en las clases extra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Quienes tomaron cartas, acérquense por favor.

Luna se dirigió a una de las puertas laterales y la abrió para dejar pasar al resto de alumnos que no habían querido participar en el ejército de cartas.

-Muy bien,- suspiró Harry sintiéndose más cómodo ante un grupo mucho menor relativamente.- Supongo que ahora sí puedo suponer que están aquí quienes quieren estar…

Sabía que varios compañeros aún tenían sus dudas, pero quería creer que con un poco de voluntad le bastaba. Y entonces les explicó la mecánica de las reuniones a través de las cartas y que no tendrían problemas con McGonagall ni con ningún profesor al estar ahí. Finalizando, por supuesto, con la promesa de una segunda reunión para el siguiente fin de semana ¿La tarea de la semana? Encontrar un lugar que pudieran utilizar. Y no podía ser la sala de los requerimientos.

-Eso salió mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos…- señaló Hermione a Harry, Ron, Luna y Neville camino a la enfermería para visitar a Luna.

-Es muy pronto para saber,- contestó Harry aún con dudas con respecto a lo que acababa de hacer,- creo que lo mejor es que nos veamos donde ya saben.

Todos se miraron suspicaces sabiendo que Harry se refería al baño de Myrtle.

-Pero debemos ser discretos,- advirtió Hermione en voz baja,- si lo hacemos debemos hacerlo de uno en uno y en lapsos de tiempo separados.

Iban tan juntos caminando por los pasillos, que podían escuchar claramente y entenderse sin necesidad de subir la voz.

Harry estaba ansioso por ver a Ginny consciente y poder decirle lo preocupado que había estado y lo mucho que la había extrañado. Quería hablar con ella de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y prometerle que algo como lo que le había sucedido no le volvería a pasar pues cuidaría de ella sin importar los malditos riesgos que antes lo habían detenido de hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey parecía estar preocupada discutiendo con alguien dentro del pabellón donde tenían a Draco. Harry miró la cama de Ginny y se dio cuenta que no estaba ¿Acaso Malfoy le había hecho algo? Sus demás amigos los vieron apresurarse hasta donde se escuchaba la voz de la enfermera y lo siguieron sin preguntar siquiera.

-¡Malfoy!- dijo abriendo la cortina de golpe,- ¡Tú…!

Sus sospechas y malos pensamientos se vieron disipadas cuando contempló a Ginny sentada en la silla de visitas a un lado de la cama de Malfoy mientras que Madame Pomfrey parecía más bien alarmada porque estuviera de pie en lugar de estar descansando en su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió Ron a su hermana sumamente molesto y arrancándole las palabras a Harry de la boca.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- quiso saber Ginny cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras hacer no vale la pena, la Profesora McGonagall ya nos dijo que el ministerio se encargaría de él en cuanto…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que le iba a hacer daño?- la palabras de Ginny sonaban demasiado en serio para no tomárselas así.

-¿No?- inquirió Harry.

-No,- contestó ella desafiante.

-¿Entonces qué estabas haciendo aquí?- quiso saber Ron.

-Quería saber si estaba bien.

Todos se quedaron en silencio como no comprendiendo las razones para que Ginny hiciera eso. Y a decir verdad estaban dudosos de creer en lo que decía. Hermione, por otro lado, parecía haber encontrado una explicación lógica como siempre lo hacía.

-Creo haber leído de esto en alguna parte…- dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla,- se le llama síndrome de Estocolmo y es cuando la víctima comienza a sentir simpatía por su captor.

-Qué ilustrativa,- contestó Ginny con un tono agrio y despectivo, casi propio del mismo Snape.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- la reprendió Ron.

Incluso Harry podía notar esa hostilidad que no era propia de ella. Pero creía saber de dónde venía todo eso.

-¿Estás molesta porque no atendí las amenazas?

Ginny lo miró como si le hubieran dado una punzada en el estómago. Harry supo que había dado en el clavo.

-Sabes que Harry no podía atender esas citas…- justificó Ron de inmediato,- incluso yo quise ir pero la profesora McGonagall me lo prohibió ¿Qué se suponía que hiciéramos?

-Exactamente lo que hicieron,- replicó ella sin bajar la guardia,- nada.

-¡Pero intentamos hacer algo!- exclamó Harry lamentando que la hubiera herido de esa manera.

-Además, fue gracias a Harry que pudimos rescatarte,- complementó Hermione en un tomo más conciliador que el de todos los presentes.

Ginny parecía saber que lo que ellos decían era verdad, pero por alguna razón no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Al menos no aún.

.Váyanse por favor,- les pidió secamente.

-Pero…- Harry en verdad quería hacerle saber lo mucho que lo sentía.

-A ti es a quien menos quiero escuchar,- interrumpió ella a su inútil súplica.

-¡No la tomes así con Harry!- la reprendió Ron,- ¿No crees que Harry tiene cosas mejores que…?

-¿Yo?- inquirió Ginny bastante ofendida.

Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron reprendiéndolo. De verdad que había metido las cuatro con ese comentario.

-Eso ya lo sé,- recriminó,- Harry tiene muchísimas cosas más importantes que yo ¿No es así?

-Eso no es lo que Ron quiso decir,- se apresuró a decir Hermione.

-Claro, tú has de darles por su lado a éstos dos ¿Qué más da? Si tú eres una de ellos. Eres parte de ese círculo "de confianza" indestructible y exclusivo. Y Merlín se apiade de aquel que quiera formar parte de él.

-¡Las cosas no son así!- renegó Harry.

-¿No lo son?- inquirió ella cada vez más molesta.- dime ¿Te habrías quedado así de brazos cruzados si quien estuviera en peligro hubiera sido Ron o Hermione?

Harry iba a contestar que sí, pero algo dentro de sí no se lo permitía. De haber sido Ron o Hermione…

-¿Lo ves?- declaró ella,- puedo comprender perfectamente que no quisieras arriesgar la misión. No soy tonta y puedo estar de acuerdo con esas cosas como te dije el año pasado. Lo que me molesta y me lastima es que no puedas ponerme en el mismo nivel de tus amigos. Dime Harry ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Harry abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero se sintió demasiado presionado para hacerlo.

-Creo que no es el mejor momento…- dijo.

-Pos supuesto que no lo es,- contestó ella con ese tono irónico,- ¿Pero alguna vez lo será? Porque yo estoy dispuesta a esperar, pero no por siempre.

Madame Pomfrey hacía rato que había decidido abandonar la escena ante la incomodidad de lo que se decía acompañado de Neville y Luna que se sintieron fuera de lugar y Draco seguía inconsciente debajo de todas esas vendas que lo cubrían. Así que el silencio entre las cuatro personas que discutían se sintió asfixiante.

-Váyanse por favor,- insistió Ginny,- no me siento de humor para verlos ahora.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la enfermería en silencio acompañados de Neville y Luna que seguían aturdidos e incrédulos de lo que acababa de pasar. Luna especialmente se había mostrado comprensiva con Ron, pues sabía que a él le había afectado más de lo que demostraba y le pasó la mano por la cintura dejando que él apoyara su brazo en sus hombros. Neville le dio una palmada en la espalda a Harry y Hermione la apretó el hombro.

-Debí haberlo visto venir…- lamentó Harry.

-No hay manera en que pudieras haber sabido,- lo justificó Hermione.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- renegó Harry,- jamás debí haberle dado esperanzas en la boda de Bill y Fleur… debía haber dejado las cosas como estaban y haberle dicho que en realidad no sentía nada por ella.

-Eso le habría roto el corazón y tú no eres así,- consoló Ron para sorpresa de Harry,- creo que lo mejor es dejar que se le pase el berrinche. Yo se lo que te digo, ya se le pasará. Lo importante es que está sana y salva ¿Cierto?

-Cierto…- suspiró Harry.

Ron acompañó a Luna hasta la torre de Ravenclaw en lo que Harry, Hermione y Neville se dirigían a la de Gryffindor. Pero fueron interceptados por aTonks.

-Harry, te he estado buscando por todo lados…

Parecía agitada y su rostro lucía rojo e hinchado, como si hubiera estado llorando. Harry se preocupó de inmediato.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Es Lupín…

Harry se alarmó al escuchar esas palabras ¡Por supuesto! Lupín había sido quien había atacado a Draco y a Ginny y no se había quedado para saber lo que había pasado con él. Le pidió a Neville y a Hermione que se adelantaran en lo que el acompañaba a Tonks.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la sala de profesores. Tonks lo invitó a entrar y luego tocó la puerta del que Harry reconoció como el pequeño cubículo del profesor.

-Remus, abre por favor,- dijo ella.

El profesor no contestó.

-¿Profesor Lupín?- llamó Harry.

-Váyanse por favor,- gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta con un tono agresivo que jamás le había escuchado.

-¿Qué le pasa?- quiso saber Harry.

-Está deprimido por lo que pasó,- explicó Naymphadora Tonks sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-Pofesor,- gritó Harry,- Draco y Ginny están bien.

-¡Y ya te dije que no habrá represalias por lo que pasó!- agregó ella.

-Eso no importa, mejor deberías alejarse de mí.

-¡Sabes que necesito más que eso para alejarme de ti!- exclamó Tonks en verdad molesta,- ni diez gigantes y veinte Trolls me alejarían de ti ¿Entiendes? Ahora abre ¿No te das cuenta que estás actuando como un niño? Harry está aquí y te está diciendo la verdad, nada les pasó a Malfoy y a Ginny.

La puerta dio un leve clack y se abrió lentamente. El profesor Laupín estaba del otro lado con una apariencia pálida casi fantasmagórica.

-¡Remus!- exclamó Tonks abalanzándose sobre él,- ¡Eres un tonto!

-Profesor…- dijo Harry sintiéndose incómodo por estar en medio de la escena,- en verdad no debe preocuparse. Todo fue un accidente y seguramente así será reportado. Además, Malfoy es un mortífago y no creo que haya ley que lo castigue por haber herido a uno.

-Que sea un mortífago no quita que sea un niño,- sentenció Lupín amargamente.

-Usted no estaba consciente de lo que hacía,- volvió a decir Harry.

-¿Ves? Eso es lo que te decía.- agregó ella sin soltarse de su cuello.

-Pero eso es precisamente lo que más me preocupa,- replicó Lupín,- no soy consciente de lo que hago y soy muy peligroso para estar cerca de las personas.

-Pero éstas personas lo necesitan profesor,- dijo Harry seriamente,- no se aleje de nosotros aún. Porque lo necesitamos, yo lo necesito ¿Recuerda lo que me prometió?

-Pero ni siquiera soy el mejor para ayudarte en eso…

-Usted es perfecto para eso,- lo contradijo Harry,- usted ha sido el mejor profesor que he tenido. Quédese por favor.

Lupín suspiró y luego bajó la mirada para ver a Tonks quien lo miraba con ojos de niña chiquita suplicando.

-Está bien,- Tonks y Harry no pudieron ocultar su alegría,- pero en Luna llena…

-Te buscaré un mejor lugar,- se apresuró a decir ella apretando su rostro contra el de él.

-Está bien, suspiró Lupín de una manera que le pareció Graciosa a Harry.

Definitivamente comenzaba a gustarle la idea de Remus y Tonks. Ella parecía ser justo el tipo de persona que él necesitaba cuando su humor y autoestima estaban muy abajo. Y lo mejor de todo era que ella lo había elegido a él. Era como si cada quien tuviera a su cada cual para llenar sus necesidades y comprender y soportar sus defectos. Ojala él pudiera decir lo mismo de él y Ginny en ese momento… pero si ni siquiera había podido decirle que la amaba. Es más, ni siquiera había logrado pensarlo para sí mismo.

Tal vez aún no estaba listo para eso, pensó mientras se despedía y se alejaba de ellos en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Ya era muy tarde para encontrar gente en los pasillos, y esperó no encontrarse con Filch. Elegido o no, ese hombre no se andaba con miramientos para reprender a un alumno fuera de la cama. Y aunque Harry sabía que se zafaría de eso fácilmente, no estaba de humor para hacerlo en realidad.

Cuando llegó a su destino, aliviado de haber terminado el recorrido librado, entró a la sala común sintiéndose aliviado de encontrarla vacía también.

-¿Harry?

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-Hermione,- le dijo detectándola en el sillón grande frente a la chimenea con Crookshanks sobre sus rodillas.- ¿Me estabas esperando?

-Quería hablar contigo.

Harry se sentó al lado de ella acariciando un poco al gato que ronroneó para él al sentir su caricia.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Me quedé un poco preocupada con lo de la reunión.

Harry la miró en silencio.

-No creo que sea el mejor lugar para hablar de eso,- le dijo mirando alrededor.

-Lo se, lo se…- se disculpó Hermione,- es solo que… no estoy segura que el plan vaya a funcionar.

-¡Pero fue tu idea!

-Sí, pero no contaba con que Pansy sacara una de las cartas grandes. Eso hace que las cosas…

-Se pongan aún mejor,- sonrió Harry intentando tranquilizarla.

Hermione no pareció muy convencida.

-Creo que nos estamos complicando las cosas en lugar de facilitarlas,- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y dándole al gato a Harry.

Crookshanks apenas sí se estiró antes de volver a enroscarse en las piernas de Harry.

-No te preocupes,- le dijo Harry conciliadoramente,- lo pero que puede pasar es que Parkinson intente filtrar información. Y eso es lo que queremos ¿No?

-Creo que estamos jugando con fuego…- dijo ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y viendo el fuego de la chimenea.

-Pero no nos quemaremos,- la tranquilizó Harry.

Hermione se giró y le sonrió dándole a entender que confiaba en eso. Luego Harry esperó un momento antes de hacer el siguiente comentario.

-Acerca de Ginny…- dijo Harry por fin,- se que es muy difícil para ti luego que tu y Ron ya no…

-Harry ¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó aquella vez que te desmayaste en la prueba de Precea?- interrumpió ella para su sorpresa.

Harry guardó silencio dándole a entender que quería que continuara.

-La poción de Ron era multijugos, la mía era Félix Felicis y la tuya era una poción de amor. Así que te intoxicaste.

Harry la miró con los ojos desorbitados recordando la apariencia y el comportamiento de Ron cuando ingirió una poción parecida.

-¿Hice algo que…?

-No, no- lo interrumpió ella,- no fue tan grave en realidad. Solo pasó que… pues me besaste.

Literalmente se le cayó la quijada.

-Yo… yo… ¿Qué?

-Creo que exageré un poco con mi reacción,- corrigió Hermione intentando relajar la expresión de Harry,- obviamente no eras tú y no estabas consciente de lo que hacías. Y yo debí… no se, debí haberte hechizado para evitarlo.

Harry aún no cabía en su asombro.

-En verdad lo siento, lo siento mucho. Yo no…

-Ya se que no lo hiciste a propósito, no te preocupes.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora?

-Porque ya no quiero estar enojada contigo.

Él la miró en silencio y comprendió.

-Te molestó que lo haya hecho y no te hubiera pedido disculpas,- razonó él.

Ella sonrió.

-Sí, algo por el estilo…

-Entonces eso quiere decir…

-Que ya podemos hablar de Ginny,- complementó ella sentándose frente a él.

**JAMÁS CREÍ KE TERMINARÍA EL CHAP EN ALGÚN MOMENTO DE ESTE AÑO JAJAJJA. CASI NI ME LA CREO CUANDO ESCRIBÍ LA ÚLTIMA FRASE. UFF! FUE UN CAMINO LARGUÍSIMO. Y CREO KE SE PREGUNTAN KÉ ES LO KE ME DEMORÓ TANTO. LA RESPUESTA ES SENCILLA, HICE UN INVENTARIO DE LA BARAJA Y ME PUSE A ACOMODARLOS ABSOLUTAMENTE A TODOS CON SU BARAJA Y LÍDER CORRESPONDIENTE. ÉSTE ES SOLO EL COMIENZO DE LOS NSAIPES EXPLOSIVOS, ASÍ KE PUEDEN ESPERARSE MUCHAS COSAS DE ELLOS. YA SE KE MUCHAS COSAS DE ELLOS NO SE HAN EXPLICADO. Y POSIBLEMENTE LA ÚLTIMA SOVERSACIÓN DE HARRY Y HERMIONE LOS SONFUNDA UN POCO. NO SE PREOCUPEN SI ESO SUCEDE, ESA ES LA IDEA. CONFORME AVANCEN LOS CAPÍTULOS SUCEDERAN COSAS QUE ACLARARÁN DUDAS****. EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ESPERO KE SEA MÁS SENCILLO Y FLUÍDO PARA MÍ**

**POR LO PRONTO AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE LOS REVIEWS Y LA PACIENCIA PARA CON ESTE FF. CREO KE ME SACÓ UN POCO DE ONDA EL LANZAMIENTO DE LA PORTADA. MÁS BIEN EN EL BUEN SENTIDO DE LA PALABRA PUES MUCHAS COSAS CONCORDABAN CON LO KE TENÍA PLANEADO. Y EL HECHO KE EL MEDALLÓN FUERA TAN IMPORTANTE CASI ME DIO ESCALOFRÍOS. Y LA MAGIA SIN VARITA!! NADA MÁS ME FALTÓ KE SALIERA PRECEA EN LA PORTADA!! JAJAJAJA. EN FIN, CREO KE YA ME EXTENDÍ EN EL COMENTRIO.**

**SUPONGO KE SE PREGUNTARAN POR EL RITMO DE ESCRITURA DE ÉSTE FF EN COMPARACIÓN CON SDT (KE CASI VAN A LA PAR EN NÚMERO DE CHAPS MAS NO EN EL NÚMERO DE PALABRAS). ERA MI DECISIÓN UN CHAP POR SEMANA, PERO ESO DEPENDERÁ DE LOS REVIEWS. Y DE LA GENTE KE SIGA POR AKÍ. AUNKE NO LOS CULPARÍA SI YA NO HAY NADIE…**

**EN FIN, ME DESPIDO DE UNA VEZ NO SON ANTES AGRADECER REVIEWS Y RECORDARLE DEJAR UNO.**

**SILLA!!**

**TLAL**


	20. CAPITULO DIECINUEVE:Un Camino Inevitable

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes ****y varios lugares le pertenecen a JK Rowling y no pretendo lucrar con ésta historia ficticia.**

**CAPÍTULO DIECINEVE**

"**Un Camino Inevitable"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Las fiestas navideñas habían caído por fin sobre Hogwarts, pero a pesar de la insistencia de la dirección a que los alumnos fueran a su casa para celebrar, la mayoría había declarado que preferían quedarse para practicar en su club de naipes explosivos. Está de más decir que Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban bastante satisfechos, ya que en horas del club, la profesora Precea se encargaba de ayudarles en sus prácticas. Esa mujer en verdad parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo en contraste con su personalidad tan ligera y un tanto despistada.

Harry todavía recordaba cuando había ido a pedirle que le hiciera el favor de impartir esa clase. Por un lado había parecido bastante astuta al deducir las cartas como nombre clave, pero por otro lado se había comportado un tanto infantil al hacerle una petición segundos después.

-¿Será que puedo tomar una de esas cartas?- le había dicho con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y ojos suplicantes.

-C-claro…- le había dicho Harry extendiéndole el reducido mazo que aún le quedaba.

-Reina de tréboles,- le había dicho manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Eh…- había contestado Harry muy tentado a pedirle que devolviera la carta y que sacara otra, pero decidió que tal vez así era como debía ser,- le diré a Hermione.

-Bueno, entonces puedes decirles a tus amiguitos que los esperaré todos los días después de las clases en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras. Diles por favor que vayan en grupos de máximo veinte. No queremos hacer mucho alboroto ¿verdad?

-No…- había dicho Harry aún incapaz de leer a través de esa mujer,- no queremos.

Así que desde ese día, sus compañeros tenían clases extras de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y eso lo satisfacía más de lo que podía decir. Por su parte, Harry había comenzado a asistir con el Profesor Lupín a clases de Legilimancia y Oclumancia. Materias que a pesar de ser enseñadas con esmero y dedicación por parte del profesor, Harry seguía encontrando extremadamente difíciles pero que seguía tomando a pesar que desde que Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley habían sido traídos a Hogwarts, había notado que sus horas de sueño habían incrementado considerablemente. Los sueños cruzados se habían ido, pero todavía le quedaba la interrogante ¿Cómo era posible que su mente y la de Draco se mezclaran de la misma manera en que alguna vez lo había hecho con Voldemort? Ya Hermione le había dicho que era posible que Draco lo estuviera manipulando todo el tiempo para tentarlo más a ir a por Ginny, pero algo no le cuadraba en esa teoría y no estaba seguro de lo que era. Así que había preferido dejar que el tiempo y su plan siguieran su curso esperando que las cosas fueran para mejor.

Y es que lo quisiera o no, por mucho que intentaba sacárselo de la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar que desde aquella conversación con Hermione en la sala común de Gryffindor, su relación con Ginny parecía no querer mejorar. Y el último consejo de su amiga había sido dejar que pasara el tiempo confiando en que Ginny terminaría perdonándolo tarde o temprano dado que él la quería y ella lo quería a él. Y puesto que había sido la mente de Hermione la que los había unido en primer lugar, confiaba en que eso funcionara para hacerlos regresar. Y cuando Ginny lo detuvo en el pasillo esa tarde, creyó que debía comprarle algo a Hermione en agradecimiento.

-Harry ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le dijo aparentemente esperándolo a que saliera de la biblioteca cuando venía en compañía de Hermione.

Harry miró a Hermione antes de contestar, pero ella le sonrió despidiéndose furtivamente antes de dejarlos solos.

-Claro…- balbuceó Harry pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Ginny miró alrededor y lo condujo a un aula vacía.

-Tú y Hermione se han vuelto muy unidos últimamente ¿Eh?- le dijo apenas cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir con eso y ella comprendió.

-No estoy implicando nada con eso,- agregó ella,- es solo una observación.

-Bueno, desde que Ron se la pasa con Luna todo el tiempo cuando no nos está ayudando…

-Luna siempre sintió algo por mi hermano,- señaló ella,- supongo que ella no desistió a final de cuentas. A diferencias de nosotros, claro. Solo que sigo sin poder aceptar que entre mi hermano y Hermione no habrá nada. Es una pena ¿No te parece?

-Creo que necesitaban ese espacio para darse cuenta de cosas,- contestó Harry intentando ser positivo.

-¿Quieres decir que crees que regresarán?

-Quiero decir que las relaciones no pueden terminar así como así. Con dos personas separándose sin haber hecho algo al respecto. Siempre se puede hacer algo.

-Ah…- dijo ella comprendiendo que la respuesta de Harry tenía doble trasfondo,- Harry, no vine a hablar de eso contigo.

-¿No?- Harry no pudo ocultar su decepción al responder de esa manera.

-Ya no estoy enojada contigo,- agregó,- es decir… tal vez no estaba enojada. Pero sí dolida ¿Me entiendes?

-Te comprendo.

-Bien, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera que tú yo… es decir, no creo que sea el mejor momento para hacerlo. Las razones por las que habíamos terminado en primer lugar siguen siendo válidas. Y dado que he comprendido que jamás podré formar parte de ustedes.

-No…- Harry comprendía que ella se refería a Hermione, Ron y él.

-Está bien,- lo interrumpió sonando bastante comprensiva,- tal vez sea por la época que me he vuelto más comprensiva y benevolente. O tal vez sea solo que quiero pedirte un favor…

-Por supuesto,- se apresuró a decir Harry creyendo que tal vez con eso podría compensarla.

Y si bien sabía que mientras estuviera tras Voldemort las cosas no podían arreglarse del todo entre ellos dos. Posiblemente su lograba quitarle el rencor, en dado caso que ganara y saliera bien librado… él y ella al final sí podrían estar juntos.

-Se trata de Draco,- le dijo nerviosamente.

Y tenía razones de más para estarlo. Si de por sí él y Harry se habían odiado desde la primera vez que habían cruzado palabras. Ahora, después de todo lo que había hecho, le daban ganas de ahorcar a alguien cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre al igual que el del padrino del infeliz, Severus Snape, quien también era un infeliz, claro.

-Supongo que lo último que harías en esta vida es ayudar a Draco…- continuó ella con el mismo tono.

-Supones bien,- espetó Harry rechinando los dientes.

-Pero me debes una y espero que con esto me pagues.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que le debía a Ginny. O si eso era tan grande como para de buenas a primeras ponerse a ayudar mortífagos. Pero siendo Ginny, Ginny y Harry, Harry…

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- suspiró este.

-Necesito que intercedas por Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué?! No.

-¡Lo van a llevar a Azkaban si no lo haces!

-Pues se lo merece. Además, allá podrá sentirse en familia y visitar a su papá…

-¡Eso no es gracioso!- espetó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Pues cómo esperas que interceda por él? ¡Es un mortífago! Y aunque lo niegue quien lo niegue, la marca está ahí. La prueba está ahí

-Eso no quiere decir que estuviera consciente de lo que hacía. Draco fue víctima de las circunstancias…

-¿Draco? ¿Ahora lo llamas Draco?

-¡No me vengas con eso! Yo nunca te he reclamado por Hermione.

-¿Y a qué viene Hermione en todo esto?

Era sin lugar a dudas una discusión. Del tipo que se parecía más a las que Hermione y Ron solían tener y del tipo que Harry jamás se habría imaginado que tendría con Ginny.

-De ninguna manera,- le dijo.

-Eres su única esperanza,- le dijo en un tono que sonaba más bien a súplica.

-¿Y por qué el interés en ayudarle? ¿No fue acaso él quien te tuvo secuestrada durante semanas y casi mueres a causa de eso?

-¡Pero no es malo!

-¿Ah, no? Creo que más bien te hizo algo. Seguro te tiene controlada con un imperius. Ven, vamos con Lupín a que te haga una evaluación…

-¡No es eso!- le dijo desprendiéndose de él de un jalón. Luego le dio una mirada furiosa,- ¿Lo vas a ayudar o no?

-Aún cuando quisiera ayudarlo…- suspiró él luego de un momento,- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo en realidad cuando el mismo ministerio lo encontró en la escena del crimen?

-¡Todo fue circunstancial! Draco no ha declarado. YO no he declarado. Solo tenemos lo que dijiste a los aurores y si te retractas…

-¿No habrá caso? Ginny, no seas ilusa. Malfoy tiene la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo. Y sabes perfectamente que Scrimgeour hizo una ley para castigar a todo aquel que la posea.

-¡Podemos decir que se la hicieron en contra de su voluntad!

Harry miró el rostro de preocupación de Ginny y no supo qué contestarle.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo?

-Porque se que no es malo ¿Recuerdas cuando todos pensábamos que eras malo porque hablabas parcel? ¿Y cuando fuiste elegido campeón de Gryffindor y todos creímos que habías hecho trampa? ¿No se te ocurre que Draco puede estar en la misma situación?

-¡Oh, no!- renegó Harry al instante,- no puedes comparar esos casos con lo que Malfoy ha hecho ¿A ti se te olvida que el año pasado abrió las puertas de Hogwarts para que entraran los mortífagos y hombres lobo?

-¡No tenía otra opción! Ya-sabes-quién lo forzó a tomar el lugar de su padre ¡Y sabes que no se anda con rodeos! ¿Qué podía haber hecho él?

De pronto Harry recordó lo que Myrtle la llorona le había dicho el año anterior acerca del chico que lloraba en los baños y que luego descubrió que se trataba del mismo Malfoy ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Malfoy había sido forzado a realizar una tarea demasiado grande para él?

-Aún cuando retire mi declaración. No creo que pueda hacer algo por él,- suspiró Harry intentando con todas sus ganas entender y no odiar a Malfoy.

-Pero puedes hablar con McGonagall.

-¿Y qué puede hacer McGonagall?

-Puede interceder por él como directora de la escuela…

A Harry le parecía una oportunidad poco probable. Y creía que si el ministerio quería la cabeza de Malfoy, muy poco podían hacer él o McGonagall para impedirlo.

-Veré que puedo hacer…- suspiró Harry finalmente.

-¡Gracias!

Ginny saltó para abrazarlo sin poder contener su alegría por la ayuda que Harry le brindaría. Harry sintió su contacto esperando que algo dentro de él saltara de alegría también. Pero solo podía pensar en tremendo lío que acababa de meterse.

-Pero eso no asegura que el ministerio desista ¿Entiendes?

-Me basta con que lo intentes,- sonrió ella apartándose nerviosamente de él.

Entonces ella hizo ademán para retirarse, pero Harry la detuvo.

-Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer éste fin de semana?- le dijo nerviosamente.

-Estaré con Draco en la enfermería. Dice Madame Pomfrey que dejará de darle somníferos, pues sus heridas ya no son tan graves. Por lo que los aurores vendrán a entrevistarlo en cuanto eso suceda.

-Ya veo…- dijo Harry decepcionado que su conversación hubiera regresado a Malfoy.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para que tú y yo…

-Yo solo quería invitarte al club de naipes…- le dijo Harry negándose a hacer el ridículo y mostrándole las tres cartas que le quedaban y que no había revisado.

-Escuché de eso…- le dijo estirando la mano para tomar una carta,- supongo que puedo pagarte el favor con esto…

-Dijiste que yo te debía.

-Sí, bueno, creo que ahora te quedaré a deber yo. As de corazones.

Harry sonrió antes de guardar las dos cartas sobrantes, pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-¿Puedo tomar una para Draco también? Escuché que aceptaste a Pansy y a Millicet…

Harry dudó por unos instantes. Bueno, de todos modos le sobraban esas cartas y ya nadie más parecía querer cambiar de opinión. Extendió la mano una vez más y Ginny leyó la carta.

-Rey de Espadas.

Harry no se puso muy contento con ésta parte de la conversación. Pero decidió dejarlo así. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era lo que Hermione le diría cuando se enterara lo que acababa de hacer… aceptar ayudar a Malfoy y haberle dado una de las cartas grandes de la baraja…

-¿Entonces te veo el sábado en la reunión de cartas explosivas?

-Estaremos ahí,- dijo antes de retirarse.

Harry no estaba para nada feliz que Ginny hablara en plural siendo que ese otro era Malfoy ¿Y aún así pensaba ayudarlo? Lo haría por Ginny y nada más por eso. Cuando se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor unas jóvenes de Hufflepuff lo detuvieron en el pasillo.

-As de espadas,- dijo una de ellas.

-Tres de espadas,- contestó él refiriéndose a ella y luego miró a las otras llamándolas por sus nombres claves también,- ocho de tréboles, diez de corazones…

-Tenemos una invitación que hacerte,- volvió a decir tres de espadas,- bueno, es que tú sabes que hemos estado trabajando y entrenando y ayudándote y todo eso…

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias por eso.

-De nada, pero nosotras creímos… bueno, dado que hoy es veinticuatro y nadie quiso ir a casa a celebrar las navidades…

-¡Y sabemos que no es el mejor momento!,- se apresuró a agregar Hannah Abbot también conocida como diez de corazones,- pero aún así…

-Bueno, nosotras queremos…-dijo ocho de tréboles tímidamente.

-¿Organizar una fiesta navideña?- inquirió Harry sabiendo de antemano por dónde iban los tiros.

-Si…- dijeron las tres entre risas nerviosas.

-Me parece perfecto,- sonrió Harry afablemente.

-¿Sí?- contestaron emocionadas.

-Por supuesto, creo que a Hogwarts le falta relajarse un poco y un poco de relajación por un día no puede hacernos mucho daño. Además, un buen amigo una vez me dijo que tampoco hay que olvidarse de las risas.

De vez en cuando Harry recordaba a Dumbledore y la confianza que había depositado en él para terminar el trabajo que él había empezado. Se sentía bien decir que se podían hacer cosas en su nombre.

-¡Gracias, Harry!- gritaron las chicas emocionadas al alejarse mientras planeaban lo que iban a hacer para la celebración improvisada de esa noche.

Ahí iba su segunda buena obra del día. Si esto de ser el elegido y salvador del mundo mágico no era algo tan sencillo, pues. Miró el reverso de la carta de la baraja que le quedaba ¿A quién podría dársela? Su respuesta llegó casi tan pronto como su pregunta cuando vio a Hagrid dirigirse al gran comedor.

-¡Oye! ¡Hagrid!- le gritó corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo has estado? Escuché que demasiado ocupado…

-Sí, bueno… cosas de ser el elegido, ya sabes…

-En realidad no lo se, pero puedo imaginarlo…

-En fin,- dijo Harry finalmente,- estaba pensando hablarte precisamente del club de naipes explosivos.

Hagrid miró alrededor como buscando alguien más con quien Harry pudiera estar hablando o como no queriendo que alguien escuchara de lo que iban a hablar.

-¿A mí?- inquirió Hagrid sorprendido.

-Sí, bueno…- contestó Harry,- creo que siempre es bueno tener a un profesor asesor para el club.

-Pensé que Precea era la asesora.

-Sí, bueno… digamos que ella es mas bien quien nos ayudará a practicar y aprender un poco más de estrategias relacionadas con la materia pero necesitamos a alguien más que se haga cargo del grupo en general. Claro, eso si tú quieres…

-¿Quieres hacerme tutor de un grupo?- preguntó su gigante amigo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno, tú eres el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts ¿No es así?

-Sí…- sonrió Hagrid intentando no parecer demasiado complacido consigo mismo.

-Toma,- le dijo dándole la última carta que guardaba dentro de su túnica.

Hagrid la tomó con cuidado como si se tratara de un tesoro.

-Rey de tréboles.- Dijo maravillado a pesar que no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba.

Harry sonrió pensando que al menos esa carta no había sido malgastada.

Cuando llegó por fin a la sala común de Gryffindor, se dio cuenta que ya eran las seis y que sus compañeras de Hufflepuff no habían perdido el tiempo organizando la fiesta navideña ya que la invitación del tamaño de un pergamino de metro y medio estaba pegada en la pizarra de mensajes justo a la entrada del lugar. Miró alrededor y notó que la sala estaba vacía salvo por Hermione que estaba ensimismada con su traducción en uno de los sillones. Harry se apresuró a hablar con ella a pesar de no estar seguro de lo que le diría con respecto a las cartas que acababa de entregar.

-¿No vas a la fiesta?- le preguntó casualmente.

-Quiero terminar esto lo más pronto posible,- le contestó ella apenas sí mirándolo mientras escribía a prisa la frase que acababa de descifrar,- además, el anuncio dice que será un baile de parejas.

-Oh… así que Ron…

-Va a ir con Luna,- sonrió ella,- creo que está feliz de poder usar la túnica de gala que le regalaron sus hermanos en lugar de la cosa horrible que usó hace tres años.

-Supongo que sí…

-Y supongo que a ti te invitó Ginny.

-¿A la fiesta? No…

-¿Entonces? ¿Se puede saber qué quería?

-Quiere que interceda porque Draco no sea llevado a juicio.

Solo entonces Hermione dejó de escribir para concentrar toda su atención en él.

-Estás bromeando.

-Ojala.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Dice que Draco es una víctima de las circunstancias como yo lo he sido en muchas ocasiones.

-¿Y tú que piensas?

-Bueno, creo que si Ginny, quien debería ser la agraviada…

-¿Vas a ayudar a Draco por quedar bien con Ginny? Piénsalo bien, recuerda todo lo que hizo el año pasado y se salió con la suya. Yo no confiaría en él tan fácilmente.

-Y no lo hago, pero bueno… ¿Y si es verdad?

- Es muy difícil confiar en el juicio de Ginny ahora mismo y creo que tienes cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que tener que comparecer ante el ministerio. De hecho, creo que casi debes evitarlo. Pero he decidido no volver a impedirte hacer cosas que en verdad quieras hacer, así que si eso es lo que quieres…

-Pero es que hay algo más,- agregó Harry sintiéndose envalentado por la actitud de su amiga, - le he dado a Ginny una carta que me sobraba. También le di una para Malfoy y la última se la di a Hagrid.

Hermione suspiró como queriendo decir algo al respecto, pero se limitó a sacar el ordenador e ideas y a escribir los tres nombres.

-¿Qué cartas?

-Ginny As de Corazones, Draco Rey de Espadas y Hagrid As de Tréboles.

Hermione gruñó un poco mientras escribía lo que Harry le decía pero no hizo comentario alguno. Harry no estuvo seguro si debía sentirse aliviado o no.

-¿Y cómo vas con la traducción del espejo? – quiso saber él para cambiar de tema.

- Empiezo a tener mis dudas de si esto nos ayudará como creíamos. En cada lado del espejo está escrita la historia de otros espejos y en la parte superior la del mismo Oesed. Hasta ahora solo he encontrado la historia de una mujer llamada Rind ¿Te suena?

-Es el nombre que Precea le dio a uno de los espejos.

-Así es, pero a mi ese nombre desde antes me había sonado familia así que fui a la biblioteca. Parece ser que Rind es una diosa nórdica. Sin embargo, la historia escrita en el espejo no es precisamente la que encuentro en lo libros. A pesar que se habla de Odín, el Valhala y las Valkirias… todo lo del escrito parece tener un contexto más real que mítico en comparación con lo que encuentras en los libros.

-¿Quieres decir que ésta diosa nórdica en realidad existió?

- Quiero decir que Rind no era una diosa en realidad sino una bruja.

-¿Rind es una bruja que vive dentro del espejo? – rió Harry incrédulo.

-Sí, se que suena a…

-Blanca Nieves,- contestó él y para su sorpresa Hermione asintió.

-Eso mismo pensé, tuve que mandar una lechuza a mis padres para que me consiguieran cuentos infantiles ¿No te suena familiar? Blancanieves, la nieve… el espejo… el hielo. Pareciera que todo tiene una conexión. Aún así la historia de Rind habla de una mujer asiática que quedó atrapada en un bloque de hielo por ir tras de los otros dos espejos pero al mismo tiempo dejó dentro de él sus poderes.

- ¿Un espejo que concede deseos? – inquirió Harry.

-Sí, pareciera ser el mejor de todos ¿No te parece?

-¿Crees que Salazar iba tras de ese?

-No lo se… aún el espejo negro y el espejo blanco parecen tener poderes lo suficientemente fuertes como para tentarlo.

- ¿Pero para qué buscar esos si se le puede pedir a Rind lo que sea? Oye… ¿Crees que sea buena idea pedirle a Rind que acabe con Voldemort?

-¿Crees que sea posible?

-No lo se… valdría la pena intentarlo.

-Supongo… - contestó ella volviendo a su traducción, - pero primero debo terminar.

Harry la miró tomar sus notas con ese esmero que tanto la caracterizaba. Por un momento deseó poder leer runas para poder ayudarle. Se le notaba que estaba cansada, luego de tantas semanas por fin había logrado descifrar las caras del espejo pero aún así no había llegado a la parte donde conseguía activar el Oesed y llegar a alguno de los otros tres espejos. De pronto miró sus notas con frustración y dejó caer el papel mientras mordía la punta de la pluma.

-¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber Harry.

- En la historia de Oesed se habla de un gran mago que lo creó para sellar los otros tres pero hay una frase que no termina de cuajarme…

-¿Qué es?

-"El secreto de Rind es tu ocaso…"

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿No concuerda con el lenguaje de la historia?

-Es que más que historia es una advertencia ¿No te parece?

-Sí que lo parece ¿Crees que exista algún peligro al utilizar a Rind?

-¿Recuerdas que la pared de la cámara advertía no activar el poder de los espejos? Y si eso era algo que el mismo Salazar advertía…

Harry guardó silencio mientras ella consideraba todo lo que acababa de decirse. Si cualquiera que no fuera Hermione se volvería loco con todo eso aún teniendo en sus manos el organizador que había pertenecido a su madre. Miró alrededor en busca de inspiración que fuera de ayuda y solo veía el gran cartel que habían colgado para el baile. Seguro que eso no era de ayuda. A menos que…

-Vamos, - le dijo Harry para su sorpresa.

- ¿A dónde?

-Al baile, estás pensando mucho.

-¿Al qué? No, estás loco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Vamos.

-¿Me estás invitando al baile?

Harry lo meditó por unos instantes.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Hermione miró la traducción que por el momento parecía quedarse atascada y luego miró a Harry que le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Un par de veces más paseó la mirada de la traducción a Harry hasta que se decidió por fin.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que llevarme así porque vestido de gala no traje.

-Vale, yo tampoco tengo, - contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Era la primera vez que iban a un lugar de esos juntos así como era la primera vez que él decidía llevarla a ella. Las razones por las que nunca antes lo habían hecho parecían algo absurdas pero principalmente era porque él jamás lo había considerado una posibilidad. Hermione era Hermione aunque hasta cierto punto eso perdiera sentido luego de haber asistido con Luna a uno el año anterior.

-Sabía que no debíamos haber venido,- renegó Hermione mirando alrededor mientras entraban al gran comedor.

Era evidente que todos sus demás compañeros se habían puesto las mejores galas mientras que ellos dos seguían vistiendo sus uniformes de Gryffindor. Harry suspiró un poco y se giró para mirarla mientras sacaba su varita. Luego hizo un par de florituras delante de ella y Hermione admiró el resultado.

-No soy muy bueno en esto, pero creo que será suficiente.

La túnica negra había alargado sus mangas como vestido de princesa mientras que en el dorso se había formado un corsé y la falda se hacía más amplia. Hermione se llevó la varita al cabello recogiéndolo hacia arriba y después transfiguró las ropas de Harry en una túnica de gala parecida a la que él tenía. Harry le tendió la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile.

Era la primera vez en meses que podían darse el lujo de hacer algo que no fuera dedicarse a encontrar los Horcruxes o relacionado a Voldemort. De alguna manera creían que ya se lo merecían, incluso Hermione, pues a pesar de parecer que habían dado solo un par de pasos, ya mirándolo con perspectiva se daban cuenta que habían avanzado gran parte del tramo. A pesar de no haber descifrado aún el espejo de Oesed. Harry miró a su alrededor y pudo observar a Ron que bailaba con Luna y a Neville que lo hacía con una chica de Ravenclaw perteneciente al club de naipes explosivos.

-Supongo que no tenemos opción,- sonrió Harry tendiéndole la mano.

Hermione asintió tímidamente e intentaron seguir el compás de la música. Harry intentó mirar dentro de sus ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba a pesar de estar ahí.

- ¿En qué piensas? – quiso saber él.

- ¿Eh?

Hermione parecía no haber estado poniendo atención cuando Harry lanzó la pregunta.

- Deja ya ese espejo,- le dijo sabiendo la razón de su distracción, - tal vez lo que necesitas es olvidarte de él por un rato y seguro la respuesta llega sola.

-Es que en verdad es desconcertante… - contestó ella mirando hacia lo lejos. A Harry le dio la impresión que evitaba su mirada, - la idea que estemos haciendo mal al activar el espejo de Oesed de pronto se me ha metido en la cabeza.

- ¿Piensas echar por la borda todo el trabajo que llevas hecho hasta ahora?

-A veces dejar ir es lo mejor que puedes hacer… - contestó ella con una sonrisa amarga.

Harry la miró con desconcierto sin encontrarle explicación pero había algo en su expresión que denotaba ser algo que le había dolido mucho. Harry la abrazó un poco más fuerte mientras la conducía a dar una vuelta por la pista de baile.

-¡Muérdago! – gritó una chica señalando hacia Harry y Hermione.

Ambos miraron alrededor como no creyendo que se refirieran a ellos, pero al mirar hacia arriba, en efecto, una rama de muérdago flotaba sobre ellos dos.

-A mi esto me suena familiar… - dijo Harry recordando su primer beso con Cho justo debajo de un muérdago.

-Sí, a mi también… - contestó ella notando que todo mundo miraba hacia ellos.

-¿Viktor? – inquirió Harry con el seño fruncido.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y Harry sintió de pronto deseos de acceder a la petición de media escuela solo que no estaba seguro de lo que diría Hermione así que tomó una de sus manos y la besó levemente. La multitud enloqueció descomplacida.

-¿Llamas a eso un beso? – gritó Colin Creevey desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Harry no podía creer que estuviera recibiendo cátedras de él. Mientras tanto la muchedumbre comenzaba a gritar ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! Ambos miraron alrededor para mejor salir corriendo de la habitación, pero todo mundo hacía un círculo alrededor de ellos. Se miraron como considerando la condición para que los dejaran ir. Harry estaba dispuesto a fin de cuentas ya lo había hecho una vez. Seguro nada pasaría. Si solo era un beso…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco tal vez notando que él a pesar de su disposición estaba casi congelado y se apresuró hacia él decidida a dar por terminada esa escena de una vez por todas. Posó sus manos en sus mejillas y colocó sus labios sobre los de él tal vez con la intención de solo un roce y Harry tampoco quería dejar a una multitud insatisfecha así que se movió un poco sujetándola por la nuca. Notó su brinco de sorpresa pero abrió los labios un poco dándole la bienvenida y Harry supo aprovechar la oportunidad.

Por un momento se le olvidó quien era ella. O más bien se le olvidó lo que esos labios representaban. Justo ahí, en ese momento, se sintió flotar en medio de la habitación. Tal vez la familiaridad o la seguridad de no estar en un territorio del todo desconocido. Con ese beso fantasma que había dormido en sus recuerdos y que no se había dado cuenta que en realidad le había gustado.

Se apartó de ella segundos antes con la sensación de Hermione aún haciéndole cosquillas en los labios y habiendo perdido totalmente el norte pero entonces la localizó. De entre toda la muchedumbre, Ginny estaba en primera fila con esa expresión de sorpresa y la boca abierta sin poder articular palabras. Harry se apartó de Hermione de inmediato dejándola congelada en ese punto y Ginny se alejó al notar que él venía hacia ella.

-¡Oye! – le gritó acelerando el paso pues ella también lo hacía.

Y la alcanzó en el pasillo de afuera dejando atrás los murmullos y el cotilleo de la gente del gran comedor.

-¡No es lo que crees! – le dijo sujetándola de la muñeca.

Ginny se detuvo al sentir su contacto pero bajó la mirada como no atreviéndose a levantarla.

-Nada tienes que explicarme…- le contestó con un tono más bien desganado,- tu y yo no somos parejas desde hace tiempo y puedes hacer lo que quieras, besar a quien quieras y salir con quien quieras.

-Hermione y yo no estamos saliendo,- se apresuró a aclararle,- el muérdago estaba ahí… y toda la gente comenzó a gritar…

-Y tú no pudiste negarte,- complementó ella. Harry no estuvo seguro si debía asentir o no,- ¿No será más bien que en verdad lo querías?

-¡Como puedes decirlo! ¡Hermione es mi amiga! ¡Es como mi hermana!

-Pues no lo parecía,- sentenció ella mostrándose molesta por primera vez desde que habían iniciado esa conversación,- pero da igual. No me interesa, no debes explicarme nada.

Dicho eso, Ginny giró sobre sus talones y continuó su camino seguramente hacia la enfermería. Harry supo que no era prudente seguirla, y por primera vez no sentía deseos de hacerlo. Justo antes había considerado que lo mejor era alejarla de él y esto había funcionado sin querer. Aunque no precisamente de la manera en que se lo hubiera esperado. Suspiró sabiendo que no había más que hacer y se dirigió de vuelta al gran comedor. Esa no era una idea brillante suponiendo el cotilleo que se había montado luego de la escena, pero debía al menos rescatar a Hermione quien seguramente estaba siendo bombardeada por los demás.

Y justo como lo había supuesto, una ola de comentarios parecidos al zumbido de abejas revoloteado le inundaba los oídos a su paso por el gran comedor.

"pero ella es su ex novia ¿Qué tiene que decir?" decía una chica de Ravenclaw de cabello negro y ojos violetas "el que se fue a la villa perdió su silla"

"Pero es que Ginny es perfecta para Harry. Son el uno para el otro…" suspiraba otra de Gryffindor metiéndose un picarón en la boca.

"¿Perfecta para qué? ¿Servirle de adorno?" la reprendió se hermana que estaba en Ravenclaw como la primera y comiendo otro picarón.

"Yo siempre creí que Harry y Hermione estarían juntos algún día" suspiró una cuarta de cabello rosado.

"Pues yo siempre creí que Harry y Draco conciliarían sus diferencias…" suspiró la última de Slytherin dejando que un hada se posara en su hombro asintiendo afablemente "pero definitivamente mejor Hermione que Ginny, esa niña es una plasta" finalizó poniendo los ojos en blanco y la mayoría asintió.

Buscó a Hermione con la mirada para ayudarla a salir, al parecer ahora todo mundo tenía algo que decir con respecto a su vida sentimental y tal vez él se lo merecía por ser tan pardillo pero Hermione no. La idea de ir al baile había sido suya y ahora la había metido en un gran lío ¿Pero cómo no haberlo visto venir? Él era Harry Potter, el chico que siempre atraía los problemas sin tener que ir a buscarlos…

-¿Buscas a Hermione? – le preguntó Neville acercándose apresuradamente hacia él. Harry asintió dándose cuenta que le era imposible emitir palabras. "Salió después de ti y si no la encontraste en tu camino de regreso seguro fue en la dirección contraria"

Harry agradeció la excusa para salir corriendo de ahí que lo hizo sin pensárselo demasiado olvidándose incluso de agradecer a Neville por la ayuda. Ya lo haría después, pensó encaminándose en la otra dirección que no había tomado ¿A dónde podía haberse metido? La idea de una Hermione llorando en el baño de niñas le vino a la mente de pronto. Claro que Hermione ya no era esa niña pero el lugar donde siempre podía encontrarla era la biblioteca y le parecía poco probable que hubiera huido ahí luego de semejante escena. Recordaba también el aula vacía a donde había ido luego que Ron se hubiera comportado como un imbécil el año pasado, pero tampoco estaba seguro que fuera un hábito.

Sabiendo lo gigantesco que era Hogwarts y lamentando no conocerla lo suficiente para saber en dónde estaba, optó por ir hacia la torre de Gryffindor en busca del mapa del merodeador para acortar sus opciones a una.

Luego de decir la contraseña a la señora Gorda corrió en dirección a las habitaciones de los chicos pero pronto descubrió que no era necesario hacer ese viaje. Sentada justo donde la había encontrado hacía unas horas estaba Hermione de vuelta con su traducción del espejo. Harry se acercó lentamente no muy seguro de cómo iniciar esa conversación ¿Una disculpa tal vez?

-Hola, Harry,- le dijo ella antes que él pudiera hablar.

-Eh… hola,- contestó él no muy seguro de lo que debía decir después.

-¿La alcanzaste?

Harry se sentó en el sillón frente a ella antes de continuar. Se sentía como en el banco de los acusados. Seguramente Hermione estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas contenerse la reprimenda que tanto se merecía.

-S-sí.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Creo que cada vez se hacen más escasas las probabilidades que ella y yo estemos juntos de nuevo.

-Oh…- lamentó ella aparentemente de forma sincera y dejando de mirar la traducción por unos instantes,- lo siento en verdad.

-No te disculpes, si la culpa ha sido mía. Mira que hasta tú has salido afectada en todo esto. Yo soy quien debería disculparse.

-Déjalo,- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros,- yo no tengo a quien rendirle cuentas. Y me importa poco lo que los demás tengan que decir.

A Harry casi se le cae la quijada. Esa no era la Hermione que conocía pero si se lo quería tomar así poco tenía que decir en contra.

-¿Has logrado avanzar con lo del espejo?

-No lo se…- contestó ella pensativa,- de pronto me llegó la sensación que ya lo tenía, pero tan pronto me puse en marcha es como si la respuesta que seguro está en mi cabeza hubiera desaparecido de pronto. Es frustrante.

-Me imagino…

Él la contempló continuar dedicadamente tomando el diccionario de runas una vez más mientras tachaba unas cuantas palabras y reescribía otras. Sí que conocía esa expresión de concentración y tenacidad. Sabía que sería difícil mandarla a la cama en un momento de inspiración como ese y él tampoco iría en señal de solidaridad.

-¡Un momento!- exclamó ella de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esta runa… ¡CLARO! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Harry se puso de pie de un salto y se colocó al lado suyo mirando lo que ella le indicaba como si de verdad pudiera comprenderlo. Por supuesto que lo más sencillo era esperar a que ella se lo explicara, como siempre.

-La runa que he traducido como "secreto" tiene varios usos. Aparte de ese uso común también puede ser "guardar" "sellar" o todo lo contrario "abrir".

-¿Abrir el secreto de Rind es tu ocaso?- inquirió Harry recordando esa frase extraña que Hermione le había mencionado antes.

-Podría ser, pero ocaso se parece mucho a "acceso". Y luego de eso hay unas runas de poco uso en los textos básicamente porque son palabras que se conocen al decirlas pero casi nunca se escriben "taon suoez noat" es un proverbio que quiere decir "como es aquí será en otro lado pero a la inversa".

-¿Perdón?- inquirió Harry no terminando de comprender.

-Es difícil, pero básicamente se refiere a que las cosas no son iguales en otro lado y habla de la idea de encontrar un mundo que sea totalmente opuesto al tuyo.

-Y esto nos ayuda en el sentido de…

-¡Harry! ¡Esto se refiere al espejo! "La llave de acceso es taon suoez noat"

-¿El qué?

Hermione se puso de pie con el organizador de Lily y lo leyó varias veces yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación. Parecía estar segura de haber dado en el clavo.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora,- le dijo cerrando el organizador con una mano. Harry la miró perplejo.

-¿La hora de qué?

-De dejar de perder el tiempo. En este momento puedo ir al espejo y esperar a que mi teoría funcione, de lo cual estoy casi segura. Pero si funciona, y funcionará, la puerta se abrirá y lo mejor que podemos hacer es atravesarla.

-¿Quieres que…?

-Harry, nuestra búsqueda comienza ahora,- sentenció ella con un tono tan decidido que no le cupo duda a Harry que no estaba bromeando.

-Iré a trucar a Ron…

Harry salió de la sala común luego de localizar a Ron en el mapa del merodeador mientras que ella corría a su habitación seguramente en busca de las cosas que ella consideraba que podían ayudarles. Y mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts a Harry le entraba por primera vez en la cabeza lo que él y Hermione justo acababan de decidir. Ahora era real, su tarea era real. El peso de su misión por fin estaba frente a él pero ya no le asustaba. Y las cosas que antes lo detenían de pronto tenían mucho menos peso del que solían tener. Ron y Hermione estarían con él y conseguiría su objetivo. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Siguió las indicaciones del mapa del merodeador. Ron no estaba en la fiesta ni en los terrenos del castillo o en el baño del segundo piso. Si no se equivocaba, estaba con Luna en el salón de los menesteres. Apresuró el paso en esa dirección y se paró frente a la puerta no muy seguro de lo que debía pedir. Abrió la primera puerta que encontró y era ese armario lleno de cacharros que había visto el año anterior. Lo intentó un par de veces más pero seguía sin verles a pesar de saber que estaban ahí. Sintiéndose idiota por no haberlo pensado antes, sacó el naipe de la baraja y llamó a las cartas grandes. Eso podía no ser una idea tan mala después de todo dado que iban a partir.

Esperó unos minutos más y Ron salió a prisa acomodándose la túnica de gala y Luna salió segundos después haciendo lo mismo. Harry se hizo a un lado mirando a lo lejos pretendiendo no haberse dado cuenta. Pero su amigo estaba tan rojo que no le dio la oportunidad de pensar que todo era un malentendido.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Ron con el rostro aún ardiendo.

-Llegó la hora,- sentenció Harry.

-¿La hora de…?

-Llegó la hora,- volvió a decir seriamente.

Ron comprendió al instante y asintió. Luego se giró hacia Luna y la tomó por la cintura para plantarle un largo beso que le dobló las rodillas a la chica. Harry miró hacia otra parte pensando que ya era suficiente con la primera imagen como para que todavía la quisieran recrear frente a él.

-Vamos,- le dijo Ron luego de un instante.

Harry se giró hacia Luna quien veía a Ron como el héroe que marchaba tras una gran proeza. Seguramente no estaba equivocada.

-Luna,- le dijo Harry antes de llevarse a su novio,- tienes que hablar con las personas que acudan a la reunión que he convocado. Diles que Ron, Hermione y yo estaremos fuera por unos días pero que la seguridad de Hogwarts se queda en sus manos ¿Crees que puedas?

-¡Por supuesto!- brinco ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras se colocaba la mano izquierda sobre la frente como saludando a un superior.

-Bien…- sonrió Harry sabiendo que Luna haría lo que le pedía.

Luego se dio la vuelta jalando a Ron del brazo pues no podía dejar de mirar a Luna y ella le lanzó un beso antes de agitar la mano en despedida.

-Vuelve, Ron.

Ron no contestó. Más bien se dedicó a avanzar al lado de Harry sin decir otra palabra. Luna había dicho "vuelve, Ron" y no "vuelve pronto". Ella sabía perfectamente que él tenía una tarea que cumplir pero no le importaba esperar lo necesario así como tampoco hacerse a un lado. Harry sintió envidia por unos instantes, seguramente a Ron le alegraría saber esto pues siempre había sido al contrario pero era la verdad. A Harry le habría gustado una reacción parecida por parte de Ginny y no lo que había ocurrido. Pero ese no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas. Hermione los esperaba.

Harry ni siquiera tuvo que usar el mapa para saber que Hermione estaba en la habitación del espejo. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue encontrar en la habitación a la Profesora McGonagall, Lupín, Tonks, Ojo Loco y Viktor Krum.

-Es una locura lo que intentan hacer, señor Potter,- declaró la profesora al verlos entrar.

-No saben lo que se encontrarán del otro lado,- señaló Ojo Loco,- siempre deben estar alertas. Lo mejor es que vayamos nosotros con ustedes.

-Pero…- intentó intervenir Harry.

-Sin peros, señor Potter,- interrumpió McGonagall una vez más,- suficiente disparate es dejar a la señorita Granger intentar hacer un hechizo que nadie ha hecho jamás como para todavía dejarlos ir solos a quién sabe donde.

-Nos mantendremos al margen,- agregó Lupín,- Tu, Ron y Hermione pueden hacer lo que quieran y no intervendremos, pero al menos deben llevar protección.

-Está bien…- suspiró Harry ¿Hermione?

-Pero antes de marcharnos deben ponerse esto,- dijo ella dándoles ropa limpia y una capa de viaje de apariencia muggle a cada uno.

Ella misma había dejado atrás su túnica de gala por un sencillo vestido negro por debajo de las rodillas, unos mallones grises y una capa de viaje color azul. Harry notó que se había puesto la gargantilla y los aretes que le habían dado los gemelos y llevaba una diadema pero no estaba seguro que se tratara de la diadema de invisibilidad dado que la había perdido en el bosque prohibido cuando habían ido en busca del medallón.

Harry y Ron se cambiaron de ropas a toda prisa mientras que Hermione escribía unos símbolos extraños alrededor del espejo. Luego tomó el organizador de Lily y comenzó a leer en un idioma que Harry no conocía pero que seguramente se trataba de la forma en que se leían las runas. Luego escuchó las palabras que había escuchado antes.

"taon suoez noat"

Y el espejo brilló de manera extraña. Todos los demás contemplaron maravillados mientras que Hermione repetía esa última frase una vez más.

"taon suoez noat"

Y los símbolos alrededor del espejo comenzaron a moverse como si cobraran vida. El espejo mientras tanto brillaba cada vez más. Tanto que todos menos Hermione dieron un paso atrás. Y entonces lo dijo por tercera vez.

"taon suoez noat"

Y entonces todo volvió a la calma. Nadie estaba seguro de lo que seguía a continuación así que esperaron a que Hermione diera las indicaciones.

-¿Funcionó?- quiso saber Ron.

-No lo se…- contestó Hermione.

Estiró la mano intentando tocar el espejo.

-Parece como de agua…- señaló acercando el dedo índice y éste vibró al contacto como si en efecto estuviera hecho de agua.- ya no veo mi reflejo ni el de mis deseos…

Harry y Ron se acercaron también para comprobar lo que acababan de escuchar. Era verdad. El espejo era diferente y les daba la certeza que podían atravesarlo si así lo querían.

-Pues no esperemos más,- declaró Ron decididamente avanzando hacia el espejo.

Harry y Hermione intentaron detenerlo pero fueron ellos quienes lo hicieron al notar que su amigo atravesaba el espejo como si se tratara de un portal. Hermione sonrió complacida aunque eso fue un poco precipitado. Luego de que Ron hubiera desaparecido, el espejo emitió las ondas que emite el agua al caer sobre ella una gota o algún objeto más denso y volvió a brillar de una manera casi cegadora. Harry se apresuró a proteger a Hermione haciéndola a un lado mientras que el espejo materializaba una forma extraña fuera de sí.

Lupín, Ojo Loco y Tonks reaccionaron de inmediato desenfundando sus varitas. Harry sujetó fuertemente a Hermione intentando distinguir de lo que se trataba. Una enorme bestia peluda de color blanco que no parecía contenta en lo absoluto miraba alrededor como en busca de una presa. Sus brazos eran casi tan largos como su cuerpo y terminaban en forma de garras casi como las de un perezoso pero su rostro que no tenía cuello estaba casi unido a los hombros con sus colmillos prominentes y sus redondos ojos negros parecía listo para el ataque mientras su diminuta nariz se movía de un lado al otro.

-¡Estupefy!- gritó Lupín, pero la bestia era demasiado grande como para sucumbir al hechizo de una sola persona.

Así que Tonks se unió a la pelea, lo cual hizo que la bestia se enfadara aún más emitiendo un gruñido que casi los deja sordos. Luego tiró un zarpazo en dirección de Tonks pero Moody se metió en medio del camino recibiendo el impacto de lleno.

-¡¿De dónde salió esa cosa?!- gritó Krum lanzando su hechizo en contra de la bestia al igual que Lupín ya que Tonks había terminado en el suelo al igual que Moody aunque sin heridas.

-¡No lo se!- gritó Hermione poniéndose de pie junto con Harry como no creyendo el no haber podido prever eso.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Harry notando que la bestia avanzaba en dirección de Lupín pues era él quien más lo atacaba,- ¡Entra en el espejo!

Hermione notó que el espejo seguía funcionando así que se apresuró a hacer lo que le decía Harry mientas que él la cubría con la varita en alto por si acaso al monstruo se le ocurría girarse.

Pero entonces Harry comprendió en dónde había estado el error. Luego que Hermione hubiera entrado, ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que con Ron y ahora no estaban peleando solo contra uno sino dos bestias igual de grandes y fuertes y al parecer inmunes a la magia que todos utilizaban. La profesora McGonagall reaccionó por fin ante el segundo prospecto y transfiguró la puerta en una soga que manipuló alrededor del enemigo.

-¡La magia no funciona!- les advirtió a los demás.

-¡Pero aquí no hay mucho que transfigurar, Minerva!- le gritó Lupín mirando de reojo que Tonks ya se ponía de pie e iba hacia fuera.

-¡Entra en ese espejo, chico!- le gritó Moody reincorporándose también,- ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que sea que salga!

-¡Encontré una silla!- gritó Tonks regresando con el objeto en las manos pero tropezó en su camino y la silla salió volando justo en dirección del espejo.

El espejo regresó entonces una caja. Parecía como si el espejo tuviera una lógica. Ser vivo por ser vivo y una cosa por una cosa. Harry se apresuró entonces al espejo.

-Deberán quedarse aquí, entonces,- les advirtió,- alguien debe hacerse cargo de estas cosas. Pero no se preocupen, desde el principio teníamos que ser solo Ron, Hermione y yo ¿Está claro?

-Cuida de Hermione,- le pidió Krum a Harry mientras levantaba la caja que había regresado el espejo y golpeaba a la bestia en la cabeza con ella.

La bestia gruñó y le dio un zarpazo a la caja que cayó de nueva cuenta dentro del espejo. Harry notó entonces que la silla regresaba una vez más. Ahora comprendía.

-No dejen que las bestias regresen por donde vinieron,- les advirtió,- al menos no aún. Si tardamos más de dos días lancen una. Pero solo una ¿Está claro?

-¡Vete ya!- gritó Krum una vez más,- y no te olvides de lo que te dije de Hermione. La dejo en tus manos.

Harry asintió brevemente antes de lanzarse al espejo al igual que sus amigos.

La sensación fue como atravesar una cascada pero al mismo tiempo el agua no dejaba huellas de humedad sobre él. De pronto se sintió caer con ese hueco y ese cosquilleo en el estómago como cuando descendía a prisa con la escoba. Y finalmente visualizó un portal de luz que atravesó inminentemente. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en una habitación gigantesca de piso blanco reluciente y paredes altísimas que casi parecían eternas. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Ron y Hermione ya se encontraban inspeccionando la habitación.

-¿En dónde estamos?- quiso saber él.

-No estoy segura…- contestó Hermione acercándose a él para ayudarlo a reincorporarse,- pero creo que esto es el Valhala.

**POR FIN! HE TERMINADO EL CHAP!**** UJ, LUEGO DE MESES Y EL TRAUMA Y LA DEPRE Y EL TRABAJO Y LAS VACACIONES… (CREO KE CON ESO SE DAN UNA IDEA DE POR KE HE TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR). SIN EMBARGO, ESTOY JUSTO EN DONDE KERÍA ESTAR. A MI ME GUSTA MÁS ESCRIBIR ACCIÓN (AUNKE NO ME LO CREAN) Y LA FANTASÍA. CLARO, NO VOY A NEGAR KE ME GUSTA EL ROMANCE (NO ME CREERÍAN SI LO HICIERA) PERO BUENO, HAY MOMENTOS EN LOS KE NO KIERES HACERLO Y COMO YA HAS TOMADO LA LÍNEA NO TE KEDA DE OTRA. LAS COSAS KE PASAN AKI TENÍAN KE PASAR, JEJEJE. ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO, A MI MADRE NO, PUES HAY DG Y RT PERO YA LA COMPENSARÉ CON CIERTO FICT… EN FIN.**

**POR CIERTO, ME LEÍ DEATHLY HALLOWS, LO ODIO, NO VOY A SPOILEAR Y SI ALGO SE PARECE LO CAMBIARÉ (PORKE SÍ ACERTÉ VARIAS COSAS Y NO ME KIERO PARECER A LA RUBIA NI TANTITO). CREO KE LOS FANS NOS MERECÍAMOS ALGO MÁS KE ESO. ESPECIALMENTE LAS KE SE GASTARON SUS AHORROS DE MESES EN IR A LONDRES :S. PERO BUENO, LA FILA VALIO LA PENA PORKE LA GENTE ERA RECONTRA WAY! EN FIN, YA LO HE DICHO, KE NI ME VENGA A DECIR ALGUIEN KE "Deathly Hallows es un gran libro" (leer en tono ñoño) PORKE LE METO UNA VARITA POR DONDE YA SABEN USTEDES. Y BUENO, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS CLICKS, AHORA YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ESCRIBIR ESE FINAL KE ESPERÁBAMOS Y KE NO PASÓ (Y LO MISMO HARÁ FEAGALAXIA, POR CIERTO).**

**SILLA!**

**TLAL**


End file.
